Sisters of the Circle
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto wakes up one morning and discovers his entire life is changed forever, He is given food, training material and new cloths and its all thanks to the mysterious sister of the circles. Watch as he learns who they are and as he becomes loved and feared
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of the mini crossovers

Beta by

Dhekhanur

Nine figures stood over a pile of rubble, all in a circle looking at one another and one said "**So do you all agree to what I have proposed? If you accept there is no backing out of this deal and you will have to live with it for the rest of your life. Do you accept?**"

Each figure looked around and spoke in unison "We accept the honor and duty you have asked of us."

The leader said "**Good. Welcome Sisters.**" The next moment a blinding light was seen and then they had vanished.

Naruto Uzumaki was a normal seven year old child living in the leaf village and was currently in his second year at the academy, having failed the first year's final exam already once and this year was about halfway through. To be honest normal was the one word that one should not associate with him. He has no knowledge of being the vessel for the great Kyubi no Kitsune that attacked Konoha seven years ago on the day of his birth and is ignorant of the reason for the hatred and absence of friends in his life although this is about to change.

Naruto awoke to an alarm clock going off in his room and he blinked and sleepily looked at it and asked himself "since when do I have an alarm clock." He could not believe his eyes since the room had virtually changed overnight and he had to reassure himself that this was truly his room.

His fell upon the clock again and sighed and exclaimed "Weird." as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do his usual routine. When he reentered the room he was shocked again. His orange jumpsuit had been exchanged for black ones. He looked around trying to figure out what else had changed in his apartment and discovered that his fridge had been stocked as well as his cabinets. There were also some scrolls and books on his table and one scroll laid on the coffee table that had his name in bold letters written on it.

Curiosity getting the better of him he took the scroll and began to read.

**Dear Naruto-kun,**

**We know you hate people for breaking into your apartment (those stupid villagers) but this time is different. My friends and I have decided that we care for you and want to see you happy so we are going to do all we can to make it happen! The first thing we did was getting rid of that orange jumpsuit that screams "kill me". I know you may say orange is your favorite color but we know that this is because that is all they would sell you and you needed something to wear. We also restocked your food supplies so that you can grow big and strong. I know you claim to love ramen but we know that this is because it is all you can afford to get and is the reason for your love of the ramen restaurant. We will not make you quit eating ramen but please eat at least one other meal a day and we call that even. The books are to help you with your choice as being a ninja. We want to see you grow big and strong and those will help with that. I know they are boring to read but in the long run each and every of these books will help. I promise. The scrolls have a few Jutsu and training equipment to help you. Do not train where people can see you. There is a training ground a half mile behind the Hokage monument with a waterfall that should be perfect for you to exercise on.**

**There have been seals placed on your doors and windows so that no one can enter your apartment and take your stuff again unless you let them add their blood to the seal next to the picture of the Yondaime and his wife on your wall. We gave you the picture so you can imagine that they are watching over you and are proud of the fine young man you are becoming. To get in you have to bite your thumb and wipe it across the door knob before it will unlock the door and it only will stay unlocked for ten seconds so you have to open it quickly before those ten seconds are up or you will have to repeat the process.**

**I know you want to know who we are but we cannot tell you yet. It is not that we do not want to it is just that you have to wear that mask to protect yourself from the villagers. We too have to wear a mask to make people think we are not helping you so they will not try to stop us. Do not under any circumstances tell anyone about us, not even the Hokage or the people at the ramen stand. They may think that we are first making you think that we are nice to you and then later hurt you which we are not going to do. Please say you received them from a blond-haired woman with a diamond on her forehead who said she was repaying your father but refused to tell you who she was. The Hokage will think it is one of his trusted students who has not been in the village for a long time. The person we are referring to knows about this and is okay with it so that way everything will be okay.**

**We know who your parents were and we will tell you in time so trust us. When you learn who we are please do not hate us because of our mask because we may have to say something that may sound hateful but it hurts us to say it because we care for you so please trust us and do not be mad at us. I know it is not easy for you to trust but it is worth it. When we tell you who your parents are we will also tell you why you are hated by the village when they should be praising you as their hero. You will understand later. This is not charity. Think of these as late birthday presents since we have not been able to give them to you before and you will get more in the future when we think you are ready. If you have anything special you might like just think about it and we will try to get it for you but this does not mean just anything. It would have to be either something you honestly need or really want badly. **

**Sincerely yours **

**Sisters of the Circle**

Naruto read the note again and smiled thinking of what he read and smiled his first true smile in his life. He walked back into his room and got dressed in the new clothes and discovered a partial face mask and a bandana to cover his hair with. He smiled as he put it on and then went into the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

As he is eating it he looks at the scrolls and books and saw one that said do first in bold letters.

He opens it and reads "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Kage Bunshin is a Jonin rank forbidden technique that allows the user to create corporal copies of the user and is used for many different abilities. It can be used for spying and fighting as well as training. Anything a Kage Bunshin learns before it is dispelled or gets destroyed returns to the original and they gain the knowledge the clone possessed. It is great for helping with paperwork and homework. Note: It will not make the user physically stronger and they can only take one direct hit before dispelled but they can work on chakra control exercises and that will transfer to you. The technique splits chakra evenly between host and clones. More chakra equals more clones but do not force a lot of chakra into one or two clones because they will explode. Spread the chakra out."

Naruto smiled and looked at the books and thought "This will help me learn all these books faster as well as other techniques and since I don't have school today I can start now." and he proceeded to try the hand signs but failed the first time.

A few hours later Naruto was panting but he had a smile on his face as he looked at the 3 perfect Kage Bunshins in front of him. He asked "So how do we do this."

One clone said "I'm hungry."

Another clone said "Let's try more Jutsu."

The last clone looked around and said "I think we should read those books."

Naruto and the other two clones looked at him and the real Naruto said "Your right. Whoever these sisters are that gave this to us must have wanted for us to actually read them. Let's get started." and then fell flat on his face.

The clones looked at each other and the first clone said "You heard him." and walked over to start reading and looked at the title "Human Anatomy." and then he vanished due to chakra depletion.

The other two clones blinked and moved to help Naruto but when they picked him up they ran out chakra as well and caused him to fall again.

A few hours later Naruto awoke and looked around and saw he was in his bed again and thought it was some kind of dream but when he looked beside his bed he saw the new alarm clock and it read 3:30 in the afternoon and there was a note "**Remember what we told you about it. It splits your chakra evenly. Good job on getting the hang of it so fast and you should know what they learned even though you passed out. Try and eat this apple and then try again but start with reading before you work on your body because you will find some equipment to help in your scrolls. Note: Do not just read the books. Read them until you have them memorized. SOC**"

Naruto sighed and got out of bed and grabbed the apple and smiled since this was his first apple he ever ate. He walked back into the living room and walked over to the scrolls and did the Kage Bunshin jutsu again and created three clones and said "Okay, I want one of you to work on that Human Anatomy. One of you to start organizing these books on my new bookshelf over there while reading the titles so I will know what they are and I want the other one to look through the scrolls and see if you can find the equipment they talked about."

Each one said "Yes." and got busy working on it while the real Naruto picked up a book and read the title "Chakra control and why it is important." and started to read.

Nine figures smiled a few moments later knowing that everything was working out great.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had spent the entire weekend in his apartment reading the books and scrolls not even leaving to go get ramen. Naruto was currently up to 5 Kagebunshins. He had one working on trying to get chakra to float a piece of paper above its head, one was reading the book titled "Shogi for beginners." Another was reading "Basic Diplomacy." One was reading "How to cook." and the last one was reading "Basic sealing." The real Naruto was currently doing 200 situps as part of his training schedule he was to work on.

"167...168...169...170" and a knock came on his door causing him to lose count and he said "Damn it." and got up and walked over to his door and asked "Who is it."

A moment later a kind old voice Naruto knew said "Naruto, Its me. Can I come in."

Naruto dispelled the clones and said "Yeah." and he reached for the door and opened it and smiled as he saw the man he considered a grandfather.

The third Hokage was smiling but he was currious when he saw Naruto clothes and when Naruto said "Wont you please come in." with a little bow the Hokage had questioning eyebrow. As he walked into the appartment his eyebrows rose all the way to the cealing seeing the new look to Naruto apartment and when he heard the door closed he turned and looked at Naruto wondering what was going on.

Naruto smiled and asked "Would you like some tea Old man."

The third chuckled and said "Yes please though I have to wonder how you have tea and whats with the new cloths and stuff in your apartment."

Naruto stiffened for a moment and then said "Well thats the strange thing old man. The other morning when I woke up a blond haired woman was in my apartment and she had this wierd diamond thing on her forehead and she said she was repaying my father who ever he is for something and that this is like a late birthday present. She seemed nice and all but she would not even tell me her name as she left right after that but she gave me some books and scrolls and new cloths and some food besided ramen. Do you know who she is because she said you were her teacher or something." as he returned with some boiling water he had already going because of the Kagebunshin trying to learn to cook.

The third himself was thinking "_Tsunade, when did you get back to town and what would you be telling Naruto that."_

The third smiled as Naruto served him his tea and asked "So how did you learn manners so quickly Naruto."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows trying to figure if it was an insult but decided it wasnt and said "Well I learned it with a little help of a jutsu she gave me."

The third seemed interested and asked "really, what jutsu."

Naruto put his hands in a cross as the third started to take a sip and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 5 clones appeared causing the third to spit his tea out in shock and he looked at Naruto and the 5 clones and Naruto said "Ok, get back to what you were doing before." and they continued what they were doing and the third was beyond amazed with what he was seeing.

A frown came on his face and asked "Naruto. What do you know about this jutsu."

Naruto scrunched his nose agian and walked over to a pile of scrolls and grabbed the one that had Kagebunshin on it and walked back over and handed it to the third who read it and his eyes got wide reading the part about paperwork and thought "_I cant believe its that simple. If you were here right now Tsunade I could kiss you."_

In a casino several hundred miles away a blond sneezed causing her dice to roll and she blinked and said "I won. Its the end of the world."

Her assistant quickly grabbed the winnings and ran to pay off a debt much to Tsunade dismay.

Back with the third he finished reading it and said "Ok Naruto. I think that everything is okay but what are the other jutsu you have if you dont mind me asking."

Naruto frowned and said "I dont know. The instructions I got with my training schedule said the scrolls will only open when I get the right amount of chakra control for that scroll and they are each numbered to which should open next so now I am trying this modified leaf balance chakra control while I am here reading the books. Later I am going to start tree climbing."

The third thought for a moment and he thought that his student must be thinking ahead and agreed with that and said "Ok Naruto. I guess that answers all my questions but if that woman comes back ask her to see me sometime to catch up."

Naruto smiled and said "Sure thing old man. I do have one question though old man if you dont mind me asking."

The third smiled and said "If I can."

Naruto nods and points to the picture of the Yondaime getting the third to look at it for the first time and go wide eyed as he sees who the couple are and Naruto said "I was told this seal right here is to let people in my apartment so the villagers cant steal my stuff and you cant get in without putting your blood on this seal and then one the door knob so my question is do you want to put your blood on it to make sure it works. I already did mine but I dont really know anything about seals and want to make sure I dont get locked out of my own apartment."

The third finally takes his eyes off the picture and looks at the seal and recognise it as one of the ABNU level security seal for prisoners and said "Sure Naruto, That seal should work just as you were told." as he bit his thumb and wiped some blood across it causing it to glow blue for a moment and Naruto did the same thing and nods his head and walks back over to sip some more tea.

The third glances back to the picture and asked "naruto, do you know who these people are." pointing to the picture.

Naruto walks over and said "Yes. I was told that this is the Yondaime and his Wife and when I got the picture I was told that its like they are watching me and are proud of the young man I am becoming though I dont know why the Yondaime would care about an orphan but it makes me feel like I have a family or something."

The third forced a smile though on the inside he was thinking "_you have no idea how close you are Naruto. I wish things could be different for you. Im glad you got this picture and its probably the only one with them together so treasure it." _and said "He was the Hokage so he cares about everyone in the village and his wife was a good woman who was just like you in someways actually but I might tell you about them some other time since I got to get back to my paperwork."

Naruto smiled and said "Hey old man. Why dont you use that Kagebunshin Jutsu to help with your paperwork. Its pretty neat."

The third smiled and said "Perhaps I will Naruto, perhaps I will. Now Naruto I do have on thing to say. That jutsu is very dangerous if it gets in the wrong hands so dont show anyone how to use it or any of those scrolls unless I say its ok. I dont want to see you or someone else get hurt."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, it eats chakra alot. I already passed out after I got the hang of it."

The third nods and walks to the door and Naruto opens the door and said "Thank you for coming old man."

The third chuckled and said "You have learned manners Naruto but I guess something will never change. Goodluck and have a good week at the accademy."

Naruto nods and after the third is gone he closes the door and locks it before going back down and sitting and looks at the picture of the Yondaime and said "You may only be the Hokage and his wife but a part of me wishes you were my parents. At least then I would finally know who my family is or was." with a sad smile on his face.

A woman frowns as she hears him say that and she lets a tear fall down her cheek.

The next day when Naruto got to class he was about to take his normal seat by the class rookie Sasuke but remembered one of the books he read said to avoid conflicts by moving to a safe position so he walked to the back of the class to where an empty seat always is and sits down there and pulls out his notebook and pencil.

He hears something moving on the other side of the room and looks and he notices Shikamaru and Choji plaging Shoji so Naruto leaves his stuff there and gets up and walks over and looks at the board a moment and said "Games over in ten moves." causing both boys to look up at him.

Shikamaru looks at the board and said "close 8 actually, you play."

Naruto sighs and said "I just started to learn but I recognise the moves you have him set up for from the books I have been reading."

Choji eats some chips and said "Since even I know I lost you want to play him a game Shika, maybe you can help him out."

Shikamaru looked bored and said "Its troublesome but sure, we still got a little time." and they reset the board. They played for 10 minutes and Naruto sighed and said "You won in 3 moves."

Shikamaru looks at Naruto and said "You just started to play. That is actually pretty good."

Naruto smiles and said "Thanks. I just used what I learned so far with what I have done with some of my pranks before and it seemed to work for a while but it was fun. Thanks for letting me play and here since I took your game as my way of saying thanks." as he hands choji a cup of instant ramen.

Everyone knows Naruto is a ramen head and for him to give his food like that made him have two new friends.

Shikamaru smiles and said "No problem. Keep learning and we will play agian sometime."

Naruto said "Sure." as he got up and walked back over to where his stuff was and sighed when he got there seeing someone had broke his pencils and put a rip halfway through his notebook. He hears some kid snicker in the background and he sets down and takes the 2 pieces of a pencil he has and sets them down together on his desk waiting for class to start.

When the 2 teachers walk in Iruka screams "Settle down." as he looks around the class and he narrows his eyes when he sees Naruto because of his new cloths. Hes not allowed to wear facemask or hats in class so they can tell who he is. He looks around the class and said "Ok. Today we are going to have a pop quiz."

Just then the kid that was snickering a moment before jumps out of his seat and screams "Im on fire, help, help, someone help me." and drops to the ground and starts to roll on the floor making the whole class erupt into laughter.

Iruka walks over and grabs the student by his shirt and said "Settle down, you are not on fire. If you or anyone else in this class disturbs the test you will get an F." as he lets go of the student who is shaken up and looks around trying to find the fire he knew he felt and saw earlier. He sits back down and looks uneasy.

Iruka sighs and said "please pass out the test Mizuki." and Mizuki starts walking through class handing out papers but when he gets to Naruto he hands one off the bottom of the stack with his back to Iruka.

Iruka screams at that moment "What the hell." as he felt something crawl up his pant leg but he looked at it and saw nothing.

Mizuki hands the paper in his hand to Naruto and smiles and said "Good luck." as he finishes passing out the test.

Iruka said "Begin." and everyone starts taking the test and Naruto is suprised because it was stuff he read recently and quickly works though it.

Iruka sighs and said "What is it Sakura." making everyone in the class look at her.

Sakura looks around and said "Im sorry to bother you Iruka sensie but I think I got the wrong test. We never covered any of the stuff on this test."

Iruka looked confused becuase Sakura was one of the brightest in class and he asked "What do you mean Sakura."

Sakura looked down at her test and said "Well take this first question. If you are interigating a prisoner who is giving you all the answers you want without having to torcher him should you trust the information."

Iruka was stunned and he walked up to Sakura desk and looked at her test and said "Thats strange, How did you get the ABNU enrollment test. Your right Sakura, you got the wrong test. Does anyone else think they got the wrong test." looking around the class.

Mizuki walks through class calm but inside he is seething becuase that test was for the demon brat as Mizuki calls him. He walks past all the test glancing at them all and stops in front of Naruto and grabs his test and Naruto said "I was done already sensie but I thought we had to wait until everyone finished before turning them in."

Mizuki is pissed and he looks at the test and wads it up and said "You got the wrong test."

Iruka walks up and grabs the wadded paper and looks at it and asked "What are you talking about Mizuki, he got the same test as everyone else." though he does not like Naruto he does not hate him either. He has started to see himself in Naruto but it takes time.

Mizuki looks at Iruka and said "Are you blind or something. That thing could not have already done this test. He must have cheated somehow."

Iruka looked at the test and saw all the answers were correct and said "I dont know Mizuki, can you prove it."

Mizuki was royally pissed and said "Lets give him another copy of the test and watch him and see if he cheats. If he does not and still answers them then I will withdraw my complaint."

Iruka sighs and walks down and gets another blank test and Sakura asked "sensie, Why do you doubt him. I meant dont we have a ninja honor code or something. I mean for Mizuki sensie to call him a cheater without any proof is like saying something stupid like Im the Kyuubi or something. Without hard proof you cant just go around accusing people, right."

Iruka is torn here and he thinks a moment and hands the blank test to Sakura and said "here you go Sakura and sorry for giving you the wrong test and Naruto, Even though Mizuki took you paper and wadded it up I will count it since you got all the answers right and wont count agianst you for neatness since it was neat before. As for you Mizuki, I hate to say it but Sakura does bring up a good point. Unless you have proof dont accuse someone of something." as he walks back to the front of class and sits down only to hear a slap and looks up and sees Mizuki walking down the stairs rubbing his hand and he looks back and sees Naruto with his head on his desk.

Naruto was doing everything he could to hold back the tears he was feeling from that slap to the face he just got so he hides it as he acts like hes trying to sleep.

The class all looked up when they heard the slap but though it was Mizuki hitting his hand in frustration but not everyone did. A few students had thier eyes narrowed at him.

When Mizuki got to the bottom step he felt like his foot flew out from underneath him as he flew forward and hit the desk head first.

Everyone looked at him and started to laugh and even Naruto looked up and then looked back down unable to smile becuase his face hurt.

The few that had actually seen what Mizuki did were pissed that he would do something like that. Naruto had a big bruise on the side of his face and his eye was already swelling even with Kyuubi healing abilities it would take a little while.

A troublesome shadow user thought "_How could he do that. Why do people hate him for so much. Its to troublesome to figure out but I wont let something like that slide to a new friend."_ as he withdrew his shadow he used to trip him.

Kyuubi wanted out of the cage to kill that man very badly.

The rest of the kids finished taking thier test and when about 45 minutes passed Iruka stood up and got the test since Mizuki had to leave to get checked out after his accident.

Iruka sighed and said "Ok class. Since Mizuki had to leave I will let you all go early today. Have fun." and all the kids started to leave.

Naruto had pulled his mask over his face and covered his hair in his bandana and ran out the side door that lead to the playground before anyone could say anything and Naruto took off running until he made it to the top of the Hokage monument and he sat down and started to cry. He cried until he could not cry anymore when he felt a pair of arms come around him and he thought it was an attack so he closed his eyes waiting for it but it never came.

A soft female voice said "Let it go. Im one of the sisters of the circle and we know what happened. Its ok to cry." and he did unable to take it any longer.

When he was out of tears he asked through a strained voice "Why."

The soft voice behind him said "I cant tell you yet but you dont deserve what him and the rest of this village has done. Know that there are those of us who care for you Narutokun."

Naruto started to turn around but the arms grabbed his head making it where he could not and the voice said "Not yet. I wish I could but not yet because its not time. Know we are watching and will do all we can to help but we cant stop everything. I have to leave in a moment but I want you to think on something and check out that training ground we told you about since your almost there. Why do you want to get strong." and then the voice was gone.

Naruto asked "What." and looked behind him but the person was gone and he thought to himself "_why do I want to get strong."_ as he got up and walked toward where the training ground was suppose to be. 20 minutes later he found it and was awed by it and then he remembered he had training to do so he created a Kagebunshin who started to count as Naruto started to run a circle around the ground.

After the 10th time he went around he stopped while panting and looked at the clone who was silent for a moment and it said "average was 2 minutes and 10 seconds per lap."

Naruto dispelled the clone but realised he dispelled the ones in his apartment also and he felt a little lightheaded for a moment and said "Shit my breads in the oven." and took off running toward his apartment as fast as he could.

When he got there and opened his door he saw that the bread he was making was on the table and also half of it was gone and there was a note that said "**not bad but you need a little more practice on baking. You used to much salt. Other then that it was good."**

Naruto smiled as he read it and took a bite out of the bread that was sliced for him and he said "Yeah, just a little to much making it bitter, maybe I can add a little sugar to sweaten it next time." as he sat at the table and opened the scroll one of his clones was reading.

Mizuki was not happy at the moment. When he got to the hospital he was told to wait and then a nurse walked up with brown hair and **green** eyes and she lead him into a room to get checked out. He was fine until he felt himself passout as she hit him in the neck. What made him not happy was when he awoke he was tied to a table and the doctors were working on him and he was not able to move or feel what they were doing but he could hear what they said.

The doctor sighed and said "How could this have happened."

A nurse said "I dont know sir. When I found him in the room he was passed out so I started to do a check and thats when I found this."

The doctor asked "how can a man have both of his testicles ripped off like that and not scream."

Mizukis eyes were wide opened and the nurse said "I dont know but whoever did it knew what they were doing becuase he will never be able to have kids or even get it up agian."

The doctor looked up and notice Mizuki was awake and said "sedate the patiant." and the nurse who had brown hair and brown eyes walked up and knocked him out like he was before.

That night Naruto fell asleep feeling better then he had in a long time even though he did not know why but it might be the fact that someone actually was truly kind to him or the fact someone hugged him besides the hokage.

The next few years flew by for Naruto. He was happier then he though possible. He still did not know who these sisters were but they have given him food, cloths, and other things over the years. Him, Shikamaru and Choji had become real good friends. He even tied Shikamaru at Shoji once much to the lazy genious suprise. Him and Choji talked about cooking and food.

On his birthday the villagers tried to get into his home but earned a nasty suprise. Every time they hit the windows they would not break and the tried to get in the door they got sent to Ibiki office somehow and Ibiki and Anko treated them right.

His personall training had increased greatly. He had high chunnin level chakra control and he learned he could control wind pretty well and even knew a few wind jutsu that no one in Konoha knew besides Kakashi. His stamina, speed, and strength were scary though no one knew it because he had gravity seals on that cut his strength back alot.

The Hokage was frustrated because he had not been able to find out who it is that is giving Naruto this stuff since he had Jaraiya track down Tsunade who denied knowing anything about it though from what Jaraiya said Shizune seemed on edge about it but he thought it might have had something to do with the fact she only had a towel on when he found them or the fact he had his hand on her towel.

Sasuke was still the aragant prick he always was and his fanclub was still as strong as ever with Ino and Sakura at the main spotlight.

Naruto still did not know why he was hated or who his parents were but he recieve a scroll that said he would learn after he passed the gennin test so here he was waiting to recieve his headband having already passed with Kagebunshins much to Mizuki dismay.

Mizuki was so pissed it was not funny. After he was released from the hospital he tried to find other ways to get the demon child but every time something would happen and screw it up. Either some boy or girl would ask about what he was doing since they saw he was in the wrong alot or he would have a jounin or chunnin come and take him away to ask about something totally stupid that he had no time to get him. He got the nickname idiot teacher because he acted so stupid sometimes.

Naruto gradutated about middle of the class much to everyone suprise. What hurt him was he still did pranks every once in a while and skipped school to train but since his book grades were 4th highest in class under Sakura, Ino and Hinata he was not the deadlast. It was the kid who broke his pencil that day Mizuki slapped him.

His weapon skills were 2nd only to Sasuke with a 8 out of 10 on shurikens and 10 out of 10 on kunia and Sasuke had 10 out of 10 on shuriken and 9 out of 10 on kunia.

His genjutsu skills were a little suprise. He could cancel them and detect them no problem and cast a few low level ones but the harder ones were beyone his reach

He had also learned mid chunnin level sealing which was a real suprise to the Hokage since the only sealmaster Konoha had was Jaraiya.

But the main suprise was that his tiajutsu. He had 5 different styles merged together which made it hard to defend agianst.

The Hokage watched him spar with his shadow clones once and saw him use the iron fist which he asked Gai about but he informed the Hokage that he had only been teaching lee and he had not gotten far enough to teach anyone, gentle fist though he could not see where the chakra holes where he was close from his study of the human anatomy and since he had so much chakra he could still close off or destroy points which since it was a Hyuuga style he had no idea how he got his hands on it, snake dance which caused the hokage to call Anko into his office but she proved to him that she never even been near his apartment because someone had came and removed her curseseal while she was recovering from a fight with a missing nin they put a tracking seal on her just for security reasons since noone knew who took the seal off of her which she agreed to but it was taken off after 6 months. Naruto also had medical tiajutsu which the third thought was from Tsunade though she claims that she never met him and the last one was the humming bird which scared the Hokage the most because it was his fathers personal taijutsu style and nobody knew how to use it and the only copy of it was in his vault.

The Hokage does not know about the gravity seals.

To the Hokage it was just one big mystery and he did not like mysteries. Especially when it came to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as the rest of the kids took thier test and either passed or failed. He was about to get up when a paper appeared on his desk but the thing was he had no idea how it got there. It was like he did not see it there one moment and the next it was. He looked at it and read and all it said was **go home and meditate until we meet you. No matter how hard it is to wait just do the meditation. When you find true peace we will tell you everything**."

Naruto sighed because he only tried to meditate once but it never worked for him because something would always distract him but he got up and walked home in his new cloths he got. He looked more like a jounin then he did an accademy student. He had on ABNU black pants, A black t-shirt with a red swirl on it. He had a black vest that had many pockets that he carried some suplies in sealing scrolls he made as well as his face mask and bandana. He also had a black trenchcoat. {If you try to imagine it think of Kakashi with Ibiki coat and dewrag for his hair but all black.}

When he got home he opened the door and stepped inside and walked over to a meditation mat he got 6 months ago and sat down on it and tried to meditate.

After about 10 minutes he heard dripping and at first he tried to ignore it until a voice said "**Welcome Narutokun**." causing Naruto to open his eyes and see a huge cage with a big red fox sitting behind it looking at him and Naruto instantly knew who it was.

Naruto stuttered "Kyuubi, but how." as he looked around trying to find out what was going on.

Kyuubi sat down on its paws and said "**I guess you are wondering where you are, how I am here, why you are here, why did I attack, and who are the sisters of the circle right**."

Naruto was stunned and could only nod and Kyuubi sighed and said "**Ok, first let me tell you about your parents**."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "What."

Kyuubi said "**I want to start my explaining with them so you will not get lost when I tell you the rest. Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. You father had alot of enemies outside of the village so the third changed your name to your mothers name so that way they would not come and kill you. Are you up with me kit**."

Naruto could only nod and then said with venom "So you killed my father."

Kyuubi looked down and said "**No and yes**."

Naruto was confused and asked "What do you mean no and yes. How can it be both."

Kyuubi groaned and said "**Have you notice the seal on your stomach**."

Naruto thought a moment and slowly nodded his head and Kyuubi said "**That seal is my prison**." making Naruto wide eyed listening to it and then realised why everyone hates him.

Naruto said "So you are the reason I am hated."

Kyuubi could only nod and Naruto got up and walked to the cage ready to hit the fox but when he looked at the foxes eyes he stopped and asked "Why."

Kyuubi expecting to be hit asked "**Why what**."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I want to know everything starting with why you attacked and then explain why you said you are not the reason my dad is dead and then go from there." with mild restrained furry.

Kyuubi said "**It started about 2 weeks before you were born. A man came into my land and kiled my sisters and I only saw him for a moment but I would remember that face always. I started to track him down after I learned what he did but I could not find him. I stumbled across a man who had what you called a bingo book that list not only missing nin but also important ninja and I saw a man I thought was the one who killed my sisters. I thought it was your father**."

Naruto watched Kyuubi as it told the story and asked "So was it him." clenching his fist.

Kyuubi said "**No. Its his twin brother who is named Pein. I did not learn the truth until the moment your father was dieing sealing me into you at the cost of his life. I later learned after I was sealed in you that Pein had hated your father for being famous and having everyone love him so he framed him. If your wondering how I know that I hear what you hear and see what you see.**"

Naruto thought for a moment and asked "So whats the story with these sisters then."

Kyuubi smiled a small smile but a glare from Naruto stopped the smile and said "**Remember when I told you that my sisters were killed**." getting a nod from Naruto "**Well they were not my sisters by blood. As you know I am a Kitsune, Kistune are all woman** {naruto got wide eyed} **and I was the leader of them being the strongest. Each Kitsune could make one new Kistune for each tail they had so I could make 8 and I did just that but I wont tell you when or how because you dont need to know that. Just know that they are the ones who have been helping you**."

Naruto sighed as he set down and said "So the only reason they have been nice to me is because they are like you."

Kyuubi laughed making Naruto look at her and she said "**No silly. Each of the woman that are Kitsune only became Kitsune to be with you because they each love you one way or another**."

Naruto scrunched his nose in confusion and asked "what do you mean."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Each of them want to be your wife**." making Naruto wide eyed.

He stammered "but how can that be."

Kyuubi smiled and changed to a red headed woman with red eyes and 9 tails behind her and said "**Simple, as I said you have made each of us love you one way or another even if you dont know it. You have a long life ahead of you but your father did not know something we he sealed me into you**."

Naruto was curious and asked "What do you mean."

Kyuubi sat down and said "**The reason why Kitsunes are all ways female is that when a male is born he is automatically named prince of the foxes and since I was sealed in you that moment you became a Kitsune and the new fox prince. As such you are now on your way to be the 10 tail lord of the foxes and lord of all demons even though you were born human. You know how you have wind affinity right.**"

Naruto nods trying to get around the fact he just learned he is the prince of all demons and Kyuubi said "Well **you also have affinity to all the other elements and thier sub elements but you have to train to use them. For each main element you master you will get 1 tail of power**."

Naruto looked at her and asked "what do you mean."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Ok you know how the shodaime hokage had the ability to use wood right. Well he had an affinity to water and earth. He also could use mud as another sub category.**"

Naruto thought for a moment and asked "What about oposites like fire and water."

Kyuubi smiled at how smart he had gotten and said "**steam**."

Naruto nods and asked "lightning and earth."

Kyuubi snickered and said "**metal**."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Earth and wind"

Kyuubi said "**Sand**"

Naruto sighed and said "So I have to get control of each of those elements before I get a tail of power."

Kyuubi thought a moment and said "**Right now you have about 2 tails worth since you had one for being a Kitsune and your wind affinity**."

Naruto thought for a moment and asked "What about the other 4 tails."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**Ok, after you have master all 5 main elements you will be a 6 tail demon but the other 4 are a little unusual. One is dark and another is light, and one is chaos. I dont know what the last one is though because only males can get it and I never even tried to find it out since the last male Kitsune died nearly 6 thousand years ago and I am only 2000 years old**."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and asked "So how long will I and these others live then."

Kyuubi seemed to think and said "**Truthfully I dont know. You never truly know how long you are going to live so make each day special**."

Naruto sat in thought for a moment and asked "who are they."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**Thats where the fun is. I wont tell you**."

Naruto was wideeyed and asked "What, why."

Kyuubi giggled and said "**simple, its a game. We love you but you have to find out who we are and you cant just come out and ask so are you a kitsune because people will think your me or crazy and hurt you or them if they find out**."

Naruto sighed and asked "So what now."

Kyuubi said "**Simple. Your body is already getting use to its demonic side but you will have to train and find my sisters**."

Naruto asked "what about you."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**I am also one who wants to be your wife but you have to pass 3 test for me**."

Naruto asked "What are they."

Kyuubi gave an evil grin and said "**Simple, first you must find each of the other 8 kitsunes and pass whatever test they have for you to prove your love for them. After that you will have to earn all 10 tails. and then the last one is you will have to make me submit to you becuase I had to beat all of the other tailed demons to be named leader of them since no male has been born in so long and I refuse to just hand over the title without you proving you are worthy of it.**"

Naruto asked "do I have a choice."

Kyuubi looked right into his eyes and said "**Nope. The moment I was sealed in you your fate was sealed. Its not all bad as I said there are a total of 9 woman who love you and want to be happy with you and be your family. I will help you when I think you need it but I wont help you always so train to use your own strength**."

Naruto nods and said "ok, I get it."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**Good luck and have fun. They each know that you know of us now so they will slip clues and it is your job mister ninja to find out who they are. Note that age, village, location, and time are meaningless. As far as you know they could be on the other side of the world or right next door, they could be an 90 year old woman or a little 2 year old girl. The only thing you can know for sure is each of us are strong and are woman. Know this. You have kept quit toward who you care for and who you love so you will have to work to pass thier test and some test could be going on with out you even know it so good luck**."

Naruto blinked and found himself back in his apartment and he looked around and notice that he had meditated the entire night and it was time to get up and ready for school. He got up and took a shower trying to get everthing out of his mind of what he just learned but was having a hard time but after getting dressed he saw a picture of his mom and dad that had been looking at him for several years and he said "I promise dad and mom I will make you proud." as he got ready and left his home with a new look at the world.

As he made it to the Accademy for the last time to meet his team he walked in the class and took his seat in the back of class and looked around and compared what he always saw agianst what he would see now.

A noise brought his attention to the door and he saw Sakura walk in trying to shove the other one and then they both fell becuase the door was to small for 2 people at the same time.

He sighed and looked around the class ignoring the shouts from the female ninja when he heard his name called out.

Sakura who was sitting beside Sasuke said "Why dont you go and sit by that loser Naruto or Shikamaru. We all know you and him have a thing."

Ino screamed "I do not have a thing for Shikamaru forehead."

Sakura screamed "Take that back Ino pig, I look like a fox compared to a pig like you."

Ino screamed "In your dreams forehead, why dont you go home with your tail between your legs."

Sakura screamed "Shut up Inopig, you jelous that I get to sit by Sasuke. Why would someone want to be with you when they could be with me."

Ino just huffed and walked to the back of class and set down next to Shikamaru.

Naruto looked at both girls and thought "_that was strange."_

A flashback appeared in Naruto mind

Iruka sighs and walks down and gets another blank test and Sakura asked "sensie, Why do you doubt him. I meant dont we have a ninja honor code or something. I mean for Mizuki sensie to call him a cheater without any proof is like saying something stupid like Im the Kyuubi or something. Without hard proof you cant just go around accusing people, right."

end flashback

Naruto looked at Sakura and thought "_why would she have said she was kyuubi all those years ago and now she refers to herself as a fox. Yeah she looks good but her attitude is something unique."_

another flashback appeared in his mind

**When you learn who we are dont hate us because of our mask because we may have to say something that may sound hateful but it hurts us to say them because we care for you so please trust us and dont be mad. **

end flashback

Naruto thought "_could she be one of the mask. This is confusing. Ok let me think about this for a moment. She calls herself a fox and Kyuubi. To anyone else that would be an insult but if she was a kitsune then it would not be but how do I prove it I cant just go around accusing people"_

A snicker was heard from a few people in the room making Naruto break his train of thought trying to find out what was funny but could not tell what it was. Just then Iruka walked into the class.

Iruka screamed "sit down and shut up." getting everyone to take a seat.

After he was satisfied he started "Ok today you join the world of ninja and that has a lot of responsibilities. Today you shall meet you jounin sensie and find out who your teams are......{skip most} team 7 will be Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

Sakura asked "But Iruka sensie. I thought the dead last of the class was always put with the rookie of the year."

Iruka sighed and said "normally you would be correct but the council wants 3 specialty squads this year. A tracking team, and Assualt team, and spy team so thats why the last 3 teams are made the way they are. Ok Team 8.....{just like the show.}

An hour later after everyone had thier lunches and Naruto had tried to find Sakura only for her to have disappeared he walked back into the classroom and took his normal seat but was suprised when he saw a note on his desk. He picked it up and read "**A test to survive will be your downfall weather it is you goal or your pride. Search for the bell and act as one team and not a team of one. If you do this you will find you pass the test. To learn who the first sister of the circle is take the one eye most prize possession and give it to the person who is around you at the time who should be upset to recieve that possession. Give it to that person and learn who one sister is and you future wife though you will have to take her on a date and earn the right.**

Naruto looked at the note and put it away in a scroll and sat in thought for a moment trying to figure out the question. He looked around and saw that most of the class was not back yet he had no idea what the test or the bell was or the one eye.

After a few moments the door opened and a red eyed woman and a man with a cig in his mouth walked in the class and the man said "Team 10 with me."

The woman said "Team 8 follow me." and both walked outside the class with both team 8 and 10 both left.

Naruto sighed and watched as all the other teams left until only team 7 was left

Naruto decided to get to know his team better so he got up and walked down where Sasuke was brooding and Sakura was looking at Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and said "You guys want to talk and get to know each other better. I mean we are on the same team and all."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "You are nothing but an annoyance. If you get in my way or slow me down I will kill you."

Naruto looked at him and sweatdropped before he looked at Sakura and said "What about you Sakurachan. Would you like to get to know each other."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "Im a lady and from the way you are looking at me I think you are a pervert and I hate anything perverted." and she went back to fawning over Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and decided to try and talk to Kyuubi so he set down and started to meditate but he found himself in front of Kyuubi in her cage.

Naruto walked up and asked "Hey Kyuubi. Can you help me out here."

Kyuubi smiled and said "I can help you but not wuith what you are thinking about. Lets work on your chakra control."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright. How do we work on it."

Kyuubi pointed to a wall and an outline of a person appeaered and inside the person there was blue squares red squares and white circles all spread out around the outline.

Kyuubi said "Ok, the blue squares are your chakra. The red squares are my chakra and the white circles are your wind elemental control. Every time you use your wind element some more of those circles appear along with any other elemental jutsu you use. At first there is only a small amount but the more you use them the more that appear. This excersise is one you need to do every day you can to help your chakra control. As you see there are a number of my chakra spread out in your body along with yours and there is no order to them. What you need to do is convert my chakra into yours and to do that you must move your blue squares to surround one red square and after it is completely surrounded then it will convert to blue. Every day more of my chakra will leak into your body thanks to the seal so if you dont work on it every day then your control will slip. It takes time to do it but the less of my chakra in your system the more powerful your chakra will get along with the amount you have. Now the elemental chakra is different. What you must do is move them together and when they get together they will merge together an form a new circle. Do you understand."

Naruto thought as he looked at it and said "Yes. Its like a game I saw some kids play when I was younger." as he walked over to it and then started moving the squares around and after about 20 minutes he finally got one red square surrounded and he watched as it turned blue.

Naruto smiled and blinked and he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were both looking at him and he asked "What."

Sasuke muttered idiot and pointed to the door and Naruto looked and saw a man with one eye covered and Sakura said "Come on. He said he wanted us to meet on the roof." as she walked by him following Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and got up and followed after them but stopped as he thought about his note he had and thought "_hmm, is he the one eye." _and continued up to the roof.

When they got there Naruto saw the man with his face burried in a book and he said "Now that your all finally here lets begin with introductions."

Sakura said "Why dont you go first to show us how its done pervert."

The man crinkled his one eye and said "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I like many things and dislike many others and my dreams for the future are none of your concern. Your next pinky."

Sakura growled and said "My name Is Sakura and I like medical jutsu and my precious people. I dislike perverts and those who hurt those precious to me. Dreams of the future. Being one with the man I love." as she had stars in her eyes.

Kakashi sighed and thought "_fangirl."_ and he pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke. I am an avenger. I dont have dreams but I have a goal. To kill my brother and restore my clan."

Kakashi nodded and pointed to Naruto as he puts his book into his pouch and then pulls out a couple of pieces of paper

Naruto seemed to think for a moment and smirked before he put his hands together and 4 Kagebunshins appeared and 3 of them henged into copies of Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura and the last one stayed as him. They each set down beside each person they looked like and The Kakashi clone reached into his pouch and pulled out a copy of Kakashi book and said in Kakashi voice "ok, we have her a avenger who thinks only of himself and all the guys are wondering if hes gay since he wont look at any of his fangirls, A girl who seemed to have a reasonable dream and may have a future in her chosen skills and dont forget me the perverted teacher. Now the last student I shall introduce since hes beside himself like everyone else here. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Blessed and Cursed depending on how you look at it and as far as he knows his family is dead but he dreams he got some secret admirere somewhere but who knows. Anyways thats all for today. Dismissed." and each of the clones of team 7 walked over the balcony and jumped off and several popping sounds were heard.

Kakashi said "well thats interesting. Anyways tomorrow there will be a survival excersise at 6 am at the memorial stone. Dont eat or you will throw up. Cya." and he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto burst out laughing as his other two teammates looked at him and Sasuke asked "Whats so funny dobe."

Naruto pointed to the balcony where the clones jumped off and one walked back over the balcony and over to Naruto and handed him a pink book and Naruto said "I think since you hate perverts you should have the honor of sensies book." handing Sakura Kakashi book.

Both his teammates looked at him and Sasuke asked "How did you get that."

Naruto said "When I created my Kagebunshin I had created 6 in actuality. The 4 you saw up here and two hanging on the side of the building. I had one henge into that book at the same time as I had everyone distracted with my ones up here henging and had the other one replace the book with the one in Kakashi pouch. I then had my Kakashi clone reach into his pouch and pull out the book that had been replaced with a kunia from its pouch and then he pulled out Kakashi actual book. The rest you can say is history."

Both of his teammates were stunned and Sakura asked "Well why did you give this to me."

Naruto said "well I could say a fox told me but the truth is with your blatent hatred for perverts I figured if I want to get to know you better I can ask you on a date but I should try and impress you first and show you I am not a pervert."

Sasuke hmphed and said "You are a waste of time and effort. If you got time to talk you got time to train." and he left.

Naruto looked at Sakura who was watching him leave and started to follow him and Naruto asked "So, how about you let me take you to lunch."

Sakura stopped and said "Sure Kitsune but not until after our test tomorrow. You still have to pass that part." and she left ignoring the smile that was hidden behind the mask naruto had pulled up after Iruka left the class..

Naruto smiled and thought "_So shes one huh. I wonder how much of her is an act and how much is real."_ as he left to go to his apartment.

Naruto went home and went to fix him something to eat and after eating he meditated some more and soon started working on the chakra board of his body. Deciding to work on one area at a time he started with the legs. Naruto worked on it for hours and when he finally got 1/2 of one leg done he passed out from mental exhaustion.

Naruto awake at 7 am and frowned and quickly grabed an apple and ate it on his way to the training ground.

When Naruto got ther he was suprised that Sasuke was brooding. No, that was not what suprised him. Sakura had changed her apperance {to match her cloths to that of what she wore in shippendo} and she looked hot and also ready for a fight.

Naruto walked over to where she was and Sakura turned and smiled and said "Well, Naruto. Are you ready for this. I dont want to see you hold back any. I want to see what you really can do."

Naruto smirked and said "Deal. But the same goes for you. I got the feeling your better then you let on."

Sakura grabbed her heart and said in a mock tone "Why would little old me fake my true skills."

Sasuke said "You are both idiots."

Naruto and Sakura both shot him a glare and Naruto asked "So are you going to tell me the about any others."

Sakura smiled and said "Nope. I only gave you clues for the last 5 years but I may or may not have been the only one."

Naruto sighed and said "So are you going to tell me how you met her."

Sakura said "Only after you find the others will you learn the truth."

A voice from above them said "The truth about what." making all three look up and see Kakashi sitting there with a pissed look.

Sakura said "The truth that Naruto has his own fanclub among the females ninja and because of his little friend we hid the truth but unlike the avenger Naruto is a decent guy. Much like his father was from what I heard."

Kakashi eye was wide and said "And who is Naruto father an what little friend are you talking about. I thought Naruto was an orphan and everyone avoided him."

Sakura said "Two names left and one up from you teammates name. I still dont see how adult cant figure it out. Hes basically a carbon copy of his dad. And as for his friend. A lot of people have lose lips. Especially on his birthday. Only reason I said anything is because of how you feel son of the white fang. You know you need a new picture in the bingo book. The one they have makes you look like a kid."

Sasuke asked "What are you idiots talking about. Are we going to test or what."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah, take the kunia out of your ass. Anyways, are we going to start sensie."

Kakashi was getting over his shock about hearing not only did Naruto know about his tenent but also his father and said "Right. The mission is to get these two bells from me. If you dont get a bell you get set to the accademy. You have until noon. Come at me with the intent to kill. Ready....Begin." and Sasuke jumped into the bushes to hide while Naruto and Sakura stayed where they were.

Naruto smiled and said "ladies first." while he motioned with his hand.

Sakura smiled and pulled on a pair of black gloves and said "Dont blame me if theres nothing left." as she looked at Kakashi before drawing her fist back and slamming it into the ground.

In the Hokage office the third was brought out of his reading as well as his two Kagebunshins when an earthquake hit Konoha.

The third raised his eyebrow and thought "_Is Tsunade here."_ and he pulled out his crystal ball and started scanning in the direction the earthquake came from and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the destroyed training ground and a ghost white Kakashi and a wide mouth Naruto both looking at Sakura who was bringing her fist out of the ground. He thought "_oh hell, another Tsunade."_

Naruto looked at the damage and Sasuke was shaking in both fear and awe in his tree. Kakashi was praying to stay out of her reach.

Sakura smirked and said "Ok Narutokun, I anted up, now its time to see are you in or out."

Naruto one not to back down from a challenge put his hands in a ram seal and said "Kia."

Everyone was looking at him when he did that and then he was gone.

Kakashi only dodged the strike to the ribs becuase of years of training agianst Gai.

He jumped away from the super fast Naruto and quickly uncovered his Sharingan.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "are you an Uchiha."

Sasuke was wide eyed in the tree he was hiding in.

Sakura said "No, from what I learned he got it from his teammate who died durring the war. We cant play around anymore Narutokun. Its time to take it to him. Any jutsu we use now he can copy and counter. The only advantage we have is speed training and Tiajutsu agianst that eye. Yo sasuke. We need to work as a team to win or we all go back to the accademy and you can forget about killing Itachi. You in or out."

Sakura smirked as Sasuke jumped out. Anyone who says the words kill Itachi instantly has his support.

Sasuke smirked and started to do handsign and Naruto saw that it was a fire technique from the first handsign and started doing a wind technique as well.

Kakashi saw sasuke doing the handsign for a Firestyle:Fireball jutu" and started to do the handsigns for a water dragon. When Sasuke breathed out his fireball Naruto said "Windstlye:GaleForce jutsu." and it caught Sasuke fireball making it bigger and also faster as it crashed into Kakashi water dragon but durring this attack Sakura had grabbed a huge slab of earth and threw it behind the fireball so while the steam was covering the area thanks to the three jutsu Kakashi had just barely enough time to replace himself when a huge slab of earth destroyed the log he had switched places with.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a shout of "Kamatachi" and several wind blades came at him. He replaced himself agian only to find himself being caught with ninja wire from Sasuke who had tied it to a couple of shurikans.

Kakashi had to replace himself agian. He was starting to get pissed so he appeaered in front of all three and was prepared for an attack from behind when the unthinkable happened.

It would later be told that Kakashi was knocked out by an S-rank jutsu that all information about it was secured in the forbidden scroll.

When Kakashi went to attack he went to attack Sakura but when he had hit her she went up in smoke.

As the smoke cleared there stood 25 blond haired nude girls and to the horror or fantasy of his life also Kakashi female gennin teammate Rin all completely nude.

Kakashi was sent flying backward from bloodloss not only knocking himself out but also the gyser had blown his face mask off. When all three gennin had walked over to him and Naruto looked at Sakura he thought "_how the hell did she know how to do my sexy no jutsu and why would she do it also. I thought she hated perverts."_

Sakura giggled and said "I do but that jutsu works agianst perverts like him. Thats why." as she looked at kakashi face. She reached down and got the bells tossing one to both Naruto and Sasuke and said "I always thought his face would look different. Besides being a little pale from being behind a mask I cant see anything wrong with it."

Naruto was wide eyed and asked "Can you read my mind."

Sakura said "No. I just learned to read your body language and put it together."

Naruto heard giggling in the back of his head but chose to ignore it for now and he got an idea and pulled out a water balloon that he had sealed in a scroll and held it above Kakashi and used what he had been working on for a few months now from a scroll and popped it aboce Kakashi and the water fell down soaking him and waking him up.

Kakashi groanded and rubbed his face and felt his mask gone and quickly put it on and stood up and say Naruto and Sasuke who looked pissed holding a bell and Kakashi said "So does anyone know what the secret to this test was."

Naruto and Sakura both said "Teamwork."

Kakashi nods and asked "Why do you believe that Naruto."

Naruto said "I read something once that said you should act as one team and not a team of one."

Kakashi nods and asked "What about you sakura."

Sakura said "Simple, those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier friends are worse then trash."

Kakashi was stunned by those two and he looked at Sasuke and said "What about you Sasuke. What do you think was the meaning of this test."

Sasuke said "To get the bells. Since Sakura does not have a bell she goes back to the accademy."

Naruto said "No. If anyone does its me." and handed the bell to Sakura.

Kakashi sighed and said "Sasuke, you failed this test. Both Sakura and Naruto figured out the real test and when they had you help them they completed the mission. Anyways, team 7 passes thought just barely for you sasuke. Meet here tomorrow at 7 am and dont be late for our first mission."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura and said "Fight me."

Naruto said "No." and he turned to look at Sakura.

Sakura said "Sasuke, we are teammates now, not enemies so no." and she turned and started to walk away.

Sasuke was pissed and he went to grab Sakura and make her face him when she turned and punched him sending him flying toward the Hokage monument."

Naruto was floored by her strength and asked "If I say something wrong your not going to do that to me are you."

Sakura smiled and said "No. Theres an old saying that if you dont learn from the past then you are doomed to repeat it. My life as a fangirl was a mistake at first and a mask later. I learned from it but Sasuke feels that because of his bloodline then he should be treated as a god. I cant stand that kind of attitude. So do you want to go eat. I am sure you have alot of questions."

Naruto smiled and said "How about I cook for you."

Sakura said "Sure" and they both started to walk toward Naruto appartment.

A few moments later Kakashi appeared in front of them and said "the Hokage would like to speak to both of you." and he put a hand on both thier shoulders and left in a swirl of leaves.

They all three appeared in the Hokage office and the third looked at them and said "Ah, Naruto, Sakura, its good to see you both. I am sorry for interupting your time but I got a few question that I need answered if you both dont mind."

Naruto was confused but said "Sure old man. What would you like to know."

The third asked "So how long have you know who your parents are and the Kyuubi."

Naruto sighed and heard Kyuubi in his head telling him to repeat what she said "Well, I was reading about seals and since I notice my seal and I realised that there must be something powerful sealed in me. I then thought about my life and all the hatred and all the names I hear people call me and then when I heard Mizuki call me Kyuubi brat under his breath once I knew what it was. As for my parents. A saw a little kid drawing last year on my birthday of the yondaime but the kid had put whiskeres on the drawing and it looked exactly like me. Then I realised what that lady meant when she said that the Yondiame and his wife would be looking at me and are proud of what kind of man I become. I dont know my moms first name but I figured her last name was Uzumaki and thats where you got it from."

The third sighed and said "Your smarter then you let on Naruto. Yes to all of your question. Your father was Minota Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto nods and the third looked at Sakura and asked "So how did you know Sakura."

Sakura said "Well, after me and some friends started to question why we saw Naruto getting treated the way we he was we started piecing it together. His birthday along with peoples cold stared and words were enough for us to figure out the Kyuubi and then we heard some people talking about the killing the demon instead of sealing and we question why Naruto was chosen and similar to Naruto durring the Kyuubi festival someone had taken a doll of the Kyuubi and the yondiame and put the yondiames head on Kyuubi body and put the whiskers on his face with a kunia in it chest. It was not to hard to figure out when you saw something like that."

The third sighed and said "So much for S-rank secrets. Can you please tell me who these friends of your are Sakura that know this."

Sakura sighed and said "Im sorry but I cant."

The third asked "And why not."

Sakura sighed and said "We each like Naruto and have made a challange to not only help him with his ninja training but also our own. It was decided that whoever was on his team would be the first to let clues slip to it and since I was assigned to his team then I would be the first to reveal. We dont want naruto to think that we are easy or that we just respect him and want to be close to him because of his father or Kyuubi or anything else. We want to do it becuase he is a nice guy and deserves friends and more."

Kakashi was watching all of this and asked "Sakura, if you dont mind me asking. How did you learn to use that super strength."

Sakura chuckled and said "I want to be a medic nin so I started researching Tsunade since shes the best medic nin and I have through trial and error gotten the secret of her strength down but I still got years before I can reach her level."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto and asked "How did you get so fast."

Naruto scratched the back on his neck and said "seals."

Both the third and Kakashi looked at him and the third asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "I have been using gravity seals for over 3 years now. Every time I get use to the weight I increase the chakra." as he showed the seal over his heart and ignoring the blush Sakura had on her face.

Kakashi saw it but chose to ignore it.

The third was stunned but let it slide not having anything else to say. He knew Naruto mysteriously got alot of help when he was 7 and Naruto had shown such great potential. He looked at Sakura and asked "So, how long have you known who Naruto really was."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "I think I first figured out about the fox when I was 5 and then about his dad when I was 9."

The third sighed and said "I wish to thank you for being acceptive of him."

Sakura nods and asked a question that would make all future discussion a new subjuct. She asked "Since Naruto is the last of his clan will he fall under the clan restoration law like the Uchiha. That is a question my friends and I were wondering about."

Everyone looked at her and the third asked "Why would you like to know that."

Sakura smiled and said "I will tell you this. There are 9 of us that want to one day marry Naruto. Anyone who can make it through the hell he has and still smile and try to be nice to everyone would not only make a great husband but a good father also." with confidence in her voice.

The third said "you do realise you are only 14 years old Sakura."

Sakura said "And I am also a ninja and I dont mean today Hokagesama. I know ninja who want to have a family have to start younger then civilians. I already know that along with my friends. I am not ready yet to have a family but I know that I will want one sooner then some."

The third sat quitely for a moment looking at Sakura and then at Naruto who seemed to be in deep thought and said "I will say this now Sakura. The answer is yes BUT he wont be able to marry you or anyone else until he is a chunnin or has become financially stable to begin a clan. He cant get his enheratance until he pass both of those or he become 16 years old."

Sakura nods and said "I understand. I ask that you not many any of this to anyone also Kakashi or Hokagesama. I care for Naruto as do my friends but my mother as you know is one of the closed minded idiots in this village. I have acted like Sasuke fangirl for years just to keep her from finding out the truth."

Kakashi chuckled and said "You must really love Naruto then because everyone in the village has you and Ino as two of his most devoted fangirls."

Sakura smiled and said "Yes. A ninja life is built around deception. Dont you agree naruto."

Naruto blinked for a moment seeming to be in his thoughts and when he looked up something was different about him and he said "Yeah. Its just taking a little to get use to someone actually carring for me." in a sad tone.

Kakashi said "Well, I guess I should get going. I got to get a new copy of my book after you stole it yesterday Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "I did not steal your book. The last time I saw your book you had your hand on it when you jumped over the balcony."

The third laughed as Kakashi said "But that was a clone henged into me."

Naruto said "So you admit it was you that took your book."

Kakashi said "You do know that I am your sensie and I can make your life hell."

Naruto snorts laughing and then stops and looks down and said " You know what dawned on me a moment ago. If I had to guess the only reason Sasuke and I are on the same team is someone felt that you having his bloodline would make you perfect for teaching him and adding me to it was either a request by you because of who my dad was or by the council who ordered you to focus on Sasuke in the hopes that I would be killed the first time out of the village." as he set down in a chair ignoring the looks he was recieving.

Kakashi asked "What makes you say that Naruto." ignoring the fact that he was right about the council.

Naruto sighs and said "Im not an idiot Kakashi. I can tell that the only thing thats kept me alive until now has been the old man there. Sakura asked Iruka in class why was the rules changed this year away from the rookie of the year and the deadlast put together and he said there were to be 3 specialize teams. A tracking team which would be kiba team, A spy team which would be Ino since she can enter peoples minds and an assault team. With all the times Mizuki tried to make me fail in the accademy and the looks I recieved when I walked out of the accademy with a headband anyone can see they were not happy about me passing and would never put me on an assault team because there scared of me. They say they want an assault team but they wont put Sasuke in a situation that can get him killed because they love bloodlines. They put me on Sasuke team hoping I would take the killing blow for the uchiha and I suspect that they have Sakura because of her fangirl devotion that she hid behind would do the same. I know the moment the old man here is replaced my ass is the first on the chopping block. Its the same reason why sakura and her friends have to remain secretive about being friends with me or possible more."

Naruto got up ignoring th stun looks everyone was gining him and Naruto said with his back to them "Sakura. I appreciate what you and your friends have done for me but I cant see you throwing your life away for me. Nobody but us knows this so I ask you. Please dont throw your life away for me. Im not worth it." and he left out the door.

Sakura was so stunned she did not know what to say. Kakashi sighed and said "What happened."

The third said "I dont know."

Sakura sighed and said "Its sad but hes right. He just summed up exactly what would happen."

The third asked "What makes you and Naruto so sure about that."

Sakura said "Kakashi, before today did you know naruto was your sensie son."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said "No."

Sakura nods and said "And if you had to chose between a fangirl, a deadlast idiot who looks like your sensie and is a constant reminder of him who happens to have the killer of your sensie in him, and the last connection you have to a member of your gennin team who gave you his eye who happens to be the rookie of the year. Which would you have trained the most especially when the council tells you to spend time with Sasuke because hes a flight risk." as she got up and walked to the door.

She stopped and said "You would have honored Obito memmory and focused on the easiest one who reminds you of yourself. Hell I bet you would even teach him the Chidori as a way to bond." as she left the room.

Both men were stunned and the third asked "how the hell did those two get so perseptive."

Kakashi could not answer. Both Naruto and Sakura had hit to close to home. He realised that he would have left them alone and focused on Sasuke. That thought made him feel even more terrible now that he knew Naruto was his sensie son.

Sakura had left the Hokage office and thought "_where is he at."_

She her Kyuubi say "**hes currently in his appartment crying. I dont know what happened but suddenly his mind played all the scenes together and made him believe that if he wants to protect you then he needs to keep you away. I still wonder sometime how his logic works."**

Another voice in her head asked "_can you handle it Sakura or do you need some of us to help. I can be there in about 20 minutes."_

Sakura thought "_no, I can handle it but dont kill me if he becomes a pervert."_ with a smile on her face.

A scream in her head said "_dont you think about going past first base Sakura."_

Sakura snickered as she approached Naruto apartment building.

A few minutes later she was standing outside his door and she looked both ways and bit her thumb and wiped blood on the door opening it and walking inside quitely closing it behind her.

She looked around and saw he still kept his place pretty neat as she slipped her shoes off and smiled at that way his appartment was kept and walked toward Naruto bedroom and saw him laying on his bed in the fetal position with his back to her and she frowned and walked over to the bed and set down beside him.

Naruto stiffened and opened his teared eyes and sakura said "You are an idiot. Dont you think me and the others know what its going to be like for us. Yes alot of people are going to hate you and us but we knew that before we made our choice."

Naruto asked "What choice was it and why did you chose it."

Sakura sighed and said "I want to tell you a story."

Naruto looked at her as he laid on his bed.

Sakura smiled noticing she had his undivided attention and said "There once was a man who would do anything for his precious people. One by one the list of people on that list grew and grew. He became a hero and respected warrior all across the world. He helped the lifes of many and changed them for the better. After many years a battle was held between the hero and a man that was evil. The hero and the evil both fought for 3 days straight until the hero killed the evil but believing he had nothing left to live for died as well.

When the hero was dead those he had saved in his life came together and at the site of his grave made a pact. The pact was to ensure the heros life was the best it could be and for him to finally find the love he longed for his entire life. They loved him for different reason but they all agreed that they loved him. That was how the circle of the sisters was first made."

Naruto listened and said "So you all chose to become sister of the circle just like the woman who wanted to honor the hero. Why choose me."

Sakura giggled and said "Becuase you are the hero."

Naruto was stunned and asked "What do you mean Im the hero."

Sakura sighed and said "You see Naruto. You know how I along with the others know of Kyuubi right."

Naruto said "yeah, your all kitsunes somehow but I dont really understand."

Sakura nods and said "Well what happen is Kyuubi was freed by you."

Naruto blinked and blinked agian and asked "Why would I do that."

Sakura looked at him and said "remember how I said you were fighting an evil man. That man was your uncle. The one who killed Kyuubi sisters and is a man that will be coming after you. We each had to watch helpless as you faced him and his followers to the point that when it was over. There was nothing we could do. You forgave Kyuubi and gave her her freedom before the fight. She had seen everything that you seen and heard and so she knew that we each had feelings for you. We may have not at first but as time went we did. The man you became who we each wanted to live with for all eternity. Kyuubi offered us a chance. A chance to not only make your life better but to prepare you and also stand beside you durring the trials ahead. That is why we love you. We see the man you are now and we also know the man you will become. You are already becoming him by your actions today. Your wish to protect us from harm."

Naruto was stunned and said "So you all came from the future."

Sakura smiled and said "Yes, BUT, we dont know everything thats going to happen. We know a few things but we are just going to act the way we think is best and pray for everything to work out."

Naruto looked at her with more interest and asked "So what is the future like."

Sakura smile faded and said "All I can tell you is that you will have to train alot but the more of us you discover the more that will be able to not only help you train but also teach you other skills to increase your fighting skills. What we hope is when your uncle starts to make his move you will be hokage level or stronger." with a smile returning on her face.

Naruto sighed and said "So are you going to give me any clues as to who any are."

Sakura said "Nope." and she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss shocking him. When Naruto eyes returned to normal he closed them and deepened the kiss. After a few moments they broke thier kiss and Sakura sighed as she looked at the clock.

She got up and said "I hate to say it but I have to leave. My _mother_ will want to hear about my test today. I think I will tell her I got a boyfriend or maybe not." as she winked at naruto as she left the room. A few moment later Naruto heard the door close and he sighed.

Naruto got up and went to take a shower but stopped when he walked into the living room. He looked around thinking he scensed something but after looking around and finging nothing he went into the bathroom.

A few moments after the water turned on Naruto heard the door to his apartment close agian and walked out and saw it was empty agian and thought "_someone was here besides Sakura." _as he walked back into the bathroom to finish taking a shower.

Outside his appartment door a brown eyed girl was walking away with a faint blush on her face along with a smirk on her face.

When Naruto got ready to leave the next morning he noticed something he never seen before. A sword was sitting on a stand by his door. Naruto had not done any sword training. He picked it up and saw a note on it. He read "**Hello Narutokun, this sword is unique. It was designed so only you could use it or one of your children. Anyone else tries to use it and it will shock them. I am the second sister you will have to meet. The sheath of this sword has a picture on it. The picture is a location in Konoha. Find it and go there at dawn. I will be there for 30 minutes each day until you find me. Bring this sword and try and practice with it. When you can last 30 minutes agianst me in a kenjutsu battle I will tell you my name."**

Naruto sighed and looked at the picture. It was a picture of a training ground but unlike most training ground there were 4 training logs. Naruto tried to recall any training ground like that but could not think of any.

Strapping the sword on his back after getting ready he went to Team 7 training ground.

He made it there about 20 minutes later and Sasuke was sitting there waiting and Sakura was currently walking on water while practicing Katas.

Naruto smirked and created 50 Kagebunshins and had them walk on water with 10 of each working on the 5 taijutsu styles he knew while the real Naruto walked to a training log and took the sword out of its sheeth and started doing slashes into a log trying to get the feel of it.

After about 10 minutes one of his clones said "Your using medic tiajutsu Sakura."

Sakura stopped and looked at the clone and smiled and said "yeah."

The clone said "How about a little spar. The 10 of us agianst you." showing the 10 that used medical tiajutsu.

Sakura said "Deal." as she got a glint in her eye.

Sasuke whose jaw was soar from yesterday said "your both idiots."


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour of of working on his sword and Sakura going back to water walking and working on her tiajutsu and Naruto other clones water walking and using the other 4 styles he knew Kakashi showed up.

Kakashi said "Yo."

Everyone looked at him and Sakura looked confused for a moment but shrugged.

Sasuke said "So Kakashi, what are we going to do today."

Kakashi said "well. I already went to the Hokage office and we are to catch the firelords cat Tora."

Sakura looked at him and asked "Can we kill her."

Naruto sheathed his sword and put it back on his back and Kakashi said "Nope. In fact I have a challange for you. Today we are having a competition with another gennin team. Its a speed test to see who can track down and capture the cat the fastest."

Sakura paled and said in a pleading voice "Tell me you did not get team Gai. Please."

Kakashi smiled and said "Yes I did. I figured with Naruto showing so much speed yesterday that I need to get you all up to that speed so why not compete agianst the fastest team around."

Naruto smiled and said "That dont sound so tough Kakashi sensie."

Sakura looked at him and asked "Are you an idiot. That team is as fast as you are without your wieghts on while they have thiers on."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said "You have alot of info on the other teams Sakura. Care to tell us how."

Sakura said "To try and learn medic skills better I followed a medic team around for a week when I was in the accademy. I met some of the other teams which is how I learned water walking. Besides, who cant hear team gai."

Kakashi shuddered as an imaginary flames of youth rant went off in his head. Every since the previous night he vowed to himself he would teach all three to the best of his abilities. Naruto and Sakura had both hit home on thier rants.

Kakashi said "Anyways. Lets go to training ground 22 so we can meet them and get this mission started." as he started leading his three students toward team gai training ground.

On the way a thought struck Kakashi and he said "naruto, why did you use wind jutsu durring the test."

Naruto said "Its my affinity."

Kakashi nods and asked "Do either of you know what your affininities are."

Sakura said "Yeah, Im water and Sasuke is fire with a touch of lightning."

Sasuke looked at her and asked "How do you know that Sakura."

Sakura sighed and said "That idiot mizuki instead of giving me a test once gave me each student elemental affinities."

Sasuke hmphed and acted like he did not care.

Naruto snickered and said "I would actually like to see that idiot quit being a shinobi. Not only does he screw up handing out test, think people are taking the wrong test, hits his students but also bipolar."

Sakura said "Theres times I think you are bipolar also naruto."

Kakashi held his amusement as he saw they were walking on the trianing ground and he yelled "Yo Gai." getting everyones attention.

Naruto looked around the field and went wide eyed as he pulled his sword off his back and looked at it before he looked at the field. He put the sword on his back and looked around and saw a girl with her hair up in a set of buns picking up weapons.

Naruto was about to say something when Sakura said "Naruto, I know what your thinking and cool your jets. Remember what the note said and follow it. It might or might not be her so stop from embarrasing yourslef. Besides it could all be a coincidence."

Naruto nods and suddenly a green blur shot passed him and a boy with a bowl cut and green spandes appeared and he said "hello there lovely young maiden. I am Rock Lee and I will protect you wit my life. Would you do me the honor of telling me your name." as he held Sakura hand.

Sakura shook his hand and squeezed it enough to make Lee wide eyed and said "I am able to protect myself and I am also taken but my boyfriend is a secret. I will tell you my name to be friends and that is Sakura Haruno." as she let go his hand and he rubbed it.

Lee said "Then I am honored to meet you Sakura and I hope we can share our flames of youth one day."

Naruto scrunched his nose and asked "Flames of youth. Whats that."

Gai screamed "Oh my hip rival. How can you deny your most youthful students the knowledge of youth. Tell me young sir, what is your name."

Naruto looked at Gai and said "Hmm, you say something." as he rubbed the ringing in his ears away.

Kakashi dropped his book looking at Naruto and smiled behind his mask and before Gai could say anything Tenten said "Hey you, the boy with the sword. Are you any good with it."

Naruto took it off his back and said "Yeah, why." as he pulled it out of its sheeth.

Tenten looked at it and narrowed her eyes and walked over and punched Naruto in the face much to the shock of everyone.

Naruto dropped his sword and asked as he was rubbing his face "Why the hell did you punch me."

Gai said "Yes Tenten, why did you punch this most youthful student."

Tenten said "Hes lied to me just then. I can tell by the way he held the sword as well as the way he moved with it as well as the condition the sword is in he does not know shit about swords. I hate people to lie to me about weapons."

Naruto went to grab his sword but Tenten kicked it away and said "You are not worthy of a blade like that."

Naruto went to walk by her to get it but she moved to get in his way.

Gai said "Tenten, please stop this. It is most unyouthful."

Tenten said "I wont stop Gai. This boy here is nothing but a poser with a sword. He thinks because he has a sword hes automatically good with it. If he wants it hes got to get by me to get it."

Naruto stopped and looked at her and Sakura said "Please Tenten, thats your name right, dont do this. We have a mission."

Tenten looked at Sakura and said "Stay out of this Pinky. This is between me and mr. poser here."

Naruto said "Fine, how about a challenge then. You claim I am a poser, then fight me."

Tenten smiled and said "Fine but the only thing you can use is that." pointing to the sheeth of the sword that was in his hand.

Naruto said "But thats not a weapon."

Tenten said "Yes it is if you know how to use it. No ninjutsu. Just Kenjutsu. If you can get past me and retrieve your sword you can have it but if I make you give up you will surrender the sword to me until you are worthy of having it. Is it a deal."

Naruto said "Deal." as he held the sheeth like it was a sword trying to figure out how to use it.

Sakura slap her forehead and said "Idiot, you just got tricked Naruto."

Naruto was about to say something when Tenten pulled out a scroll and unsealed a standard Katana.

Before he even had a chance to say or do anything Tenten was trying to take his head off with her sword and he ducked out of the way as she reversed the swing to get him on the backside of the attack.

Naruto had to jump away as she went for an uppercut swing with the sword.

As Naruto began his game of dodging Sasuke said "Shouldn't you stop this Kakashisensie, we do have a mission."

Kakashi said "No, the cat can wait a few minutes. I want to judge Naruto skills and this is why we came here today to work on our skills. I only planned on speed but now I think it might be better to have both you and Sakura spar Gais other 2 students. What do you say Gai."

Gai said "Yes, that is a most youthful idea. Neji, you spar with Sakura and Lee you spar with Sasuke."

Sakura said "Whats the rules" as she pulled on her gloves.

Gai said "Pure tiajutsu."

Sakura smiled and Kakashi paled and said "Gai, about that, I dont think thats a good idea. I mean Sakura..."

Sakura said "Will be fine Kakashisensie. Lets see how I do agianst a Hyuuga." with a smile on her face.

Gai said "I am sorry Kakashi but I dont have anyone else to put her agianst at the moment since shes not strong enough to match Lee currently and Tenten is sparring with Naruto"

Sakura look darkened and said "on second thought Kakashisensei, let me fight Lee instead."

Gai got wide eyed and said "No, I refuse to let a delicate blossum as yourself fight Lee."

Kakashi said "Its fine Sakura, go ahead and fight Lee."

Gai looked at Kakashi who said "Trust me Gai, I feel sorry for Lee in this match if Sakura lands a hit."

Gai said "but..."

Lee said "Its alright Gaisensei. I want to see how strong she is."

Gai said "Lee, not you also." as he looked at his favorite student.

Sakura said "Ready when you are Lee."

Lee said "Ladies first."

Sakura smirked and jumped in the air and grabbed her leg and Tenten looked at them out of the corner of her eye as she was leading Naruto through the fight and screamed "Lee, get out of there before its to late." as she stopped drawing everyones attention to Sakura who was starting to come down.

Sakura screamed "Titanic Leg Drop." as she approached the ground in front of Lee.

Lee taking Tentens warning to heart jumped back just before impact and when Sakura foot hit the ground it created a 50 ft crater shocking everyone.

Gai whose eyes nearly fell out said "Thats Tsunades strength."

Kakashi said "Now you see why I tried to warn you."

Gai nods and Sasuke who had yet to do anything narrowed his eyes and thought "_I must learn how she did that."_

Naruto whose eyes were wide at it turned to look at Tenten but saw she was holding her sword at his neck and said "You lose. You let a simple distraction cost you the match." as she turned and walked over to get the sword.

Naruto eyes darkened a moment and said "I want a rematch."

Tenten said "No. You dont have any idea on how to use a sword and I will not fight you again until you learn to use a sword and fight me for this blade. I will hold it until then." as she sealed both her sword and the sword that belong to Naruto.

Gai cleared his throwt and said "Alright, thats enough for today, we still have a mission to do." trying to get the idea of what he just saw Sakura do out of his head.

Lee was also in a state of shock.

Neji was still sitting in a meditation position opened his eyes and said "Fine, lets go." as he walked past Sasuke shoving his shoulder agianst Sasukes.

Sasuke would have said something but his pride would not let him.

Naruto stared at Tenten and and then at the sheeth in his hand and growled to himself and said "Fine, I wont just beat you. I will destroy you in becoming an even better Kenjutsu master then you." as he turned to follow his team.

Tenten walked over and started tapping his chest hard as she got in his face and said "The day you become better at weapons then me is the day I lose my virginity to you. Its not going to happen in a million years."

Naruto smirked and grabbed both her hands and said "Well I hope your nice and trimed because I dont want to get lost in an the bushes because you have not seen anything yet. Now lets get this damn cat. I got practice to do." as he jumped into the trees leaving a completely stunned group behind.

Sakura and Tenten were both blushing red and Sakura said "Where the hell did that come from.

Kakashi said "I think I might have made a slight mistake." drawing everyones attention as he picked his book back up.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and asked "What do you mean _sensei_" in a sweet voice.

Kakashi said "Well...after our little talk yesterday I dropped by his apartment last night and gave him the entire series of Icha Icha Paradise and sort of made a bet with him." as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tenten pulled out a kunai and asked "What kind of bet would give someone like him that kind of insult." as she released a little KI.

Kakashi looked around and said "I sort of told him if he could make it through the entire series without passing out I would tell him about the Yondaime was really like."

Suddenly a high pitch cry and a scream of "GOD DAMN FUCKING CAT. I WILL KILL YOU." echoed across the village.

Sakura said "I think Naruto found Tora. Lets go so I can kill my sensie in a little while." as she jumped in the direction Naruto chakra signature was.

When both team 7 and 9 arrived everyone sweatdropped and Kakashi said "Naruto, you cant do that to the cat."

Naruto looked up with the knife he was sharpening and said "But Kakashi-sensie, I heard cat guts made excellent fishing line and I can use the rest to sell on the street to make some money. Of coarse I would give the village its part." as he looked at Tora currently tied in the air hanging from a tree over a barrel with water in it and fire underneath it trying to make the water boil.

Sakura stepped forward and said "Naruto, I know you hate that cat but please dont kill it."

Naruto said "That is no cat. That things scarier then Kyuubi." making everyone sweatdrop and a voice in Naruto head say "**Im not that bad."**

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, I dont understand why all the woman in my life have to team up together agianst me."

Just then several shout were heard across the village of "WHAT DID HE SAY." and Sakura giggled as everyone looked around for the voices and said "I think word spread about your little speach earlier Naruto, so how well trimmed do you like it." with an evil glint in her eyes.

Naruto blushed as he realised what he said and what she meant and Kakashi narrowed his eyes and asked "How is that possible, no one else was there to hear it besides the 8 of us."

Sakura said "No, there was someone else there also but lets not worry about that." as she threw a kunia at the rope holding the cat and as it began to fall into the water Tenten flipped over the barrel and caught the cat.

Naruto sighed and said "Well is that all Kakashi sensie because I have a bet to win and as long as the path is neat I dont see any problem." smirking as he looked at Tenten who blushed and tried to look away.

Kakashi said "Right, well lets return the cat to its owner and get some more training in."

Sakura winced as she heard a voice in her head say "_I am so going to kill that one eye bastard for turning Narutokun into a pervert...at least it was exciting to hear him say that but...I need a cold shower."_

Sakura thought "_me too. Damn that was hot. I wonder what hes like in bed. All that power and stamina...makes me almost want to..."_

Sakura thought were interupted when another voice in her head said "_You do realise your still sending mental messages to the rest of us, right Sakura."_

Sakura blushed cutting off the link as they walked into the Hokage office and saw the Hokage smiling and said "Well good job Team 7 and 9. Now for the next job team 7 will be joining team 10 at the Yamanka flower shop and Team 9 will be joining team 8 at the hotsprings. Apparently they have had reports of someone spying on woman."

Sakura slapped her forehead and Kakashi asked "Is it him."

The Hokage said "No Kakashi, hes out of the village currently so whoever it is must be stopped."

Naruto thought and said "Forgive me for asking old man but where would Ebise be right now."

The Hokage said "I dont know, why Naruto."

Naruto said "Um, remember when I first met Konohamaru last year."

The Hokage thought and said "Yes, what about it."

Naruto said "Well when I first met him I was working on maintaining a henge for as long as I could based on an idea someone gave me and I was sort of henged as a woman in the hotsprings."

Tenten said "You are such a pervert."

Naruto said "Shut it shaggy."

Tenten blushed and said "I have you know I take real good care of myself."

Naruto said "I will be the judge of that when I win the bet."

The Hokage coughed getting everyones attention and said "Now Naruto, what does your hotsprings activity have to do with thier mission."

Naruto said "Long story short, I met Konohamaru when he was told to sneak into the woman hotspring and take a picture of all the woman to work on his stealth. It was Ebise idea. I was just saying that he would be a good suspect to look for while at the hotsprings. Anyways lets get to our mission."

The Hokage said "Right team 7, team 10 is already there so please proceed and team 9, please alert team 8 to what you have learned but please make sure that it is him before capturing him."

Both teams nod and leave and Sakura asked "What was the henge you were working on Naruto."

Naruto said "It was my sexy no jutsu and luckily for me there were only 2 woman there that day. One was this woman with black hair and smelled like snakes and the other was that red eyed woman who is Hinata sensie."

At this Kakashi sputtered and said "You mean to tell me you actually saw both Kurenai and Anko naked at the same time and live to talk about it...Teach me." as he got on his knees in front of Naruto.

Naruto said "Hmm...How about...no." as he jumped out the window to miss Kakashi trying to grab him as he laughed leading his team toward the Yamanko flower shop.


	4. Chapter 4

As Naruto was nearing his destination for the next mission Sakura hears a voice in her head asked "_what the hell just happen to me."_

Sakura thought "_what do you mean Tenten. I thought you wanted to test him with swords."_

Tenten thought back "_I do but thats not what I meant. I dont know. For some reason it felt like that when I saw Naruto today it was like I had to challenge him and make him prove me wrong. To make him prove he was better then me. It was like I would accept nothing else from him."_

Kyuubi blinked as she heard this inside Naruto and looked at Narutos body display that showed his status and chakra range and blinked agian and said "**Oh shit. Um girls. Theres something I think you all should know**."

Sakura thought "_what is it Kyuubi."_

Kyuubi said "**Um, I know why tenten was acting that way and why Naruto also got sexually hostil also with his remarks. It looks like Naruto hit peuberty now.**"

Tenten thought "_so, what does that have to do with anything. All of us have, what makes this this special."_

Kyuubi said "**The things is, before Naruto hit peuberty you all could go around him and he would never know it was you. Now that hes hit his he is releasing a pheremone into the air to attract mates. You remember how I told you these test had another purpose beside him having to discover who we were. The other purpose was that once he passes your test and you both are in heat he will mark you as his so no one else can. Unfortinately woman dont have a say after the test in the matter. Thats why we each have to make our own test for him to pass and now the next time Sakura hits her time when shes in heat Naruto will mark her and if he passes your test Tenten he will mark you as well**."

A voice said "_So its basically like an animal mating_."

Kyuubi said "**Yes**."

Another voice asked "_What exactly will this marking thing be_."

Kyuubi grinned and said "**He will fuck you and bite you on the neck**."

Sakura who was walking suddenly tripped and landed on her face and thought "_you mean that when Im in heat he will fuck me and I cant do shit about it."_

Kyuubi said "**Actually you dont understand. Basically when you are in heat since hes past your test you wont give a flying fuck what he does because you will be so horny you will basically try and rape him so there wont really be any force from him since you have already approved of him by passing your test**."

Sakura sighed and thought "_how long until I am in heat."_

Kyuubi grinned and said "**Its one week every 3 months. Thats why you all have noticed your cycles are different now. Its also why you can have kids for say...the next 5000 years or longer if you dont get killed**."

A voice said "_What are the odds of us getting pregnant from mating with him_."

Kyuubi said "**Thats the good thing about this. Even though it will be sex and you will be in heat unless you want to get pregnant you wont. You dont have to worry about birth control since your body automatically makes its own but if you do want kids then the odds are 100 percent. Its a do or dont kind of deal**."

A voice said "thats good."

As Naruto and his team made it to the Yamanka flower shop he heard the voice of Ino scream "What the hell does that suspose to mean you lazy ass."

Naruto looked inside and Shikamaru said "Well if your face did not just look like you were constipated I would not have said you must be on your cycle troublesome woman."

Ino had a shadow over her and she drew back her fist when Sakura said "So thats why you need help huh piggy." making all 5 people inside the shop to look at the door.

Asuma asked "Kakashi, what is your team doing here."

Kakashi never looked up from his book and said "The Hokage asked us to come and aid you since we already caught Tora and team 9 is helping team 8."

Asuma nods and Inoichi said "Well its good to see you all. Why dont you all come inside so I can show you what I need done."

Naruto said "Its good to see you agian Inoichi-san."

Inoichi smiled and said "And you also Naruto, tell me, hows those flowers going."

Naruto said "Actually pretty good. I found they like my chakra for some reason."

Ino blinked and asked "Chakra, what are you talking about Naruto."

Inoichi said "Naruto here has been doing me a favor for the last year since I found him training one day in a field of flowers. He transplanted some rare flowers from that field and has been growing them for me and has helped keep me in stock nearly all year."

Naruto said "In exchange for me doing that he got Choji dad to give me a cookbook with some recipes from other lands that I never even heard of and thier really good." as he smiled.

Sakura blinked and asked "How come I never heard about that."

Naruto said "Um, I think its because I promised not to tell anyone until I could cook every dish in the book."

Kyuubi said "**And that forced me to keep from telling you, stupid seal. I will be glad when I can get out of here agian."**

Naruto blinked and thought "_did you say something Kyuubi. I thought I heard you just now but I could be wrong."_

Kyuubi said "**No, I was just thinking out loud about how good those dishes were."**

Naruto cuts the link and sees everyone staring at him and asked "What."

Inoichi asked "Are you ok Naruto, you kind of spaced out there for a moment."

Naruto said "Yeah, some of my Kagebunshins I was training with dispelled themselfs and I had to adjust to the new info."

Shikamaru said "Kagebunshins, thats a forbidden Jounin jutsu. How do you know it."

Naruto said "A friend gave it to me when I was 7 to help me with a problem I have."

Choji asked "What kind of problem. You never told us about it. I thought we were friends."

Naruto said "My body makes to much chakra so its nearly impossible for me to make regular bunshins. The only reason I passed the accademy test was because I put a restraining seal on 90 percent of my chakra." making everyone wide eyed.

Inoichi said "90 percent, how much do you have Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Im not sure, I think if you put everyone in the village together you might get half of me."

Sasuke said "Bullshit. Nobody has that much chakra."

Inoichi and Kakashi glanced at each other and Kakashi said "Well what is this mission you need us to do."

Inoichi said "Right, I got 3 carts that just arrived from rice country full of fertilizer and I need you to stack it in my fertilzer warehouse in the back."

Naruto said "Right, lets get to it." as he smiled walking toward the direction.

Ino said "Now thats the right kind of attitude you lazy ass." as she hits shikamaru over the head.

Sakura said "Yeap, hes one of a kind." as she started to follow Naruto.

Ino blinked and said "Dont tell me you like him now Sakura. What about Sasukekun. Have you given up on the best and decided to sleep with the rest."

Sakura said "Hey, Naruto is better then Sasuke."

Ino said "Liar. Sasukekun is the best."

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

Naruto came walking back in looking pale ignoring the look everyone was giving Ino and Sakura and and said "Um, Inoichisan, can I speak to you a moment in private." drawing everyones attention.

Inoichi blinked and said "Sure Naruto." as he lead them toward the hall.

Sakura asked "What was that about."

Ino said "I dont know." looking the same way her dad and naruto went.

Just then a scream of "WHAT." echoed down the hall.

Inoichi came running back down the hall and said "Kakashi, Asuma, come with me, everyone else stay inside." as he ran out the back door.

Kakashi hearing the emergency followed immideatly along with Asuma and both girls ran down the hall to where Naruto was sitting still white as a ghost and asked "Whats going on Naruto."

Naruto looked up and moved his mouth but nothing would come out. Just then Kakashi came back in and said "Alright, both team 7 and 10. The missions been cancelled and you have the rest of the day off. Sakura, take Ino with you for a few hours."

Ino said "Hey, this is..."

Her dad came back in and said "No Ino, go with Sakura and stay at her house until I come get you. Now go."

Ino looked at her dad and nods and looked at Naruto who was still looking bad and said "What about him."

Inoichi looked at Naruto and said "Take him with you and go also. Treat him to lunch on me."

Naruto looked at Inoichi and saw the silent message and nods getting up taking both Ino and Sakura by the hand and leading them out.

Inoichi turns to Asuma who appeared with the Hokage and the Hokage asked "Are you all sure."

Kakashi said "No mistake sir. Someone changed the logos on all those bags of fertilizer to make them high concentrated exploding tags. If Naruto had not notice them somebody could have taken out half of Konoha anytime they wanted to."

The Hokage looked at Inoichi and asked "When did they arrive Inoichi."

Inoichi said "Yesterday around noon."

The Hokage asked "How many bags are we looking at."

Inoichi said "The order was for 10000 bags sir. I treat the fields I get my flowers from with fertilizer several times a year to make sure alot grow back and are also healthy looking."

Kakashi said "And the best I can tell is every bags been changed."

Inoichi said "The only person who has been by them at all was Ino sir when she counted the bags to insure the order was right and she does not know anything about seals."

The Hokage nods and said "Right. I believe that means they were either changed on the way here or at the soarce. I will send a couple of teams of ANBU to Rice country to see if they can find anything. I recieved word a new hidden village has been started there and if they had anything to do with this it could be a declaration of war. For now I want you all to make sure word does not spread about this. Kakashi, find Naruto and tell him not to tell anyone what he knows."

Kakashi leaves in a swirl of leaves and Inoichi asked "What should we do about the bags sir."

The Hokage said "Write down the location of the fields they were meant for and I will have my ANBU fertilize them for you and confiscate the bags so we can try to determine who did this. I will have Ino and your fingerprints taken away to see if I can find any clues to who it could be."

Asuma said "Dont forget Narutos. If he had not notice those seals we could have had a disaster."

The third nods and said "I am going to give an order to the gate gaurds that all orders coming from Rice country are to be checked for any other suprises." as he leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Inoichi said "I really got to thank Naruto for finding that." as he walks over and gets a bottle before taking a chug out of it and handing it to Asuma who downs a shot also."

At Narutos apartment Naruto asked "So why did you both decide to eat here instead of at a resturant."

Ino said "Because I want to try your cooking."

Just then a swirl of leaves appeared and Kakashi said "there you are naruto." as he sees Ino and Sakura sitting at the table while Naruto is at the stove.

Naruto asked "What do you need Kakashi sensie and how did you get in here. I have a seal preventing anyone who I dont let in, in."

Kakashi said "The Hokage had me add myself to the master seal when he showed me your apartment before team placements incase I needed to get in like just now. Anyways the reason I came by was to tell you not to tell anyone what you saw. We dont want people getting upset when a body is found inside a wagon of furtilizer."

Ino said "A body." with suprise discust.

Naruto understood what Kakashi meant and said "I understand Kakashisensei. I wont tell."

Kakashi nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves and Ino said "Well I must say, you past my test Kistune." making Naruto go wide eyed and turn to look at Ino who was smiling.

Naruto said "Your one of the Sisters."

Sakura said "Yes she is. Im suprise you did not figure it out from her clues. After all someone had to help me through my whole little, Im a fox speach."

Naruto thought a moment and sighed and said "So what exactly was your test Ino. I mean if I passed it I should at least know what it was."

Ino smiled and said "It was 3 parts. One you had to befriend my father which you did by just so accidently showing up at the only field in Konoha that has those rare flowers you grow to try and relax and get a better understanding of your surroundings and of flowers."

Naruto said "So thats why I recieved a letter telling me to try and relax there and learn the truth of plants."

Ino nods and said "The second part was your ability to identify seals which you did today."

Naruto got wide eyed and said "You mean those exploding tags was from you. Why, I mean you put the whole village on alert over that."

Sakura said "Naruto listen to me a moment. That shipment came from Rice country. You dont know it and cant tell anyone including the Hokage but the new hidden village that just was created there is actually planning on attacking Konoha sometime in the next year. I wont tell you anything else but Ino thought that if Konoha suddenly started to investigate that area perhaps the Hokage would find more information ahead of time and actually prevent them from attacking."

Naruto thought and said "So its like chess. You were positioning pawns into a trap so the knights can take out the queen."

Both Ino and Sakura blinked and looked at Naruto and said "You are definately smarter then you were before Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "What was the last test."

Ino said "Your final part of your test was to actually be able to take care of flowers. If you have the patiants to do that then you have enough patiance to deal with a woman like me."

Naruto nods and said "Alright, now that I passed you test you both have to pass mine."

Sakura said "We dont have to pass your test."

Naruto said "Really, then maybe I wont mark you when the time comes." making both Ino and Sakura go wide eyed and Kyuubi also.

Sakura asked "What are you talking about Naruto."

Naruto said "I heard Kyuubi talking about fucking you and biting you on the neck. I thought about it and realised its like an animal mating thing that I read about in a book. I figure that I have to approve of you and you have to approve of me which is why you and these other woman are testing me. Right."

Ino said "Yes."

Naruto nods and said "Right. My test is simple. I want to hear why you chose me. Not the whole group explination that Sakura gave me but I want to know why you specifically say you love me. I want to know if its me you see or if its some fantasy of who you think I was or am or what. This has been a real suprise for me and now I see that everything in my life could be a setup trying to get me to be something I may or may not be so answer my question. Why me. Thats all I want to know. Why you feel I am worth enough for you to give up your normal lives and decide to become kitsunes." as he looked at both girls."

Ino looked at Naruto and said "I understand. Your right. This is alot for you to take in. We have all been forcing ourselfs onto you and hiding from you so much you dont know whats real and whats not so you dont know if our feelings for you is real or some kind of trick. Right."

Naruto did not say anything and Ino said "I am right. Ok, the reason I fell for you Naruto is simple. I have always acted like I was the stable most attractive woman ever and could have anyone I want. Events happened that showed me that I was not what I though I was. The guy I thought I liked showed he was nothing but an illusion that cared nothing for me. The guy I had strung along as a fallback should my first fail turned away from me and tried his hand somewhere else and for the first time in my life I felt like I was just a worthless little cocktease that finally got what she deserved. Then a mission happened and you and I were the only ones on it. The mission was where I had to make a prince fall in love with a princess who looked like me only fat. We succeeded on the mission but I felt even lonelier afterwards because I could not understand how a princess like her could find a kind carring guy like the prince and I could not find anyone. You told me that I was going about it the wrong way. That I..."

Naruto said "That you should not change yourself for some guy and that you should find someone who loved you for you and not who you pretend to be."

Ino was wide eyed and asked "How did you know."

Naruto looked into her eyes and said "I dont know. It was like I was seeing the memory when you told me the story but it was not mine. I dont really understand."

Kyuubi said "**I gave you the memory you had from the future of that event. I only will give you a memory that shows you what each girl is talking about as a gift to answer your question but I wont give you any others."**

Ino smiled and said "Anyways, that day made me change my look on myself and my life and for the first time in my life I truly was happy with myself and decided you were right. I should find someone who loves me for me and sees me as me and that someone is you Narutokun."

All 3 looked at each other and Sakura said "I guess its my turn. Its harder for me to tell why I love you because there were so many things that you did. You saved my life, gave me emotional support even when you yourself was going through the same pain, always was there when I needed you, never failed me in anything that truly mattered and put my happiness before yours to the point you nearly died to see me happy. It was after all this I realised that you were the only man to ever care about me, I could not do any wrong in your eyes and had undeniable faith in me no matter what I was doing or seemed I could not do it. It was this reason that made me fall in love with you."

Naruto closed his eyes as a memory was pushed forward and said "Its a promise of a lifetime." as he opened his eyes and saw Sakura get up and walk over to him and hug him and say "And now I make one to you. I will never leave your side, weather its in life or death." as she turned and kissed him.

Naruto for his part still stiffened when he was kissed and suddenly he felt a second pair of arms holding him and Ino whispered in his ear "Ditto." as she replaced Sakura on his lips.

Sakura when she backed away from the kiss sent a mental message to Ino and walked to the bathroom.

Naruto was brought out of his kiss with Ino when he heard water running in his shower. He pulled away and asked "Whats going on." as Ino took his hand and lead him toward the bathroom.

Ino said "Its a suprise." as she pulled him in and closed the door behind her. Naruto found a towel being wrapped around his eyes and Sakura said "Just relax. Ino and I have a present for you. Just enjoy it." as she started to pull his shirt off of him.

Ino began taking his pants off and said "Relax, your staying in your boxer." "_for now"._ she thought.

Sakura smiled as she lead Naruto to his walk in shower and opened the door having already set the water. Naruto said "So my present is a shower." confused about what is going on.

Sakura said "Nope" as she kissed him from the front while ino rubbed across his back massaging it and Naruto could feel that Sakura was only in her panties and bra.

Ino stopped massaging with her arms and pressed her body agianst his back and he felt she was the same and she started to nibble on his ear. Sakura started to rub her hands across his chest and across his stomach as she broke the kiss and turned him around so she could rub herself agianst his back while Ino got to enjoy the muscle chest he had.

Naruto was in utter bliss as both girls seemed to know every place on his body that could provide pleasure and he was also getting turned on. Before he could ponder that he felt a pair of hands inside of his boxers as he was pushed agianst the shower wall and felt one stroking him while the other rubbed his balls. Nothing could prepare him for the feeling he was having and soon his breath became shallow and if he could see his eyes would have been rolled back in his head. He was also being kissed as another pair of hands rubbed both of his pecks.

Instictively he put both his arms around both girls and pulled them closer feeling thier breast pressed agianst his chest as they both took turns kissing him and he felt his legs go weak and an intense pressure burst from him as he began to pant. Both girls giggled and said together "Suprise." as they pulled the towel off his eyes and kissed him once more before stepping out leaving him to fall to his knees looking at both girls in wonder as they grabbed thier cloths off the sink and leave the bathroom.

After a few moments of calming down he got up and took his boxers that were now on the floor of his shower and throw them in the laundry hamper and grabbed his bathrob putting it on after drying off and going out into the room only to meet Sakura who said "here you go." as she handed him some of his cloths and pushed him back into the bathroom.

After he got dressed he walked out and found both girls had made him some lunch and left a note on the table. He sighed walking over and read

**The suprise was worth it huh. Ino and I had to go so we could keep our stupid 'mask' up for now but enjoy the lunch we made you and start training, you have alot to do. The scroll on the table has 5 water and 5 earth jutsu. Try and master them, not learn them but master them. Dont forget you also need to try and get your sword back so you can try and find another sister. **

**Ps. Dont listen to Kakashi about his porn. You got the real thing coming so why settle for a substitute.**

**Love,**

**2 Kitsunes."**

Naruto smiled and said "I dont know but I think I might like having this." as he began to eat. After he got up he created a kagebunshin to clean up his place and he took the scroll and began to read it.

Unknown to him both Ino and Sakura were at Sakura house panting as they tried to releave themselfs.

Ino looked at Sakura as she finished and cleaned herself up and said "That was unbelievable."

Sakura who had done finished earlier said "I know. Can you believe we did that to him."

Ino said "I was talking about his body. Hes like a god or something."

Sakura giggled and nods as she remebers Naruto body and said "I know and did you feel how much hes packing. He can club me anytime he wants with that thing."

Ino got red faced and a voice from thier window said "That was a low blow both of you."

Ino looked at the person as she climbed in the window and said "Your just mad that we did that without you. After all your probably the only one who is more sex crazed then Kyuubi herself. How was your meeting by the way."

The person said "It was good, so is everything alright with Narutokun."

Sakura sighed and said "So when is he going to get your test."

The person said "My test has been going since the night I comforted him on the Hokage monument. Once he figures out my question he passes."

Sakura asked "So what was your question."

The person said "I asked him why does he want to get strong. Once he realises why he should be strong and where true strength comes from I will let him pass."

Sakura smiled and said "Thats a good question. I wont tell him the answer."

Back with Naruto

Naruto was at the training ground reading the scroll when Asuma appeared and said "Hello agian Naruto."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "Your Ino sensie."

Asuma said "Yes, My name is Saratobi Asuma."

Naruto asked "Are you related to the old man."

Asuma laughs and said "yes, hes my dad."

Naruto nods and asked "So what do you want." as he stood incase this was a trap so he could escape.

Asuma saw him get into a ready position and thought "_well he does not let his defense down. Thats good." _and said "Kakashi told me you said your main element is wind. Is that true."

Naruto said "Yes, why."

Asuma said "Because I am the only other wind user in Konoha and he asked me to give you some advice, tell me, what do you know about wind jutsu."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Well, I know that wind is the most powerful offensive element but sucks at defense and is weak agianst fire. I also know about 10 wind jutsu but I feel like I use to much chakra in them."

Asuma nods and asked "Do you know how to do wind manipulation."

Naruto thought and said "I know what it is but dont know how to do any actual manipulation."

Asuma walked over to a tree and grabbed several leaves and said "The reason you feel like you use to much chakra on your wind jutsu is because you dont know how to fully power them. The problem with using any elemental jutsu is if you dont know how to fully use the element they come from then you actually make them weaker. Wind is the most blatent one and also the most dangerous. Watch this leaf and see what I mean." as he held one in his hand an it was cut and Naruto said "Thats cool, how did you do that."

Asuma said "Well the key to using wind is you must realise that wind is everywhere. You have to mold the wind around your body to a certian place and compress it until it becomes a visual effect. Imagine wind is a piece of glass, rub your hand across the surface of it and you wont feel anything but the glass, but if you rub your hand across the side where it is compressed you might cut off your hand with enough force. Wind manipulation is wind compressed and forced to a certian spot. Do you understand."

Naruto thought and set down putting his hand under his chin and said "So you basically made a papercut on that leaf, right."

Asuma sweatdrops and said "Yes, thats one way to say it."

Naruto asked "How do I do it."

Asuma smiled and said "First thing you need to do is close your eyes and find the wind around your body. Feel the current as it moves around you until you can realise exactly what it is."

Naruto said "Hey, thats just like when I was..." as he caught himself.

Asuma asked "Just like when you were what Naruto."

Naruto said "Well I was learning this cool jutsu from a scroll but it was real hard for me until I learned that I cant just make wind come out with my chakra. I had to move the wind around me to make the jutsu work."

Asuma blinked and asked "What was that jutsu if you dont mind me asking."

Naruto looked around and said "Well its suspose to be a secret but since your helping me and your the old mans son I will tell you. Its called Kazebunshin."

Asuma said "Wait, wind clone, there is no such jutsu."

Naruto got up and said "Yes there is, watch." as he did some handsigns and said "Kazebunshin no Jutsu." and a single windclone appeared and said "Hi."

Asuma blinked and said "Well I be damn, where did you learn it."

Naruto said "Um, its a secret. The old man knows but Im not sure I can tell you."

Asuma said "Fair enough but can I learn that jutsu."

Naruto thought and said "Um, let me ask the Hokage. He told me not to let anyone see any of my jutsu unless he approved. Deal."

Asuma said "Fair enough. Well since you already know how to feel the wind around you let me show you the second step."

Naruto asked "How many steps are there."

Asuma smiled and said "4. The first step is feeling the wind around you at any moment. I believe you have that already. The second step is compressing it until you can cut a leaf like I did. I wont tell you the other 2 until you pass this step up to my idea of passing and dont get upset if you cant do it because it can take alot of time."

Naruto said "Time huh. Thats something I dont have alot of. I guess I can speed it up." as he put his hands in a sign and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu." and around 1000 Kagebunshins appeared and all started grabbing leafs without having to be told.

Naruto looked at Asuma who was gaping and asked "Are you ok Asuma-sensei."

Asuma closed his mouth and said "Yes, you suprise me but why did you use that jutsu."

Naruto said "Well, anything they learn is passed on to me when thier dispelled so I figure I can cut the amount of time down by using this."

Asuma nods and said "Right, what are you going to do while your clones work on this."

Naruto said "Well, I was going to read this scroll but I also need to work on my weapons skills so I can get my sword back."

Asuma said "Ah, Kakashi told me about that earlier. That Tenten girl really showed you up, huh."

Naruto looked down and nods and said "The thing is, how can I beat her without my sword. I cant exactly get another one for obvious reasons."

Asuma said "So you know huh."

Naruto nods and said "Yes but its still alot to take in. I understand why my dad did it but I cant understand why everyone hates me."

Asuma blinked and said "Dad, what do you mean your dad."

Naruto got wide eyed as he realised what he said and rubbed his head and said "nothing sensie, I was just rambling."

Asuma thought "_I am going to ask dad about this later. However I want to see how good this kid is. According to the reports I read him, Choji, and Shikamaru are real close friends and he might be able to help me with them so I will do that."_ as he said "well ok. Anyways, I was wondering, how would you like to learn how to fight using weapons. How much would that be worth to you."

Naruto got excited and said "you would teach me, I would do anything."

Asuma said "Well, as you know Choji and Shikamaru are also my students and its a little hard for me to figure a way to help train them. If you can give me some ideas as to how to get them to work harder on missions and training I can teach you how to use trench knifes like these." as he held up his and continued "Thier great for wind users once you get wind manipulation down and I could give you this set since I got another at home if you would be willing to help me."

Naruto thought it over and said "Alright, its a deal."

Asuma hands Naruto the knifes and said "Ok, trench knifes are used primarily with a fighting stile called shadow boxing. You make fast moves drawing the blades by a person body and letting the wind element actually do the cutting to suprise your enemies. I want you to practice punching air 500 times with each arm to get use to them and also work on your arm speed while you tell me anything you think might help me be a better sensie to the 2 boys so Ino wont scream so much."

Naruto stiffened when he said Ino but Asuma did not notice and after Asuma stopped talking said "Well its actually quite simple if you think about it. Shikamaru is smart, very smart, but he feels because he never loses at any stratagy games like shoji, chess, and go that he never needs to work harder then the least he has to so make the missions or the training you do more like a stratagy test. Take that damn cat Tora, I bet Shikamaru would use his shadow to catch it and be done so why not make it where on one mission he cant use chakra or make it where one member of the team is not allowed to leave a certian spot while the others must make the cat go to that member to be captured or something like that. Make him think on his feet and also give him a timelimit to how long he thinks to make it more challenging. If he goes past the timelimit then he has to do somekind of excercise that he normally would not do and if he does it in the timelimit and follows the restriction then give him a reward of say an afternoon of playing games or cloud watching and the next time decrease the time and change the variables to make it harder for him."

Asuma was stunned as he listened to Naruto and asked "How did you come up with that."

Naruto said "Well when he taught me how to play Shoji and chess after the first time I loss back in the accademy I started playing multiple games with my clones and he saw it so he tested himself agianst several of my clones at a time. I still lost but it was much harder and I learned a few tricks that I could use with my clones in battles."

Asuma said "Your accademy grades said you were around average in IQ, did you hide your true skills like Shikamaru."

Naruto said "No, the practical skills I was good at but with _mizuki_ always trying to screw me over and the fact I could not ask for alot of help from people because they dont like me it hurt what I could learn. It also hurt that I cant get into the library to do alot of the assignments. Even with the help I recieved I could not get better then I was."

Asuma eyes darkened and asked "Why could you not get into the library."

Naruto said "Well, every time I tried to go in there those funny looking ANBU guys would stop me and threaten to arrest me for trespassing so I never got by the door, even when I used henge they usually hit me and then threatened me."

Asuma asked "What do you mean funny looking ANBU. What was funny about them."

Naruto scruntched his nose and said "Well, they had the letters NE on thier mask instead of an animal. After around the 20th time of getting turned away I gave up."

Asuma asked "Why did you not tell the Hokage."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, I would have but after everything else he did for me I did not want to bother him. I owe him to much for saving me so much when I was younger."

Asuma looked up at the sky and thought "_Damn you Danzo, the kids could be a fucking genuis from what I can see and you and the rest of these assholes keep screwing him over."_ and asked "So what about Choji."

Naruto smiled and said "thats simple. Do the same thing with him as with Shikamaru. Put restriction on what he can and cant do in a mission since there are few fights where you can be at 100 percent. If he passes then by him 1 plate of any food of his chosing. If he loses make it where he has to do something that will help him overall like...wear a set of light weights that hes not allowed to remove except on days off and taking a shower. That way it will help him with speed and increase his endurance also. Just make it where each test you give him and Shikamaru is where even if the mission succeeds they could still fail so they will work harder to succeed."

Asuma thought about it and said "I think I might do that, any suggestions about Ino."

Naruto blushed and Asuma saw it and thought "_so he likes Ino huh."_ and Naruto said "Um, I dont really know alot about her..." and he winces as Kyuubi screams in his head "**Have him teach her hand to hand also. Thats her weakness."**

Asuma tapped Naruto on the shoulder and asked "Are you alright, you spaced out again."

Naruto said "Yes, one of my clones that I had working at my apartment just dispelled itself and I got the memories from it. Sorry about that."

Asuma said "Naruto, does that happen every time your clones dispell, you space out I mean."

Naruto said "No. If I am not busy myself when one dispells I try and see what they did or did not do so I can decide if I need to make another one. Normally I can dispell all of these and only get a little headache or I can spar with them and not even really feel anything. The only time I have trouble with using the jutsu is if say I have them spend all day doing something and then dispell all at the same time. That can knock me out but if I do it in small groups its not so bad. It all depends on how long and what they were doing if it bothers me but like I said, I just like to know what was going on since I almost burned my apartment once when I was learning to cook from not checking them out."

Asuma nods and said "Well be careful. That is a forbidden jutsu for a reason."

A clone yelled "Yatta, I did it." as it dispelled itself and all the other clones blinked and soon another and another all started to get it and Naruto said "That was quick."

Asuma could only nod as he saw a chain effect as more and more clones got it and dispelled themselfs and Naruto said "Anyway, to answer your question. Inos biggest problem is hand to hand and tiajutsu. Her family jutsu dont really teach those skills and as shes not the most physical member of the team she will need help in those area."

Asuma nods and Naruto walked over to a tree and grabbed 2 leaves and after a few seconds both split.

Asuma smiled and said "Well you got the hang of it but not mastered yet. I want you to keep doing it until you can cut 1 leaf on each finger and toe. When you can do that then I will teach you step 3. Deal."

Naruto nods and asked "Is there anything else Asumasensei."

Asuma said "yes, keep practicing with those knives and when you can throw 30 punches with each hand in under a minute I will teach you the next thing on how to use the knives. Try using weights on your arms to help increase your speed with them."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you."

Asuma said "Its the least I can do for what you did earlier and besides, Kakashi asked me to see if I could help you so I thought I would see what you were doing and how good you were."

Naruto asked "And, how good am I."

Asuma thought and said "I will tell you when I see how long it takes you to master both the leaf cutting and the first part of shadow boxing. Cya kid and goodluck." as he leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto smiled and looked at the rest of his Kagebunshin that heard Asuma and were trying several leaves now. Naruto himself created another clone to read the scroll as he dispelled the Kazebunshin and worked on trying to shadow box while walking up a tree and back down.

When Asuma left he appeared in the Hokages office and Kakashi was there and said "So, what do you think." as him and the Hokage looked through the crystal ball at Naruto.

Asuma said "The kid could be a prodigy if he was given a decent chance. His skills are suprising and his ability to use Kagebunshins could aid him beyond anyones comprehension. I think a little help and he could be a jounin in no time from what I saw and you told us Kakashi."

Kakashi nods and Asuma asked "Now, what did he mean by dad."

The third sighed and said "I should have told him and Sakura that they could not mention that he is the yondaime son. I hope neither of them has told anyone else."

Asuma said "I understand but I am confused. If Sakura knows does Naruto like her or something."

The third sighed and lit his pipe and said "From what I can tell Naruto has 9 girls who like him but they each hide it so as to not get hurt right now. I dont know who the others are but the way Sakura talks all 9 want to help him restore his clan, even if they dont know about his bloodline."

Asuma asked "Wait, he has a bloodline."

Kakashi said "Its possible. His father carried it but never activated it. I dont know what its called or what it does but apparently its something that scared sensei."

The third said "Yes, it is a very dangerous bloodline and if Naruto ever activates it he could become the most powerful person in this village without the Kyuubis help."

Asuma asked "What exactly is it dad. I mean incase he accidently activates it while hes with me training."

The third thought a moment and said "Im sorry but for his safety I will not tell even one of you what it is because if word got out he had it not only would someone try to use him as breeding stock but also cut out his eyes. All I can say is it is a Doujutsu and is not either the Sharingan or Byakugan. Now dont tell anyone about it or I will kill you. This is an even bigger secret then the Kyuubi and Naruto father combined."

Both men nod and the third said "Well I guess that will be all. I will trust both of your decisions on what to do about him. You may go."

Both men nod and leave and the third pulls out a pink book giving a little giggle as he began to read.

A few hours later Naruto was in his apartment meditating and was standing in front of the board showing his chakra and he asked "Hey Kyuubi, what happened to my chakra network. It looks like its been flooded by wind chakra."

Kyuubi looked at it and said "**It has. When you learn to manipulate an element you actually flood your system with it and when you do it the way you just did with all those Kagebunshins you are almost ready to actually gain your true second tail**."

Naruto looked at her and asked "What do you mean my true tail."

Kyuubi said "**You see that display on the wall that has tails off to the side of your body. Move some of the wind chakra to your head on your body and see what happens**."

Naruto looked and slowly moved a large ball of wind chakra to his head and it disappeared and appeared in the tail but only showed as just a little bit filled. Naruto asked "What happened."

Kyuubi said "**Its simple. When you move enough of an element to your head and it transfers to the tail that represents that element till its completely fills the tail you will gain full access your your wind affinity and after that no matter how much you practice or train you wont have to worry about wind chakra in your body because it will automatically be pulled to that tail and give you better control. Say you use that wind jutsu to dry your cloths. Remember how it takes around 5 minutes to dry your cloths. When you get that tail completely full to a point where all wind chakra is drawn to it you will be able to be dry in less then a minute. Understand**."

Naruto thought and said "So all I have to do is move the elemental chakra to my head and it will transfer over. Why cant I just do that with all elements instead of grouping them together like I have been doing."

Kyuubi said "**Around every 20 A rank jutsu you use you only make about 1 percent of a tail. If you try and move less then 1 percent over to a tail at a time all that energy would be lossed because the tail wont recognise it unless its strong**."

Naruto sighed and said "I see. Well I guess I better get back to work." as he began to group wind chakra together and transfer it to the tail. Naruto then thought "Hey Kyuubi, when master wind manipulation under Asuma-sensei what will that do to this." as he pointed to the chart.

Kyuubi grinned and said "**Kit, before you made that progress today with your wind manipulation it would have taken 40 A-rank jutsu to make a percent so you see, just with finally understanding wind chakra correctly you cut the time and trouble you will need to get a tail. I say you will be able to get down to maybe 10 A-rank jutsu when you master it to human standards**."

Naruto smiled and said "Then this is going to get really easy with all the other elements."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**No, you have to realise some elements will actually be harder taking probably 200 S-rank jutsu to make 1 percent like fire. Since you started off with wind Fire will be your weakest**."

Naruto sighs himself and nods getting back to work. At the end of the night Kyuubi looked at Naruto body and thought "_50 percent already, hes going to master this in no time when he begins the next part and then he can goto earth and water. Hopefully he can get both down before that Wave mission." _as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lemon in this chapter.

It has been 2 weeks since Naruto first found Ino as the second sister. In that time he has not seen her because of training and missions. Sasuke has become more broody and has been distancing himself futher from Naruto and Sakura to the point Kakashi has been trying to come up with some way to help teamwork. Some are a little extreme.

Flashback

Kakashi appeared at team 7 meeting spot and saw Naruto and Sakura sparing on top of the water as Naruto was using trench knifes and Sakura was using kunais as 20 Kagebunshin from Naruto were walking up and down a tree cutting leaves on all of his fingers while trying to get the ones on his toes to stay in position to be cut. Kakashi looked and saw Sasuke with his arms crossed glaring daggers at them and he sighed thinking "_Its been nearly 2 weeks and he refuses to do anything other then what I order and he is getting weaker from not asking for help and getting better like those 2 are."_

He cleared his throwt and Naruto and Sakura stopped thier spar and Sakura said "I still cant believe your not 2 hours late. 1 hour is an improvement for you sensie."

Naruto put the trench knifes away and Sasuke got up walking over to where the other 3 were now standing but stopped as all 3 were standing on the water a few feet away. Kakashi looked at him sighing and said "Well, todays mission has been cancelled. Apparently the man who has been having most of our genin teams doing D-rank missions recently left the leaf village. The Hokage has decided that its time the gennin teams started to work on more productive things."

Sakura asked "What do you mean sensie."

Kakashi smiled as he said "..."

2 hours later Sakura was pissed, no saying she was pissed would be like saying you could put out a forest fire with 1 persons piss. Its a big understatement. Why was she pissed. Well...

Naruto was standing on his hands on top of hotspring water with Sakura standing on his feet holding 2 ninja wires that held Sasuke above her head with the wires wrapped around his arms and legs slung over a wire running from a tree on each side of the hotspring while Kakashi read them aloud from his Icha Icha paradise book. If she let go to attack Kakashi Sasuke would fall on her or Naruto forcing them down into the hot warer below.

Naruto asked "Now why agian are we doing this excersice Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi stopped reading and said "Like I told you before, this excercise is designed to help in all 3 areas you each have trouble. You Naruto on chakra control which even though is getting better is still nowhere near as good as it could be or needs to be. Sakura, your use of chakra is amazing and so is your control but your physical strength as well as chakra reserves are small which is why you are using chakra to stick to Naruto feet while you use chakra to help strengthen your arms. As for you Sasuke you refusal to be a team player and trust your teammates is dangerous so I have both of them holding your life in thier hands like they would on a mission. Now until Naruto control slips, Sakura runs out of chakra or you become a teamplayer freeing yourself and helping Sakura down this excercise will continue."

End flashback

Needless to say after 5 hours of this Sakura and Naruto both dropped Sasuke like a bad habbit right into the hotspring since he refused to help Sakura to end the training.

Today was suspose to be their day off but Naruto and Sakura were at the training ground Naruto used as a child. Naruto was currently standing on the edge of the waterfall on the downside of it keeping from slipping further with chakra and Sakura was laying on the water below. Naruto was only in a pair of swim trunks with frogs on them and Sakura had a 2 piece pink bikini.

Sakura asked "So how is your private training coming Narutokun. I know we dont show our true skills at team practice and Im just wondering."

Naruto who had his eyes closed concentrating said "I dont know for sure. When I do the Hidden mist Jutsu I cover way to much of an area and I can still see. Acording to the scroll you gave me its suspose to be so thick you cant see anything within 3 feet of you."

Sakura said "Yeah, thats a hard one to get because you have to pull the water for it back to you. What about your other studies."

Naruto thought and said "Well I got Mizubunshin no jutsu down no problem. They dont give the mental feedback like shadow clones do but they do cost less chakra so I can make more."

Sakura nods and asked "So is that all you been doing. I mean besides our team practices."

Naruto frowns and said "No, I have been doing the training Asuma-sensei sugested and I have also been working on a few other things that I want to be suprises."

Sakura smiles and said "Well I like suprises. Come down here and relax a little." as she lets her control slip so only the top half of her body was above the water.

Naruto open his eyes and said "Sure." as he backflipped and fell into the water below. A few moments later he surfaced and swam over to Sakura.

Sakura asked "So, whats on your mind these days besides training."

Naruto thought and said "Trying to figure out who the rest of you are and what Im suspose to do. I feel like there is so much Im suspose to do now but dont know what." as he frowned.

Sakura swam up and put her arms around him and said in a soft kind voice "Narutokun, your doing everything your suspose to do. Ino and I are both proud of the advancements you have made. Hell your progress is outstanding actually. You just need to realise that there is a time and place for everything."

Naruto sighed closing his eyes and Sakura leaned in and kissed him making his eyes open for a moment before closing agian and returning the kiss. Sakura moved her legs around his waist and pulled herself against him and he broke the kiss and said "Sakura, I dont think we should go any further right now, what about the others. Its not fair to them if we go further." as he felt her grinding her groin area into his. He read enough of Icha Icha Paradise to know exactly where this was heading

Sakura smiled and put her mouth by his ear and whispered "Its alright. I talked to them recently and we decided that it dont matter who gets you first because it was your choice. Just as long as you love us all equal is all we ask. Besides after we found out something from Kyuubi I decided I wanted to decide when I would do it and not when my body decided to."

Naruto closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder and said "You know, I've been thinking alot lately and I remember when I was younger one of you came to me on the Hokage mountain and saved me from my pain. She asked me a question, why do I want to be strong. At first I thought it should be so people would quit being mean to me. Now that I know about Kyuubi I know thats not going to happen so I thought, why would I want to get strong. Should I be strong so I could live longer or so I dont have to be afraid anymore. I realise now that those were all wrong. The reason I should get strong is not for myself but for those I care about." as he tried to distract himself and was failing.

Sakura said "Your precious people."

Naruto thought which was getting harder to do and said "Yeah, my precious people."

Sakura asked "What makes you say that. I mean how can you be sure that is the true reason to be strong."

Naruto let out a little whimper as Sakura rubbed her knee agianst his crotch as she slowly started to swim both of them toward the shore.

He finally said "My dad. Now that I know who he is I think about why he did what he did. I mean he could have taken me and ran but he didn't. Instead he sealed Kyuubi in me and protected the village. I realised that it was not the village as a whole he was saving but actually me. Sure we might have ran and live or we both could have died. He did what he had to so he knew I would live. He was nieve but his intentions were true. I dont know how he got the strength to do it himself though because I dont know if I could in the same situation. I think I would have failed." as he felt his back being pushed agianst a couple of boulders near the shore.

Sakura pulled away from him a little and thought "_can I tell him. You heard all that right."_

A voice in her head said "You can tell him what the truth is about the saying but not me or that he passed my test. I will reveal that later."

Sakura smiled and softly said as she lowered her lips beside his ear so she could nibble on them and said "No, you would of succeeded. Someone told the future you a sentance that changed your life forever. You nearly told me it today but you know enough to be told the sentance. Only when you protect something that is precious to you do you find true strength to overcome anything."

Naruto was shuddering by the lips on his ear as he took in the words and Sakura took that moment to rub her hand against his crotch making his eyes flutter. Before he realised it his shorts had been pushed down and Sakura had put both her arms over his shoulder and was using them as a lever as she slowly started to push him into her.

Naruto was shocked by the tightness he now felt on his manhood and he remember reading how it was hard for a girl her first time and he imagined this was Sakura first time because of thier age. Sakura had her eyes open and was looking in his as her bikini bottom floated on top of the water between then. Naruto was perfectly still as he felt something push agianst the tip and Sakura whimpered and Naruto asked "Are you sure, theres no turning back after this."

Sakura smiled as she tried to adjust to this feeling and thought "_man, I cant believe in both lives this is the first time I ever done this and its painful but I knew it would be. Hes so kind and caring to worry about me. I guess I should thank Kakashi for giving him those books...Nah."_

Sakura said in a soft voice "I want this, its just...I never done this before and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..." as her eyes rolled back in her head as a tear slowly fell down her cheeks.

Naruto leaned forward and pulled her into a hug licking the tear off her face and whispered into her ear and said "Im sorry," as he pulled her tights agianst him and held her close as he rubbed her back .

Sakura was shocked when she felt the hands on her hips roughly pull her down onto him. She knew it would hurt but she also felt something else in the pain she felt. Unsure what it was she just laid there a few moments as her body adjusted to having him inside of her completely. After the pain subsided she tried to move a little to adjust to it and Naruto who felt her slowly respond to him now started to slowly pull out and back in just a little at first letting her get use to his size. He was by no means small in that area at a little over 8 in length and his width was more then enough to fill her completely and then some.

As he slowly pulled out and pushed back in going a little further out each time Sakura pain that had bothered her before was now building into the first wave of pleasure. Sakura started to aid Naruto in his movements making their speed increase. Naruto now looked in her eyes and saw something he had not seen before in them. When he looked before they were kind and caring eyes but now they had a hint of lust in them. Neither said anything as they increased speed and tempo. Naruto having enough of being on the bottom quickly switches position putting Sakura agianst the rocks giving him more power.

Sakura started to let whimpers and mews of pleasure out as Naruto let grunts out and neither would break the contact they had with each others eyes. Sakura felt herself aproaching a climax as she quickly orgasmed and as she was panting Naruto increased his speed even more. Sakura would have wondered how he was doing it in the water if she had any coherint thoughts at the moment and she might have realised Naruto had moved them to the shore completely and they were on solid ground and her top had been through somewhere as Naruto massaged her breast and softly bit her on the base of her neck but she was to far gone as the 2 and 3 orgasm hit and Naruto felt himself closing and his eyes conveyed an unasked question and Sakura saw it and said "Cum in me, dont hold back and give me everything you got." in ragged breaths.

Naruto nods and closed his eyes as he increased his pace to one that had the sound of his balls slapping her as to that of a drumroll. Sakura and him both stiffened at the same time as her 4th and his first orgasm hit and he continue to move in her to help give every drop he could and help her through the one she was experiencing. After that moment he collapsed on her breathing hard and whispered in her ear "I love you."

Sakura whispered back "I know, I love you also." as she tried to gather her breath. Naruto as he felt himself complety spent rolled off of her and pulled her close to him to hold her. He rubbed her back as she laid her head on his chest.

Both just set there enjoying the moment afraid to break the mood and Sakura blinked before giggling and said "I see your stamina works in another area also." as she saw him getting hard agian."

Naruto chuckled himself and was about to say something when he stiffened and said "Sakura, get your cloths, were not alone." by her ear as not to alert whover it is he smelled.

Sakura stiffened and slowly stood up walking over to the water to grab her bikini bottom when Naruto screamed "Sakura look out." as several kunai were thrown from a tree at her.

Sakura turned to Naruto voice looking for the threat but before she had time to worry she felt herself be replaced and the sound of metal piercing flesh echoed through the clearing making her turn and look as Naruto was on the ground with several kunai in his back.

Sakura screamed "Naruto, are you ok." as she ran for him only to have to jump away as a figure landed between her and Naruto.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the figure and glanced at Naruto and she heard Kyuubi in her head shout "**Someone get help, Naruto in bad shape and I cant do anything. The weapons are coated with a type of poison that neutralizes not only his chakra but my own."**

Sakura cursed herself as most of the people who could hear this message were out of the village and Sakura thought "_Ino, get her quick, where at the training ground behind the Hokage mountain. Mizuki attacked us and Naruto replaced himself with me. Hurry."_

In the Hokage office Ino grabbed her head a moment and Asuma asked "Are you ok Ino."

The Hokage looked at Ino as she let go of her head and started moving toward the window and she said "Naruto, hes being attacked by Mizuki and hes in trouble and needs help. The training ground behind the Hokage mountain." as she jumped out the window heading by rooftop toward the mountain leaving a shocked group behind.

The Hokage quickly got to his feet and said "Whats going on Asuma."

Asuma shook his head and said "I dont know but Ino wont lie about something like that. Come on you guys, lets follow her."

The Hokage yelled "Gaurds" as the rest of team 10 left following Ino.

The door burst open and Kotetsu and Izumo burst in and the third said "Both of you follow me. I just recieved word Naruto being attacked agian at training ground 86." as he left with a leaf shushin followed by both his chunnin gaurds.

Sakura ducked under a kunai swipe from Mizuki and he said "Well, this is just too perfect. Not only do I get to kill the demon but his little whore as well." as he backhanded her across the face.

Sakura cursed herself and thought "_I cant use my chakra to fight right now because I am already low from earlier. I need it to save Naruto."_ as she backflipped away again.

Sakura asked as she tried to catch her breath "Why did you attack us Mizuki."

Mizuki said "Oh, I was given a job to kill the demon and when I saw you whoring yourself out that you needed to die also. I would please myself with your body but I dont want to catch any diseases you might have got from that demon."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she started to let her anger get to her and she said "Like you could. I enjoyed taking those balls from you a few years ago bastard. The only demon I see is you."

That froze Mizuki in the spot he was as he face turned from one of a miniacle smile to that of one of intense hate and rage. He charged at Sakura with renewed vigor and as he had quit playing with her and now trying to kill her as he screamed "I will kill you, you fucking bitch." as any idea of tactics went way out the window.

Sakura cursed herself as she fell for a fake slash and recieved a cut across her arm and she cried out just as Ino and the rest of team 10 arrived followed moments later by the Hokage and his 2 gaurds.

Ino seeing her friend in trouble and Naruto on the ground started doing handsigns and slammed her hands into the ground and said "Doton:Senbons" as senbon needles shot out of the ground and impaled Mizuki with 1000s of needles running him through.

Sakura looked at Ino as she held her arm and said "Ino, get over here quick, chakra poison in my arm." as she tried to stop the bleeding ignoring the fact she was in nothing but her birthday suit.

The Hokage saw Naruto on the ground and started to run over to him as both his guards ran over to Mizuki to see if he was still alive. Asuma followed his dad to check on Naruto as Ino ran over to Sakura while doing handsigns and screamed "Choji, shikamaru, I need some fresh water and fast." as she put her hand above Sakura arm.

Both boys snapped out of thier daze and ran to the river to get some water.

The Hokage looked at Naruto as he prepared to grab him when Sakura screamed "Dont move him or you will kill him." making the Hokage look at her.

He said "Sakura this is no..." as he shut up as he was blasted by alot of KI from Sakura and she screamed "I mean it, I can tell both his lunges have been punctured as well as part of his spine and one has nicked his heart as well, if you remove the weapons or move him you will kill him. Each of those weapons were coated with the same poison Inos removing from me. Just wait a moment and we can heal him."

The Hokage looked at Sakura and Ino said "Shes right, whoever created this shit made it exactly to stop Naruto and his...bloodline" as she glanced at the Hokage and then the boys making him nod as he understood what she meant. Oh there would be questions later but for now he said "Are you sure you can heal him. If hes in as bad a shape as you both say can you save him." he asked

Shikamaru came over with a potato chip bag full of water and Ino placed her glowing hand that was over Sakura wound in the water and it turned black and both girls moved after that as Sakura did one handsigns making her hand glow green as she hovered it above the wound as they ran to Naruto.

Sakura shoved the Hokage out of the way and said "Ino, follow behind me removing the poison and sealing any leaks I miss as I go from heart, lunges and then spine. Im going to need a soldier pill and fast as my reserves are low now from training." as she began to work on his heart after removing the first kunai.

Ino a moment behind her as Choji came over with another bag of water and Ino said "Get me more shika, hes got alot more poison then Sakura did." ignoring the looks everyone was giving the 2 girls.

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome" as he poured the water out that had the poison from Sakura in and ran back to the river.

The Hokage slowly stood himself back up from where he was shoved away as his son walked over to him both watching the events going on. He asked "Since when do both Ino and Sakura know medical jutsu."

The third said "I knew Sakura had mysteriosly gotten some skills but I passed it off as maybe some medic on the field told her but the skill level both girls are showing is to good to be that. Also that jutsu Ino used to kill Mizuki was a B-rank jutsu that only Ibiki and me know. How she learned it I dont know but I will find out. Somethings going on and I dont like it one bit."

Kotetsu walked over with Izuma and said "Mizuki dead, theres not really alot to identify him with either." as he looked at both girls work on Naruto.

Izuma said "What the hell happened here. I mean why are Naruto and that girl both naked and how did a gennin kill a chunnin like that and not even flinch. Hell they acting better then seasoned medic nins right now."

Kotetsu asked "Is he going to make it." as both gaurds were among the few who actually liked Naruto and saw him as a hero.

The third said "I dont know but for some reason I believe hes in the best hands possible right now."

Sakura screamed "Hey, dipshits, anyone got any soldier pills. Im nearly out of chakra." as her hands started to flicker as she kept working.

Izuma looked at the Hokage who nods and ran over to Sakura pulling one out and she opened her mouth not even looking up and he put it in her mouth and she bit down on it swollowing the pill and felt her reserves return and asked "How soon Ino."

Ino who was sweating said "5, maybe 6 minutes."

Sakura said "Shit, its taking to long, Ino take over left lunge for a second."

Ino never bothered to ask why as she put the poison in the third bag of water and quickly flipped through handsigns and moved her now glowing hands to where Sakura was working.

Sakura taking the moment closed her eyes and said "Initial gate:Kai" shocking everyone as she was covered in chakra and quickly moving her hands into motion and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 3 more Sakura popped out and all moved around Naruto as they each began to work on him. Ino quickly moved back as the real Sakura took back over working on Naruto.

The Hokage was flabbergasted and said "I am definately getting answers after this."

Asuma nods and said "Is that really Sakura and Ino."

The third said "I dont know. Someone is going to explain to me exactly why 2 gennins fresh by just a few weeks out of the accademy can perform medical proceeders that takes years of skills and knowledge as well as use 2 seperate forbidden jutsu and one only 2 people know." as the look of determination crossed his face.

After several moments Sakura arm spasmed and Ino said "Sakura, close the gate, your body starting to react to the backlash."

Sakura continued and said "I can't Ino, you know like I do no one currently at the hospital would actually help Naruto right and would rather see him dead. Besides the moment I shut it off Im already going to collapse from chakra exhaustion. The Kagebunshins took most of my chakra but its the only way I could get to all the areas I need to in time. How long."

Ino grunted and said "30 seconds and then follow up."

Sakura nods and Shikamaru asked "What are you talking about with the time."

Ino said "Till the poisons completely removed. If we can get it out his bloodline will do the rest for us."

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto worried and Choji asked "Is he going to make it."

Sakura who was panting released her Kagebunshins and said "Thats it, Im out Ino." as she closed the first gate and passed out beside Naruto.

Ino sighed as she continued to work and the third ran over with the others and checked Sakura before taking his coat off and picking her up and Asuma said "I got her dad."

The third nods and said "Take her to our compound and have Hizo take a look at her and no one else. Is that understood. I will be there shortly with Naruto as well."

Asuma took Sakura and left in a swirl of leaves and Kotetsu asked "What do you want us to do sir."

The third sighed as he looked at Naruto and then Mizuki and Ino who was still working and said "Wait until were done and then I want you to go and get Ibiki to come and investigate this and have him find out who made that poison and what its made of so we can maybe make a cure for it while Izuma stands gaurd of the area and make sure no one messes with the area until he arrives."

A few moments later Ino stopped as Naruto body was covered in red chakra and she said "Give him a few moments to let his bloodline wor..." as she started to wobble and start to fall back and Shikamaru caught her and the third sighed and said "Can you both bring her to my compound. I will have my personal doctor check on her as well as Sakura and Naruto." as he bent over to pick Naruto up.

Shikamaru nods and Choji grabbed Ino feet and said "Sure, no problem. Shes our teammate after all."

The third nods and turns to the 2 chunnins and said "You know what to do." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

When he arrived at his home he saw his personal doctor Hizo looking at Sakura as he set Naruto down on a bed in the small infirmary in his home and asked "How is she."

Hizo sighed and said "Shes going to be fine. It looks like shes mostly got a bad case of chakra exhaustion and some minor muscle damage but from what Asuma told me its most likely from opening the gate. There was something else sir though. Shes recently had sexual intercoarse sir. I cant find any traces of force so I believe its consentual but shes also got some wierd mark on her neck sir."

The third nods looking at the mark on her neck wondering what it is and said "Ok, can you look at Naruto now, both Sakura and Ino who will be here shortly had to remove some kind of poison from him while healing damage to both lunges, heart and spine."

Hizo got wide eyed and ran to Naruto shoving the third aside and he muttered "no respect." as he straighten himself back up and Hizo whistled as he stopped checking Naruto and said "You say that Sakura here and another girl named Ino healed him." as he looked at the third.

The third nods and asked "Yes, why."

Hizo said "Well, from what I can tell from what little scar tissue that is still healing on the inside I would of believe that it was Tsunade who done the work by how complete the work was done."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "Yes, I believe they are very skilled, is he going to be fine."

Hizo said "yes, he should be back to normal either tomorrow or the next day depending on his...friend." as he looked around to make sure no one overheard.

The third nods and door to the room opened and Asuma lead Shikamaru and Choji inside who were carring Ino and the third motioned for one of the empty hospital beds and turned to the boys after they put her down and said "Alright boys. I want you to go on home for the day but do not tell anyone about anything that happened. Not even your family. If anyone asks where any of those 3 are just tell them I have them on a mission and that they can see me about it. Is that understood.

Shikamaru asked "Are they going to be alright" as the doctor checked Ino.

The doctor said "Yes, just a few days of rest and all 3 should be back to normal." as he finished checking her and said "Just chakra exhaustion sir."

The third nod and said "Keep an eye on them for me Hizo and let me know the moment any of them awake or any change in condition." as he looked at Naruto body thankign whoever it was that looked after him today.

Asuma quickly moved the boys out of the room before they could ask any more questions and the Hizo said "Yes sir." as he got some iv drips started to send fluids into them.

As Shikamaru and Choji left the Saratobi compound Choji asked "When did Ino learn to do that and since when does Naruto have a bloodline."

Shikamaru looked up at the sky and said "Woman are troublesome."

Choji pulled out a bag of chips and started to eat and said "Well Kiba loss, shes a natural pink." making Shikamaru trip and mutter "troublesome."


	6. Chapter 6

Its been 3 days since the attack and none of the 3 have awoken yet. The third sighed and asked Asuma "Has Hizo said anything about thier condition."

Asuma said "Only that they could be waking up any time now."

The third nods and asked "how is the rest of your team doing."

Asuma said "Well, other then the fact they are worried about all 3 not to bad. I had them pair up with the Uchiha under Kakashi right now so I could make sure no one else tries to get inside our compound to get to them. Once is bad enough."

The third nods and said "Yes, Ebise let it slip where they were when he took Konohamaru to get his arm checked after falling off a wall. I already told him not to let it happen agian but its obvious almost everyone in the village knows about what happen now...or at least what they think happened."

Asuma asked "Any info on who are friend is." 

The third said "Ibiki still has him in his office having fun with him. Its lucky he was a pervert or those 3 might not still be alive."

Asuma nods thinking back about what happened.

Flashback

It was around 3 in the morning in Konoha when a figure silently entered the Saratobi compound. The figure followed a map that detailed the layout of the compound toward the infirmary and checked for anyone who might be up. Seeing none he crept into the room and saw 3 sleeping figures on 3 different beds. The figure pulled out a kunai and slowly made his way over to the middle bed where Naruto could be seen and raised the blade into the air and was about to stab Naruto in the heart when a voice from behind him said "Sexy no Jutsu." making the man turn quickly and fly backwards with a nosebleed as a nude Kurenai was standing there with clouds covering her modesty and she had both her hands slowly caressing her breast in the clouds while making a mewing sound. After the man flew backward the jutsu was released and Konohamaru ran over toward the man and grabbed the kunai he was about to stab Naruto with and pulled the fire alarm for the infirmary.

Moments later the third along with Asuma and a few maids and Hizo were running into the room and found Konohamaru holding the kunai to the mans neck and Asuma quickly came over and arrested the man. The third asked "What happen Konohamaru."

Konohamaru said "I came by to check on boss because I couldn't sleep and I saw this guy getting ready to stab him with this. I used the sexy no jutsu to knock him out and grabbed his weapon and pulled the fire alarm."

The third nods rubbing his grandsons head and said "Everyone search out the rest of the compound and make sure no one else is here. Asuma, take him to Ibiki and find out why hes here and who he works for."

Asuma nods taking the now tied up man and shushin away with him. The third looked at Konohamaru and said "Im proud of you. You just saved Naruto and possibly the girls life also."

Konohamaru blushed from his grandfathers praise and said "It was nothing. Its what anyone would do."

The third shook his head and said "No, its what a Hokage would do." as he walked out of the room leaving a starry eye kid.

end flashback

The door to the Hokage office opened up and the third gasped and asked "What brings you here Tsunade. I thought you would never return."

Tsunade looked around and said "take me to Naruto and the 2 girls now. Im not here for a social visit." as she looked discusted to be back in the village.

Shizune looked down and the third asked "How do you know about..."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table and said "Dont make me repeat myself."

The third sighed and said "Right, follow me." as he lead them out of the tower toward his family estate.

When they arrived he showed them where the 3 teens were sleeping and when they walked into the room they saw a girl with red hair and red eyes sitting in a chair holding Naruto hand and the third asked while preparing to defend Naruto "Who are you and why are you here."

The girl did not even look at them and the third said "Dont make me repeat myself, how did you get here and why are you here."

The girl looked at him and Tsunade and said "Hello Shizune, its good to see you again sister." 

The third and Tsunade both turned to Shizune who walked by and hugged the red head and said "Its good to see you again though why are you here. I mean shouldn't you still be there."

Tsunade asked "Shizune, who is this woman."

Shizune eyes glossed over a moment and turned and said "Um, its a long story and you might want to come in and put up a privacy jutsu. I think its time you and the Hokage learned the truth about a few things."

The third cut his eyes at Tsunade who was looking confused and said "What is it that you believe we need to know about."

The red head said "How would you like to know why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and why a gennin can perform Tsunade super strength, open gates, and can heal someone from a fatal wound. How would you also like to know how Naruto got all his stuff when he was 7 years old. Is that worth about an hour of your time."

The third narrowed his eyes and Tsunade asked "What I want to know is why Shizune frantically had me come back to this village saying she had to see some man she loves when as far as I know shes never even really looked at most men more then to see if they had a debt receipt in thier hands." 

Shizune said "I will answer all of that but please listen to everything. Ok."

The third said "Very well, but if you do not tell me everything and I do mean everything then I will have you spending time with Ibiki. Is that understood."

Both Shizune and the red head nods and the third closes the door and puts up a privacy jutsu and sats down though you could see that he was ready for a fight. Shizune walked over and started to check on the three teens and Tsunade sits down while keeping an eye on her assistant.

The red head sighed and said "I suspose I should start off with the begining. I will tell you everything but please dont interupt me since its a long story but its very important. after getting nods and Shizune sat down beside Naruto rubbing his hair away from his face continued Around 2000 years ago, a girl was born in a little fishing village in what is now called Wave country. Her mother died durring child birth and her father who was a carpenter was killed when she was 5 by a group of 8 thieves that called themselfs the Masters. The girl was forced into a basic slavery to the 8 thieves and was forced to do any and every petty thing those men could think of. Luckily for her none of the men would try and force themselfs on her because thier leader would have killed them since he decided the girl would be of value to them. The girl was forced to learn how to fight and stealth skills as well as how to steal all for them. 

The Masters would go from village to village stealing, killing, and if the woman were old enough and looked good enough they would use them. This went on for 3 years after they killed the girls father and took her. The leader then heard about a treasure. One that could bestow great power on anyone who possessed it. I was a treasure protected by a group of priestess of Inari. The leader of the group then had his men attack the temple that the treasure was suspose to be held while the girl was ordered to sneak in and steal it. The girl was told if she did this that she would gain her freedom which she wanted more then anything since she new it would only be a matter of time before the men decided to use her like she had been forced to watch them do to older woman. 

The girl did steal the item while the priestess were distracted . It was a statue that was a gift to his followers that Inari used when he would come to the mortal world to deal with things. The girl took it to where she was told to and waited until the Masters returned. When they did the leader tried to figure out how to use it but could not. Thinking it was a lie he decided to remove the jeweled eyes from the statue. When his blade touched the first eye the statue came to life and everyone was paralyzed by the power of Inari who possessed the statue. Inari had witnessed what the men had done as well as the girl and he knew why she did what she did but she was guilty just as they were to him. 

He used his power and cursed all 8 of the men turning them into demons, more specifically the bijuu. The leader of the group whose thirst for power was the cause of some of Inari followers death was made the weakest, shikaku and the rest in order of of reverse strength. He then sent them to the 4 corners of the world. Now Inari after he cursed them looked at the girl and though he was displeased with what she did he also was fair so in turn he gave her a punishment that was both a blessing and a curse. He turned her into a Kitsune. Now when he did this he made her the new protector of the temple where the statue would be and while there she was allowed to keep her human form but if she ever left the vally where the temple was she would instantly turn into her fox form. Also whenever the temple was threatened she also was turned into her fox form.

The girl agreed because of her guilt and not really having a choice anyways and she learned that is was a blessing because the priestesses treated her kindly and a curse because she had a very long life. Not immortality but long enough to make normal people believe that she was. Now time went by and soon the leader of the Masters came back to the temple wanting his revenge. The girl who had taken her duty to protect the temple trained and trained and then when he arrived she faught and beat him. Inari came after Shukaku was beaten and sent him back to the desert where he would forever be held. He then looked at the girl and gave her a blessing. He allowed her since she was sad from seeing her friends die the ability to turn one priestess into a kitsune like she was though they would stop gaining power after they reached the 6th tail. The girl she chose became the first sister of the circle. Now as time passed the other masters also came and challenged the girl and she defeated them and protected the temple and was given another sister each time she defeated them. When she defeated the 8 tail Inari made her the new ruler of the demons on earth since she had been able to beat each of them. He also decided that since it had been 1000 years to allow her a chance to stay in her human form outside of the valley since sometimes thieves and others came there to try and rob the temple forcing her to leave the temple and also she was lonely wanting a family. By this time she had become the Kyuubi.

She was sadden because if she ever left the valley she was treated like a demon so Inari told her all she would have to do to be able to stay human was to be forgiven by someone she had directly wronged. She could not ask for it or wrong someone on purpose. Someone would have to truly forgive them of thier own decision when they felt the girl was fully sorry. The girl was confused and Inari laughed at her politely and said that there was a reason for this and she would one day learn why. He said the person she would be forgiven by would be blessed by him to stop a great evil. Something that she herself would not be able to beat. She was told that he would be the one she was destined to serve as wife and mother to his children but only after he passed a test. The test was he would have to beat her and force her to reveal her birth name. Not the name the masters had given her or the name the priestess gave her but her true name her mother and father gave her. The one she had not heard since she was 5 years old. When that happened she would make him the new lord of the demons.

Tsunade at this point said "What is the reason you are telling us this story. I dont see any reason why its important to what we want to know."

The girl smiled and said "I was just getting there Tsunade. Now the girl continued with her sisters gaurding the temple until a little over 100 years ago when 2 boys, brothers came to the temple and asked for blessing. Inari came before the 2 boys and gave them both a blessing. He made them promise to create a mighty tree that would never fall. This confused the boys but Inari said they would understand one day. He also gave one an item. He said it was filled with part of his power and that the older of the 2 should protect it because a great evil would come and only that item would have the ability to stop it. Now these 2 boys grew up and together did create a great tree like Inari told them to. I can see that the Sandiame is starting to see where this is going."

Tsunade looked at the third who had his full attention on the story and she asked "What is she talking about sensei."

The third said "Think about it Tsunade, 2 men, brothers that created a great tree and an item that was blessed with the power of Inari himself. You have that item on you this very moment."

Tsunade eyes got wide as she realised what they were talking about and she gently rubbed the crystal around her neck.

The third said "Proceed please, I think we are fixing to discover something that we may not know."

The girl nods and said "Well as you have figured out who the two were I can now continue. Now after the great tree, Konoha, was founded the older brother faced off against a man who killed him. The man was named Uchiha Madara. Now Madara did not die that day like most believe. He was wounded but not killed. Fearing the power the Shodaime used agianst him that day he had already learned of them being blessed by Inari being the Shodiames friend. Now Madara took some time to recover and around 50 years ago he came to the temple. The girl tried to fight him but because of the Sharingan Madara was able to torcher her and hurt her but she was saved by her sisters and Madara was forced to leave. Vowing to get his revenge he started to plot. He then came across a man with the legendary bloodline Rinnegan, and took him as an unoffical partner and trained him in everything he knew. 

The man after learning everything from Madara used a forbidden jutsu and imprissoned Madara mind in the corpse of an Uchiha who only had one eye after giving his other to his best friend. the thirds eyes got wide again listening. Then the man who had his own revenge agianst his twin brother decided to get the power he had heard Madara mouth off about but he kept Madara in his new body as a play thing to aid him. He then came to the temple of Inari with Madara and killed each of the sisters and torchered the girl who was the Kyuubi. He then stole the Statue of Inari and left. The girl vowed to get vengence for her sisters and started searching for the man. She only could remember his face and soon found a man with a bingo book. She did not know that he had a twin so when she saw a man who looked like the one who torchered her and killed her sisters she..."

The third said "Came to Konoha and was captured."

The girl nods and Tsunade asked "Your the girl, your the Kyuubi, aren't you."

The girl looked down and said "I was." making both Tsunade and the third look at her confused.

The third asked "What do you mean was."

The girl said "I can tell you some of it but if I tell certian things it will mean the death of me, Narutokun and the 8 others including Ino, Sakura, and Shizune here so don't ask me anymore if I say I cant. Deal."

Both looked at her and nod and she said "Naruto here has been blessed by Inari, I cant tell you why but I can tell you what the blessing is. For the 9 of us that care for him and will marry him one day, Inari sent our minds back in time to save Naruto and aid him in completing a task for Inari. Even I do not know what the exact task is since Inari said only Naruto would find out. We cant tell you anything about the future or like I said we would instantly die so each of us have been preparing. That is why the girls have skills they should not have. All of them agreed to do this and each of them recieved the blessing of Inari as well. They became the 2nd sisters of the circle."

The third looked at Shizune as 3 tails formed out of her back and she nods and Tsunade blinked and said "Now thats something you dont see everyday."

The third asked as he saw the girl with red hair have 6 tail out of her back "Why do you only have 6 tails and how are you out of the seal."

The girl looked at Naruto and said "truthfully, I dont know how I am currently free. One moment I was in the cage making sure everything was alright with his body and no traces of the poison remained and the next I had lost the ability to use 3 of the elements I could control and I had 6 tails and can no longer remain in his body. I have an idea but its just a guess."

Sakura who was looking at everyone asked "What is it Kyu."

Kyuubi looked at her and said "I think he might have awakened his bloodline...or someone awoke it for him."

Tsunade blinked and asked "Who would awaken his bloodline and what is it."

The third looked at Naruto and walked over to him and raised his eyelid and said "It appears you are correct. His eyes have changed." as he looked at Naruto eyes and saw several circles in it and he closed Naruto eye and turn but he accidently scratched Naruto arm with the kunai he had hidden in his robe in case of an attack.

The moment he did Kyuubi grabbed the same arm on her body and screamed "OWW." as everyone looked and saw a kunai wound on her arm. The third turned and looked as he saw blood on Naruto arm and said "It appears that you are still bound to Naruto. Anything that harms him, harms you."

Sakura ran over while wincing from not moving for a few days and started to heal her arm as Shizune healed Narutos. Tsunade was frozen in place from the site of the blood.

The third walked over and said "well can you tell us your name."

Kyuubi said "No, not my real one at least until Naruto passes my test. While I was at the temple I was called Ruby. You can call me that."

The third said "Well Ruby, since any damage Naruto recieves goes to you also could you let me check if..."

Before he had a chance to say anything or react she grabbed the kunai from his coat and cut her hand before holding the kunai toward him to take.

The third was stunned and he looked at Naruto and saw he had the same cut and said "So it appears that it goes both ways meaning if one of you die you both die."

Ruby as she was now called said "Thats understandible since both of our souls had been bound for at least 14 years currently."

The third asked "What are your intentions now."

Ruby said "If your wondering if I still intend to attack this village the answer is no though there are a few I wish I could for what they did to him when he was younger but cant since basically I am honor bound to all oaths and promises Naruto makes and he promised himself and his parents memory that he would not seek revenge agianst those who are to stupid to realise the difference between a cage and a prisoner."

The third asked "So hes talked to you."

Sakura said "We arranged for him to meet her and learn about us the day he graduated. Currently he only knows Ino and I are Kitsunes like Ruby here but he knows there are 7 others."

Tsunade looked at Shizune and asked "So he does not know you."

Shizune said "Since we are all now Kitsunes we have to follow certian traditions of sorts. One is the females have to make a test for him to pass. Its like a dating rules that have to be followed. If he does we basically wait until he marks us as his like he has done with Sakura."

The third said "And I believe that explains why you both were naked that day."

Sakura blushed and looked at herself and the third said "I had one of my maids cloth you. Is that mark on your neck the mark deal you spoke of."

Ruby said "Yes. Now when Naruto dies if Sakura does not have a child below the age of peuberty she will pass away within a month."

The third looked at her and asked "And if she does have a child who has not reached peuberty."

Sakura said "Then after he or she does reach peuberty I will die within a month also. Kitsunes are very loyal and protective of thier mates. So much so they cant live without the other."

Ruby said "Only the females. Males are different. Dont ask me how because I really dont know. All the stuff I do know is from Inari himself or the records the temple had. All I really know is no Kistune is ever born Male. Somehow all male Kitsunes are made one by something. For Naruto it was me being sealed into him. At that moment he became the prince of all Kitsunes. I do know that any children we have with him will also be girls. It will be impossible for us to have any boys."

The third rubbed his eyes and asked "Can you tell me who the others are so I know who will give me a headache."

Shizune said "I have talked to each of them and they have agreed but you must not call them out or mention any of this until Naruto know for sure since he is currently running test and still has others to pass or be prepared for."

The third sighed and said "Very well though will you explain how you talked to them and how you knew Naruto was in danger."

Shizune said "Each female in a pack like the sisters are can send mental messages to each other. Both Ruby here and Sakura both called out for help when he was attacked and when my eyes glossed over earlier I was talking to them all. We still have our private thoughts and all but its like a defense mechanism that allows the females to protect the young is why we have it. Naruto could only hear Ruby in his head but now I dont know for sure if he can still or not."

The third nods and waited and Shizune said "Well I should warn you not all are from Konoha. Theres Ino, Sakura, myself, Tenten, Ruby, , , , . Now as we said earlier Naruto only know for sure about Ino, Sakura and Ruby."

The third nods and Tsunade got up and started to leave when Shizune asked "Tsunade-sama, were are you going."

Tsunade stopped and said "You dont need me anymore."

Sakura said "We do, we need you very soon unless you wish for someone you care for to die agian and know you could have stopped it."

That froze Tsunade in her spot and Ruby asked "Tsunade, I have a proposition for you. I may not have my full power anymore but there is one thing I can still do by still being the king of the Bijuu. How would you like to be able to talk to your brother agian for 1 hour." making everyone in the room wide eyed.

Tsunade was shaking as she slowly turned and looked at Ruby only to go wide eyed as there standing beside Ruby was her brother Nawaki.

Tsunade asked "What must I do."

Ruby said "All you have to do is accept a bet and pay off your debt if you lose."

Tsunade looked at her and asked "Whats the bet."

Ruby said "Pick any 5 jutsu that are not bloodline restricted or ones that will kill the user to use. If Naruto here can learn all 5 jutsu between now and the Chunnin exams you will return for the exams this year and take over as the Godaime Hokage before the finals. Between now and then you will train as if your life depended on it including getting over your fear of blood. Something is coming and we need your stregth and skills for it."

The third said "I thought you said you could not tell us anything about the future."

Ruby asked "Have I told anything specific about the future or have I just given a general impression of what might happen. The one thing I have learned as my time as a Kitsune is there is always a loophole somewhere. You just have to know how to exploit it and find it."

The third sighed and said "I see your point thought why does Tsunade need to replace me before the finals of the exams."

Ruby said "Well its a good time to make a public announcement to shock both allies and enemies, dont you think. Its a good time to replace someone of power when people are looking elsewhere for threats."

The thirds brain started to work on what she mentioned and said "Yes, I suspose it would be, especially if things were to change suddenly by retirement or death. I see your point. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." as his mind started to work on the hidden details that was just given.

Ruby asked "So what do you plan to do with me."

The third said "Theres not much I can do. I mean for a shrine maiden such as yourself to be told by her leader to be the concubine of someone is something I have no control over and neither would my council."

Ruby laughed and said "I think you would have made a great Kitsune Hokage-sama."

The third nods and said "Im taking a leap of faith on you but with so many of my ninja already aware of you plus the security risk that each poses I have no way to actually do anything to you though you are not to harm anyone in this village or I will be forced to lock you up. Just cause I cant kill you without killing Naruto does not mean I cant punish you, maiden or not."

Ruby said "I understand. I do wish to aid him in his training when possible sir."

The third said "What he does in his private time is his own problem. I wont intrude but when he has missions or team training then you are not allowed to join in. Just because you have a way to bypass most of my villages security does not mean I will let you bypass the rest."

Ruby nods and looked at Tsunade who was thinking everything over and asked "What is your decision Tsunade, do you accept my bet and recieve 1 hour with your brother now or do you pass this only chance up."

Tsunade asked "Any 5 jutsu right, as long as they are not bloodline required or suicidal."

Ruby nods and Tsunade thought before smiling and said "You got yourself a bet."

Ruby asked "what are the 5 jutsu."

Tsunade smiled and said "Hiraishin, Rasengan, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Doryuu Jouheki - Earth Style Rampart, Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique." she said as a smug look crossed her face.

Ruby smiled and said "So you agree for Naruto to learn 2 of his fathers techniques with only 1 that Jiraiya himself knows how to do and no one else on the other, summoning which is a jutsu that requires you to sign somekind of contract, a jutsu that allows you to erect a huge wall that can defend a side of a village which only someone with an earth affinity and jounin level chakra control can use, and a hidden mist ANBU capture jutsu. You got yourself a deal." As Nawaki blinked and looked around and said "How the hell." as he looked at everyone and then locked eyes with his sister.

Ruby said "Lets give her an hour. I can only do this once Tsunade so make the best of it." as she walked toward the door.

The third saw the look on his former students face and nods and leads Sakura, Shizune, and Ruby out of the room.

Meanwhile inside Naruto head, Naruto awoke and found himself in an arena and he blinked and said "Hello, anyone there."

Naruto looked around and saw a man walking toward him with red hair and a light purple almost violet fighting GI on and a rose on his chest. Naruto looked around and asked "Who are you and where am I."

The man said "My name is not important young Naruto, at least not yet. As for where we are we are currently in your mind where Kyuubi use to reside."

Naruto looked at the man with narrowed eyes and asked "What do you mean use to. What happen to her."

The man smiled and said "Relax, her part in this little adventure of being inside of you is over. You have forgiven her in the future and now she has her human body to use. She is currently talking with your Hokage and a few others but shes not in any harm. Shes explaining what was the real reason for her attack. Nothing will happen to her so relax."

Naruto looked at him and asked "What are you doing here and how do you know about the future."

The man said "I know a great many things Namikaze. As for what I am doing here is because you have awakened your bloodline and as such I felt it would be a good time to visit."

Naruto blinked and asked "What bloodline."

The man said "you have one of the most powerful and also one of the most dangerous bloodlines ever. The Rinnegan."

Naruto blinked and asked "Never heard of it. What is it."

The man smiled and said "I am so glad you asked You see the Rinnegan is fabled to be the most powerful and whoever has it is said to be the master of every form of Jutsu. In truth what it does is allow you to do multiple forms of jutsu all at once."

Naruto asked "How does it do that."

The man said "Well by giving you extra bodies."

Naruto scruntched his nose aand said "So its basically gives you a clone body."

The man laughed and held his side and said "No my young friend. Here let me show you what I mean. Look into my eyes."

Naruto looked into the mans eyes and he felt lightheaded and dizzy. After a few moments he could see alright and he looked around and saw 3 new men standing there. One was a black hair with sunglasses, a sleaveless coat with white fur at the top and a the coat itself was dark green. A pair of black pants and a black shirt GREED from Fullmetal Alchemist and no I dont own anything from either him or the show.

Beside him was a man who who had a black sword with a white slash going the legth of it. Orange hair and a long black cloak that was blood red on the inside. Ichigo in his Bankai form from bleach. Dont own

The last person was the most noticible of the group. He had black hair and was dressed in a dark blue robe with a purple sash across one side of his chest. He also had a set of prayer beads around his right hand and was holding a holy staff in his left. Miroku from Inuyasha dont own

Naruto asked "Who are they."

The original man said "Now before I tell you about them I should mention something. You know how your dear Kyuubi has 9 tails. Well as of now she only has 6 just like the rest of your wives when they reach full power. I took the tails of Darkness, Chaos, and Light from her. As for why I did that is something special. Allow me to show you what I mean. Each of these men have a special ability. Normally your bloodline, the first time you activate your bloodline and look into someones eyes you will create the bodies of whoever that person believes is the absolute best at each form of jutsu though the person has to be dead. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Blood Jutsu. Now because you first looked into my eyes it is different for you. Instead of 5 bodies you shall only have 3 extras. You will not have a genjutsu body because of the fact when you have your eyes activated and since you are a kitsune you will not be effected by any genjutsu. If they are not active your only as good as you normally are. As for you ninjutsu. I think you can cover your own with your own body and dont need one.

Now let me get to these men. Starting with the man on the left with the sunglasses. His name is Greed. He is your Taijutsu master. Inside your mind he has a spirit and when you are not using him or the others they shall all be inside of you. Your dear demented uncle choses to keep them in a cave because he is afraid of dying. As long as one of his bodies live he can revive the others. You are the same way but I dont want you to fall for that weakness so dont make the same mistake most bloodline users make and rely on it to much. Now getting back to greed here. His special ability is his body is indestructable to all Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. The only way to harm him is with ninjutsu. Now before I forget while on that subject, some jutsu wont be able to be used while using your bloodline. One that I know of is any kind of bunshin jutsu. Your mind wont be able to handle the straign of making them so dont try using your Kagebunshins with them or you will die and kill not only yourself but your mates."

Greed smiled and said "I dont think hes so hot."

The man said "Silence Greed. Now as for why I chose him for you. He is the embodiment of Chaos. I used the tail of Chaos I took from the Kyuubi to summon him here. Now as for why him. You and him are perfect for each other. You both are very flexable. You both believe a good defense is a strong offense and when you fight you both think the same way. Punch first, punch last, punch them until thier down and then punch them so more until they cant move."

Greed looked at Naruto and smiled an evil smile.

The man sighed and said "Anyways for you to use his body you must go and fight each other. As you do you both will learn each others styles giving you a very unique style that cant be copied. I should warn you though that his strength and speed is effected by your own levels. If you can only pick up 600 lbs and run for 10 minutes on your own he would be able to pick up around 700 lbs and run for around 12 minutes. He is only slightly stronger then your normal body but it will keep improving as your own does. This is true for all 3 of the bodies. They each are only a little better in thier particular field then you are so work on speed, strength, sealing speed, and stamina. Now as for the carrot top."

The carrot top said "Hey, cut me some slack."

The man chuckled and said "His name is Ichigo. He is your Kenjutsu master and what is called a Vizard. I chose him because you both rely on broot power and reacting to the situation on hand at the moment. I took the Kyuubi power of Darkness to create him because of what he use to be. Neither of you have a set style so that makes you unpredicatable. Now you will have to teach Ichigo how to use shurikans, kunais, and your trench knifes and he will teach you how to use a sword. Now as for a special ability. He has an attack where he powers up for 11 seconds at which time a mask covers his face. Once that mask breaks after time is up he will actually be weakend and not much help. It is a one time attack that can only be used once every 24 hours so dont waste it and should only be used to finish off an enemy at the end of battle or to give you a hand when you most need it. He can be hurt but he is so good with a sword nearly no one can get close enough to touch him. Neither him nor greed when you use them can use Ninjutsu. That will all be one you."

Ichigo said "Damn, at least I dont have to worry about taking anyones souls now since I am a soul."

Naruto asked "You take peoples souls."

Ichigo laughs and said "When I was still alive kid I was at one time a Shinigami which is why he said I was Darkness. The shadow of death is the darkness in all mortals hearts so yeah I took souls and no I cant bring someone back to life."

Naruto scrunches his nose and looks at the last guy and asked "So whats his story."

The man said "That would be Miroku. He is a lecherous monk. He will be your blood jutsu person. His ability with seals and other archaic writings. You will have to learn what he knows as he will have to learn what you know also but the one good thing is while you are in here you have alot more time on your hands. As for special abilities Miroku here has 2 actually. The prayer beads on his right hand holds a tunnel of void. I took the power of light from Kyuubi to get him being a monk. The second ability he has is durring his life he killed lots of summons. He can summon one kind to aid you in battle but that is a suprise. You will still be able to sign a normal summoning contract so dont worry about it. Also any enemy summon that Miroku here kills will also be able to be summoned by him and he can control them. Now as for what that wind tunnel in his hand does. It allows him to stop any ninjutsu attack and absorb it without risk but the problem is the more he uses it the more his hand is damaged. I would not use it more then a few times a day so he can heal the damage so if you can avoid the attacks do it but if you cant avoid it then use it. At least thats what I would do. You yourself will have to work on how to use them yourselfs. Anyways my time here is up so I will see you and remember while in here they have a soul and can do things without your control but when you summon them they will all be extensions of you and it is something you should also learn to use before battle. Ask the Hokage how to summon and show him the seal with the Kanji of blood, tai and ken on your arm and tell him its part of your bloodline." and he was gone in a swirl of rose pedals.

Naruto sighed and said "So what should we do now." as he looked around and saw a scroll laying on the ground where the man disappeared from and walked over and read it.

**Naruto**

**This scroll gives you instructions for the test I have set up for you. The form I came to you today in was my true form but sometime in your life we shall meet agian. You will have to find me, discover who I am, and give me what is mine when you know who I am. When you do that you shall learn the full truth about everything you want to know. Until then, good luck.**

Greed said "lets test you." as he popped his nuckles and charged naruto.

Back with Tsunade and Nawaki. Tsunade hugged her brother and asked "is it really you."

Nawaki said "Yeah, its me sis. Its good to see you agian."

Tsunade burst into tears and said "Im sorry I couldn't save you."

Nawaki said "Its not your fault sis. Its Orochimarus." making Tsunade stop and look at her brother before asking "What do you mean."

Nawaki said "Hes the one who sold my team out for that attack. The Iwa nins bragged about it before I died. Apparently they gave him some information on somekind of research in exchange for the info on our ninjas."

Tsunade clenched her fist in rage and said "I will kill that bastard."

Nawaki said "You will get your chance soon sis. Hes coming back to Konoha to try and destroy it."

Tsunade looked at her brother and asked "how do you know that."

Nawaki said "I have watched over you since that day. I know what you went through and I was joined by another who loves you also. He said he would be waiting for you but said dont cut yourself short on happiness for feeling sorry for him. If you find love agian go ahead, he wont mind. I also happen to have taken to watching his life [pointing toward Naruto since he filled your heart with the love that I had once filled. The love of a little brother. I could never thank him for making you smile agian so when I saw the girls come back in time I followed them. When your dead time is meaningless. Anyways I must say that I cant wait for you to lose this bet and have you become the Godaime Hokage agian."

Tsunade asked "What do you mean agian."

Nawaki said "After the third was killed, Jiraiya and Naruto here came to find you. You made a bet and used that necklace as part of it. Naruto learned the final step of the rasengan in a week and used it to save your life in battle thus giving you hope agian. Now I know you want more time to hold me and say how sorry you are but I never was good at all that mushy crap so Im just going to say that I love you sis and that I am proud of you and I will be waiting for you on the other side. Dont let my brother there get into to much trouble without you and dont cause him so much brain damage. He only gives nick names to those he actually cares about. Goodbye sis." as he kissed his sister on the head before starting to fade away.

After he disappeared the spiritual form of Nawaki appeared looking at the room as Dan stood beside him and another figure appeared and said "I appreciate you both agreeing to do this. The test that I have set up for the boy will be tough and he needs her in his life. The love of a wife is great for most things but siblings/mothers are another story all together. There will come a time he will tell her things that he wont tell his mates."

Dan said "Its the least we can do for you since you have been kind enough to let us give her soul some peace and make it where she will be able to finally pass on when she dies."

The figure said "Yes, wollowing in self pity of the soul is one thing that keeps you from passing on to the other side. If you cant forgive yourself then you cant rest."

Both Nawaki and Dan nod before all 3 fade away.

Tsunade closed her eyes and let tears flow down her face after her brother disappeared and she stiffened when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a voice said "Its ok lady, let it go." and Tsunade burst into tears and turned herself with her eyes closed and cried into the chest of the person who was holding her.

After about 20 minutes the door to the room opened and the third walked in with Shizune, Sakura and Ruby and Sakura said "Whats going on Narutokun."

Naruto made a few handmotion and a shadowclone appeared and walked over and laid down of a bed before replacing himself with the sleeping Tsunade. After she was on the bed Naruto punched the clone and said "Damn sadist." as he got up and walked over to the group. 

The third looked at Naruto eyes and asked "How do you feel Naruto."

Naruto said "You dont want to know that answers. I have been in my mind for what seemed like a month fighting with my bloodline and getting my ass handed to me. By the way how are you doing Sakura-chan. I guess since your up and around that your ok."

Sakura said "Yeah, Ino arrived with her team and the Hokage and a few others and Ino killed Mizuki."

Naruto closed his hand and popped his knuckles and asked "Was it Mizuki who attacked us. I never saw who it was since all I saw were the weapons comming at your blind side."

The third said "Yes it was Naruto."

A voice asked "So whats your bloodline like kit." from behind the third and Naruto blinked and went wide eyed before covering it and said "Alright." as he cut his eyes to the third.

The third said "Relax Naruto, I know the truth about her and Ino and Sakura as well as a few others. I know who she use to be but I wont punish her as long as she does nothing to bring trouble."

Naruto sighed in releaf and said "Do you feel ok Kyuubi. The guy who helped me with my bloodline told me he took 3 of your tails. The ones for Darkness, Light, and Chaos."

Kyuubi nods and asked "Who was this man."

Naruto said "I dont know. He was a man with a rose on his chest, red hair and..."

Kyuubi said "And a purple fightng Gi."

Naruto nods and asked "How did you know."

Kyuubi said "Hes $#$#$." as she looked and everyone was looking at her funny.

Kyuubi asked "What."

The third said "When you started to say his name you spoke in some language that none of us know."

Kyuubi sighed and said "He does not want anyone to know his name yet. Not suprising really with who he is. Anyways Naruto did he say anything else."

Naruto said "Just that he gave me some kind of test to do but I dont think he wants me to mention it since hes so secretive."

Kyuubi nods and said "Well I cant tell you my real name until you pass my test kit but for now I am going by the name of Ruby. Its the name I went by when I was at the temple. I already told you my story about how I became the Kyuubi since we met."

Naruto nods and asked "Hey old man, can you tell me how to summon."

The third asked "Why."

Naruto said "My bloodline gives me extra bodies to fight with. I am still learning to use it but the man who helped me get started with it. He told me to show you these." as he showed the tatoo on his arm and said "He told me a little about how my bloodline works but its really confusing to explain. Summoning is involved."

The third said "I would but you see there is a little bet going on right now and I dont think it would be fair if I told you how."

Sakura sighed and said "You use your blood and wipe it across the seal and then you do the handsigns are boar, inu, bird, monkey and ram before you slam your hands into the ground calling out Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Everyone looked at her and she said "What, Naruto became the next toad holder like his father and I was the slug, what do you expect."

The third narrowed his eyes and asked "What about the other member of team 7."

Sakura said "Cant tell. Its one of the things that has a major roll in the future and will most likely kill me."

The third sighs and nods and said "Shes right Naruto though with the type you have there you just have to wipe the blood across the seals before slamming then onto the ground saying Kuchiyose no jutsu. Those types of seals are a real speed savor.

Naruto nods and bites his thumb and wipes the blood over the 3 seals and said Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as he slammed his hand into the ground.

Suddenly 3 puffs of smoke appeared and Naruto blinked and said "Woah, thats wierd." as he blinked and his eyes had changed from thier normal blue to blue and red circles.

The third looked and said "Well those are wierds.

Ichigo said "What."

Greed said "Are

Miroku said "You."

Naruto said "Talking."

And all 4 said "About.

As Naruto looked around and was trying to figure out what he was seeing. Each of the other participants in the room were also and Ino who had awoken said "That was freeky." making everyone look at her and Naruto asked "Hey Ino, could you drop the Kagebunshins so I can tell which is the real one."

Ino looked confused and the third said "I see. Naruto, Ino does not have Kagebunshins. There is only one Ino there. You are seeing the same thing out of 4 sets of eyes. I believe that is part of your bloodline. It allows you to see multiple directions at once but you cant tell which is the real you. It lets you watch your own back so to speak."

Naruto asked "So how can I figure out which is the one I am looking out of."

Sakura looked uncomfortable and said "Um, not that I like the idea but I do know how your uncle does it."

The third narrowed his eyes and said "His uncle, the same one who..."

Sakura nods and the third asked "Can you tell me anything about him."

Sakura said "All I can tell you is that he has 6 bodies where Naruto here only has 4. Why I dont know but I do know that each only uses a certain form of fighting."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, from what I was told the first person whose eyes you look into when you awaken it picks out who they thing is the best at each of the 6 forms of jutsu and then creates a body of them though the person has to be dead already at that point."

The third asked "then why do you only have 4."

Naruto said "Well, when my eyes are active I am immune to all genjutsu so the guy said he did not feel I needed one and as for ninjutsu he said I can handle those on my own. The one with the sword is kenjutsu, the monk here is bloodjutsu and...that reminds me." as Naruto starts raising one hand at a time until he saw the monks hand raise and then had it bite its thumb going through some jutsu and slamming his hands into the ground and suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and Naruto said "Um, where is he and why does that creature have the same eyes I do...woah, Im flying." as a foot tall bee started to fly around the room and then Naruto blinked as the bee went up in smoke and the monk was back.

Naruto asked "What happened. I try to move my arms again and then the bee was gone and that body was back."

The third said "I dont know Naruto but I believe you wont be able to sign another contract since you have bees."

Naruto said "No, thats not right old man. That I do know. The man told me that what it is, that I could use his summon and any summon that he kills but I can also sign a summoning contract also. My bloodline wont effect it."

The third sighed and rubs his eyes and said "Well I need to get back to my office. I trust you all are ok now."

Naruto thought "_how do I release the summoning." _and suddenly the 3 bodies went up in smoke and Naruto eyes turned back to blue and he asked "Um ok. I have a question who is that lady over there and who are you. I recognise your family medical room old man but Im confused about whats been going on."

Shizune stepped forward and said "my name is Shizune. That over there is the legendary Sannin Tsunade. We were passing through when the Hokage asked us to check on your condition since you had an unusual poison. Dont worry to much about it right now. When she awakens we will be leaving but we should be back for the exams. Dont forget to tell him about Tsunade bet Sakura-san. I really would like to see Tsunade lose." as she walked over to Tsunades bed.

Naruto looked at her and asked "Ok, what bet."

The third said "Well, Tsunade made a bet that you had to learn 5 jutsu before the exams in a few months. If you do learn them she will become the next Hokage and dont worry, she is actually the grand daughter of the shodaime and niece of the Nidaime. She does not hate you for the Kyuubi so relax."

Naruto tense position faded and asked "So what are the 5 jutsu."

Sakura said "Well they are Hiraishin, Rasengan, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Doryuu Jouheki - Earth Style Rampart, Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique. I can help you with the water jutsu and Ino can help you with the earth jutsu. You have been working on the Rasengan already and..."

The third blinked and said "He has."

Naruto asked "I have, what is it."

Sakura said "Remember the water balloons."

Naruto held out his hand and a blue sphere started to form but after a few moments it lost stability and he released it and said "So thats what that jutsu is called. You guys never wrote the name for it so I was not sure."

The third asked "How many steps are there."

Ruby said "for his fathers 3 but Naruto learned another 2 steps and created 2 more versions in the future. We plan to have him learn them also. He finished the jutsu."

The third got wide eyed and asked "What step is he on."

Kyuubi said "Hes got the first and second stage. Now he just has to put them together and control it."

The third nods and said "Who knows how to do it."

Ruby said "Since it was his fathers jutsu and is precious to him I refuse to tell anyone how to do it. The only reason Sakura knows the first step is because she helped him learn control in the future and that meant going back to the basics. After that I told him the second stage and the third stage."

The third said "I only want Naruto to know that jutsu. The more who know it the bigger risk someone can figure it out."

Ruby said "Yeah, Kakashi figured it out from seeing Naruto in the future use it enough as well as his memory of the Yondaime to aid."

The third sighed and asked "So what are your plans."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "Can I make a request Hokagesama."

The third said "You can but I wont promise anything."

Sakura said "Fair enough, would it be possible for me to start working at the Hospital sir. I mean I would like to get some extra money if possible and I think I proved I am more then capable."

The third sighed and said "I suspose I can though it will be suspicious of someone just fresh out of the accademy to be as skilled as you are."

Sakura said "I know and I talked to Shizune and she said she would agree to sign off on my medical license for me and back that shes been my teacher for years. That will take most of the suspicion away."

The third said "Very well. I will put you as an apprentice at the hospital with 1 day a week for now. Will that work."

Sakura said "I will take anything I can get sir."

The third nods and Ino cut her eyes at her friend questionably and thought "_whats going on forehead."  
_

Sakura thought "_My mother has kicked me out of my home. Tenten sent a message when I first woke up and told me that my mother heard how I was found and figured out what I was doing. She threw all my stuff into the trash. She was passing by when she saw her doing it and asked what was going on. My mother told her that her daughter was dead and all that was left was some demon whore who does not deserve to live. Tenten said she agreed with her and tricked my mother so she could get my stuff and has it all sealed in scrolls but I dont have a place to stay."_

Ino gasped and said out loud "That bitch. Im going to kill her." as she clenched her fist drawing everyones attention.

Sakura turned pale as the Hokage asked "Whats wrong Ino."

Ino who was still in rant mode said without thinking said "That bitch kicked Sakura out after hearing how she was found. How she found out I dont know but after I kick her ass I am going to find out and kick thier ass." as she rubbed her hands together.

Naruto looked down and said "Im sorry Sakurachan, I never planned for this to happen. If there is an..." he was cut off by Sakura who placed her finger on his lip as she looked at him in the eyes.

Sakura smiled and said "It was my choice and if my mother is to much of an idiot to see the truth in things then I dont care if she gave me birth. I dont see her as a mother."

Naruto pulled her finger away and said "But you lost your home because you chose to be. Now you dont have a place to stay."

Sakura said "That was why I asked the Hokage if I could get extra time at the hospital. To make some money so I can get my own apartment."

The third was looking at this and Naruto said "You can stay at my place Sakurachan."

Sakura smiled and said "No Naruto, your apartment is nice and all but its a one person place. Even if we shared the same bed every night there still would be an uncomfortible situation where neither of us could truly strech out and relax."

Naruto said "Then I ask that you let me help you get an apartment. I mean if it was not for me then..."

The third who was watching this smiled to himself as he put his hand on Naruto shoulder stopping him and said "Perhaps I have an idea that might be good for everyone. You see since Naruto here has awakened his bloodline which is as far as I know officially the only known user of the bloodline Rinnegan. Yes I know your uncle has it but I dont want the world to know we know about him yet. As seeing as you have awakened it that puts a whole new twist on things. Remember how I could not allow you to have your inheratance until you were either became a chunnin or were financially able to support yourself. Well since you have awakened it you qualify for support from the village to found your clan based on the clan restoration laws. All I have to do is get the council to agree but I can handle that. If they do agree then you can have your family estates as well as your family name."

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "I will do whatever it takes old man. I dont want anyone to suffer because of me and especially someone I care for like Sakurachan here."

Sakura smiled as a tear fell down her cheek and Tsunade who had awoken and listened in to conversation all the way and frowned when she heard that Naruto had already had the summoning part down and was on his way to finishing the Rasengan. She looked at the group of girls including her apprentice and waited to see how this all played out.

The third said "Well, I will go and talk with the council this afternoon and see how it works out. For now Sakura could stay with you or any of her friends until this mess gets out of the way." as he turned and left the room.

Naruto said "I know you dont want to but I must insist that you stay with me at least until we hear what the council says.

As the third was getting ready to leave his family compound he was stopped by Tsunade who had snuck out of the room and said "What are the odds that he will get through with the councils agreement."

The third sighed and lead her into his private study before sealing the room off and said "Truthfully not good. The clans have always supported Naruto with the exception of the Uchihas. Truth is that is why each of the clanheads were in his classroom in the accademy. I had a private meeting with them and I purposely had Naruto fail the accademy the first 2 times through so he would be with them. I thought that if he had the clans support that the rest would follow thier lead."

Tsunade was stunned and said "You purposely failed him, why." as she was getting mad.

The third said "I did not fail him myself. I put him under instructors I knew who hated him and would fail him. I did it because the civilians had been planning to use the law that states if a shibobi attacks a civilian that they would be executed as the worst punishment or imprissioned at the lightest unless in self defense. With 2/3 of the council agianst him do you honestly believe that should he have passed someone would not have orchestrated an attack to make him defend himself and it would be sure that it would be seen as him attacking. The longer he would be in the accademy the safer he would be and then when he did graduate with an instructor who would not hate him that the clans would be in a position to support his claim of self defense. After all even the council would not dare to call the major clans a liar."

Tsunade clenched her fist and said "I see. I dont like it but I do see where your coming from. If the council is so much agianst him and you why do you not replace them."

The third sighed and said "Unfortinately I cant. You see the rules state that only way the Hokage can change council is to do it the day they are elected. Since I replaced Minato I could not replace them and that is why so much of this crap was allowed to go. I am hoping that you lose the bet and that you replace them but odds are you will win this one because even if he does somehow learn 4 of those justu the 5th one, the Hiraishins wont be able to be learned without a miracle."

Tsunade said "Perhaps, perhaps not. Anyways you have a meeting to get to."

The third said "Your right. Well what we said here is classified. I dont want Naruto to hate me for looking after his own health. I only did it to save his life."

Tsunade said "I know. Good luck." as she watched him cancel the sealing jutsu before leaving. After he was gone she asked "So what do you have to say Jiraiya." as she turned to look at the wall behind her and a shape distorted as Jiraiya appeared.

Jiraiya said "Its good to see you agian. Tell me, what is it your doing in Konoha when you said you would never return."

Tsuande said "I will tell you after the council meeting. Lets go, I want to see this." as she leaves quickly followed by Jiraiya.

Around 20 minutes later Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Ruby and Ino were all in Naruto appartment eating and Naruto asked "So how is it."

Ino said "I must say Narutokun, your cooking is pretty good. It has only improved since we were in the accademy."

Shizune said "I must agree Naruto. This is rather good. I wish to thank you for inviting me to a home cooked meal though I do have to ask why."

Naruto said "Well, from what I was told is that you and that blond haired woman Tsunade checked on us and made sure we were ok. For that you have my thanks."

Shizune said "Well we really did not do much, I mean Sakura here has done an amazing job with Ino help fixing you up. The rest was just bedside stuff and we only arrived today after we were summoned. The real work had done been done already."

Naruto said "Well its the thought that counts."

Shizune looked at Ino and Sakura and asked "So tell me, what does 2 lovely ladies like you find in someone as good of a cook as Naruto here."

Sakura said "Well that is a secret that only those who can truly get past his smile can figure out."

Shizune said "Really, well what is it. I mean what drives you Naruto." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "I dont know what you mean."

Shizune asked "What is it that you feel is the real reason you are a ninja, what goals do you have and why are they important to you."

Both Ino and Sakura stopped eating and looked at Naruto. In the future his goal had been to be Hokage so he would be respected and could protect his precious people. Ruby however had her mind elsewhere at the moment. She was trying to figure out if she could still read his thoughts.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and put both his hands behind his head. He began looking at the cealing and asked "Have any of you ever truly sat down and looked at a waterfall. I mean not just see the water falling off a cliff to the ground below but I mean the true beauty of looking at the waterfall."

Ruby asked "What does that have to do with anything kit." learning she couldn't still hear his thoughts.

Naruto sighed and said "For me its like this. The water above the cliff represents my parents. I am the water that fell off the cliff itself. The day I was born I left my parents and fell from where they are. They now are looking at me from up high as I landed on my 2 feet but at this moment now I am gaining speed in the river that makes up my life. I am joined by others from other streams and together with those people who help make the river I am in bigger are heading onward. I dont know where it leads or what is around the bend. I know that sometime in my life those who have joined me will go thier own path as I must also but I know someday I will be reach the sea and join those who I had once been with. When I meet them agian, I want to be able to look each of them in the eye, tell them how much I care for them and have them look back at me with love as we have our families play in the great ocean." as he closed his eyes and smiled.

All 4 woman blinked and Ruby said "Woah. That was...deep."

Naruto said "Yeah but to simplify it I guess I can say is I want to keep going until I get all my love ones, create a family and have them go out and create something beautiful to the world like an ocean."

Shizune said "My, your certianly a sweet talker."

Naruto snorts and said "No, and that was just some random thoughts I had. I just truthfully dont know anymore. I mean my emotions are screwed up and with everything that has happened I dont know what to feel. I use to want to be Hokage but truthfully right now, I could live without it. I feel numb and cold actually. The only time I dont feel cold is when I am with someone like Sakurachan, Inochan and Ruby here. I know we have only just gotten together but it feels to me like I cant live without the warmth of them. Like I would die without them and when I was inside my mine earlier I was numb. I mean sure I feel but all I was feeling was empty, so for right now I dont know what drives me."

Shizune looked at him and said "Its emotional huh, I mean nearly dying after just finding love and fear you lose something that was precious to you. Tsunade was the same way after her fiance died. Perhaps you should talk to her and work on the problem. I mean, you said it yourself that your emotions are screwed up right now. Even your outlook on life is screwed up and you just read us a some poetry from a book I see on your bookshelf over there. I know the girls here are thinking that you could talk to them but I dont think so. I mean you should talk to a neutral party who knows how you feel and learn from them so you dont start doubting your feelings for the girls. Well I hate to eat and run but I need to check on Tsunade and find out what shes doing. If you want I can ask her to talk to you before we leave."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I would like that." making Ino and Sakura look down.

Ruby said "Naruto, why dont you rest a little bit while Sakura, Ino and I go get her things. It will give you some time to think."

Naruto nods and walks to his bedroom and before anyone could say anything both Ino and Sakura were grabbed by Ruby and Shizune and left in a swirl of leaves.

They all appeared on the Hokage monument and Sakura asked "What the hell was that about Shizune."

Shizune said "Cant you see it. Hes lost mentally."

Ruby said "Shes right. This is just like how he truly was before the wave mission before. That attack and then everything else on him has pressured his emotions to the point if he cant work it out somehow he will become another Itachi, unable to feel emotions. Hes scared."

Ino asked "What can we do."

Shizune sighed and said "Well I hate to say it but just be thier as friends for now. If you push to hard you can break him."

Sakura asked "How do you know so much about it Shizune."

Shizune sighed and said "What I tell you does not go to anyone, not even Tsunade. After my uncle died and Tsunade was planning to leave Konoha, the Sandaime came to me and gave me a mission. The mission is an SS-rank mission that has not been recorded on any scroll or anywhere. He would send me money every month to live on if I would keep Tsunade from going over the edge. I was trained by my uncle just like you were Ino in the art of the human mind. I had to do a mental evaluation of Tsunade every year and in the event she became mentally unstable and dangerous it was my job to..."

Ino asked "It was you job to what Shizune."

Shizune looked down and said "It was my job to eliminate her." as she burst into tears.

Everyone was shocked by this. No one knew what to say and Ruby pulled Shizune into a hug and said "Its not easy is it. To know you might be responsible to kill someone you care for. I know it was not for Narutokun in the future either when he had to face the Uchiha. In fact it could have destroyed you but luckily for us you never had to."

Shizune nods and Sakura asked "So what now."

Ruby said "Well for now I think you should move in with Naruto and me if things don...what the hell." as she looked at the village drawing everyones attention.

Sakura gasped and said "Thats..."

Shizune said "Katsuyu." finishing the sentance.

Ino said "Come on." as she ran down the face of the Hokage mountain with chakra on her feet followed by the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Earlier in the day Danzo and the 2 elders were sitting in Danzo private office and Danzo said "Let me see if I understand you completely. Tsunade has returned to the village and is currently at the Saratobi compound."

Homura said "Yes. I believe she is here to check on the boy and the 2 girls we heard are currently there under Saratobi control. I think its time we use that plan. The boy is becoming to strong. From what reports we have recieved he is using several chunnin and Jounin level techniques as well as gaining the respect of a few more people in the village. If the village starts to like him and he continue to get stronger it will be just like having his father alive again.We cant let him get any stronger or he might become a threat to us. Luckily for us Saratobi wont tell who his father was for fear of Iwa. If that info comes out then there will be shift in power. We must use that plan."

Danzo sighed and said "That plan might work. I mean its risky but its worth a shot. Do I have your support if we go through with this."

Homura said "Yes, Im tired of staying in his shadow and its time we control this village. If the heirs to the clan can make names for themselfs they will surely have the next Hokage chosen from thier ranks and then we will lose all the power we have gained. I would rather support you as an advisor then to be thrown away."

Danzo said "Very well. I warn you that should you try anything I shall have my men kill you both."

Both nod and leave.

A little later in the day

Tsunade and Jiraiya had been sitting quitely in the back of the council chambers concealed in one of Jiraiyas peeking genjutsu so no one could see them or detect them. The Hokage had just walked into the room and taken his seat after everyone else had showed up.

Homura, one of the Sandiame gennin teammates and current village elder said "Im suprise you heard about our decision so fast Saratobi but we will not change our mind. The boy must die." making the third and the 2 sannins question what the elder was talking about."

The third asked "What are you refering to Homura."

Homura blinked and asked "Are you not here concearning the charges that have been brought up agianst Uzumaki in regards to the rape of Sakura Haruno and the murder of a civilian of Konoha, Mizuki."

The third said "First off what rape. From everything I have seen and heard there has been no rape."

Danzo said as he pulled out a file "We have here a copy of the ANBU report for the incedent that recently happened at the training ground behind the Hokage momument. We have found traces of semen whose DNA matches that of Uzumaki as well as blood that matches Ms. Haruna. We also have a complaint signed by the girls mother saying she never consented for her daughter to be with the boy there for since she is underage it is rape and under the laws of Konona fall under the council decision."

Tsunade was getting pissed listening to this but before she could say anything the third said "First off both Sakura and Naruto are ninja of this village meaning they fall under my control. Second the moment Sakura graduated from the accademy her mother lost all parental rights to her so Sakura could sleep with anyone she wants and her mother cant say a damn thing especially when she has kicked her own daughter out to fend for her self. Third I had a doctor check Sakura for anything that might have shown any signs of non consential sex and found none. The blood you the at was found was from a wound from when the Chunnin Mizuki attacked Naruto and Sakura."

Homura said "Im sorry to tell you but the council had already signed Mizuki request to retire earlier in the day so he was a civilian."

The third said "Wrong, since I never signed it or even was notified about it Mizuki was technically a missing nin for defecting." as he was getting mad.

Danzo said "Well then its unfortinate for you that the boy will be dead before the sun sets as my Root have already been dispatched to take care of him with the backing of the council."

Hiashe said "half the council, all of the clans voted agianst this."

The third called for ANBU but none came but the door did open but Tsunade walked in.

In the back of the room both Tsunade and Jiraiya got wide eyed and Jiraiya put his hand over her mouth and whispers in her ear "Hold it, lets see what these assholes are up to."

She nods but you could tell she was ready to kill.

The third blinks and asked "What are you doing here Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Im here because I made a decision. I have decided its time I restored my family name in this village with some pride and would like to take over as the next Hokage, sensie."

The third looked at her and said "But Tsunade, what about..."

Tsunade said "Its not improtant. I made my decision. Dont you want to spend more time with you grandson sensie."

The third who said "Well yes but..."

Tsunade said "But nothing, the council is already here so lets put it to a vote. Who here wants me, Tsunade of the Sannin, grandaughter to the Shodaime and grandniece the the Nidaime to take over as the next Hokage."

When Danzo and the Elders raised thier hands each of the civilians did also but the clan heads each looked at one another and Homura said "Well by a majority of the vote Tsunade is elected Godaime Hokage, what are you orders Tsuande."

Tsunade said "My first order is to order the execution of Naruto Uzumaki."

A voice from the back of the room said "I dont think so." as everyone turned and gasped as both Jiraiya and Tsuande appeared out of the genjutsu.

Danzo thought "_shit, if she had not been here I would have been named Hokage in an hour after the boy was dead and she would have been blamed for it.. Got to play this right."_

Similar thoughts were going through the heads of the elders. Homura said "Sieze the imposter." pointing her finger at the real Tsunade.

Jiraiya and tsunade both start doing handsigsn with a little blood mixed in and Jiraiya said "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)" as the entire room was turned into a swamp making everyone stuck to the ground..

Tsunade said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and the roof of the building was destroyed at Katsuyu was seen with Tsunade standing on her head.

The third who was in a defensive position quicky captures the fake and said "You and whoever else is involved in this will be executed for treason. If you give me the names of those you work for I shall spare your life." as the Tsunade he was holding turned into another person who had a wierd mask on her face.

Tsunade said from on top of Katsuyu "Since you so graciously saddled me with the job of Hokage my first order of business is to dismiss the entire council except for the clanheads. You little shitheads forget that you are nothing but advisors to the Hokage and dont hold any real power. Now Jiraiya, help sensie arrest the entire council and we help him figure out what the hells going on here. I'm going to find the kid and protect him." as she starts jumping away as Katsuyu goes up in a puff of smoke.

The woman the third held said "Danzo and the elders. They told my family if we did not use our special jutsu of impersination to aid them they would cancel the medical treatments my family needs to survive."

Danzo realising that the girl just revealed him screamed "Root, kill her and the Hokage." as he throws an exploding tag at Jiraiya forcing him to release the swamp as well as one at the girl impalling her in the neck killing her. He then quickly uses shushin to leave.

Jiraiya and the clan heads quickly aid the Hokage in capturing the elders as well as the civilian as several units of ANBU arrive along with ROOT ones. The third said "Capture the elders, Danzo and any ROOT members you can. If they resist, kill them."

With that fighting began.

As Tsunade was jumping from roof to roof she was quickly surrounded by 10 Root members. Tsunade got ready to fight when Shizune, Sakura, Ino, and Ruby arrived.

Sakura asked "Whats going on Shishou."

Tsuande looked at her and said while making sure no one moved to attack "The council and your mother tried to frame Naruto for the death of Mizuki and rape of you. They also tried to impersinate me and put thier imposter as Hokage. I dont know who is all in on it but as for right now I guess Im Godaime."

Sakura snorts and Ino said "Just like old times, huh forehead."

Shizune said "Not now girls. If they are stalling us then they must be also going after Naruto since they have not attacked."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and thought "_Listen up everyone, the council is pulling one of thier stunts, Narutokuns in trouble from root so if anyone can help him it would be of big help, shizune, Ino, Kyuubi and myself are all helping Tsunade with a few Roots also."_

She quickly cut the mental link just in time to see the one in front of her begin handsigns.

Shizune pulled up her sleave and pulled a metal wire launching senbons at the 2 in front of her clipping one but not to good and the other dodged.

Ino cursed herself for hot having any weapons and said "Hey, you think you can go wild."

Sakura smiled begining her own handsigns still trying to figure out what the guy in front of her was doing with such a long set of handigns. She stops though as she saw a flower on the right sleave of the man in front of her and said "Shit, its Sai." as she got a good look at the one in front of her.

Tsunade who was getting ready to fight asked "What."

Sakura looked at all the men and said "Thier all ink painting. Thier not real. The one controlling them is nearby though and can bring anything he draws to life."

Just then there was another explosion this time from the roof of the building Naruto apartment was at and the while everyone was distracted Sakura punched the roof causing the entire building to shake and ran forward hitting the person in front of her making it burst into ink.

She then grabbed the one that was beside him and swung him as hard as she could at the ledge of the building across from them as a distortion appeared and a genjutsu was released.

A Root member who was holding a drawing scroll said "I must say I am impressed you can find me. Good day." with a smile that was very fake as he left in a swirl of leaves and the other ink members fell to the ground.

Before anyone could say anything Ruby who had been holding her side jumped toward Naruto appartment as her hand was covered in blood.

Tsunade who saw this started to freeze up but then she remembered her brother and thought "_I wont fail you agian brother."_ as she jumps beside Ruby and began healing her as they jumped from roof to roof with the other girls.

A few moments earlier.

Naruto had been laying in his bed when he heard the door to his room open. He opened his eyes and saw a Root ANBU standing there and he asked "How did you get in here."

The Root said "Stupid demon, you left so much blood from that attack that we just had to get a sample to get in. Now its time for you to die." as he pulled out a kunai and went to stab Naruto.

As it pierced his flesh Naruto went up in smoke revealing himself as a Kagebunshin. Back in the living room the real Naruto appeared from a vase on the coffee table that he had henged himself into and quickly bit his thumb before wiping the blood on the seal on his arm and slamming his hand on the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." and suddenly the 3 other bodies of him all appeared.

Naruto thought "_god I hope this works." _ as he sent Greed into the room where the Root member was and the Root went to stab him but the blade broke and Naruto as Greed said "Well, lets see how you like it." as he grabed what was left of the blade still in the mans hand and forced the shocked man to stab himself in the neck killing him.

Back in the living room Naruto frowned and thought "_worry later, survive now." _as he grabbed as many of his weapons as he could. He then went toward the door and had Greed open it before walking out in the hall as two more swords came in contact with his body. Unlike the other Root member though theses blades were not weak from not taking care of them but the look on thier faces from the clang metal hitting, well in this case metal flesh, was priceles. Greed quickly went for the one on the left with Ichigo going for the one on right. Naruto had to close his real eyes as he was having trouble keeping up and understanding everything he was seeing and controlling.

The one greed was fighting having already learned weapons and taijutsu would not work started doing handsigns.

While this was going on Ichigo was having a reasonable time just matching and blocking each strike on reflex. Naruto has not learned complete control of them yet so he does not understand how to effectively use them yet. The body of Miroku was just standing there beside the real Naruto not even in the hall yet.

Seeing the one who was doing handsigns Naruto decided to try something. He had greed turn and run full speed toward Ichigo and had him tackle the guy on the ground as Ichigo had forced the Root member to turn the sword away. The contact from the hit forced the mans ribs to crack and using the time he now had Ichigo plunged his sword into the heart of the man greed was still on top of. The other Root however had just finished the handsigns an said "Dai Endan - Great Fireball." and a huge fireball charged toward both Ichigo and Greed.

Naruto thought "_Release."_ and all 3 extra bodies went up in smoke as the fireball covered the view of where they had been and blew the wall at the end of the hall away in a huge explosion.

After 10 seconds the man stopped and Naruto took that moment to run out fo the apartment running as fast as he could out of the now newly made exit but not before recieving a kunai in the side. He jumped out of the whole and free fell until he latched himself onto a pole with his hands using the force to make himself fly around it and let go twisting in mid air landing on top of a stores over head canvas, springing off of it he jumped to the ground below and took off running through the screaming crowd that was running from the explosion and the 'demon boy'.

The Root member ran to the hole to follow Naruto and jumped out and on his way to the ground was impaled by at least 20 kunias from the roof across from the apartment building he just jumped out of.

Tsunade who lands beside Tenten who had thrown the weapons and saw the Root member fall to the ground asked "Wheres Naruto." asuming this girl was one of the sisters.

Tenten said "Heading west about 15 seconds ahead of the man I killed." as she stepped back from the edge so no one saw her.

Tsunade asked "Any idea where he might be heading."

Just then an explosion hit toward the west side of the village all 6 of them now took off toward the explosion.

Naruto had been running and came across Team 7 training ground where Kakashi was reading his book watching Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru all work on the water walking and Kakashi asked "Shouldn't you be resting Naruto."

Naruto pulled the kunai out of his side and said "Help, Root." as he covered his side.

Kakashi eye got wide as he looked at Naruto seeing the blood for the first time and said "Everyone, prepare for battle, protect Naruto now."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked "What does the dobe need our protection from.

Kakashi said "Shut up now Uchiha or I will kill you myself." as he landed beside Naruto and began using one of the few medical jutsu he knew. Shikamaru and Choji both ran over to check on Naruto and asked "Whats going on."

Naruto said "I dont know, some of those Root ANBU broke into my apartment and tried to kill me. I killed 2 of them already and a 3rd was following."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything 6 root members appeared surrounding the group and one said "Surrender the demon now or be executed by order of the council and Danzosama for treason."

Kakashi pulled up his Hiate and said "I will not allow you to harm one of my students."

Shikamaru thought "_what the hell is it with this demon shit agian. Cant they see the truth." _ as he got ready to defend Naruto.

Just then team 8 arrived and Kurenai said "Kakashi, Danzo and the elders tried to take over the village and plan to eliminate Naruto in the process. Danzo escaped but the elders are being held captive. Tsunade on her way to aid us so we need to buy time for the Godaime to arrive."

Kakashi who had used the moment team 8 arrive as a distraction pulled out a kunai with and exploding tag on it and threw it into the head of a Root killing him before it exploded forcing the group to jump away.

Kurenai quickly cast a genjutsu over herself and disappeared only to appear behind one Root member who found himself bound to a tree as she slit his throwt.

Naruto quickly went through the process of summoning his 3 bodies out agian and Kiba asked "What the hell." as he dodged a kunai thrown by the root ANBU."

Naruto said "My bloodline, dont worry about it." as he had Ichigo and greed charge one of the Root and doubleteam him.

Sasuke smirked at the chalenge of fighting someone stronger became pissed Naruto had a bloodline. It increased even more as he saw naruto eyes change. Not to be outdone he quickly started handsigns and said "Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique" as he breathed out 5 fireballs.

The Root member started his own handsigns and said "Suijinheki - Water Encampment Wall." as a wall came up from the river blocking the fireballs and he charged through the water to take advantage of the tired Uchiha however he was not prepared for the shurikans that were hidden in it. They hit him dead on and he fell to the ground.

Sasuke who was panting on his knees from using the jutsu while tired from the water walking excersice the 3 boys had been learning felt sick from killing for the first time and threw up before passing out in his own vomit.

Shikamaru who was back to back with Choji saw Sasuke pass out and said "We go to cover Sasuke. Remeber to conserve what chakra you have left for Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique). Its so troublesome" as he held his kunai at the ready as both boys made thier way over to Sasuke.

While this was going on Shino quickly hid and sent out his Kikaichu out to start sucking chakra off of the Root members.

Kiba and Akamaru both went to attack one who was trying to make his way to Naruto. As they approached the man turned and threw a kunai at Kiba ment to end his life when Hinata jumped infront of the kunai and said "Kaiten." as she began to spin grabbing the kunai that was thrown at her teammate and launching it back with 4 more at the man who replaced himself with a log before he was hit.

Hinata who had her Byakugan active saw the mans position and she changed her stance and said "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand." as she charged the man before he had a chance to move and said as she started to hit "2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm strike." as she closed off 64 of his tenketsu.

Naruto who had discovered the man who his two clones was rather skilled had not been prepared when he was stabbed in the back of the head by a thrown kunai.

All fighting stopped as Hinata screamed "Naruto." as she started to cry.

Ichigo said "Dont worry everyone, as long as one of my bodies still live my bloodline will keep me alive. Dont drop your gaurd." as he plunged his sword into the man who was smirking seeing the body of Naruto on the ground.

Miroku walked over and pulled the kunai out of Naruto head and thought, hope this works." as he bit his thumb running through handsigns before slamming his hand in the body of Naruto that was covered in smoke as he said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." and Naruto started to stir and get up much to the shock of everyone.

Naruto blinked and thought "_thank god I found that book in my apartment giving instructions on my bloodline." _as he thought back to earlier.

Flashback

Naruto walked into his room after the girls left and saw a book sitting on his bed and he walked over and there was a note on it that said

**Narutokun**

**I know we have not met and wont for a while but inside this book is all the information I have on your bloodline. I will give you a few words of advice before you read it. Not everything might be right but the things I do know for sure are the parts about if you die. If one of your bodies die walk over and if there are any weapons in the body or whatever pulled them out and then go through with through the summoning jutsu but instead of slamming your hands into the ground slam them into the body. It heals all wounds and revives the body. Be warned though that each body only can be revived once every 2 hours and each body can only revive the total number of bodies you have once per day so for example your uncle. When you fight him he has 6 bodies total counting his real one. He can revive them enough times to make it where you would have to kill him 37 times to make sure that he is dead. **

**Be warned though that when you do this the body that revives the one loses half its stregth. If it loses all its strength it will die and have to be revived agian. To avoid this problem dont revive one body at a time unless its safe to do so. Do 2 bodies at once by slamming one hand on two bodies. Also know that when you activate your bloodline and awaken your other bodies your chakra is divided amonst them evenly so if you have 6 bodies then your total chakra is divided into 1/6 each. Work on increasing your over all chakra levels to even more levels then you do right now. Your Uncle has enough chakra to equal 8 Kages. Its what truly makes him dangerous. Please be careful and know I hope your happy. **

**Good luck.**

**  
SOC**

Naruto smiled and started to open the book when he saw his apartment flash blue and he quickly hid the book before creating a Kagebunshin and went to the front room and henged himself into a Vase as the Kagebunshin put him on the table before running to his bedroom thinking "_its a good thing boss put that seal to flash the entire apartment when someone is standing outside the door after him and Sakura kissed and were spied on, lets see who this is...Damn it, Root, I recognise those damn mask from Jiji office from...Danzo I think is his name."_

end flashback

Naruto got up and each of his bodies got into a square back to back looking around.

By this time more Root members had arrived and Kakashi who had already killed 6 and Kurenai who had killed 5 were both sweating and Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, take the rest and get out of here. Its me they want and I wont let anyone die for me." as his eyes were taking in the 30 Root members.

Kakashi said "Naruto, I wont leave my comrads behind."

Naruto eyes glossed over and said "Thank you Kakashi but...if thats the way it has to be then so be it." as he reached up to his forehead and pulled off his Hiate.

The Root members were all looking at what was going on. They had already lost around 20 members so far here and at least 40 back at the council chambers. This had not been the simple mission that it was suspose to be.

Naruto heard Shikamaru say "Troublesome." as he latched his shadow to naruto and forced him to put the Hiate that he was fixing to drop on the ground back around his head.

Greed looked at Shikamaru and said "Listen Shikamaru, you asked me once why I got all those glares and hatred remember. The truth is simple. My father was Minato Namikaze, I was born on October 10th the day my father gave his life to stop the Kyuubi. I said stop not kill. The Kyuubi was sealed into a infant that day because it was the only thing strong enough to hold its chakra. I was that infant. Now let me go so I can save you."

Shikamaru said "You think I did not figure it out idiot. I have known for a while now as has Choji. You need to trust us a little more if you think we would be like these idiot over there." as he pointed to the Root.

Shino who had been hiding used his bug shushin to appear beside Naruto and said "My family also knows."

Kiba said "Most of the clan heirs know Naruto, after all our parents saw how hard you tried in the accademy and never did anything except try to be friendly to us they told us the truth. Well we did not know about your dad but the fox we knew.

Hinata said "Dont listen to these idiots, you are no demon Narutokun." as she smiled as Naruto eyes got wide a moment before he said "I see, Well in that case I think we should finish this, what do you think sensei." with a smile on his face as he had been excepted by his peers

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Well, lets see what these idiots can do, shall we." as he was suprised by how these gennins had done so far.

The root members all got ready to fight after thinking the boy was going to surrender to them.

Just then the water from the river shot out and took the shape of a dragon as one of earth also came out near the forest and both dragons charged the root members who were too focused on the group in front of them to notice the 6 people who had joined durring the little speach.

This caused them to break formation and began fighting agian.

Naruto frowned and closed all his eyes but one and he brought that ones hands up to his face and said "Well, I guess learning on my feet will have to work." as he pulled his now glowing hand across his face and a mask appeared on his face.

Everyone froze when he did this because his chakra levels shot through the roof and Ichigo said "Flashstep." and suddenly a second one appeared and a third a forth but the first disappeared and then the second as he was moving at increadable speeds.

Kakashi thought as he saw this with his Sharingan "_after images. Hes traveling 10 times faster then he was before."_ as he watched as a Root member screamed out in pain followed by the next closest one as blood flew out of thier body as one of the after images appeared with sword ready to strike but no one except Kakashi who just barely kept up saw the sword move.

After the fifth Root member screamed Ichigo stopped and was on his knees panting as his after images fade and Naruto then had Miroku begin doing handsigns after he bit his thumb and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu." and his body turned into a Bee and he flew over and stabed a man with his stinger but when he pulled back the stinger stayed and Miroku fell to the ground as his body returned. Naruto started doing handsigns himself as Ichigo pulled a kunai of of the dead root member beside him and threw it into the air and naruto said "Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique" and the entire area was covered in mist.

Sakura smirked as she cancelled the dragon and when Naruto covered the area with mist she saw him leap out of the mist and grab the kunai in his hand and started to fall back down. Deciding to have some fun she created 3 Kagebunshins and had them make go to different points in the mist and unleash KI and said together "Hmm, what do we have here. 8 points, Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack."

As she was doing this Ino ran and grabbed a few weapons from a dead Root members body.

Shino shushined out of the mist because his bugs dont like water and to get away from the KI

Kiba bites his lip to overcome the KI and Naruto regroups with his other bodies.

Kureanai grabs Sasuke body and said in a low voice "Shikamaru, Choji, follow me and stay close." as she began leading them out of the mist.

Kakashi thinks "_Hmm, me thinks the girl has serious mental issues, perhaps its her time of the month." _ as he was looking through the fog and approaching Naruto location

Hinata for her part was also making her way toward Naruto being the only one who could actually see in this mess.

Tsunade who was sitting on a tree limb looking down in the mist trying to find a way to help thought "_smart, obviosly they are all pretty much spent on charka from fighting until we got here. Naruto used the mist to cover the area and Sakura is using Muon Satsujin Jutsu - Silent Homicide Technique to put the Root members on edge. Its a clever way to by them all time to recover and plan the next move. I see the Aburame has already fled the mist as is the Inuzaku who is now hiding with his dog just a few yards away. Ino resupplying herself...That strange, the Uchiha already out of the fight, guess he must have tried to show off, typical. At least Kureani there has him and the other 2 boys, look like a Nara and an Akimichi to me. Hmm, that means the hyuuga I saw is still in there as is Naruto and Kakashi along with however many Root members are in there._

Sakura starts doing handsigns and whispers along with her 2 Kagebunshins and said "mizubunshin no jutsu." as 20 water clones appeared however the 2 Kagebunshins went up in smoke afterwards.

The clones began heading into the mist each with a pair of kunais in hand.

A few moments later a scream was heard and then a few moment later several splashes of water along with a few more screams.

Kakashi arrived where Naruto was who was sweating and looked pale and asked "Hows it going."

Naruto looked at him and said "Not good, the techniques using up alot of my chakra right now to keep it going."

Kakashi nods and looks around and asks "Can you use your favorite jutsu."

Naruto said "No, if I do I die, its part of my bloodline."

Kakashi nods and said "right, well since Hinata right there is here can you see anyone close to us." as he sees Hinata a few feet away.

Hinata said "there are 10 of them currently heading toward us. Sakura has around 5 mizubunshin left and I see another 12 looking around confused. The rest are already out of the mist."

Kakashi said "Right, both of you grab ahold of me and Naruto cancel your bloodline. Im going to shushin the 3 of us by Tsunadesama."

Naruto releases his bloodline and all 3 go up in smoke. He then starts to sway a little and Kakashi grabs him and Hinata and leave in a swirl of leaves.

They appear beside Tsunade who was ready to attack but relaxed when she saw who it was. She then saw naruto condition as progressive signs of chakra exhaustion and said "Release the mist."

Naruto nods and does so only to pass out afterwards.

When the mist started to fall one of the Mizubunshins had just slit the throwt of one of the Root members and all hell broke lose. What nobody had seen was the fact tenten had surrounded the entire field and had laid traps out and the moment she saw everyone was cleared nearly 10000 kunais and shurikens all launched in from every direction. The results was a massacre. All but 5 of the Root members had been killed or a better word would be butchered. Those 5 quickly fled for thier lives.

Tsunade was frozen in fear. She may have supressed it earlier but this was to much as the sight of all that blood and guts creeped her out since the last time she seen this was durring war time battle fields.

Shizune herself had to look away even though she had seen many deaths in her life that was never the way she had seen it before.

Sasuke who had awoken still covered in his own vomit lost his lunch agian but this time he did not pass out. He was having flashbacks of his families death.

Tenten for her part just looked on and acted unfazed. Truth was she was simply to shocked at the actual deaths that she caused to show any emotions currently. However as she finally realised what she dont the fact her face was pale and that she looked ready to heave was a good sign that she was mentally stable...well stable for a ninja.

Choji dropped his bag of chips and Shikarmaru was holding his head looking at the clouds not wanting to admit the fact this is what they have all been trained to do.

Kakashi had his head down and Kurenai was standing beside Tenten with her hand on her shoulder as was Hinata who looked down.

Kiba and his dog both were covering thier noses and Shino suprisingly was the one who spoke breaking the silence and said "This is what we have been trained to do. Each of us had to take at least 1 life or helped ending a life. They were the enemy. We can honor thier memory but we should not show remorse because they would not have for us. Its all we can do."

Sakura sighed and hit Inos arm and both of them started to do handsigns and said as they finished "Katon: Body Elimination no Jutsu." and breathed out huge waves of fire that set all the blood and bodies on fire but left the grass and ground untouched.

This was the scene the third and Jiraiya came across with several ANBU units.

He looked around and asked "What happened here."

Kakashi who had already pulled his hiate down said "40 plus Root members have been eliminated sir." as he saw the thirds eye get wide before he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

The third said "I see. ANBU, please take each of the gennin to the hospital to be checked out and then escort them to thier homes and please inform thier families they might have had first kills. It is unknown right now. I will have them each be talked to by thier sensei later. Leave Haruno and Uzumaki please. I will take care of both of them."

Ruby who had been sitting in the back watching everything thought "_this is not good. How could this have changed so much."_

As he moved to pick Naruto up Ruby walked over and picked him up and said "I will take him sir. Where would you like to take him since its not safe at his apartment now from what I saw when I went there earlier."

The third sighed and said "Take him back to my compound. Has this happened before." after her, Sakura who he motioned to follow and him were far enough away."

Sakura sighed and said "Yes and no, They made a move like this but several years from now. Nearly destroyed the village. I dont know what changed things though."

The third nods and said "That means most likely the events you and the others know are not going to happen. I suspose its back to working normal for now. At least I do know of somethings to look out for thanks to this. Danzo however has gotten away and can cause us major trouble. How is everyone handling what happen back there Sakura."

Sakura said "I dont know. Naruto not stable at the moment as we had already decided to slow down because of his trouble telling what emotions he actually is feeling right now. Tenten seemed upset. The last time she had to use that attack was to stop one person not an entire platoon. Sasuke killed so maybe his revenge mind might be different now. Hinata ok as is Shino and Kiba. I think Kurenai mental teachings as well as that of thier clans have helped them understand. Ino and I are fine. Tsunade made me use to people dying as part of my training and Ino has when she was under Ibiki as well."

The third nods and said "Alright, I want you and Naruto to stay at my compound. I will have someone get yours and his things and bring them there. I do not want anything sexual happing since Konohamaru has little respect for closed doors, especially at the compound. You also will not be sharing a room. This is only temperary until things settle down and we can get you and Naruto a safe place."

Naruto who was being carried by Ruby kept his eyes closed as he listened to what was being said and thought "_I need to talk to the old man privately." _as he pretended to still be out.

An hour after everyone made it back to his compound and were getting settle in Naruto took the time to create a shadow clone and then snuck into the thirds office.

The third saw naruto enter and close the door and said "Can I talk to you old man."

The third said "Naruto, you can always talk to me. What is it you need."

Naruto took a seat and said "Its about this whole mess going on. I need advice."

The third said "Why dont you explain it to me since even I am not sure of everything going on."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright but promise me you wont harm anyone or punish them. I mean everyone has been doing everything for me and I dont want them hurt for doing it. Deal."

The third nods and Naruto said "I lied to you when I told you how I found out about the Kyuubi and my father. I did not know about both until the day I graduated. Kyuubi then explained to me about the reason she attacked, being from the future, the girls, my parents, and other things. I knew when I was seven that someone had taken to looking after me because of the stuff I got and a scroll that told me they wanted to protect me and help me and that they had to fake thier real feeling for me.

After I learned about my family I passed Sakura test she gave me and then she told me the truth about her being a kitsune and the others. I dont really understand it all but I do trust them since all they have done is tried to take care of me. The thing is when we were attacked, not today but whenever it was that I got hurt, my life flashed before my eyes. I was scared, scared of what would happen to Sakura when we were attacked and what would happen without me there. Then today I took someones life. People are always trying to take care of me and are almost getting hurt for it. I cant stand that thought. The problem is with everything that has been happening is I should be feeling something but Im not. The more stuff that happens the more I feel numb. I mean, sure I feel love from Ino and Sakura but I feel they love the future me, not the me here. I dont even know who the me here is. Everyone is trying to make me into what they say I should be but not who I am. Even that guy who appaered in my head and messed with my bloodline seemed to be doing it to make me something else. I dont understand."

The third listened and looked at Naruto and for the first time he saw the utter sadness Naruto had hidden since he was 7. He closed his eyes and took a puff of his pipe and said "Naruto, do you know what mental battle fatigue is."

Naruto shook his head no and the third said "Its when a person undergoes a traumatic event like the loss of a good friend or loveone or when someone has been fighting so long that they just want to quit, everything, fighting, living, loving, everything. I have seen it before, tsunade has gone through it after the death of her fiance and brother, Kakashi has gone through it after the death of your father and his teammate. I went through it after the loss of my wife. We each had to find something to make us forget. For Kakashi it was Icha Icha paradise, for Tsunade it was gambling and sake and leaving away from her trouble, for me...for me it was my job. It forced a rift between me and my son Asume. One that to this day has not been repaired completely. I shoved him off on the maids and servents of the clan and focused on my duties as a Hokage. It was you who brought me out of it Naruto. When your father asked me to protect you I used you as a crutch to mend my spirit. When I took you out to eat or play when you were younger I felt like I did when I first became a father. I done things in your life that I am not proud of. Some that could make you hate me but I did them for your own good and safety. Its because of you that my grandson is precious to me and that Asuma and I have come to a standing relationship. We ackowledge each other as family but the life of father and son is gone. Someday I hope to repair it before my time is up."

The third chuckled and said "Listen to me rant about my own problems. The truth is Naruto, each person has to find thier own salvation from it. Your upset about taking a life, I can understand that, your scared because you fear not being what everyone wants you to be, your angry for the way your life is and what has happened, your happy to finally have someone in your life to hold but your also upset that it took so long to get and your worrried that you cant keep it. Your emotions are all going in every direction and your lost. That sum it up."

Naruto listened and though before slowly nodding and the third said "There is no right or wrong way to deal with this problem. Each person has to confront thier own inner demons. Its something you will have to do on your own. It can save you or it can destroy you. I know you want me to find some way to say it will be alright or that it will be all gone tomorrow but I wont lie about this to you. It wont, it may never. Only you can come to terms about this. Do you understand."

Naruto looked down deep in thought and asked "Did anyone tell you what I nearly did today to save the others." the third shook his head no and naruto continued "I nearly became a missing nin so the others would not die for me. Shikamaru stopped me and then the others told me they had already known about Kyuubi. If it would have been another second I would have made myself one just to end the fighting. I was a coward."

The third got up and walked around his desk and hugged Naruto and said "No, you were protecting your friends and comrads as they were you. What happened today should not have happened but it did. Nothing anyone says or does can change that. What matters is what you do now."

Naruto asked "Do you have any suggestions."

The third thought and got up walking over to his bookshelf and pulled out a book before sending chakra into the cover and a genjutsu dropped. He then put the book back and walked to the safe and opened it. After a few moments he closed it and walked back to Naruto and handed him a scroll. The third said "That Naruto is all your family was able to leave you. Your father was not rich nor was he por. Your mother and him had a 2 bedroom home and a few acres of land. Nothing much but it was all theirs. They were simple people Naruto. Most of the things in that house are already in your apartment since the 'sisters' as they are calling themselfs have already gotten them out. The only thing left are some cloths and a few dishes. Nothing that could be really considered of emotional value like I wish you could have. Why dont you read that while I go get us some tea and give me some time to think."

Naruto nods and saw the bloodseal recognising it as one and bit his thumb before whiping the blood on it. Naruto opened the scroll and read

**Dear son, **

**If you are reading this then you have reached the age of 16, became a chunnin or have become financially stable or have awakened your bloodline. The reason I requested these things for you to find out about me is simple. If the wrong people found out about you before these happened then you would be in danger. I had alot of enemies but they are not the ones I truly fear. My brother is the one I fear. **

**I know this may be hard but yes, I, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was the one who sealed the Kyuubi in you. I know you have learned of this by now and for that I am sorry. Your mother is in labor right now and the doctors already said she would not survive so for this I am sorry to leave you as an orphan. **

**Below is sevaral seals with objects such as jutsu scrolls, my diary, your mothers diary, all the money either of us have as well as other things we thought you would need. There is also a locket with a picture of us in it for you so you know we love you. **

**I wish I could write on and on about how much we love you and are proud of you but time wont allow me. There are things you must know about to save your life. First off is about our bloodline. If you dont awaken it then be thankful. Its a blessing and a curse. I know however that you most likely will awaken it though. It always happens.**

**Our family history is a secret and our traditions are very wierd unless you understand why. Our bloodline is called the Rinnegan. When one person awakens it then another will also at some point in the life of the other. The 2 will eventually face each other. One will be of pure evil and one of pure good. For this reason we are often said to either cause a revolution in the world and change the world for the better or set the world back into darkness. The ninja world has looked at the oldest known member of our bloodline as the person who brought ninjutsu to the world. The truth is the world had been set back before him by one of our family members and most of the worlds knowledge had been lost. When him and the other in our family faught he killed the other and brought a revolution to the people of the world. **

**Now when he did this he had all his decendants go and leave any children they had as orphans in different villages. It is why me and my brother never knew about each other until we were adults. Its because the one who is evil will try and wipe out the one who is good for fear that he or she will stop them. If that happens the world would be set back agian and may not recover. Since as far as I know you will be the last of our family line after I die later today besides him I know it will be you who will awaken it.**

**You must protect yourself and get stronger fast. He will come for you and you will have to face him. Take the money and the scrolls and give the Hokage the letter at the bottom and leave Konoha. Go and train, keep moving, dont leave any traces of where you are and learn the value of true strength. Dont seek him out, conserve yourself so you can win. I know you will. I have faith in you. This is important. I know somehow that you will change the world into something more. I hate being the bringer of bad news but please be careful.**

**Protect your loved ones, even from yourself because they will be used agianst you if he finds out about them. The only good thing about our famiy I can tell you is that our bloodline only awakens every 200 years. Hopefully after you defeat him then it will become to diluted to ever activate agian. Goodluck son and I love you.**

**Sign**

**Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and your father. **

**Ps, your mother said she will castrate me if I dont tell you she loves you also. If the old saying about a boy falls in love with someone who is like thier mother then you wife will be hotheaded, strong willed and determined to kick you ass and put you in your place every chance she gets. Also being a little tomboyish doesn't hurt.**

**Maybe even they will, hehehe, nevermind.**

Naruto reread the scroll and though "_so my uncle is that big of a threat."_ an image of his friends and loved ones flash in his head and he closed his eyes and let a tear fall down his face and thought "_I think this would work. Dads giving me the perfect reason to sort out my emotions."_

The third walked back in and asked as he poured some tea "Is everything alright Naruto."

Naruto looked at the scroll before unsealing one that had the kanji for Hokage and said "Um, yeah, Dad gave me some jutsu and advice that Im going to take. He said to give this to the Hokage and you would clear my leaving."

The third got wide eyed and asked "What do you mean leaving." as he took the scroll.

Naruto said "Dad told me I need to train and leave to throw off my uncle or he will target my loved ones. He told me why I activated our bloodline. Here, read it yourself." as he handed the unsealed scroll to the third who read it and then opened the other scroll and sighed before saying "Why do you want to leave though. Its optional for you. You dont have to."

Naruto said "Well, I was thinking that if I left that would give me a chance to work out my feelings. I need time to figure out who I am."

The third said "Naruto, its not safe for you to leave. I mean there are people after you because of Kyuubi and there is also the fact your teammates need you. You cant just leave Sakura and Ino who love you either."

Naruto got up and grabbed the scroll and said "I dont have a choice old man. What happens the next time Im attacked. Alot of people died today who didn't have to and its all my fault. If I could have been stronger then everyone would not have had to fight to protect me. Tenten would not have killed everyone she did, Sakura would not have had to given you a mental evaluation on everyone. Her mother would not have thrown her out and...and..." he burst into tears and said "I cant take it old man. I dont know what to do. Im scared of the village alright, Im afraid everytime I turn around someone is going to attack me and my friends. What then, you cant just wish people back to life. Its to the point old man Im wondering when you or the girls will attack me." as he was screaming now.

The third sighed and said with closed eyes "Alright, I will let you leave on a training trip only. I want you to be back for the Chunnin exams."

Naruto nods and asked "What about my teammates." as he sits back down.

The third sighed and said "Im going to ask Tsunade to take Sakura with her when she leaves the village tomorrow. I talked to her while you were asleep and she said she will leave but come back when the time for the bet is. If you pass the bet then she will accept the title with no doubt in her mind. I hope you do because with what she pulled today at the council chambers will help Konoha more then I ever could. I will have Kakashi work on Sasuke since he is the only one who can train him right at this moment. I want you to go with Jiraiya."

Naruto said "Why should I. I mean who is this Jiraiya guy."

The third said "Jiraiya was your fathers teacher and one of the sannins."

Naruto thought a moment and said "No. I mean, I would like to learn from him but I have alot of stuff I need to work on my own, not try and have him turn me into my dad. I need time alone."

The third said "What about Ruby. I mean shes connected to you. Whatever happens to you happens to her and vice versa."

Naruto looked in thought and said "I want her to stay here. As long as shes alive you will know I am still fine. I dont want her to feel shes a slave to me. It would be a weakness my uncle could exploit if I run into him. Like you said shes connected to me and if she dies so would I."

The third frowns and thought "_damn it, I dont want to send a gennin alone by himself."_ He asked "Where do you plan to go."

Naruto thought and said "Ruby told me where the temple of Inari is. Im going to go there first and see if I can find any clues since it was a place my uncle fought. I might find a weakness he has or maybe something to fight that statue that he took."

The third thought "_damn it, hes must have been planning to leave for a while to have answers like this. His father scroll is an official order to allow him to come and go as he wish so I can't stop him. I can have Jiraiya follow him I guess thats the best I can do."_

He said "Alright, when do you plan to leave."

Naruto said "Tonight, I want to use the distraction of everyone running around scared to leave before things settle down and can be seen leaving."

The third said "Are you planning on telling the girls. I mean they will be worried about you."

Naruto sighed and said "I will leave a scroll for them. I cant face them right now. Its a cowards way and it makes me sick to do it but I know if I see them then I wont be able to leave and I must. If not for my sake then thiers."

The third asked "Is there anything you need Naruto. Ask and I can try."

Naruto thought and said "Just look after everyone till I get back. Hell, if I can I will try and take your job when I get back and say screw Tsunades bet."

The third chuckled and said "Very well and good luck Naruto."

Naruto nods and gets up and leaves quickly heading for his room to get his things there and then heading for his appartment. An hour later Naruto was standing at the gates and it was midnight. He closed his eyes and said "I know your there."

2 figures landed behind him and one said "I know why your doing this kit but you don't have to."

The other one walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind and said "Why is it everytime I find love they always want to leave."

Naruto looked down and said "Its not that I want to but I have to. Im afraid of what I will do if I stay. Im going to Inari Ruby. From there I dont know but I will be back for the chunnin exams. Please look after everyone."

Ruby said "Naruto, if your going there look for the only male statue. When you find it there is a secret hidden there. Only you can open it so I dont know what it is but I know it will help."

Naruto nods and turns and kisses the one holding him and said "I love you my cherry blossom. You also Ruby. Goodbye." as he dashed for the entrance as fast as he could so no one could see the tears.

Unfortinately for him both had advanced hearing and whispered together "Goodbye."


	8. Chapter 8

The day after Naruto left Konoha, a massive change took place. The final report count a total of 149 members of Root were killed. Nobody had realised Danzo had that large of a force. 59 of them had been killed by the Sandaime, Jiraiya and the regular Root members. Danzo had successfully fled the village with what remained of his members. The two elders have been locked up for treason.

As for the rest of the council the third decided Tsunades decision at the moment she revealed herself was the right one. Konoha is a ninja village and all the civilians that have been on the council had no idea what the true life of a ninja was like and should not be allowed to decide how to effect it. The clans all were allowed to remain members and 2 extra seats were set up for the future. One for the Uchiha clan seat and the other for the Namikaze clan seat. Both would be vacant for the moment.

Speaking of Namikaze clan the third made a public announcement as to Naruto being the son of the forth Hokage which came as a shock to alot of people. The events of Danzo and the council trechery were also announced.

Each of the gennins that were in the battle were all given the next few days off and each of thier families had been notified.

Sakura left with Tsunada and Shizune at dawn without any trouble. In fact Tsunade asked for her to come since Sakura knew her fighting style and would make an excellent sparring partner.

Kakashi and Sasuke also left around an hour later with Sasuke believing it was a special decision for him to get one on one training and he had not known about what happened with Sakura or Naruto of even care.

The Hyuuga clan after hearing how many people died from thier tiajutsu moves had an interesting meeting.

Flashback

Hinata walked into the Hyuuga council chamber and asked "What is it you need of me." in a polite voice.

One elder asked "You are to spar with your sister immediately. We believe that your performance yesterday was an accidental fluke and that you are actually making the Hyuuga clan look week by helping that boy."

Hinata looked at the elders with a smile on her face and said "Go fuck yourself you senile old windbag." shocking the elders.

One of them said "How dare you speak to us like that. We will not stand by and have you talk to us elder so disrespectively. Begin the seal cerimony immediately."

Hinata smiled even wider and started laughing a cold fearful laugh that would make Orochimaru run away as she unleashed a massive amount of KI and said "Im afraid that is not possible council members. You see for the last 5 years I have already had a modified seal put on me so that way when I left this clan you would be powerless to touch me. You see I have long since decided I don't want to be a member of a clan who will soon follow the path of the Uchiha clan into extinction by being seperate and have already been excepted as a fiance to another clan of my chosing. Now if you so much as try and add another seal to me or modify the one I have it will result in one thing only. You want to know what that is."

One who had narrowed his eyes and finally gotten over the KI asked "And what might that be you little wench."

Hinata said "Everyone who has the same genetic bloodline markers as me will immediately have thier bloodline sealed off and go blind thanks to this seal and since I am a member of the Main family means EVERYONE in the Hyuuga clan has the same genetic bloodline markers as me and since you brought my little perfomance from yesterday into play let me tell you something. I have faked my skills so father could train my sister for the position as heir since the day she was born. I have secretley trained and tought myself every form of the Hyuuga taijutsu I could and have even created several knew ones as well. I killed a total of 29 Root member yesterday in less then 10 minutes and I was not the least little bit winded so I can assure you I could pull an Itachi should you little pencil dicks try and fuck with me. Oh and by the way, heres a little sample for calling me wench." and before anyone could blink Hinata had made handsigns and a Kagebunshin appeared behind each of them and hit everyone of the council members in the back of thier heads where the blindspot is and knocked them out.

Hiashe came barging in when he returned home fearing for his daughters saftey hearing about an only to sweatdrop as he saw Hinata buffing her fingernails sitting on a desk looking bored as the rest of the council was knocked out. He asked "What happened here Hinata."

Hinata said "The little pissants ticked me off threatening to seal me off and called me a wench so I basically gave them a reason to fear me. By the way, this is for you." as she tossed him a scroll she pulled out of her weapons pouch.

Hiashe not knowing whats going on never seeing his daughter like this asked "What is it."

Hinata said "Its the designs for the knew Hyuuga seal that I already have on as well as my official removal from the Hyuuga clan. Im sorry for fooling you into thinking I was weak but I needed you to focus on Hanabi. I had already decided a long time ago I would be married off and I have already gotten into an agreement with another clan, one of my chosing along with a few others and I want you to know I love you father and dont blame you. If you need me I will be moving in with Kurenai sensie until the clan I am marrying into is ready for me but dont worry, everything will be fine. Oh and incase these bastards mention the seal I made to make all Hyuuga go blind its not real but they dont know that and the only way they can find out is if they attack me which could cause Konoha to go into a civil war. Its my little trumpcard so I know they cant touch me. I don't hate the clan but I think it needs to be changed father and I think the council needs to be shown the errors of thier ways. Please look after Hanabi for me. Goodye father." as she walked out leaving a speachless Hiashe which is something that never happens.

end flashback

Yeah, Konoha has had a unique time. Ruby has started tracking each of the girls and training with them when possible which seems to be alot of the time. Ino and her team began working to improve themselfs. The battle the day before showed how weak they all were.

The same could be said about team 8. Kiba and Shino had began working on learning new skills to improve where they stood at now. The fact neither could kill anyone the day before hurt thier pride...well Kibas anyways. Shino just wants to become more then a support fighter.

Timeskip

Now back with Naruto. It has been a week since Naruto has left Konoha. After creating an army of Kagebunshins and having them split into every direction possible he had lost his little tail whoever it was. Naruto himself headed east from Konoha and after a days travel soon came to the sea. After walking the coast for a day he came to the shrine marker that Ruby had told him about and had walked across the ocean for nearly 4 hours. If not for his ungodly chakra reserves he would have had to swim since he did not know where the nearest town was or if any ships went to the island. After the first 3 hours he saws land and all doubt that he was walking to his death was washed away as he approached the island. He had no idea what the name of the island was but he knew in the center of the island was where he was heading. After making across the ocean it took him another half a day by treetops to make it to the only mountain on the island. Like most islands this one was made from a Volcano.

Naruto now was standing on top of the mountain looking across the valley and thought "_now how do I get down there. I dont see any way out of the valley or into it besides using chakra to go down the walls but if civilians could get inside to make it to wherever the temple is there must be another way. Well good thing Im not a civilian." _as he starts walking the inside of the volcano cone.

Naruto was about halfway down when he lost all use of chakra and screamed "Ah shit..." as he fell from the side of the walls nearly 400 feet below and hit the ground passing out from the pain.

When Naruto woke up he found himself right where he fell and thought "_what the hell happened. It felt like I lost all my chakra but I couldn't have."_ as he started to push himself up feeling himself heavy and could not really move. He felt weak and tired. After about an hour of trying to move he passed out agian.

When Naruto awoke the next time he looked around and found he could move a little more then he could last time but it was still hard. He slowly got to his feet and slowly looked around and thought "_ok, next time I get directions from Ruby on a place I must remember to ask what little tricks the place has. My chakra is not working at all. Hell, I dont even see a temple in this valley. It looks like everything here is basically dead or destroyed."_ as he now got a good look and notice that there were white marble stones thrown across the valley and all the were uprooted and dead. It was a definate battle took place here some time ago because of all the vegitation growing around the place. Naruto slowly made his way toward the center of the valley thinking if the temple still was there he would find it in the middle.

Half an hour later he made it to the center of the valley. It was not a big valley, only a mile wide in diameter but he was still having trouble moving as well as the fact he felt so weak.

When he got there Naruto looked around and saw the steps where a temple once stood but no temple was seen. Naruto sighed and said out loud "What now, I come all this way here on a wild goosehunt."

A voice said "A wild goosehunt huh. What makes you so sure." making Naruto look around frantically trying to find the person.

Seeing no one he asks "Whose there."

A red fox walks out from behind a dead tree and said "I am

Naruto asks "Who are you and how can you talk." a little unnerved by the fox appearing.

The fox said "When you want someones name you should introduce yourself first

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The fox snort and said "No your not."

Naruto got mad and said "Yes I am you dumb fox."

The fox laughs and said "Dumb am I. I know who I am but you do not know who you are. That is why you came here. To try and find who you are, not who others think you are. Am I correct boy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Yes, how did you know that."

The fox said "You dont remember me do you boy. We met once not to long ago when I had you look into my eyes."

Naruto thought a moment and a flashback of the scene where he awoke in his mind appeared and he said "Your that guy who helped me with my bloodline." not really sure if he believed this all."

The fox nods and said "Correct. I knew you would come here but I had not anticipated you coming so soon."

Naruto ask "How did you know I would come here. Hell even I dont know where here is so how could you possibly know."

The fox said "Simple, you want answers to questions you have. The only place you can think to get those answers is at the place where it all began. In other words the temple of Inari."

Naruto ask "Are you Inari." trying to figure out how someone could be in his mind and outside also.

The fox laughs and said "No boy. I am not Inari, I do work for him though, and so do you or you will." as he looked off into space seeing something that Naruto couldn't

Naruto looked where the fox was looking and asked "So do you have the answers I seek and what do you mean I work for Inari."

The fox sighs and said "So many questions, so little time. To answer your first question. No, I cant answer you. Only you can answer them. I am merely here to give you the tools to understand the answers. As for the second question you will have to take that up with Inari when you meet him. I cant tell you more then that for now."

Naruto sighed and asked "So then what are these tools you can give me. I want to hurry up and leave. I need to get stronger faster."

The fox looked at Naruto and said "Alright, you want answers, you scratch my back and I will scratch yours. I will give you the answers but you must do something for me. Deal."

Naruto asked "what is it I must do."

The fox said "Simple, restore the valley to how it looked before that battle."

Naruto sweatdrops and ask "Are you crazy. I dont have time to do that."

The fox shrugs and said "Its your choice. You cant leave until its done and I wont help you unless its to work on restoring the valley."

Naruto grabs his hair in frustration and said "Thats it, im leaving."

The fox said "Goodluck, you cant use chakra to stick to the walls and thier all smooth where you cant climb out and the only way to find the real entrance and exit is to rebuild the valley. Sucks to be you. Wake me when you get it in your head that you have no choice but to listen to me." as he walks over and lays down on the log and goes to sleep.

Naruto leaves and tries to find a way out and soon discovers the fox was right. 2 hours later Naruto sighs and said "Alright fox, I give, tell me what to do so I can hurry up an leave.

The fox smiles and said "Well the first thing you need to do if you dont want to starve to death or die of thirst is to fix the river where you can get fish and fresh water. When Ruby as you call her and the others faught the river was damed up by accident and like the rest of the valley is needing fixing. Goodluck on the manual labor." as he laid back down and went to sleep.

Naruto growled as he soon went looking for the river. An hour later Naruto found the dried up river bed and started to follow its path and soon sweatdrops as he finds himself back where he started. He asks "What the hell, where does the water come from. This dried up river bed is nothing but rocks and I dont see anything to feed the river."

The fox who came over to check his progress said "Well, the answer is simple really. It gets its water from an underground river that comes up. Your just going to have to find what rocks are stopping the flow."

Naruto screams "But theres millions of rocks of all different sizes. How do you expect me to find the right ones."

The fox said "Well thats easy, just take out all the rocks from the riverbed until you find the right one. Good luck." as he laughs and walks away.

Naruto clenches his fist and said "Im going to kill that fox. I just know it. Might as well get started." as he goes and starts pulling out boulders starting at around 10lbs ones first before going toward the larger ones.

Naruto lost all track of time. Hunger and thirst were forcing him to keep working. He could not find his suplies he brought with him so he had no choice but to hope he got the river going before he died. Eventually Naruto got to the last 100 yars of the river to where he would have made the full circle when he found something that was different. Underneath a group of 50lb boulders he found what looked like a little alter of some kind with a statue of a a male warrior, a fox, and a woman. Naruto thought "_what the hell is this things."_ as he tried to get it out but could not move it. Sighing he gets out of the river bed and heads to find the fox to see if he can get some answers.

When he found the fox he was asleep where he was when Naruto first saw him and said "yo, baka fox. I found something strange in the river and I was wondering if you could come and tell me what it is." as he looked back to the river.

The fox sighed and said "Cant figure stuff on your own huh. Very well." as he jumps down and heads to the river.

When they got back there Naruto gapes and said "The river its..."

The fox said "good job, you fixed the river. You might want to catch you some fish and drink you some water. Hell you might even take a bath but since you dont have any soap just scrub real hard with you hands." as he walks away.

Naruto debats about killing the fox but desides thirst and hunger were first so he strips his cloths and runs to the river and jumps in and finds its alot deeper then it use to be and he sees fish swimming around and catchs a couple and drinks alot of water tasting how pure it was and sighs as he gets out and discovers he needs to start a fire but cant find any dry wood to start one. Sighing he has no choice but to make sushi out of them and eats them raw. Naruto after he eats soon passes out.

When he wakes up he rubs his eyes and asked no one really how long was I out." as he looks up at the day sunlight and cant tell because he cant see the sun but since there was no orange or red in the sky he could not tell if it was early or late.

Sighing to himself he heads to the fox and ask "Ok fox, what now."

The fox smiles and looks around and said "well, you can start off the next step by locating all the marble blocks and moving them closer to the temple. I dont know when the next storm will be and you cant just hide in a log like I can so you might as well start rebuildind the temple."

Naruto looks around and said "I cant do that. I mean those blocks all weight probably close to 500lbs and some even more then that. If I could use my chakra I could do it but I cant without my chakra."

The fox asked "Why cant you use chakra. You got all the physical energy you need to use it so whats missing."

Naruto blinked and said "Well..." trying to remember Iruka-sensies lessons on charka and he said "I need spiritial energy also to mix together."

The fox nods and ask "So whats stopping you."

Naruto grabs his head in frustration and said "Its not working. I dont know why. Its like its not mixing together or something."

The fox said "Yeap, that exactly whats going on."

Naruto blinks and asks "What do you mean."

The fox sighs and said "Do I have to spell it out for you idiot. Your body creates all the physical energy you need to make chakra but your own spiritial energy is not working with it so why not use something elses."

Naruto scratchs his head and said "So I can use your spiritual energy." in an unsure voice."

The fox jumps up and bites Naruto on the hand hard making Naruto scream trying to pry it off and finally he lets go and said "Sit down idiot and listen."

Naruto rubbed his now hurt hand and sits down not wanting to be bit agian. The fox said "Alright, you already know chakra can make fire, wind, water, lightning, earth, and other things right."

Naruto nods and the fox asked "Have you ever wondered why it can do that when none of those elements are present at the time its made usually."

Nartuo shook his head no and the fox said "Alright, I will go slow to explain it to you. The reason chakra can do that is because you body learns to make each of those elements by copying the pattern nature naturally makes. Everything has spiritial and physical energy. Take a seed for example. It is nothing when it first starts out but a physical form. That form has physical energy stored inside of it to help it get started just like anything else in this world does. The only thing it needs is to borrow a little spiritial energy to get started. It borrows the energy from the the earth and from water mixing together with the physical energy it has and sprouts a new plant. As it grows it keeps borrowing the physical energy from the earth and the water. Sure you can grow some beans in only water but they never grow as healthy or strong as those that get earth also. You understand so far."

Naruto said "I think so. Your saying that the earth and water are like the food for the seed and the the physical energy the seed has in it is used to actually eat it right."

The fox blinked and said "Close enough. Now as I was saying right now you are like a seed. You have all the physical energy you need. You already showed it by moving those rocks but you dont know how to eat the spiritual energy to work your chakra or else you could have just blown by that job in a few minutes or even if you had learned what the spiritual energy of the water was like you could have went right to the source instead of going all the way around that lake. Understand."

Naruto thought a moment and said "yeah."

The fox said "Alright, now that does not mean that you can just suck energy off of the world and become somekind of freakish monster power house. It dont work that way. What I am trying to explain to you is how you can make your body remember the feel of water or earth and use them in jutsu to help you or aid you along by slightly manipulating them. You cant force nature to do what you want. You can work with it or bend it a little. Take that river for example. You can damn it up but does that stop the river from flowing. No, eventually it will build up its pressure and blow by the problem or find a new way around the problem. You can change the path of a river with enough work but you cant completely stop it."

Naruto said "I understand now but I dont understand how this will help me move these blocks."

The fox said "Well, if you can find the way the earths spiritual energy feels you can borrow it to help you make enough chakra to aid you in moving those boulders. Now not all of them will be able to be moved by hand so you will have other things to learn also."

Naruto ask "How can I tell what earth spiritual energy feels like and use it."

The fox said "Alright, what you must do is put your hands on the ground. Close your eyes and and use your other scences to tell you its the earth. As a ninja you should know the lesson of know your surroundings. Your eyes can and often do fool you. You become so reliant on them you let your other scences go and weaken yourself. If you can get your taste, touch, sound, sight, and smell all to recognise the earth for what it truly is and not what your eyes alone is telling you then you can develop a 6th scences that will allow you to tell if something is disturbing the earth or whatever the element is. Now what I want you to do is stop telling yourself the ground is what it is. Have your body tell you what it is. Good luck."

Naruto sat there with closed eyes trying to figure this out. He rubbed his hand across the dirt and at first thought it was nothing noticible. Slowly though he felt the dirt having a little rougher texture. The texture then turn to shape and slowly he could tell the ground feel differed from when he felt a small pebble. He then started to notice he could tell the pebbles and other objects from the dirt. It was not much but it was a start. Naruto while he did this wet his lips and for some reason he could actually feel the granual of the dirt on his tastebuds even though he never touched his lips with the dirt. Still working on this he brought some of it to his nose and smelled it and the smelled grass, pebbles and then his self. At first it was just confusing but when he tried to pinpount the smells of each it slowly started to take a more solid form to him. He then felt a vibration in the dirt and turned his head and said "you back fox." in a questioning voice.

The fox chuckled and asked "So hows it going."

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up and wobbled a moment and said "Woah." as it felt like he went blind a moment.

The fox asked "What."

Naruto said "When I stood up my vision was blurry for a moment."

The fox chuckled and said "Its because you had been focusing on the earth for so long now that when you opened your eyes to see the world around you your body had to switch back to normal seeing and your other scences stopped working so hard to tell you whats going on. Now I think you might have enough of a grasp to try it now. Close your eyes agian and put your hands in a ram seal and focus on the earth while trying to mold your chakra."

Naruto did as he was told and suddenly found himself feeling like he had chakra agian instead of being so weak. Not alot but enough to maybe use a henge or to help his soar muscles. He laughed and jumped into the air screaming "Yahoo." and then felt weak agian as he crashed down to the earth as the feeling left him.

He asked "What happened."

The fox said "You lost concentration on the earths spiritual presence when you jumped so you lost your chakra. Now why dont you get started working on moving those boulders for the temple why you try it agian. I want you to keep going until you finish getting them gathered together and dont stop. It will make it where you can learn better this way and dont try any ninjutsu either. You would pass out." as he walked away.

Naruto thought "_Learn better this way. Only thing I really am learning is how to use my chakra agian. Damn stupid fox and damn stupid valley, why cant I use my chakra normal and why is it still so hard to move here. I dont have my weights on since I turned them off before moving to climb the mountain."_ as he moved to find the closest white marble stone.

When Naruto found it he sighed and notice all the vines on it and weeds around it and he also notice it was partially burried. He sighed agian and thought "_No choice. If I dont do what he says I wont ever make it out of here."_ as he got on his knees and start to use his hands to pull the dirt away from around the perfectly square block of marble. Naruto thought "_I wonder how this thing is still in perfect shape from the battle. Oh well." _ as he continued to work.

After getting the block unburried and he got behind the other side and started to push. It was hard and he soon found that if he did not use what little chakra he had then he could not even budge it. Gritting his teeth in concentration he got it up the little ramp and across the ground having to stop alot and dug the earth up bad making it look like someone just destroyed all the ground where the block was. He also had to stop so he could move things out of the way. When he got the first block he then went to the next and the next and the next, stopping to eat when he needed to eat and drink, sleep when he passed out and time seemed to be at a standstill as he never saw the sun overhead or the night sky either. He did not know how long it took him but eventually he got them all together.

When he was done he sighed as he fell down panting and said "Hey you damn fox, I got what you wanted me to so what now."

The fox walked over and jumped on the block Naruto was leaning agianst and said "Look at this mess you made. This use to be a beautiful valley with green grass and trees, flowers, and all kinds of nature but you destroyed it when you moved those blocks. Haven't you ever though to stop and use your head. You could have put those blocks on logs and rolled them here and never destroyed the valley. You damn idiot."

Naruto looked sheepish as the fox insulted him and said "Hey, what does it matter anyways."

The fox ground his teeth and said "You damn idiot, now you need to fix this before I tell you how to fix the temple. This is a holy place, some where that you just acted like any human and not give a damn about nature in the least. You only take, take, take, destroy, destroy, destoy, never thinking about what will happen after your done. Well you need to fix this now or else."

Naruto looked down and sighed before asking "how do I fix it. I cant make grass grow and how do I fix the ridges I dug huh."

The fox said "you use your brain for once. Stop thinking in what you have been told you can and can't do and look at what you can. You learned that you can use the earth to power your chakra well it works the other way around also. You can give the earth your charka as well and have limited control over it. The same with all elements. Wind, Water, Earth, Fire and Lightning all can be used. You just have to train yourself. Look, Im tired so I am just say this. Do what you think you need to do to make this place the way it is suspose to be. If you do then I will tell you how to leave. Your on your own now. Just think before you act. Your a kitsune now, act like one and use your cunning and trust your instincts." as the fox runs off.

Naruto looked at the fox and sighed and thought "_So I can use all 5 of the major elements like I did earlier with earth huh. Lets see. I think wind or water would be good to learn next since I got earth pretty good I think... Wait a minute. Ruby said plants grew from water and earth. The fox said plant seeds grew from earth and water. If I can get the ground level again then I can find seeds somewhere to make them grow...I hope."_

Naruto then walked over to the nearest messed up ground and sat down beside it and closed his eyes and felt the ground. He then thought "_Move. Move. Move. Level, Level, Level." _and he opened his eyes and sweatdrop as nothing happened.

Naruto sighed and thought "_Ok, how do I do this. I mean what can I do to fix these spots."_ as he looked around and then he saw a log about 5 foot wide and thought "_That might work flatten the ground but how do I move it. Hmm."_ as he looked around some more.

He then saw another log and it was by the river and he looked around some more and then saw what looked like an old windmill for something and he looked around some more and he saw some vines and some more logs.

Naruto looked and thought "_Hmm, I remember reading something in a book once about something like this but what did it say. Hmm, thats right, it said something about using a windmill to power an a pully to move water from the ground to a tree house. I might be able to do the same thing to move this log here to fix the ground but first I would have to fix the windmill. I wonder what it was originally for."_

Naruto then walked over to the pieces of the windmill and sighed and said "Well your not in to good of shape. Looks like all the wood pieces have been broken apart but the pulleys and gears are all ok. Maybe I can use some of these down trees to repair it."

Naruto then pulled out a kunai and found some dead trees. After finding 4 long limbs that were around 20 feet tall each and at least a foot thick he then gathered some vines and tied them together while still on the ground. He then used the kunai to cut 6 blades out of wood which actually took alot of time and made his hands bleed. He then cut groves to make them fit into the metal spokes of the old windmill. After that he hooked 4 vines around the circle gear and got to work on digging 2 foot deep holes big enough for the legs off the windmill to set in. He then ran a couple of vines over to the log by the water and tied them to it and the other end of the vines to the windmill. After all that he walked over and pushed the log into the water and watched as it got carried away into the current. The vines slowly took up slack and pulled agianst a down tree that Naruto had fed the vines through and slowly started pulling the windmill up while Naruto himself helped lift and move it. Unfortinately he had no way to stop it once it stood in the holes and did not think it through as the windmill kept going and fell toward the water.

As luck would have it the windmill was not going back up with Naruto current skills but the waterwheel actually worked. Naruto sweatdropped and said "Ok. Works for me." as he tied the loose ends of the vines to the log he wanted to move. He then used a little bit of chakra he could make and stuck to the log weighing it down as it worked its way along the path he had laid the vines out to work. Once Naruto finished the fox looked at Naruto and said "Boy, you have the devils luck. You know that. Well good job but what now. You made another mess with all those long logs and also you got that log coming back around and will destroy your little...hehehe water wheel."

Naruto got wide eyed and ran to the river and saw the log heading back. naruto then ran out into the water and grabbed the log only to be carried along with the current. He said "Shit, what can I do." as he tried to find a way to stop the log. His legs felt the vines that had broke after pulling the tower over and he said "Well, lets try water walking since I could stick to that log." as he tried to concentrate but he could not since he was not touching the earth or was near it.

Naruto then remembered what the fox said and he closed his eyes.

Over on the bank the fox thought "_so hes finally starting to think. Lets see if he can do it in time. I say five minutes at the currents speed."_ as he watched whats happening.

Naruto when he closed his eyes felt the water flowing agianst his body and he could smell the water and taste it and hear it as it moved along, calm, collected, smooth. Then he felt it. His chakra shot up at least 2 times stronger then that off the earth and he grabbed the rope with his hands and then opened his eyes and found himself standing on the water. Walking toward the shore he made contact with it and pulled the log back on the bank and then thought "_strange, I can feel the earth and water chakra now but they both feel the same. Whats going on."_

The fox thought "_he beat my estimate by 30 seconds. Well done kid. Thats 2 so far, just 3 more and we can begin your real training. To bad hes already wasted a month."_ as he frowned.

Naruto looked around and said "Well, I dont know about that fox but if I can move a 100 lbs log with just water and those small blades I wonder what would happen if I actually made a wheel for the water. Hmm." as he walked over and started to grab more logs and and began to cut out 5 foot long wood plats. He then made conectors and cut grooves to slide them in. When he was finished he had a wheel around 10 foot tall spinning on the water about 6 mph. Using the force of the wheel pulling, levages and ramps he made he rebuilt the temple. It was hard work but he finally built it just in time for a storm to aproach and lightning to come and began striking everything in the valley basically.

The fox said "You know, if I was you this would make a good time to learn lightning and fire since those lightning bolts are sure setting a few."

Naruto got wide eyed and ran out into the rain and blink seeing at least 30 fires burning and some where getting close to the water wheel. He ran over and took off his shirt and started beating the fires with it trying to put the fires out. Unfortinately he got his by a bolt of lightning making him fly back and hit the water. Clearing his head his quickly got up and ran over to try agian to save the water wheel. At that moment he felt a tingling sensation on his skin and acting on instinct dodged to the side as a bolt hit where he was. Standing up agian he felt that tingle agian and dodge, dodge, dodge. This began a little game as he was only having time to recover from a roll before he had to dodge agian as it seemed the lightning was tracking him. After 2 hours of not getting hit the clouds blew off into the distance and the storm left. Naruto who was sweating and panting looked around and saw that the entire valley was nothing but fire except for the temple, river, and the water wheel. Naruto thought "_I dont know how that is not on fire but I wont look a good horse in the mouth."_

The fox smiled and said "Congrats Naruto. You passed lightning."

Naruto looked at the fox who was standing on the temple steps and narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean I passed lightning."

The fox said "I will tell you after you pass the last 2. Fire and wind. All you have to do is figure out how to put that fire out. Good luck." as he went up in smoke.

Naruto blinked and said "Thats it, when this is over that fox is dead." as he looked around and thought "_how the hell am I suspose to put out this fire." _as he thought over everything and remember the fox saying something about taking energy from and feeding it energy. Maybe trying to use that will work.

He then closed his eyes and found himself inside his mind and blinked and saw the 3 bodies of his bloodline all talking and he asked "How did I get back here."

Greed said "Look at the wall you idiot and put things together for once. Im tired of you wasting time on stupid shit."

Naruto blinked and looked at the wall where Greed was pointing and went wide eyed. There on the wall were 4 tails completely fool. Naruto asked "How."

Ichigo said "Your special training you have been doing. When you learned to control the spiritial power from the earth, water, and lightning they completed your tails."

Naruto said "But I dont know any lightning jutsu so how is it that I have a lightning affinity."

Miroku said "Think about it. When you were dodging them how were you able to dodge them. You could not move when you saw the flash or the sound. You had to already be moving at that point or get hit agian. You learn quick in combat situations for some reason. In fact thats one of the reasons we were all chosen to help you since our training is best in combat situations anyways. Now as you can see your nearly to the point you wind chakra would be mastered but your just lacking in one skill. The actual understanding of the wind. Now get back out there and fight that fire." and Naruto found himself back on the temple steps.

He thought "_fine, lets play." _ as he closed his eyes and felt the earth, water, and in the distance lightning. He then felt the heat from the flames and heard a growling noise mixed in with the popping. He felt a breeze go over him and he then smelt it. The smoke. He could taste the ash in it and he then felt something being pulled and pushed in the fire. He opened his eyes and looked where he felt the pushing and pulling and saw the flames fighting each other. Looking at that spot he heard the whistle of the wind howl through that spot and he smiled and laughed and said "Oh thats rich. I cant believe it is that simple. To fight fire you fight it with fire."

He then pulled the chakra he could from the earth, water, the distant lightning and then he started to do handsigns. He could feel the drain on his system but he ignored it finishing the last one and said "Kazekaeshi - Wind Return." and a blast of wind went right down the middle of the fire blowing away from the fire toward the sides but as it hit the end of the valley it rebound and came back and when it did the wind changed from blowing out to blowing in and a tornado formed in the middle where the rebound and the straight blast met and all the flames were sucked into it. for those of you who dont understand what I just described. I made a backdraft. Naruto then looked and saw all the ash and the fox who reappaered said "Well you stop the fire from spreading but now you have created a tornado of fire. What will you do."

Naruto walked closer to it and felt that his chakra was not being drained because the tornado had become self stable. He closed his eyes and felt the flames and the wind and thought "_fire needs fuel. The wind is its current fuel. Without it the fire should die however it could explode so I need it to implode on itself but how._

A flash of the Rasengan flashed in his head and Naruto thought "_Thats it. The wind is going clockwise however if I have the wind go counter clockwise it should force the fire to stall and stop all wind inside of it. The problem is keeping it stable."_ as he starts making more handsigns and he finishes and said "Kamaitachi - Cutting Whirlwind Technique." and waved his arms counter clockwise of the fire.

As the two forces of wind met there was a clash. The fire exploded out of the clockwise wind and was absorbed by the counter clockwise wind however since the clockwise wind had no where to go it fought for the fire as well and together began smothering the flames. When it finish he passed out.

When Naruto awoke agian he found himself inside the temple and he got up and walked outside and saw that the valley had been fixed and all damage from the fires were gone. Naruto looked at the fox and the fox said "You have passed those test. You are now a 6 tail kitsune. You have learned to draw the strength of the elements and now should be able to learn any elemental jutsu with practice. All restrictions have been lifted from you. This does not mean you can just command the elements to do your will but you can do jutsu to mold it to do what you want. Your physical training is also complete. You have not notice but your body has burned away all your baby fat, your muscles are all chissled from work and excersice, your speed and power along with your pain tolerance has increased as well because I had reset your weights when you first got here. It has been a total of 3 and a half months since you left Konoha."

Naruto went wide eyed and said "Wait, how is that possible. I never saw the night once."

The fox said "I did that. I placed a genjutsu over the entire valley to make it appear always daylight. I was also the one who controlled that storm with my own jutsu knowledge. The reason you have not been able to use your chakra is because I have been using your spiritual energy with my physical energy to provide the chakra to cast the genjutsu. That is why I always was lazy, not using my own energy. Do you understand."

Naruto thought and said "Yes I understand by why go through all this work for something I could have learned on my own over time."

The fox said "Thats why. Time. The way you were training you would have taken years to get where you are now and you would never have learned the true power of your bloodline."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean the true power of my bloodline. I thought I already did."

The fox said "No, that was only the first stage. The same stage almost everyone who ever gets it has stopped at from being lazy and stupid. Only one has ever gotten to the second stage. He is the one who is also the most famous. Rokudou Sennin, the six realm sage. If your bloodline allows you to control multiple bodies why do they not call him six people instead of one. The reason is he went to the second and final level of it. It is time for you to also."

Naruto said "O...k...how do I do it."

3 puffs of smoke appeared and the fox said "You must defeat your bloodline. Your not controlling those men now. They are here to fight. They will try and kill you. This is the test to see if you are worthy of the bloodline. Its do or die, there is no try. There is no breaks. The only way to win is to kill them. Goodluck." as he went up in smoke.

Ichigo stepped forward and said "Its time to begin your real training." as his sword changed into a big 6ft tall sword instead of the 3 and a half foot one he use to have. Naruto pulled out his trench knifes and said "Lets go."

Greed charged shocking Naruto and Miroku said "This is 3 on one kid, and you still cant use your normal chakra so good luck." as he began to draw some seutras.

Naruto said only one thing "Shit." as he began the fight for his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his eyes and slowly set up. Memories of the fight between him and his 3 other bodies flashed in his head. The flashes of him dodging, striking, weaving, acting on instict to avoid bees, puches, kicks, swordstrikes, high speed battle when the ground itself became blurs fighting for survival and learnin to return the attacks they sent his way. Never thinking, just acting on instinct. It was a battle that lasted for who knows how long.

Naruto thought "_I never knew you could do that with a sword or you could walk on air like that but I guess they were right, the best way to learn a skill is through combat and do it on instinct without thinking about it. Had I not accidently learn to condense water in the air Ichigo would have killed me the moment he began his long range sword attacks. I dont think anyone ever thought of throwing such a big ass sword in thier life."_

The last thing he remember before passing out was a flash of light and then he dreamed wierd dreams about himself doing things he never did or dreamed to do. He looked around and found himself inside the temple and asked "What the hell. I passed out outside the temple on the ground." as he sat up.

A voice of a woman said "That is where I came in young one. Please refresh yourself and meet me outside." as she turned and left him. Naruto blinked as he saw the black hair woman leave and he rubbed his head as he got up and walked to the restroom to refresh himself.

After he was done he walked outside and saw the woman sitting on the steps. He also noticed that the valley was complety fixed and as good as new. He asked "Who are you."

The woman smiled and said "Why ask questions you already know the answer to young one."

Naruto scratched his head and narrowed his eyes and said "Your Inari, aren't you."

The woman said "Yes, got it in one try. Please sit and join me." as she motion to the step beside her.

Naruto sat down beside her and she said "I know you must have many questions. I will be glad to answer them. I know the most important one to you must be why you right."

Naruto nods and 'Inari' said "You are the end result of a mistake I made in the past. You have been told about how the girl you call Ruby became the Kyuubi. That day I let my emotions get the best of me and cursed those humans who had harmed those who followed me. I did not know that by doing so would result in the outcome that came with the destruction of the temple and the pain you had to endure in life. I then saw how your life end correcting the mistake I made and decided that you were worthy of being blessed by me. That is why I traveled back in time and told Ruby the way she would be able to stay human agian as well as the blessing of friends I gave her so she could help you when things changed. I know your wondering if I could go back in time why not fix my mistake right. Well the reason is once a being such as myself makes a direct involvement like I did that day in human events I could not go back and change my mind. Its why beings like me dont interfere much in human lifes because of the chance of it going bad."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "So you gave me another chance at happiness for stoping the demons you created."

Inari nods and said "Yes and no. I did it because you not only stopped them but also by other things I found were truly noble. I also have a confession to make about your bloodline. Remember when I told you that your ninjutsu was already good enough so I would not be giving you another body."

Naruto said "I thought that was the fox guy and he said that he was not you. Were you lying or was he. This is really confusing."

Inari laughs and said "Well in a since he was telling the truth but also lying. I took his true form when I first visited you and gave you those bodies. That is why he said he met you but also that he was not me. It was like a half truth. It was so you would not question me at that time. I did not want to reveal the truth about what I was really doing until you were ready."

Naruto asked "What do you mean what you were really doing and what was that about me being my own ninjutsu body."

Inari said "Your bloodline allows you to bring to life the bodies of those who are dead who are considered the best of the best in each field of ninjutsu so you can learn from them and like you did fight them displaying what you learned from them so you would become the master in those arts. The trick is that when you looked into my eyes I pulled someone from different time periods in the world when those skills were the best for you. I sort of brought your future self back as your ninjutsu person since you were dead also in a since. That is why I said you were the best. Why learn everything you already did once over agian."

Naruto blinked and asked "Is that why I had that wierd dream of thing I never did."

Inari nods and said "That took care of your ninjutsu as well as fix the doubt you had in your mind about comparing to the future you that the woman claim they love, Ichigo was your kenjutsu, greed was your taijutsu, and miroku was your blood jutsu. That still left your genjutsu."

Naruto sighed and said "So does that mean I will be getting another body to fight and learn from."

Inari said "no, you already have. Remember the form I first took and the fox who said he was not me but only worked for me. He was the last 10 tail male kitsune who died nearly 6000 years ago. I had him teach you with the help of genjutsu. That is why it was never dark when you fought and why he had you start thinking and working things out. Minding your surroundings and feeling the way of nature. Genjutsu is an art of deception in the subtle change in the area or mind. Its not enough to have high powered jutsu if you dont understand the true basics to use them correctly."

Naruto blinked and said "Like I did when I was fighting the fire and the other things."

Inari nods and said "Very good. Now here is the final question you need to answer. Who are you."

Naruto blinked and went to open his mouth but stopped as he realised that this was the exact question that caused him to leave Konoha. Naruto looked up at the sky and said "I am...I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki... I am the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune... I am a male Kitsune... I am...I am me, no one else." as he smiled realising who he was to begin with. "**A friend**,_ images of the Konoha 12 and the sand sibs_, **a leader**, _the Konohamaru corp_, **a hero**, _the people of spring, sand, wave, sea, tea and other countries,_ **a brother**, _Gaara, Kankuro and Tsunade,_ **and a loved one,** _as many different people who became his family and friends appeared in his mind." _

He stood up and said with more determination then he has had in a long time "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am the number one hyper active knucklehead suprise ninja. I will find my true strength by protecting that which is precious to me. I will not back down for that is my nindo."

Inari smiled and he saw the change in Naruto and said "Then you are ready for your final test. You are currently a 9 tail fox. That does not mean you are as strong as Ruby was because the tails only represent the elements you control. Her strength came from hard training and a long life. You have unlocked the ability of **Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning**. You may not know alot of jutsu for them but you can now use them without the learning curve most peoples minds put on them by thinking that one is harder to learn then another. You are blessed by life giving you the first tail which is what all living beings have weather they are kitsune or humans, kitsunes just show it proudly bringing you up to a 6 tail. Now you have faced the 3 things that man has created themselves when they were first created, **Shadow**, death, darkness and doubt and those who deliver it and thrive off of it, **Light**, those things that men believe are blessed by the gods and forever help them or are precious to people, and** Choas, **the deeds that men do agianst others for thier own selfish desire to try to gain the one thing they never can have. The power of God."

Naruto asked "If that is the nine tails what is the 10th tail."

Inari got up and sat down behind him putting her arms around him and turned his head toward the valley wall where he could now see the entrance and exit and she said "The tenth tail is not really an element or a special get all know all thing. In truth it is a mark of authority like a Kage has his hat and robes and a king has his crown. The 10th tail actually shows the world that you are my chosen Avatar. You speak for me and act on my behalf weather it be good or bad. It shows that I have faith in you."

Naruto blinked and asked "If thats is what it is then why do you not allow female kitsunes to have this power. I dont understand."

Inari smiled and said "I chose only male kitsunes as my Avatars because to the rest of the world weather its true or not woman are always considered weaker then men though truthfully I dont see it that way as I know several woman stronger then any men but the reason I only chose males is because I do not want the females to be pressured by men to do what they want them to do. Woman often let thier emotions cloud thier better judgement on certian matters that I wont go into detail about and I would not want those emotions to be displayed as my reasoning. I chose very carefully who I let become my avator but I wont lie, the truth is I have chosen a woman as one before, in fact the form I am in now is of her form when she was my Avator. Sometime in the future I may take your form when I chose my next one or the one after that."

Naruto asked "What exactly will I have to do if I am you Avatar."

Inari said "protect my temple and followers, protect those I deem precious, be my eyes in the world and protect your fellow kitsunes. Everything else is just you being yourself. Now I have a present for you, look."

Naruto looked in thought as he looked at where Inari turned his head and he saw two figures dressed as a monk and a priestess walking toward them. As they got closer Naruto eyes got wide and went to open his mouth but could not say anything. Inari said "Since I gave you another chance I decided to call in a few favors. These two will watch the temple while you are gone doing what you must as your responsability to Konoha last. I know you have years to serve there before your ready to stay here and protect the temple and follow me but since you are going to live such a long life you cant live with normal mortals all the time, eventually you and the others will fake your deaths for your friends sake and then come here so do you accept the power and the job I am giving you. Weather you agree or not both these 2 here will still be here at the temple watching it."

Naruto asked "Will they still be here if I dont agree."

The monk said "Are lives are connected to yours son, we will live as long as you do but we are never allowed to leave this valley, to the rest of the world we are dead and such, here I am head priest Minato."

The priestess runs and grabs Naruto and hugs him as she lets tears flow down her face and said "I am so proud of you son. Im sorry I could not be there for you."

Naruto went to open his mouth but Inari said "Naruto, before I leave there is something I need to do. If you notice there by the tree is 4 items that were left by Ichigo, Greed, Miroku, and the fox. They are thier final gifts for you since they will not be called forth by your bloodline any longer since you have mastered the final stage you dont need the extra bodies. You still have a few of the special abilities they had for yourself but you will have to draw on those powers like you did in the fight with them. The only real change is you wont have extra bodies anylonger but you will be able to use your Kagebunshin and others bunshins agian with your bloodline active but if you die you will lose 1/10 of your chakra so if you run out of chakra by dying 10 times in a row without having a chance to restore some you will die so there is no reserecting yourself agian if that happens. Your other abilities is that any summon you kill you can summon yourself, you also get the perfect defense that greed had but you will have to make it out of an element like he did. His was metal and you would have to learn metal jutsu to use his so I would sugest either earth, sand or something like that until you can control it with something like metal or wood or whatever. Its up to you to practice and figure out yourself. You also have the 11 second attack of Ichigos but remember that this has a price and it will take you a day to recover from it so be careful with it. I dont know if there is anything else. You have the rest of the day to visit your parents here and prepare but tomorrow you must leave the valley. This valley is in the land of Wave and if you think about it you know what is going on."

Naruto thought a moment and his eyes got wide and said "Gato."

Inari nods and said "Goodluck Kitsune." and she was gone in a flash of light.

Naruto got up and walked over to the tree where the 4 items were and he saw a pair of sunglasses, a set of prayer beads, a scroll and a staff with a note on it. He blinked and read the note

**Naruto**

**This staff is 2 weapons in one. To change it channel Chakra into it and see what happens.**

Naruto blinked as he picked up the staff and sent a small amount of chakra into it and the priest staff turned into Ichigo regular zanpakto. not his bankai one just the regular one with the white sash on it. He then saw a seal on the hilt and channeled chakra into it and it changed back into a staff. He then picked up the scroll and read it and smirked to himself and thought "_Now that is so cool."_

He then turned to look at his mom and dad who were watching him and he grabbed the sunglasses and the prayer beads and walked over to them.

He smiled and Minato pulled his son into a hug and said "Lets get to know each other." and so the rest of the day went getting to know one another and making up for lost time.

2 days later team 8 were asleep at the client Tazuna house when a knock came at the front door. Shino was the first to awaken as his bugs were on lookout for intruders when someone started to approach the house. He quickly got ready and alerted the rest of his team. When the knock came at 5 am in the morning Hinata activated her bloodline and Kurenai asked "What do you see Hinata."

Hinata frowned and said "I dont know, It appears to be a monk but something is interfering with my bloodline." as she was ready for a fight. The client and his family were all in the kitchen behind them with Kurenai in the front, Kiba on the side with Akamaru and Shino was sitting on the top of the stairs waiting to be a support unit if need be.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes when she heard something was interfering with Hinatas bloodline and slowly walked to the door and opened it and saw a monk wearing a white robe and a straw hat with a bell on the side, he was 6 foot tall and holding a staff and wearing a pair of sunglasses. He had a set of prayer beads wrapped around his right hand and a pair of sandles on his feet. She ask "Who are you and why are you here."

The monk smiled and said "Sorry for interupting so early in the morning but I am a follower of Inari and I have heard of the deeds the great Tazuna is doing to stand agianst the threat of Gato. In his hopes to help the lands and I have come to bless him and his family for doing such a noble thing and ask to speak to them. Would you be his daughter Tsunami that I have heard about and is that boy there with the dog the one whose name sake my temple follows."

Kurenai looked at the man and said "One moment please. I will see if Tazuna will see you and no I am not Tsunami. I am a ninja from Konoha."

The monk said "Ah, the great leaf hidden in fire. I have seen that village once in my travel and was quite interested in that village ability to hold one of Inari chosen in thier hands."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes knowing exactly what he was refering to and said "One moment please." as she closed the door.

She turned and said "Tazuna, there is a monk here who wants to speak with you and pray for you and your family. He says he heard about you. What do you want to do."

Tazuna said "A monk wants to pray for me..."

Tsunami said "Let him in. I would feel better with the danger where in if someone did pray for us."

Tazuna sighs hiding his Sake he already grabbed and Kurenai turned and motioned for the monk to come in. Once he came in he bowed and said "greetings Tazuna. I am a monk from the temple of Inari and I wish to come and give you my thanks for what you are doing for the wave country and also for the risk you are taking to make the land of wave prosperous agian."

Tazuna said "Its nothing really. I am only doing what I feel I need to do to stop Gato."

The monk turned and said "May I ask why these ninjas are here. I mean I only know a little of the situation here since I only recently left the temple and decided to come here when I heard about things. Is Gato that big of a threat." in a nice sage like voice as he looked around the room only seeing 3 members of team 8.

Tazuna said "Unfortinately yes. In fact if it were not for these ninja here I would have died."

The monk raised an eyebrow and said "Really, may I hear about it so I may properly thank them."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and said "I dont believe thats necessary. We were only doing our job."

Tsunami said "Nonsense, you saved my father from those ninja Gato hired and shoudl be thanked since my father lied to begin with. Besides you did save him from those 3 ninja Gato hired.

The monk said "Oh my, 3 ninja. You must be very good to handle one on one fighting with only 3 of you."

Kiba blushed with pride and said "Well actually there are 5 of us and we defeated the demon brothers on the way here. Akamaru here and me double teamed one while Shino distracted the them while Hinata finished him off. The other one was a jounin and the other 3 fought him while I protected Tazuna since he used a jutsu that made my fighting style useless." as he looked down at the last part.

The monk asked "Are they all dead. If so I will pray that thier souls pass on to the next world safely."

Kurenai said "No, all 3 live. When we were fighting the demon brothers before I could kill them a fake hunter nin came and took them and when we let our gaurd down and then Zabuza fled when we were ready to stop him but with his injuries he could be back up anytime."

The monk nods and said "Is your other member injured. I mean I dont see him or her." in a concerned voice.

Hinata said "No, hes just washing up." covering for her teammate real job.

The monk nods and he said "Well I wish to thank you all for allowing me to stop and visit with you and I wish the blessings of Inari to watch over each and everyone of you and protect you in your trials...Um, I dont know if its worth much but when I came through town I heard something a couple of drunk swordsmen were saying that I think you might like to know."

Kurenai asked "What might that be."

The monk said "Well I heard them bragging about the unspeakable things they planned to do with Tsunami here as they get rid of Inari also. They were going over some plan about an insurance policy to capture Tazuna or something. I only heard a moment of it when some people asked for me to pray for them. Well I must be going. The life of someone like me is never done." as he turned and walked to the door he stopped and walked back over to Kurenai and said "Pardon me miss but may I have your name."

Kurenai said "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai."

The monk smiled and said "Well miss Yuuhi, I must say your beauty is quite a refreshing thing to see and I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have."

Kurenai said "Im not sure if I can do anything since I am already on a mission but I can listen."

The monk smiled and said "Would you be the mother of my children." as he gropped her breast.

In that moment everyone in the room except the monk seemed to be grasping for breath as Kurenai released all the female rage driven KI she could and went to punch the monk who jumped back and said "I take that as a no. May Inari bless you all and keep you safe." as he walked out the door closing it behind him and slowly walked away.

Hinata watched with her bloodline unable to believe that a monk would do that and Shino with his bugs until the monk was several miles away. Kurenai sighed and said "I will kill him and castrate that pervert the next time I see him."

Shino came downstairs and said "Something was strange about him. My bugs could not tell anything about him even when they were touching him. It is most unsettling."

Hinata nods and said "I agree. I could not even tell how much chakra he had or if he was using a henge. Something about him was messing with my eyes and whoever heard of a pervert for a monk."

Kiba sniffs and said "The funny thing is I recognise his scent mostly but I cant seem to think of who it would be. What do you thing sensei."

Now the funny thing is at that moment if you were to look at Kurenai from a certian angle you would swear she was impersinating a certian snake summoning special jounin as she twirled a kunai on the tip of her finger muttering about castration and blood. Deciding it was best to leave her alone Tsunami started to make breakfast hoping the woman would calm down and not hurt her father in her female rage. The rest of the day went by quitely as nothing happened besides taking Inari and Tsunami with them to the bridge.

The next day when everyone left Hinata asked "Sensei, do you have any idea who that monk might have been. I felt wierd when he was there and not just because of the fact that my bloodline would not work right."

Kurenai looked at Hinata and said "I dont know. My mind is still trying to figure out how I missed him when I went to punch him for groping me. I mean I can usually lay a hand on Jiraiya for such an act but that monk dodged it like I was not even moving. We should be careful of him I think."

The rest of her team nod and they made it to the bridge 10 minutes later. As the day began normal when a thick mist covered the bridge and Hinata said "Everyone get ready, thier back." as she had her eyes active and saw the chakra in the mist.

A chuckle could be heard as 4 people stepped out of the mist cutting the workers along with the ninja and Tazuna family off from retreating and Zabuza said "Well, well, this is quite a suprise. I mean to have you all tied up in a barrel waiting to be killed by us. I must say that I underestimated your teamwork last time but since the numbers are even I dont have to worry. Haku, take the Hyuuga, boys, you can take the bug and the dog users. I think its time I had some fun with the lady here." as he pulled the sword off his back

Everyone tensed waiting to start the fight while all the civilians were scared and back away. No one made a noise which is why when the sound of a bell echoed and got louder as it approached the bridge everyone was able to see the arrival of the monk from the day before.

Kurenai released KI agian and said "You, you have the balls to show up agian after what you did. I will kill you when I get the chance."

Zabuza chuckled and said "You must really have done something to tick the Ice Queen of Konoha off like that but may I ask why a holy man is here. Are you here to see the recently departed off." with a smile behind his mask.

The monk stopped lowering his head and said "I am here to clense the sins of the guilty if you must know Demon of the mist." as he tossed his staff into the air and it sailed over to where the 4 missing nins where and landed an inch into the concrete and at that moment the monk fazed out of view and appeared in front of Meizu delivering a fist to his chest blowing him 5 feet back on the ground with several broken ribs before he turned as everyone suddenly saw him deliver an uppercut to Gouzu knocking him into the air as the monk turned delivering a standing side kick into Haku chest knocking her off the bridge and into the water below before he turned grabbing the staff channeling chakra into it turning it into a huge Zanpakto and intercepted the slash coming from Zabuza before both jumped backwards away from each other.

To say everyone was amazed would be an understatement. The monk said "Team 8, I only hurt them but have not killed any and the one in the water has a bloodline to use ice. Try and not kill them and dont tire yourselfs out. Gato is on his way here with around 300 mercenary to kill you all and Zabuza when your tired and weak so he dont have to pay. I will hold off Zabuza."

Zabuza chuckled and said "I dont know who you are monk but that was a nice story you just told but I dont believe you and infact I will kill you."

The monk chuckled and said "I am no monk Zabuza. I am a ninja of Konoha and it was no story so how about you and me fight and leave the the rest alone or are you to scared to face you equal in kenjutsu former member of the 7 swordsmen."

Kurenai was stunned and asked "Wait, who are you."

The monk threw the hat on his head over to her and she screamed "Naruto." and he said "Got it in one but talk later, Haku back and pissed. Now where were we." as he grabbed the sash on the end of his sword think Ichigo hollow when he fights himself and start to swing it around in a circle beside him and yawned as Zabuza was wide eyed and said "You know if your not going to fight..." he then disappeaered and took a swipe only to be intercepted by Zabuza sword who flew back a few feet across the ground from the force of the attack.

Naruto stood up agian and began swinging his sword agian and asked "You have pretty good insticts Zabuza, tell me, is it just instinct or are you able to follow me."

Zabuza gritted his teeth and thought "_how the hell is he so fast. All I can see is a blur of motion and I have to predict his next move or die. If not for the 10 feet that he is giving me while spinning his sword I would long be dead. Who the hell is he." _and asked "So what are you, ANBU, Jounin, what."

Naruto smiled an evil smile and said "Gennin." as he disappeared agian and Zabuza cried out in pain as his hand was broken by the now staff and he had to let go of his sword as he jumped back.

Naruto snorts as he picked up Zabuza sword and said "How about this Zabuza, since I already disarmed you and could end your life at any moment how about we have a 1 hour break and I will return you sword and allow Haku time to heal your hand. At the end of that 1 hour if Gato does not show we can begin to fight agian."

A few minute earlier when Haku made it back on the bridge she was pissed. She quickly started making handsigns as she saw Zabuza and Naruto fighting and said "Makyou Hyoushou - Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors." and formed a set of mirrors around Kurenai.

Haku said "I am sorry but I must end this quick or I wont be able to save Zabuza." as she pulled out senbons and unleashed them on Kurenai who was instantly replaced by Hinata who began spinning with a Kaiton deflecting all the needles.

Hinata said "Naruto-kun said to keep you alive so I will keep you alive until then and not allow you to harm anyone." as she got ready to fight

Kurenai who had just found herself saved by her student looked back and saw Hinata doing fine for the moment so she glanced at Naruto and sweatdropped as he was beating Zabuza at the moment and thought "_what the hell have you done to yourself Naru...wait then that means that hes the one who...he is so going to get it when this is over." _as she turned to look at Shino and Kiba who seemed to be kicking the demon brothers butt since Naruto first attack weakend them badly making it where they cant dodge or move at high speed. She decides to look around trying to figure out who needs help when all of a sudden Zabuza shouts "THATS ENOUGH. EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING, A CEASE FIRE HAS BEEN DECLARED." as he held his hand as Naruto held his sword and looked smug. Naruto picked the sword up slamming the tip into the concrete and said "Wise decision." as he turned and walked over to where his hat was and he sat down on a rail.

Kiba looked up and saw the demon brothers slowly backing up and looked over and saw the ice mirrors disappearing as all 3 of them moved backwards toward Zabuza keeping an eye on everyone and Kurenai asked "Is everyone ok."

Shino said "I am fine though what is going on."

Kiba looked over at Naruto and asked "Im fine sensie. What the hell are you doing here Naruto and whats going on."

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed and said "Im fine also sensie but I must ask, why are we not still fighting, I mean Naruto said not to kill them even though they are missing nin."

Kurenai said "That is something I want to know as well. Care to explain why you are here Naruto, why you are ordering my gennins, and most importantly, WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO GRAB MY BREAST YOU PERVERT."

Naruto looked bored as he glanced over at her behind his sunglasses and said "I dont think you will want me to answer that last question in front of so many people Kurenai-sensie but as for what I am doing here and why I am ordering your gennins is because like I said, Gato is going to doublecross Zabuza and once that happens he wont be our enemy any longer and he could help take out the mercs. I already had a Kagebunshin kill 2 of his men who broke into Tazuna house this morning after you left to kidnap Tsunami like I warned you yesterday. Now we have an hour while Zabuza gets his hand healed and also give the others a chance to recover from my little attack as well as you all time to recover chakra." loud enough for everyone to hear.

Zabuza said "Are you still sprouting off that bullshit about Gato being stupid enough to betray me. You Konoha nins are dumb shits. I have seen Gatos kind before and all they are is sniviling little cowards."

Naruto smiles and ask "Are you so sure about that Zabi. How about a little bet."

Zabuza snorts and said "And what would I have to gain from a little gennin." still not believing that Naruto is a gennin from the fact he is faster and stronger then himself.

Naruto said "If I am wrong I will give you my sword as my honor as a swordsmen is on the line." shocking everyone there and scaring the Konoha nins because they did not know how good Naruto was without his sword.

Zabuza looked intrigued and asked "And if your right what do I lose."

Naruto put his hand to his chin and said "You will join Konoha.

Kurenai asked in a scared shaky voice "Naruto, are you sure thats a good idea."

Naruto lowered his sunglasses and said "I dont go back on my word, thats my nindo sensie and I wont lose. That I am sure off and these 4 would be good for the future of Konoha." as he pulled his sunglasses back up.

Zabuza seemed to think a moment and Haku asked "What should we do Zabuza-sama." as she looked at the Konoha nins.

Zabuza asked "What clan are you from boy. I dont know who you are."

Naruto smiled and said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki the Kyuudaime Rasenkage of Whirlpool and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, heir to the Namikaze clan as well as chosen heir of another clan not associated with Konoha." as he cut his eyes to team 8 watching as they tried to figure out what the hell is going on.

Zabuza said "So your the son of the Yondaime, yeah right."

Naruto threw a kunai that hit the ground in front of Zabuza and appeared in a yellow flash with a Rasengan in both hands and said "Dont understimate me Zabuza and you will learn that I am given my nickname for a very good reason Demon of the Mist."

Kiba looked shocked and was gaping and Hinata asked "Sensei, why does Naruto keep refering to Zabuza as Demon of the mist."

Naruto who picked up the kunai and put it back away walked back to where he was and said "Momochi Zabuza, once a member of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, became a missing nin after a failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage to end the bloodline war they have as well as change the history of the bloody mist. Do any of you know how you become a ninja of the hidden mist."

Shino said "By going to an accademy like we do right." trying to get pieces of the puzzle that is in front of them.

Naruto snickers and Zabuza said "Im impressed, you seem to know alot about me kid, lets see how much."

Naruto said "Partially right, The academy students would be put into pairs, living together, eating together, sharing rooms and making friendship and when the exam came, forced to fight each other to the death. However, that all changed, one year occurred where nobody became a Genin because a single child that wasn't even in the exam had slaughtered all one hundred candidates. That child was Momochi Zabuza. Because of this he was accepted to become one of the 7 swordsmen. Did I miss anything."

Zabuza said "Your right, good times, good times, so tell me, why do you want me to join you."

Naruto said "Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of the mist."

This brought Zabuza full attention and he asked "What about him." narrowing his eyes.

Naruto said "Lets just say that if you agree sometime in the next 2 years you will recieve a chance to go at him once agian by being near me and loyal to Konoha. As I understand it, he was the one who rated your plans out and cost you most of your followers. So do we have a bet."

Zabuza said "Yes, its a bet."

Naruto said "Good, just in time as my Kagebunshin I had replace Gato 2 mercs earlier have just arrived." as he turned his head toward the bridge entrance when a large group of men could be seen heading toward it and Gato was leading the group.

Gato narrowed his eyes and said "Zabuza, what is the meaning of this. I ordered you to kill the bridgebuilder."

Zabuza looked at the men with Gato and thought "_well hell, looks like Im going to Konoha."_ as he stood up and said "What are your orders kid."

Naruto looked at team 8 who seemed to be weary and he said "I think that team 8 and your team are still tired and hurting from earlier so how about a contest. The one who fails to get to Gato first buys the first round of sake." as he turned his staff back into a sword.

Zabuza pulled his out of the ground and said "Dont fall behind." as he charged.

Naruto charged as well and both began to weave in and out of the fighting and slashing, striking, dodging, and killing, gaurding each others backs as they made thier way to Gato

The Konoha nins looked on as they watched Naruto and Zabuza fighting the mercs. It was over in less then 3 minutes as both Naruto and Zabuza sliced Gato in half as Zabuza took his head and Naruto split him from groin to neck and Naruto said "Tie."

Zabuza said "Tie so what now."

Naruto said "Hmm, well we either can finish these merc off or you can by first round and I will by last round, sound good." as he smiled unleashing a massive amount of KI making the mercs run off screaming.

Zabuza chuckled and asked "How sure are you that we will be accepted in Konoha. I mean we are missing nins."

Naruto said "Lets just say I have a jutsu the Hokage fears and to escape me using it on him he will agree to this."

Zabuza laughs and said "Kid, I like you, extorting the leader of your village, your a true shinobi. Well we will meet you on the way back to Konoha after the bridge is done so we have time to recover and prepare. Agreed."

Naruto said "Agreed."

Zabuza made a motion and all 4 mist nins left in swirl of mist.

When they were gone Naruto changed his sword back to a staff and walked over smiling before he passed out falling on his face. Team 8 as well as the people of wave ran to him and Tazuna asked "Is he ok."

Kurenai began checking him and Hinata said "Hes suffering chakra exhaustion sensei, what should we do."

Kurenai said "Lets get this mess cleaned up and take him back to the house to get some rest. After that I have questions he is going to answer." as she looked concerned.

Kiba asked "Sensie, how did Naruto get so fast and strong to fight several missing nins like that. I never seen Naruto like this before."

Kurenai said "I dont know Kiba. I dont know."

A few hours later after everyone cleaned up the liberation of Wave as it was being called and Team 8 along with Tazuna and his family were back at Tazuna house Naruto found himself locked in a room with Kurenai who had tied him to a chair before he awoke agian and put a privacy justu on the room so they could talk and she said "Now I want answers as to what the hell is going on."

Naruto smiled and before she knew what was happening she found herself slammed agianst the wall with her lips feeling bruised as Naruto held both her legs to the side of his hips holding he in the air and he finally broke the kiss that was bruising her lips and whispered "So my little Vixen, tell me, why did you make the decision to come back."

Kurenai eyes got wide and she asked "How." in a scared voice.

Naruto said "Only if you promise not to tell the others yet. I want to suprise them."

She only could nod as he carried her over and set her on the bed and said "I know who each of you are now. I recently mastered my bloodline and met Inari. Inari gave me my future memories so I know who was there when I fought my uncle but thats not how I knew of you for sure. I knew for sure because you are releasing the same smell Ino and Sakura did after I passed thier test meaning I passed yours which you did not have the day of the team assignments. I also figured out that it was you ontop of the Hokage mountian that day, wasn't it."

She nods as he was nibbling on her ear. She gasp as he nibbled on her jawbone and asked "What do you plan to do Narutokun." trying to control herself as she was getting aroused.

Naruto smiled and said "For now, nothing but being here with you. Then I plan to return to Konoha and prepare for the exams." as he lead her over to the bed and laid her softly on the matress.

Kurenai was losing herself as the feelings she was having suddenly became even more powerful when Naruto bit her on the neck. She mewed from this a moment and she felt her cloths being removed. All she could really tell at the moment was everything was in a haze as her mind was trying to register what she was feeling and seeing. Her haze cleared as Naruto found her little bit of flesh and began teasing it with different speeds and strengths as well as nibbles and licks. Her eyes slammed close as her back arched as the waves of pleasure rocked over her.

She suddenly felt pain a moment and notice she was no longer on the bed. In fact she was no longer on anything but hanging in the air. She turned her head and found her arm had been tied behind her back and her legs like her arms had a cable that was covered in strips sheets keeping her from being bruised being held by wires tied to kunias in the cealing. She asked "What are you doing Narutokun."

Naruto smiled and put his hands in a seal and a moment later there was 3 other Naruto in the room and one got in front of her face completely naked as she felt 2 others began nibbling on her errect nipples. One bit just a little hard making her open her mouth in gasp and she had the last clone shove himself in her mouth only to the tip though giving her a chance to realise what was going on.

Naruto himself began rubbing her clit with his fingers as he began licking her folds of all the fluid coming out of her. Naruto did this for 15 minutes except every time she was almost to the point of cumming he would stop everthing forcing her to wine and wimper. Naruto saw the pleading look in her eyes and cut her free as he dismissed his clones after helping her up. He then walked over to the bed and laid down on his back and said "I dont know if you are or not but I wont enter you because I dont want to hurt you. You will control that part Kure-chan."

Kurenai was both flushed and emberrased by what Naruto said and she slowly climbed on the bed and she slowly started to lower herself on him. Naruto winced at her tightness but waited and then he felt it and knew he made the right decision as she stiffened and looked into his eyes pleading. Naruto nods withdrawing his hips and then thrust forward getting a gasp from her.

She sat there a few moments never moving as she adjusted and then she felt something she could not understand. She looked at Naruto and saw him smiling and knew he was the one doing whatever was happening. Naruto held her so she could not move or buck and said "Suprised."

Kurenai eyes fluttered and asked "What..." as she was panting by this time.

Naruto said "I am controlling the flow of blood and chakra to that area on my body and having them send rippled through it giving you pleasure."

Kurenai sat there completey at Naruto mercy and Naruto soon began to buck when he felt her first orgasm over taking her and then he felt her second third and forth as he got faster and faster. If it had not been for the privacy jutsu she put up everyone in 5 miles would have heard Kurenai shouts of pleasure. Naruto soon tensed holding out until he felt Kurenai final one and he orgasmed with her.

Both were panting as she fell on top of him and he kissed her. She passed out shortly after that and Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep also.

A few hours later they both woke up and Kurenai had to take her time walking with the limp she now had. Naruto got dressed and headed downstairs walking beside her and Kiba blinked and asked "Sensie, why do you smell like Naruto."

Naruto walked over to a picture on the wall and pushed it to the side grabbing an item in a hole that was hidden and threw it to Kiba and said "Page 51."

Tsunami got red and asked "How did you know that was there."

Naruto smiled and said "Secret."

Kiba blinked and looked and read "Icha Icha Paradise, Sensual Doctor." and he flipped to page 51 and blew back from a nose bleed.

Kurenai was beet red and grabbed the book reading page 51 and said, thats not right, I mean we never did it like..." as she realised what she was saying and went even more red.

Hinata said "Sensei, what did you do."

Shino said as he looked at Naruto "My respect for you is both increased and destroyed. How can you cheat on Sakura."

Naruto said "Im not."

Kurenai was red and said "Naruto is the last of his clan and bloodline so..."

Shino said "I see, my objection is withdrew but if you hurt sensei I will have my bugs devour you." as he walked outside.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was red and said "Anything you want to say Hinata."

Hinata said "No." as she blushed and looked away.

Naruto sighed and thought "_I thought she might have been one also but I cant tell because she may just have a little more confident for some reason. Sigh." _As he picked Kiba up and took him to his room.

After he was gone Hinata looked at Kurenai and Tsunami asked "How was he."

Kurenai looked down and said "Hes a kunai, long hard and thick." as she looked away from the stary eyed look both woman besides her was having at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Naruto found himself standing on the temple he built and he said "What the hell, how did I get back here."

Suddenly 9 figures appeared all wearing cloaks and he recognised a few voices and he saw Sakura pull her cloak back and ask "Where the hell am I."

Naruto said "Well, this is the temple of Inari but how we all got here I dont know Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned and gasped as she saw Naruto as did the others though some had mask on and the only ones who did not were Ruby, Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai. Ino asked "Is that you Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah."

A booming voice said "**Will you all please shut up so I can get this meeting in order."**

Ino said "Who the hell are you to order us."

Naruto paled and said "Ino, shut up. That is Inari, god of fertility, foxes, and other stuff." as he turned to look at the pure white fox.

The fox said "**Its good to see you agian Naruto. Now as Naruto said "I am Inari. I am the one who enabled Ruby to turn you all to Kitsunes to begin with and as such you are all like children to me. My chosen if you will. As Naruto said this is the temple of Inari except this one exist in the spirit world. I have called what is known as a Pack Meeting to give you all some information. Any of you can call one but it has to be something that will effect the entire pack. Do not use this as a simple way to send messages or I will punish you. Now to use it just think the words Unite the Den, Unite the Kitsune, Unite the Pack and it will automatically pull every Kitsune in the world here. Now before any of you who have yet to have Naruto know who you are get worried you have a mask on your face keeping him from seeing who you really are and your voice is distorted by it so he cant recognise it.**

**Now if you will all look behind you each of you will see a number of tails. Naruto is now my Avatar and no he or I wont explain what that means because you dont need to know but he is now a 10 tail fox. Ruby use to be a 9 tail fox but she is now a 6 tail since the actually demon Kyuubi is no longer a part of her making her just a normal kitsune like the rest of you females. Now if you notice everyone except Ruby has green tails behind them. A green tail means you can use that tail to make a new kitsune by either birth or by making another female one. A yellow tail means you are either pregnant or are able to become pregnant. Kurenai here has one that is partially green and partially yellow meaning she has had sex with Naruto within the last 3 days and she could become pregnant. If she decides not to then the tail will go back green at the end of the 3rd day. Now if she gets pregnant and then has the child the tail will go red. A red tail means you have used it already.**

**The reason for this is I made it where the pack will always be strong enough to protect itself. Each of you woman can only have a total of 6 either children or make a new one."**

Sakura looked around and said "Um Inari-sama, Im sorry to interupt but Ruby has 6 red tails, what does that mean for her." as she saw the sad look on Ruby face.

Inari said "**I was just getting to that Sakura. You see she can not have children or make any more Kitsunes. She used all of her chances to make you all Kitsunes."**

Naruto asked "is there a way for her to get them back. Its not right she cant have children after giving us all another chance."

Inari said "**Yes, there is a way. You all keep interupting me so I cant finish what I was going to say. Now the reason you each have different number of tails in this world represents how many elements you can control in the other world. You all get one tail by default. As you get stronger you get more tails but as I was saying Kyuubi used actually 9 tails so in order for her to be able to have at least one child either one person or a group of you will have to give up at least 4 tails to make her have 5 used ones. She cant ask you. It has to be given freely and once you pass one of yours over you cant earn it back yourself. You can recieve one from another who will sacrafice one of thiers but the most any of you can make is 6. Like I said. I made this system so that you the pack is strong enough to protect itself."**

Sakura said "I think we should all give one tail to her so she has the same level as us."

Naruto said "No. You all are equal in my eyes so I will not have someone sacrafice something like the ability to have a child in the future. I see the loophole in your system and like Ruby said, always find and use the loopholes. I can't have children because I am a male so my tails are just a status symbol so I give 9 of my 10 tails to Ruby to make her even with the rest and no one say otherwise because I will not have you all hate yourself for giving something like that up or hate the others. From what I see we are suppose to be a family or as you call it a pack and I will not have us hating and fighting amongst ourselfs. If there is I will end it all myself."

Inari looked around and smirked to himself and said "**Are you sure that is what you want to do Naruto. I mean..."**

Naruto said "Its non-negotiable."

Inari said "**Very well, Ruby is now equal agian as the rest of you and Naruto has spent 9 of his 10 tails. As such he will only have one son." **making everyone wide eyed and Sakura said "Wait, what do you mean."

Inari said "**Well its very simple. Woman can only make woman Kitsunes and men can only make males Kitsunes so since Naruto gave his 9 to make Ruby equal to you all then he can only have 1 son since that is all the tails he has left. Cya**." as he faded away but not before thinking "_and so another male falls to my clever trap. In all the years I have done this none have ever figured out the truth until its to late. Hahaha, Im evil_."

Ruby started to cry and said "Oh kit, Im so..."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it Ruby. I never expected to have a son anyways because of what I have heard and read about Kitsunes and if I can have one then thats fine and if not thats fine also. No one is to feel guilty or make the others feel guilty because it was my choice and I would make it over agian and agian.

Ruby starts crying harder and Sakura said "Hes right. We are all new at this and she is no different then the rest of us. Naruto made his decision and as pack leader he has final say on this stuff so I say lets all agree with him. Agreed."

Each of them nods slowly and Naruto said "And I have a suprise for a few of you. I may know who you are and just wait. Your little games are fun but paybacks a bitch and I am the King of pranks. Your asses are mine."

Kurenai said "Along with a few other things." making everyone blush. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else they all found themselfs back where they were before they came here.

The next day Naruto got up out of bed in the room he was sharing with Kiba and Shino now and he saw Kurenai sitting there talking with Tsunami and Naruto walked over and said "Good morning. How is everyone today."

Kurenai was red and said "Soar, you."

Naruto said "Still tired. My chakra has not recovered yet."

Kurenai asked "That reminds me, why did you run out of chakra from that short fight yesterday."

Tsunami said "Um, excuse me Kurenai but did you not tell your students that anyone can run out of chakra fast if they are not careful."

Kurenai said "Normally yes but Naruto is different."

Naruto looked at Tsunami and said "I have more chakra then at least 10 Zabuzas normally because of a condition I have. However what nobody knew is that I had already had 5 Kage level fights in less then a week and then that one yesterday plus my use of Kagebunshins put me at a dangerous level. That is why I ran out of chakra."

Tsunami stuttered "you have that much chakra. Thats amazing."

Naruto said "Yes and you know its not nice to listen in Shino and Kiba but I dont mind explaining so wake Hinata up and I will answer everything." without looking back as a bark was heard at the top of the stairs.

Kurenai said "Your going to tell them about that."

Naruto said "Some I will reveal. Enough not to expose clan secrets."

Kurenai nods and Tsunami said "You ninja are a strange lot. I mean one moment your fighting each other trying to kill each other and then your best friends."

Naruto smiled and said "Its great to be... me." making Kurenai chuckle and then snort as she got red trying to look away imberresed.

Naruto chuckled and then feet could be heard coming down stairs and Kiba walked in with Hinata following and then Shino last and they all sat down and Naruto asked "Ok, so where do you guys want to start."

Kiba asked "How did you get so fast and how did you know we were listening in. I mean when we were in the accademy you and me were almost equal but now its like I could not even see you."

Naruto said "Well Kiba, your not the only one with hieghtend scenses. I think the first thing I should say is we were not really as close as you thought. I have a seal on me called a gravity seal. Its one that my father created and I wore it since I was 7 years old so when I take those weights off I am actually a lot faster. Its like a trump card that people hide until the last moment. Almost everyone wears weight in one fashion or another but most clans in Konoha wait until thier children become gennin before telling them that so they dont become arrogant like Sasuke and also everyone who has ever face a chunnin or higher wears them but they dont tell how much so nobody can actually guess that or usually tells others they have them so people are always guessing. That was part of the reason you could not keep up with my speed."

Shino asked "What was the other part."

Naruto took a sip of coffee Tsunami poured for everyone and said "My bloodline. The Rinnegan."

Shino asked "What exactly does it do. I mean I have heard of it but nobody actually knows what it does."

Naruto looked around and said "I will tell you but you are not allowed to tell anyone else including your own clans. I am giving you one of my clan secrets and it could be very dangerous. Understood. Only reason I am is because I know all of you will honor your words and I trust you."

Each of them nods and Naruto said "I wont tell you much about it but what I will tell you is it has the ability to become a multiplier. If used correctly it takes your nin, gen, tai, ken, and blood jutsu to a whole new level. Say I take a picture of water showing my sleeping/unlearned natural skills and have 5 glasses that are half full showing my normal skills. If I use my bloodline right and master it like I have then I will fill each of the glasses up to the max and can overflow any area for a while with what is left by waking those skills up as well."

Everyone was wide eyed and Kiba said "So your saying that it makes you a whole lot stronger, faster, and powerful huh."

Naruto sighs and said "Mostly."

Shino ask "What about those bunshin you made when you were killed and they brought you back to life back in Konoha. I asked my father about it and he never heard of such a thing."

Naruto said "Here is where it gets tricky and why most never master the bloodline. Those 5 bunshins are not actually bunshins. Thier masters in each of the different forms of jutsu. How they come to be I wont tell you becuase it could be used agianst my children if any ever awaken it also. You see what it is suspose to happen is have those 5 train you in your mind while you meditate and sleep and then you use what you learn in the real world while controling those bodies and once you have learned all that they all can and use it correctly in the field they were chosen for then that is where the second stage comes in. I wont tell you what happens in the second stage but it makes the first stage look like childs play. The second stage is the most dangerous part though. To reach it you have to fight those bodies to the death. If they win you die, if you win then you get the second level and any special abilities those 5 have and a little bit of thier personalities."

Kurenai asked "What kind of special abilities do they have and how much of thier personality."

Naruto said "Well I will use myself here to explain it. Remember when I groped you."

Kurenai blushed and narrowed her eyes and Naruto said "That was part of the personality of the monk Miroku who was my blood/summoning person I had. I also got the ability to do a version of summoning I wont go into and I got that staff and prayer beeds as gifts."

Hinata asked "What about the sword Naruto-kun. I mean you use it like nothing yet I never seen any sword user use one like you did."

Naruto smiled and said "The sword is special but in order to tell you why its special I guess I will have to tell you about the truth of the Kyuubi." as he looked down.

Everyone looked at each other and Shino asked "Are you refering to it Naruto."

Naruto blinked and asked "You know." looking at Shino.

Shino said "Yes, my clan hive told me and we know the difference."

Kiba asked "What are you refering to Shino, I dont know what your both talking about."

Naruto sighed and said "What I am about to tell you is an S-rank Villiage secret that only myself or the Hokage is allowed to speak about. If you repeat it to anyone it will mean your death. It starts about 2 weeks before the Kyuubi attack. The temple of Inari that is located here in Wave country was attacked. Who attacked it is classified for only me and the Hokage to know since I am directly effected by it. Anyways the people who attacked it killed everyone but the gaurdian of the temple, Kyuubi. They had a way to make the Kyuubi unable to fight and sit by watching as the temple was attacked and the worshipers killed. Anyways when they left Kyuubi believed they were from Konoha because it saw a headband and something else that I wont tell because its been classified by the Hokage from Konoha, and it attacked for revenge and another motive. My father as you know faced the Kyuubi but what you dont know is he could not kill it. If he had more time he could have found a way to but with so many people dying he chose a way to stop it. He sealed it with the help of a special seal and by summoning a Shinigami who took the Kyuubi power and soul and sealed them into a newborn child who was born about 2 hours before the Kyuubi defeat."

Kiba was wide eyed and said "Wait, if thats true how come we were all told he killed it and who is the baby."

Kurenai said "The Sandiame at first believe like the Yondaime that the people of Konoha would see the child as the hero he was for keeping the Kyuubi locked up and away from ever harming anyone but over 90 percent of the village chose to see him as the demon itself. That is why the law was created Naruto spoke of."

Naruto said "The only real exceptions who saw the truth have been the major clans with the exception of the Uchihas. The third passed the law after the people demanded the child be put to death when he was but a day old and he said if anyone were to tell anyone who did not know they would be executed so the boy could grow up and have a some what normal life. Sadly even that did not stop the hate. The boy had over 2000 attempts on his life before the age of 8 by the people of the village. He was refused food, clothing, living as an orphan never knowing who his parents were, believing he had been abandoned never even knowing why he was hated and for a while lived on the street after the orphanage kicked him out until the Hokage bought an apartment for him to live in. Anytime he tried to make friends the parents of the children would have thier children beat him or act like he was not even there thinking if the boy hated himself enough that he would kill himself..."

Tsunami asked "Did the boy kill himself." engrossed in the story.

Naruto sighed and raised his shirt sleave making Kurenai and everyone gasp and said "No but I sure tried to." showing everyone slashes that were on his wrist.

Kiba was stunned and said "So your dad sealed the Kyuubi in you and the villagers hated you for saving them."

Naruto said "Where it stayed until it died." making everyone blink.

Shino asked "What do you mean it died."

Naruto sighed noticing the glance Kurenai gave him and said "That was one of the reasons I left Konoha after that attack by Root and Mizuki. When Mizuki poisoned me the Kyuubi chakra usually healed all wounds unless I made them myself and neutralize poisons but that poison was made specifically to stop the Kyuubi and me. I died that day. For about 30 seconds I was dead until Sakura and Ino were able to bring me back to life. When I died the Kyuubi died as well."

Kiba said "Then you should be happy, now everyone wont hate you. Right." still not believing the people were like that.

Naruto sighed and said "If only it was that easy. Kurenai, would you do me a favor. Imagine yourself as an ordinary one tail woodland fox."

Kurenai blinked and asked "Why."

Naruto smiled and said "Humor me please."

Kurenai closed her eyes and pictured herself as a fox and several gasp were heard and she open her eyes and asked "What." as she looked around.

Naruto said "look at your hands."

Kurenai looked at her hands and screamed "WHAT."

Naruto grabbed her by her fur as she was now a fox and started to stroke her fur and she stopped freaking out and started to purr and Naruto said "Thats one of the side effects of the Kyuubi death and why I was here in Wave to begin with. It turns out that because of the sealing done by my father and the Shinigami that I became part Kitsune."

Kiba looked at his sensei in Naruto lap and asked "Ok, wait a minute, if your part kitsune then why did sensie turn into a fox."

Naruto sighed and said "Tell me Kiba, when an animal mates how does it show that its mate is taken."

Kiba said "Well they mark them, why."

Naruto said "Well I did not realise it but when me and Sakura were together I bit her on the neck. I dont know why I did it but I did. When I was at the temple of Inari I learned that I did that to mark her and by doing so made her part Kitsune as well. Same for Kurenai here."

Shino asked "Does this effect anyone you sleep with or just those you chose as mates."

Naruto said "Actually the only ones I can chose as mates are those who chose me first and I accept. Since the day we graduated I found out there are a total of 9 woman who want to be with me for different reasons. Some not even from Konoha. Dont ask me why because I am as confused as the rest of men why woman love who they do. I do know that Kurenai here was one of those 9 as well as Sakura and Ino. I have a few guesses as to who the other 6 are but I have to pass a test for each one before I find out. They want me to prove that I am worth thier time also." as he glances at Hinata but she looks confused.

Kiba ask "Sensei, is that true."

Kurenai sighed annoyed because she was loving being petted still in her fox form said "Yes Kiba, its true. Me and the other saw Naruto for who he is and not what he contained so when we found out about each other we decided to help him out as much as possible and over time it went from being just a gaurdian to friends till we each fell for him as well as agreeing when the time comes to make his life happy. We each have our own reason and our own test for him. Do you have a problem with it." as she looked at him.

Kiba said "No sensie, its just alot to take in right now. Can I ask why you chose him though. I mean from what I seen you could have any guy you want."

Naruto looked down at her and said "Yes, I still want to hear why you agreed and what test it was I passed."

Kurenai mewed a moment in a fox voice which was cute and said "Fine, I will tell you and its the actual truth. When Naruto was around 6 years old I was 12 and had just graduated the accademy. A kid from my class used his new hiate to buy some alchohal for a party for everyone who passed and I went to it but what I did not know was that the beer I got had been laced with a date rape drug. I started to feel sick and left the party and made it to an alley and threw up before passing out in the alley. The guy who threw the party targeted me and decided he wanted to have his way with me and since I was passed out he had gotten my pants and panties off and was about to have me when Naruto who just happen to be passing by saw this and kicked the guy in the nuts. The guy screamed and held himself as Naruto tried dragging me out of the alley. He made it out but people saw me passed out and in my shape and thought Naruto had killed me or worse so they attacked him. The Hokage came and rescued Naruto after he was nearly dead and saw me and when he asked Naruto what happen he told the Hokage how he saw the other boy and me and the Hokage had the boy locked up where he remains to this day. I did not learn until I made chunnin who had saved me that day and after that I started keeping an eye on him as thanks and slowly fell for him."

Everyone was stunned and Naruto had his eyes closed thinking and said "Um, I hate to tell you this Kurenai but that guy you were talking about is not still in jail."

Everyone blinked and she asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "The guys is a bank manager right now in the town of Tepola. The council said that since the only witness to the crime was the demon brat and since you had not actually been violated that there was no proof of rape so they set him free. The Hokage refused to have him as a ninja of the village because he knew it was true and told him if he did not leave the village within a week that he would make him have an accident."

Shino asked "How do you know that Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "The elder Homura came to my hospital room when I was attacked right before the Uchiha Massacre because they said that a prodigy like Itachi would not kill his clan unless he was under the demons brats powers, ironic if you know the truth, but anyways she came and told me that a filthy little beast like me should be thankful the Hokage is around and if he was ever gone she would see to it that I would be killed for ruining her nephews ninja career. She then brag how she got him a job as a vice president at the bank in Tepola and last year I heard her talking to the secretary when I went to see the old man about something and she bragged about him being premoted.."

Kurenai growled "That stupid bitch. I will kill her."

Naruto looked down and said "Sorry for telling you the truth. I am sure the old man told you he was locked up to put your mind at ease."

Kurenai nods and Kiba said "Well man, I dont care if your a fox or had a fox, to me your still one of my friends but can you leave some of the chicks for the rest of us." which brought laughs from everyone.

Tsunami asked "What was the test Naruto had to do for you if you dont mind me asking."

Kurenai said "Oh that, well when he was still in the accademy I asked him a question in passing. A question that if you find the correct answer will make you stronger then anyone."

Kiba asked "Whats the question. See if I can answer it." intrigued about getting stronger.

Naruto smiled and said "She asked me why do I want to get strong."

Kiba said "Thats easy, to be the best."

Naruto chuckled and said "No Kiba. That question is a part of the conerstone of Konoha beliefs. It goes back toward the will of fire speach the Hokage gave us in the accademy. The real answer to why you want to get strong is to protect that which is precious to you. Only then will you find true strength."

Kiba blinked and asked "What do you mean, I dont understand."

Naruto said "Alright, answer me this. If Akamaru and you were in a battle and you were almost out of energy and did not think you could move but you saw Akamaru was about to die would you just sit there worrying about yourself or would you find a way to get up and move to save him."

Kiba said "I would save him of coarse."

Kurenai said "But a moment ago you said you only would get strong to be the best. So which is it."

Kiba thought a moment and said "I see, I understand now."

Naruto said "Thats a lesson I think my father understood also. I mean to stop something that was said to be unstoppable to save the village seems to follow my answer huh."

Everyone nods and Tsunami asked "Naruto, you said the Kyuubi is dead. What are you going to do know. I mean why wont you tell everyone so that way they wont be mad."

Naruto saw everyone looking at him and said "Well at first I wanted to but since I have accepted that as part of my life I wont bend to please those who are to stupid to understand the truth and now that I really am a Kitsune it makes things more complicated. There is also the fact that we found out the guys who attacked the temple of Inari will be coming for the Kyuubi along with the other tailed demons in the near future. When I return I am going to have a meeting with the Hokage and the council if its still just the clan heads about what I have discovered at the temple while I was away and see if they agree with my idea. That is the plan right now so I am keeping that a secret and act like I still have it. There is more I would like to tell you but I dont know what the Hokage will classify. Now remember the sword you asked about, well the reason it is special is because my kenjutsu master was named Ichigo, and he was a Shinigami."

Everyone gasped and Shino said "You had the deathgod as your Kenjutsu master."

Naruto smiled and said "Not just any deathgod I found out. It turns out he was the one who sealed Kyuubi into me. My swordstyle I now use is his style."

Kurenai said "Wait, you keep talking like there is more then one Shinigami."

Naruto sighed and said "From what I was told and learned there is a whole village full in the afterlife."

Hinata said "Um Naruto-kun. I was wondering, when you were fighting the root in the village you had 3 other bodies, you told us about the monk and the shinigami but who was the other one and you said your bloodline improves all 5 so are there more teachers or something."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought a moment and said "The other body I used was named Greed. He was my tiajutsu master. All I can tell you is he was a creature created by humans. I cant tell you anything else about him. because it might prove to be a weakness for me if the wrong people found out. I trust you all but they someone could tartget you to get to me since your friends. As for the other 2 I did meet them and learn from them but I wont tell who they were. I have to keep some things secret." making everyone wide eyed and nod.

Hinata said "Um, how did you get them Naruto-kun. I mean how did you get them to teach you."

Naruto said "All I really know is something triggers my bloodline to activate and when it does I only had a small scroll and book to tell me about it and all I know is that the one thing each of those bodies had was at one time they were dead and now that I am on the second level agian they are back dead agian as I dont have them any longer since I dont need them. I did get a few answers from those bodies but not much." smiling.

Shino said "Is that why you said you had 5 Kage level fights before the one yesterday. You fought them."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, I had to fight Ichigo, Greed, Mikota, and two others who were my ninjutsu and genjutsu but I wont say who because the truth is they have not been dead for more then 15 years now and you might know them so I dont want to tell more on that."

Kiba sighed and said "Man, you have an awsome bloodline. I wish I had it. I mean getting your own private teachers and power ups sounds cool."

Naruto looked down and said "I hope no one else has it Kiba. I really do." making everyone look at him.

Tsunami asked "Why. What makes you so sad about your bloodline that you dont want anyone else to have it."

Naruto said "I dont know much about my bloodline but from what I do almost everyone who actually awakens it either falls into one of 2 categories. World wide heroes like the 6 realm sage or crazy mass murderers. It puts a lot of stress on the persons mind and if they are not strong enough mentally or get the wrong teachers they could could become the next Itachi, Im afraid of it and its potential for disaster. Thats why I hope none of my children actually awaken it."

Silence. Thats all that was heard. Shino asked "Why is it that way. What causes it to form that way."

Naruto sighed and said "There is so much about it I dont know because from what I read not alot of people actually get it so I was lucky or unlucky to get it depending on how you look at it. Anyways is that all the questions."

Everyone nods slowly but then Kurenai growls and Naruto said "Shh. I know." and Hinata asked in a stuttery voice "What did you find at the temple."

Naruto sighed and said "I found alot of answers on how Kyuubi first came to be and also the temple itself. In fact I rebuilt the temple to get some of the answers and got a couple of clues to help me when I face the men who attacked it. I cant say anything else though. Sorry."

Kiba sighed and said "So what are you going to do now. I mean are you returning to the temple or what."

Naruto said "I am going to stick around help you guys finish faster then head back with you all if you dont mind. I still have a little time before I have to be back anyways and I have much to discuss with the Hokage."

Kurenai said "Sounds like you got everything planned out, huh."

Naruto said "No, I am not so prideful as alot of bloodline users to believe that I can do everything myself or Im better then others so I like to help out when possible and also get help."

Shino said "That is why you want Zabuza."

Naruto said "Yes. From what I have gathered in my time away from Konoha one of the people who will be coming after me as either a member of the group who attacked the temple or at least works for them is Kisame, a former member of the 7 swordsmen like Zabuza and they have a past together which makes them enemies."

Kiba asked "Who else is with them."

Naruto said "Well, I know Orochimaru was with them but he left for his own reasons which is why I need to see the Hokage. Uchiha Itachi is with them also but like I said he may not be an actual member but he does associate with them."

Shino raises an eyebrow and Kiba said "FUCK MAN, your being set up to be killed or what.What the hell did the Hokage decide by setting you agianst them. Did you piss on his face or something to set the fucking deck agianst you like that."

Tsunami asked "Um excuse me but why are you upset."

Kurenai sighed and said "Uchiha Itachi is one of the remaining Uchiha in the world. He slaughtered his entire family in one night, all 250 of them and most of them were chunnin or higher leaving his only brother to witness it. He is very dangerous as is Kisame and Orochimaru. Naruto maybe good from what I saw but he is not ready to face all of them right now."

Naruto said "I know. I have a reasonable idea how strong I am right now and I am probably if I go all out low jounin unless I use a few of my special abilities I got with my bloodline which would put me on level with Orochimaru if he goes full out and Itachi if he underestimates me but thats only if I get to decide the fight area. I plan to get more help. I think the Hokage knew that also and thats why he had Sakura go with Tsunade of the Sannins."

Kiba said "And Sasuke with Kakashi-sensie. To make you 3 super powerful huh."

Naruto sighed and said "Sasuke is a threat. I mean his hatred for his brothers is so deep now alot of people who will actually notice what he is and not his name think if someone were to offer him a chance to get stronger he would betray Konoha in a heart beat. Thats on top of what his brother already told him to do to get stronger."

Hinata asked "Whats that."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Most people believe there are only 3 levels to the Sharingan, the eye bloodline the Uchiha family has. The truth is there are 5 levels. The first 3 are activated by fear and determination. The 4 level is activated by guilt."

Kiba asked "Guilt, what kind of guilt."

Naruto looked him in the eyes and said "Guilt from killing your best friend or lover." making everyone wide eye.

Shino ask "Are you sure of this."

Naruto said "In the Uchiha temple in thier compound there is a false floor under one of the tiles. It goes to a room created by the founder of the Uchiha clan in Konoha, Uchiha Madara. In it he wrote with his own blood that was how to advance to the 4th level. However the 4th level also comes at another cost."

Hinata asked "What is it."

Naruto said "Using it makes the eyes go blind. Uchiha Itachi is slowly going blind over time from using it. That is why he actually left Sasuke alive. Not to test his power or whatever bullshit he spouts off about but when the time comes and Sasuke gets the 4th level also Itachi will go for the 5th level. He will take Sasuke eyes while he is still alive and replace his blind or nearly blind ones. When that happens he never has to fear going blind agian. That is the directions Madar left behind to recieve the 5th level."

Tsunami asked "How do you know about all this Naruto."

Naruto said "I have 2 soarces actually. One I wont tell because its classified and the other is I have met Itachi since the massacre. He told me where to look becuase he sees me as nothing but the Kyuubi and when he gets the 5th level he said he wants to test himself agianst me and see what is stronger, the Sharingan or the king of the demons."

Everyone slowly took the information in they had recieved and Hinata said "My head hurts. This is alot to take in at one time."

Naruto said "I know and most of it will be most likely classified by the Hokage meaning you wont be able to ever meantion it again. Also if I catch you peaking on any of the woman here ero-sannin I will castrate you."

Everyone looked around and asked "What are you talking about Naruto. Theres no one here."

Naruto took a fork off the table and threw it at the wall behind him without looking and it stopped about 3 feet from the wall in mid air and a shimmer was seen and then Jiraiya was seen standing there.

Jiraiya said "Im impressed kid. How did you know I was there."

Naruto said "You giggled when you were writing. It only took you what 4 months to find me."

Jiraiya said "5, you been gone longer then you think. So what else have you gotten on the group who attacked the temple. Should I go there and see if I can find something you missed."

Naruto said "You cant. Anyone from Konoha not escorted by me wont be able to make it past the security. The priest and priestess that now run it has a copy of every bingo book in the world and have memorised nearly all of them. They dont trust Ninja and only reason I was allowed was because of my connection to Inari through Kyuubi. They would know you since your in all of them."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Yeah, monks can be a little strict so like I said, any info."

Naruto said "Only if you let me sign it."

Jiraiya sweatdrops and Kiba asked "What are you talking about Naruto and who is this guy."

Naruto slams his head on the table groaning and Jiraiya said "Who am I." and he began his dance and said "I am the man loved in the north south east, and west. The man who all woman want to be with and all men want to be. I am the Toad Sannin Jiraiya."

When he finishes everyone sweatdrops and Shino asked "What is it you are wanting to sign Naruto."

Naruto said "Ero-sannin, your a hopeless super pervert. Anyways let me sign it."

Jiraiya said "Why should I. I mean I cant just let anyone sign it."

Naruto sighs and threw a kunai at Jiraiya feet faster then anyone but Jiraiya to see and then used Hiraishin while holding a Rasengan in his hand and said "Good enough reasons."

Jiraiya was pale and said "You can use both, how."

Naruto said "Let me sign and I will tell you. Deal. Besides what kind of Godfather doesn't give his godchild a present."

Jiraiya went wide eyed a moment and nods before he quickly bites his thumb and goes through the handsigns and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." and a toad appeared with a contract in its mouth and he unrolled his tongue and sat it down on the ground. Naruto walked over sliding it open and bit his right thumb and began writing his name before putting his bloody hand on it and rolled it up before handing it to the toad who disappears in a puff of smoke and Naruto said "My Ninjutsu master was my father." as he walked out the door leaving everyone speachless before they ran outside.

Jiraiya said "Wait, what do you mean your ninjutsu master was your father."

Naruto walked around 150 yards away from the house and said "Oi drunk, your about to get a new front yard." as he bit his thumb and started going through handsigns and started to slam his hand on the ground.

Kiba asked "Whats he doing."

Naruto said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as his hand hit the ground and suddenly the entire area was covered in smoke and Jiraiya had a smug look on his face until a voice said "**Jiraiya, why have you summoned me." **making the pervert pale and fall back on his butt.

Tsunami asked "Whats going on and what was that noise"

As the smoke cleared everyone looked where Naruto was standing and then slowly looked up and got bug eyed and Kiba said in a stuttering voice "Thats Gam..."

Jiraiya said "Gambunta, the toad boss. He summoned him in one try. Amazing."

Shino said "My bugs are scared. I must hide." as he slowly backed away inside the house and looked out it from a window.

Naruto who was on Gambuntas head jumped onto his nose and said "Hey boss, the pervert did not call you but I did. Remember me. Im the kid dad used all those years ago."

Gambunta looked at Naruto and said "**You have grown but why have you summoned me and how. I mean I did not detect any of the foxes chakra**."

Naruto said "That was all me. The fox is dead now but Im still alive, long story and I will tell you over some sake sometime. That is if you agree to let me become your subordinate. I will take any test you give me. If you want we can have a test to see if you can free yourself from me before sunset or a drinking contest. If I drink more then agree to let me summon you and your kin. What do you say boss. I know you are always master of the summoning so please allow me to be your summoner."

Gambunta chuckles and said "**I like you kid but if you want to be my summoner I want to see how good you are. I want you to fight the pervert and if you can last at least an hour agianst him I will accept you**."

Naruto asked "What if I knock him out before the hour. Do I still pass."

Gambunta chuckles at his enthusiasm and said "**Sure. I dont think you can though but I give you guts for asking**."

Naruto chuckles and said "Sit back and watch as I beat erosannin with one combo." as he jumped down and said "Sorry for any woman I offend but I need this contract. Good night Ero-sannin." as he puts his hands into a few seals and said "Tsunade Harem Jutsu." and suddenly 200 nude 20 year old Tsunade appeared and began kissing each other.

Jiraiya flew backwards with a nosebleed and passed out along with Kiba and Shino. Naruto heard Gambunta chuckle and said "**That was good and if you survive the woman you may summon me but I wont take you as my official subordinate until we drink together**."

Naruto said "Deal, Cya boss." and Gambunta went up in smoke.

Naruto turned and saw a pissed off looking fox a beat red Hinata who was in a Jyuuken stance. Naruto sighed and saw Tsunami blushing while rubbing her breast and said "Tsunami, Inari on the floor behind you." making her stop and turn seeing her son passed out with a shit eating grin on his face.

She looked down and said "Sorry. I..."

Naruto waves his hand and said "Relax, I understand being a lonely widow woman has needs. Anyways you both should know better then to be mad at me for using that jutsu. After all you both know the real me."

Kurenai blinks and said "What are you talking about Naruto."

Naruto walks over and sats down on a now dead tree and said "You had me fulled until I was on Gambuntas head. I know your one also Hinata."

Hinata stutters as she slowly steps out of her fighting stance "What do you mean. I don't understand."

Naruto said "The seal Hinata. I maybe an idiot alot of the time but I sure as hell would recognise my own masterpiece. Especially one I spent 4 years designing to keep a promise like that one. I know your a sister and don't worry. I still will take whatever you test you want me to before I ask why so relax but dont give me any of that shit about you still dont know what I mean because no one, not even Ruby would know what I gave you to unite your clan because I had learned to block the fox mentally at that time."

Hinata sighed and asked "How do you know it. I mean..."

Naruto said "How do I know what I knew then. Simple, but like Kurenai you cant tell any of the others until I am ready to tell them. You all get to have some fun with me, well 2 can play that game. Deal."

Hinata nods and Naruto said "Oh, lets just say I met the one who made Ruby what she was and he gave me my knowledge from then as a gift miss waterfall girl."

Hinata eeped going beat red before passing out and Naruto chuckles and said "Now theres the Hinata I know. Well the perverts heartbeat is starting to get faster so hes waking up again." as he walked over and picked Hinata up and grabbed Kurenai by her fur and carried both back into the house and up to thier room.

Once there Kurenai asked "How do I change back."

Naruto said "Just imagine what you really look like in your human form and you will change. You will also Hinata since your a Kitsune like the others. Its a protection deal Inari gave all human Kitsune. If you dont imagine yourself as a normal 1 tail fox though you will appear as your true fox form with up to 6 tails so be careful using it."

Both woman nod and Naruto said "Well, you both should get ready. I want to get the bridge finished fast because I still have so...me stuff to do." as he shook his head.

Hinata asked "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto said "Haku came to see what Gambunta was here for and Ero-sannin just tried to grope her."

Kurenai said "Thats it Naruto, how are you able to detect stuff like that so easily when not even I can."

Naruto looked around and said "Ok, you want to know how. Both of you imagine yourself as foxes but dont stop at one tail. I will do the same and then tell you alright."

Both woman looked at each other and both started to change and Kurenai had 4 tails while Hinata had 3. Naruto said "Thats good, Kurenai has the ability to use 3 elements right now and Hinata has 2 elements. Well its my turn." as he slowly started to change and appeared as a blond 10 tail fox making both woman gasp. Naruto opened his eyes and said "I am able to use all 8 of the elements. The first tail is the tail of life that all living things have and the 10th tail marks me as Inari avatar. The reason I am able to since things that you cant right now is I have learned to control the natural chakra in the enviroment so I can tell you exactly what is happening for about 25 yards from me if it is not alot to take in and since I recognise both ero-sannins and Haku chakra signature and felt them waver a moment I know what happened. That is why I could detect them as well as Kiba and Shino earlier. I only can do it when Im calm though so I still have to work on doing it in combat and my range is very short so its mostly a way to bug the hell out of people who think they can sneak on me outside of combat but thats why. Its also why you and Shino were unable to get a read on me when I came disguised as the monk. Now lets change back as someones coming." as he changed back to his human form and the woman did also just as a knock was heard on the door.

Kurenai checked to make sure everyone was done and she said "Yes."

Tazuna voice said "Oi, tell that blond gaki he needs to clean up the mess in my yard and Im ready to goto the bridge."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah, you stupid drunk bastard. Lets go and don't worry. Your yard will be good this afternoon." as he opened the door walking past Tazuna.

Kurenai and Hinata giggled at the sweatdropping Tazuna and both got ready and followed Naruto outside.

Naruto walked outside and saw Jiraiya on the ground holding his face and saw Haku, Zabuza and the demon brothers and said "Oi, ero-sannin. I got a favor to ask."

Jiraiya said "Quit calling me that."

Naruto said "Not until you give up peaking. Anyways I want you to take these 4 to Konoha for me and gaurantee them to see the Hokage to join Konoha."

Jiraiya got up and rubbed his chin and asked "Why do they want to join Konoha. I mean they are missing nins and one did try to kill the Mizukage. I mean why should the Hokage trust them."

Naruto saw Zabuza getting nervous and said "Relax Zabuza. The reason is simple. I have something Zabuza wants and in exchange he is willing to work for Konoha. Besides, Konoha ANBU suck right now as an accademy student could paint the entire Hokage mountain in daylight and not get caught from so many years of peace and having a team of silent assassin devise a brand knew training program to help them improve not only stealth but detection would be wise. Especially with a snake moving into the leaves soon."

Jiraiya went wide eyed a moment and said "I see. Alrigh gaki, you win. I garuntee them a meeting with the Hokage and if he refuses to let them join I will give them safe passage to anywhere in the elemental country under my protection. Deal." as he looked at Zabuza who nods and Naruto said "let me write a scroll for the old man to explain something and then you 5 can head out. I'm going to stay and come back with team 8. Hmm, that reminds me. Zabuza, do you know either Doryuu Jouheki - _Earth Style Rampart _or Suirou no Jutsu - _Water Prison Technique_."

Zabuza said "I know Suirou no Jutsu, why."

Naruto who had pulled out a scroll and was writing on it said "Would you be willing to tell me how to do it or the handsigns. I have a bet with a slug and I just need to learn those 2 jutsu to win."

Zabuza asked "Do you have an affinity for water."

Naruto said "Yes."

Jiraiya said "I thought you only had wind. Thats what your file said when the Hokage asked me to teach you."

Naruto said "You would be suprised what I actually have but yeah, I have water also so can I get that jutsu." as he seals the scroll and tosses it to Jiraiya who catches it and puts it away

Zabuza said "Sure, the handsigns are Snake, Ram, Snake, Horse, Rabbit, Snake, Ram, Horse, Snake, Rabbit, Snake & 2 hands out. Good luck." as he grabed his sword and said "Come on pervert and grope my adapted daughter agian and I will make sure to take your head off and I don't mean the one on your shoulder."

Jiraiya paled and nods and starts to walk away and he asked "So how sure are you about it. The snake I mean."

Naruto said "As sure as I know my name came from the only non erotic book you ever wrote. That sure."

Jiraiya nods and said "When you get back we are having a drink and talk kid. I want to know where you really stand."

Naruto said "Sure but after the exams."

Jiraiya shakes his head ok as he walks away with the others. Once they were gone Kurenai asked "So why are you revealing so much. I mean we cant so why are you."

Naruto smiled and said "Secret. You find out when we get back to Konoha."

Shino walks out and Naruto puts his hand in a handsign and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 1 clone appeared and Naruto said "Go with team 8 to the bridge while I clean up my mess."

The clone nods and Kurenai asked "How come you dont have the clone stay and you come."

Naruto said "I got something I need to do before then. If you dont mind Tsunami would you go with the team also. Don't worry about Inari as I will take care of him. Ok."

Tsunami looked unsure a moment and saw her son still passed out and said "You sure he will be alright."

Naruto said "Yeah but he needs someone to talk to about what hes been feeling. Im sure you all noticed how he was basically a walking zombie last night after Gato died. His whole world has been shook to the core so I thought I would talk to him while I clean up this mess and help him understand a few things."

Kurenai smiled and Hinata said "He will be alright Tsunami. Naruto-kun never goes back on his word. Thats his nindo."

Naruto smiled and said "One of them. Now go on and get. Im sure you all have alot of happy workers waiting on you at the bridge now that Gatos dead."

Tazuna said "You heard the gaki. Im not paying you to sit on your asses."

Naruto said "Your not paying them anything you drunk bastard. You still owe them the difference between a C-rank and an A-rank plus the interest that is compounded daily so I say you better hurry with the bridge and finish the mission or you may wind up never having enough to buy Sake agian."

Tazuna paled and said "Yes, lets go." as he started to jog away.

Kiba began laughing and said "Thats a good joke Naruto."

Naruto raises and eyebrow and said "I wasn't joking. Thats the real effect but also the other side is if you delay the client with your lack of duty then you could not only lose your pay but have to reimburse the client so take your time dogbreath."

Kiba paled and screamed "Come on Akamaru, lets get going." as he already was running near top speed.

Shino chuckled and said "Logic is the best humor."

Naruto looked at Shino and said "Remind me agian who actually controls the talking in your body. You or the bugs."

Shino said "I do."

Naruto said "I see. I was wondering because a bug who actually thought on something beyond the basics would be purely illogical." as he raises an eyebrow.

Shino smirked and said "Im glad to see your since of humor is still yours and not one of your alter personalities."

Naruto said "Thanks but you probably notice my bigest change was my calm commanding spirit under pressure. Anyways the others have done gone without you and I have alot of work to do. Try and have everyone on the bridge come back here around 3pm today for a suprise."

Shino nods and said "Good luck. The kid is going to be a handful."

Naruto said "No more then me. Now get going."

Shino nods and uses his bug shushin to disappear. Once he was gone Naruto put his hands into a seal agian and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and the area was suddenly covered with clones who immediately got to work doing what Naruto had thought of.

He turned and walked to Inari and said "Alright kid, get up. We got some stuff to talk about."

Inari slowly opened his eyes and said "So you knew I was faking."

Naruto chuckles and said "We all knew except your mom and grandfather. Now whats on your mind."

Inari asked "Why, why did you show up and kill Gato, why when you had nothing to do with the people of wave."

Naruto changed his shape from his human form to that of a 10 tail fox making Inari go wide eyed and said "Thats is where you are wrong Inari. You see I may not know the people here personally but I can see the pain they all felt, I can hear the heartache each holds and I taste the bitterness of sadness that each of them have. I know about Kaiza and what he was to you. Even though him and your mom were only friends he was like a father to you right."

Inari nods and Naruto walks over and sats down on his lap and said "When Gato killed him you were afraid for not only yourself but your mom and grandfather. Do you remember when Kaiza told you why he saved the man in the water that day. The people of wave were his precious people so he found the strength to do what others said could not be done. When he died you thought he lied about that, right."

Inari looked down and nods sadly and Naruto said "No, he told the truth and he proved it that day also even though he died. You know why. His sacrafice showed your grandfather the strength he needed to stand agianst Gato and build that bridge. Now that strength he showed him has not only stopped Gato but is saving this country. You also have that strength. Inside your heart. You just have to realise yourself what is most important and do everything you can to protect it. That is what I did yesterday. I came to save not only my friends but also my family. In a way you are family to me also."

Inari went wide eyed and said "Im family to you."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yes. When I look at you I see me when I was younger. Even though our hair and eyes are different the will you have that drives you to continue even when things were tough is the same will I have. Its called the will of fire."

Inari said "But I always cried and screamed at everyone saying it was useless. How can you say that I have this will of fire."

Naruto looked up at his and jumped off a moment and changed back human and reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 seeds. He said "I will show you. These seeds represent you and me ok."

Inari nods listening in while looking. Naruto puts one in each hand and closes his eyes and the one in his right hand slowly starts to grow and into a plant and then a rose and Naruto said "Now you see, this one is me. I found what was precious to me and I show my strength to the world. I started out just like you did and as you can see this other seed is slowly starting its own growth. It may not grow as big as mine but it might grow even bigger into..." and the seed kept growing and growning and soon it was an entire rose bush instead of a single rose and Naruto said "You may become something I could only dream on. These seeds both grew up and one dreamed the other would surpass it once it was gone like any father would wish of his son. Thats the way of the world. Sometimes it shoves you down so hard you never want to get back up but if you can get back up you can show the world you never back down and you will protect that which is precious to you. Do you understand."

Inari smiled and said "I think so."

Naruto said "Good, now I got a job for you. Oi, you, the dipshit clone who is looking for water, go with Inari here and spread word to everyone in the village to be here at 3pm this afternoon. All men, woman and children must come to the celebration. Now go."

The clone said "Alright boss. Come on kid."

Inari said "Ok Otousanfather." as he ran ahead of the stunned clone and Naruto paled and said "I don't think he got it right after all. I hope Tsunami dont kill me for him misunderstanding. Oh well, worry about it later. Time to get to work." as he looked at the clone trying to catch up to the running Inari before standing up and getting to work.

At 3pm as instructed Shino had everyone from the bridge show up at Tazunas house and the sight that greeted everyone was not what they expected. Instead of knocked down trees and stumps like they had expected they saw something totally different. There were tables all set with wooden bowls and chopsticks and around 40 monks and priestess walking around the tables pouring Vegitable Ramen in the bowls allowing all the people of the town to come and eat while 1 monk and 1 priestess sang a strang but friendly hymn Hymn of the faith from FFX. There were also several monks and priestess cooking from 4 big clay pots about 3 foot tall each and another 2 were making the noodles from flour.

Kiba asked "Whats going on here."

Naruto walked over and said "Well when I cleaning up these monks and priestesses came from the temple of Inari and helped. I used my clones to set up a few things but they did most of the work." as he smiled at them.

A monk came over and said "May Inari smile upon you. Please come and eat and restore not only your health but your spirits." as he motioned toward the table.

The workers all did not need to be told twice as they went to the table to get something to eat. The monks served them and gave them kind words.

Naruto said "Well go on, go on. I already ate and its pretty good. Theres plenty for everyone."

Kiba and Shino went to eat with Hinata also and Tazuna said "I dont know how we will ever be able to thank you and them. This is just to much."

Naruto said "It all comes with the blessing of the the kitsune god Inari. Please go and enjoy your meal." He walked over and got some as well.

Tsunami looked at Naruto and said "Wheres Inari. I mean I dont see him."

Naruto said "Look behind you and look up."

Tsunami and Kurenai turned and both gasped as they saw Inari smiling at them hanging upside down on a tree branch and Kurenai said "You taught him the tree climbing excersice."

Naruto sighed and said "It was the only way I could get him to stop."

Tsunami said "Inari, get you butt down here this instant."

Inari said "What mom. I cant hear you all the way up here."

Naruto said "Inari, dont make me come up there and get you. Since your mothers here go eat with her." in a commanding voice

Inari eeped and ran down the tree and said "Sorry Otousan, come on Okaasan, lets eat." as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to a table with 2 seats.

Naruto slapped his forehead and said "I think I created a monster."

Kurenai looked at him and asked "What exactly did you tell him Naruto."

Naruto sighed and told her word for word what he said and then finished with "and he started calling me father. Every time I turn around its father lets do this, father lets do that, father teach me this and that. Finally I gave up and showed him how to call his chakra and then to climb a tree. I thought he would be all day while I finished everything but he got it down in half an hour."

Kurenai said "You know why don't you. He never used chakra before today so his reserves are small so he has nearly perfect chakra control. Well at least you changed his view but I don't know how your going to get out of him calling you dad."

Naruto sighed and said "Why don't you go eat. Im sure your tired."

Kurenai nods and walks over and eats and Naruto walks toward the house and enters to go upstairs. Once hes inside a priest stands up and all the others stop and he said "People of Wave. I am sorry but it is time for me and the rest of my companions to leave. You may continue to feast and enjoy you meal and know that Inari is smiling down apon you all. We must return to our temple now. Thank you for having us. Goodbye and best wishes." as he turned and started walking away followed by the rest of the priest and priestesses.

After they were gone the ones who were finished helped serve the ones who were not and around 6pm they all left with full stomachs and smiles.

After they were gone Naruto came out and saw everyone go back inside and he started doing handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground while saying "Yomi Numa-_swamp of the underworld"_ and a huge swamp formed under the tables and the mess from cooking as well as the cooking area and it all sank into the earth. Naruto looked behind him and saw that everyone was inside and he closed his eyes and put his hands on the ground and said "Mokuton:Growth." and sent a chakra pulse through the ground and the grass sprang back up where the mud and dirt from the swamp had been.

He then turned and walked back in the house and he saw Tsunami sitting on a couch and she said "Um Naruto, can I speak with you and Kurenai privately."

Naruto said "Sure, let me get her." as he thought "_well time to face the firing squad."_ as he walked up the stairs and got Kurenai and both came back downstairs.

Tsunami turned and walked down a small hallway and said "Follow me please." as she lead to the end of the hall and opened the door on the right.

Naruto and Kurenai both followed her into the room and saw her standing there with her back to them and she said "please close the door. I dont want anyone hearing what we say."

Naruto said "Kurenai, can you..."

She said "Yeah, dont worry, I will put up a privacy jutsu also." as she puts one up quickly and Naruto who was looking at Kurenai at the moment turned and went wide eyed as standing there as she was before was Tsunami but now her dress was on the floor at her feet and she was still facing away from them.

Naruto turned to Kurenai who was also shocked and she said "Um, Tsunami, whats going on."

Tsunami looked down and slowly turned around not looking at either of them and said "I...I dont know how to say this but I...I want you both."

Naruto blinked and thought "_O...k. Thats not what I was expecting."_

Kurenai blinked and said "Excuse me. I don't think I follow."

Tsunami said still looking down "I said I want you both. I... can't help it. I keep finding myself looking at you both and thinking of how I want you to touch me and hold me. I...I have been so lonely and I see the way you both look at each other and...I want to feel that love, just once. I...have only been with one man my entire life and that was Inari father and I dont even remember it...I am not a young woman any more and I want to feel love from another just once. Please...I wont ever ask agian but...I beg of you please. Im so lonely and..."

Kurenai sighed and said "enough." as she looked at the wall as both Naruto and Tsunami looked at her.

Kurenai said "Its not that simple Tsunami. I mean I know what you feel. I felt it for more years then you would believe and until I fell for Naruto here I was the same so I know whats your going to say. I could tell every since the first time I laid eyes on you. You need comfort so bad you would die for it and would do anything for just a moment of it." as she looked at Tsunami and saw the look of understanding in the others womans eyes.

Naruto said "Tsunami, I wish I could help you but I..."

Kurenai said "Shut up a moment Naruto. Tsunami, come here."

Tsunami walked slowly toward Kurenai who raised both her hands and put one over her head and the other over her heart and said "Close your eyes."

Tsunami closed her eyes and Kurenai did also and said "Sisters of the Circle, Connection of the past, Connections of the Future, We connect." and both woman blinked and found themselfs in a chamber and Kurenai said "I call all the sisters for a meeting."

Slowly one by one 8 other figures appeared and Kurenai said "Sisters, I think most of you know this woman beside me. She has asked for a chance to be with both myself and Naruto. Naruto being the guy he is was about to say no because of his devotion to us but I called you all here to decide. Should she join us."

Sakura said "I have no problem with her because I know she is a kind woman. I met her in my past but she would have to know everything."

Ruby stepped forward and said "Tsunami, I go by the name Ruby. I am current female leader of the Kitsunes. I assume you know some of us to make this request. I will show you what we are preposing. If you agree you will become one of us. You will no longer be a human but become a Kitsune. You will be loyal to only us and Naruto. Do you understand."

Tsunami looked scared a moment and said after she calmed herself "Show me."

Ruby put her hand on Tsunami head and Tsunami suddenly saw things and she slowly after what seemed like forever said "I understand the truth. So that is how he knew Zabuza and the others would be here and why you each are what you are. I saw my other self and I can't help but say I feel even more for him and her. Please allow me to join."

Kurenai looked around and saw each nod and she said "Very well, It will be Naruto decision but I will tell him the others agree so you must respect his wish. I would not do this normally but if it was not for him I would end up just like you are now. No woman should feel that loneliness. Lets return." and in a flash both woman found themself back in Tsunami bedroom.

Naruto asked "Are you both alright, you both been standing there a few seconds."

Kurenai said "Naruto, the sisters have agreed to allow her to join but you have final decision. What do you decide."

Naruto looked at Kurenai and then Tsunami and said "But wont one of you have to..."

Kurenai said "Don't worry. Its taken care of. What is your decision."

Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunami and saw the pleading look and said..."


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunami and saw the pleading look and said "Tsunami, do you understand what you are asking. You will no longer be human. You will become a Kitsune and live a very long life. You will watch Inari grow old and die. Are you sure you can handle that."

Tsunami who was still naked closed her eyes as a tear fell and said "I...no. No I can't. A mother never wants to see her child die before them." as she burst into tears and Naruto sighed and said "Kurenai, can you hold her. I will be back in a few moment." as he walked to the door and left the room.

Kurenai thought "_I cant believe he talked her out of it. He is different then most men. They would take her offer in a heart beat but hes actually concerened about not only our feeling but the others as well."_ as she walked over and kneeled beside the crying woman and held her.

Naruto walked up the stairs and knocked on Inari room. Inari opened the door a few moments later and saw Naruto and asked "What is it you need." as he rubbed his eyes.

Naruto said "Can I talk to you a moment."

Inari said "Sure, you dont have to ask." as he let Naruto into his room.

Naruto walked over after closing the door and said "Inari, I was wondering why did you star calling me father earlier today."

Inari said "Well you said we were the same and you saw a part of you in me and said that it was like a father looking at a son. Your amazing and I thought that if I started to call you father then maybe you would want to be mine. I want a dad to teach me stuff like you did today and someone who can explain things. I don't want to burden mom anymore because of all the sadness shes had and grandpa is always busy that I don't want to be in the way and I want someone to call dad again. I went 7 years without one and then I had one for 4 months and just when I started to see him as a dad he was taken from me. I see how strong you are and know you wont be taken from me. Plus when you turned into a fox was so cool and the way you can grow plants was awesome. Also the little joke you pulled on everyone by making those fake men and woman to do the dinner to make people happy. You would be the coolest dad in the world."

Naruto said "Inari, the reason I can turn into a fox is I am not human. I am a Kitsune. I was born human but the god that has the same name as you turned me into one as a gift. Earlier your mom asked me something and if I accept she would become a Kitsune like me and Kurenai. Each of them will become my wife basically."

Inari got excited and said "So you would really become my dad then. YES." as he started to jump on his bed.

Naruto saw this and looked down and said "Inari." stopping the boy. He then continued speaking "I wanted to accept what she asked me but there is something that changed her mind. That something is her love for you."

Inari was confused and said "What do you mean. Do you not love me or are you saying my mom doesn't love me."

Naruto held up his hand seeing the scared kid and said "STOP. Thats not what I said. The reason she changed her mind is because she would stay young for a very long time. So long that she will watch you grow old and die and still be young. Kitsunes have long life spans and she loves you to much to see you die. She put her happiness away so that she can be with you. She loves you that much."

Inari sat down as realisation finally started to settle on his face and said "So mom decided not to become your wife so she can be with me."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Inari started to cry himself and said "Its not fair. I want you to become my dad. Why can't I become a Kitsune also."

Naruto smiled to himself and said "Actually, you can." making Inari blink and said "Wait, what."

Naruto sighed and sat back and said "Look, I have an offer for you so listen carefully because if you accept there is no backing out. Its for life. Now I can make you a Kitsune but if you accept then I will be your dad BUT, your mom wont be your only mom any more. You will have several moms then. You will also be the only male in our family besides me because all the other children in our family will be females. You will be the big brother to all of them. If you accept you will be my son, the only son I ever have. You will live a long life possibly well over 1000 years. Any friends you make will most likely die of old age at some point and any woman you ever fall in love with will have to become Kitsunes as well. You will also become the next prince of the Kitsunes and most likely the next Avatar of Inari who ask us to do stuff for him every once in a while. When I die it will be your responsibility to watch over the rest of the Kitsunes in the world and you will be responsible for also protecting the temple of Inari here in wave. You wont be able to tell people unless you trust them your a Kitsune because humans don't understand and will be afraid of you and may try and hurt you or those you care about out of thier ignorance and you will have to get stronger to protect them. If you accept I will treat you as my son and will teach you everything I know. You will have to leave Wave though and come and stay with me and the rest of the Kitsunes along with your mom. Now, do you accept."

Inari looked stunned and thought it over for several moment and said "So if I accept will mom become one also."

Naruto nods and Inari said "Alright Otousan. I accept."

Naruto smiled and said "Are you sure because there is no going back."

Inari said "Yes, I understand and accept."

Naruto smiles and said "Well son, go ahead and get you some sleep and I will find ask Inari tonight how to turn you..." he stopped talking when a white fox appeared in smoke and said "**Hello agian Naruto."**

Naruto sighed and said "See what I mean. Inari meet Inari. So why are you hear fuzzbutt."

Inari the fox snickers and said "**So you have chosen him to be your son I see and he accepts to become my Avatar after you pass away way down the line. Very well I accept him when the time comes he will become the next 10 tail Kitsune and now you no longer can have any more sons. You understand and accept right**."

Naruto nods and Inari burst out laughing making both Naruto and Inari look at the fox and he said "**I cant believe in all the years that I have been around that the tradition still goes on. Remember Ruby told you no Kitsune is ever born male. Males are always made one. You are just the next in line of selfless males who have gave up thier chances to have sons born to them. I am so cleaver I amaze even myself. Well welcome to the pack Kit and CYA**." as he burst into smoke laughing.

Inari opened his mouth to cry out in pain as he passed out on the bed. Naruto sighed and said "Get some sleep kid." as he got up and walked back downstairs.

When Naruto walked back into the room where Tsunami and Kurenai were he closed the door and said "Welcome to the family." making both woman look at him.

Kurenai asked "What do you mean Naruto. She could not accept because..."

Naruto held his hand up and said "Don't worry. Inari is now my son and a Kitsune."

Kurenai said "But you only could have one son."

Naruto said "Yeah, about that. Turns out I got tricked by the demigod furball just like every other male who has been made a Kitsune. Ruby said all male Kitsune are made not born and Inari is just the next in line. Inari bragged how he he cant believe it always worked out like that. Anyways since Inari is now my son do you still want to be one."

Tsunami looked at him and then Kurenai and she smiles happily and nods and Naruto walked over and slowly picked her up and kissed her on the lips as he turned to Kurenai who stood up and kissed her as well.

Kurenai mewed when she felt his lips on her and then he pulled backward and slowly started to pull her cloths off of her. He looked at Tsunami and said "You continue doing this." as he moved away and Tsunami kissed Kurenai when she started to remove the cloths Naruto had loosened.

Naruto began taking his own off as he watched the woman and he walked over to the bed and pulled out a kunai and cut some strips off and walked back over and threw sevaral kunais in the floor making both woman stop and look at him and he said "Now Kurenai, I want you to use these cloths to tie Tsunamis wrist and ankles to the kunais."

Kurenai asked "Why."

Naruto said "Relax and trust me. I thought of something to make this special for you both on my way back down so just go along."

Kurenai saw him smile and nod and she took the cloths and set Tsunami down and slowly tied her to each of the four kunais. The sound of a few more kunais hitting the floor made her look and Naruto said "Now that you got her tied down you come here and let me tie you also."

Kurenai said "Whats with you and tieing us up."

Naruto slowly tied her wrist and then her legs and said "Well you see when I was with my second teacher I learned his favorite form or torcher." as he pulled out a long raven feather and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 5 other Naruto all appeared and each of them and the original Naruto nealt down and said "Now ladies. Its time for your torture to begin as he was next To Tsunami and he kissed her as he slowly moved a feather across her left nipple while a clone rubbed her right and the third one rubbed the feather across her clit. Across from him his 3 other clones also started the same treatment to Kurenai.

Both woman were giggling and squirming in the treatment as he saw them just getting a little uncomfortable. Then he smirked and said "Its time." as the feathers stopped and each Naruto twisted a nipple and his clones licked a clit making both woman gasp in the new sensation. They both started to buck and thier breath was getting shallow breaths and Naruto continued this until they were almost there and then stopped getting angry cries from both woman. He took out his feather and said "Time for round 2 my beauties." as he slowly started to play with them rubbing the feather around each nipple and then slowly made a trail down each of thier stomachs where the one on the right nipple went to the left the one one the left nipple went to the womans clit and the one on the clit went to the one on the right.

This continued and then the next round of twisting a nipple and licking thier clit. He then stopped getting desperate pleading cries and Naruto said "No no ladies. That was only round 2. Time for round 3." as they all started to change agian and this time Naruto himself was rubbing Tsunami clit with the feather. After what seemed like forever with both woman begging for release. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he had been doing this for 3 hours to both woman and he thought "_well they deserve it."_ as he stopped with the feather and began licking Tsunami clit just like his clone did before but when he stopped this time he cut the lines holding both womans feet and picked them up and said "Well you both have been good little girls. Now its time for your pleasure." as he slowly slid his himself into Tsunami while a clone did Kurenai.

He went slow with both and felt himself cry out as Tsunami nearly chocked him to death with her legs when she wrapped them around him. Naruto slowly started to push in and out as her legs bucked and she immediately came and Naruto saw his clone was not in much better shape then he was as Kurenai was bucking him for all her worth. Naruto picked up his speed and said "Thats it baby, show me how bad you need it."

Tsunami gave him a look that promised pain and Naruto soon found himself in a position that he was not expecting. Tsunami had somehow found the strength not only to pull break the bindings holding her arms but flipped naruto and he felt like he was riding a raging bull as she started ridding him with 8 years worth of sexual frustration coming out and Naruto thought "_what the hell have I unleashed. God damn."_ as she took him to the cleaners and was milking him for all he was worth.

Naruto eyes began to gloss over as he came and said "Ok, your turn." as he was spent as the two remaining clones grabbed her and one quickly replaced Naruto place and found Tsunami was a stamina house as when he was spent he went up in smoke and then the third one took the place and and after he had finished she passed out and Naruto stayed awake long enough to see the last clone with Kurenai release her as she had passed out also before it went up in smoke. Naruto sighed and picked both woman up and carried them to the bed before he crawled inbetween them and fell asleep. His last thoughts were "_What a night_."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Naruto awoke he found Kurenai still in bed beside him but he saw that Tsunami was gone. He looked around and thought "_what the hell happened last night. I've had fights less of a workout then that was. How the hell did a civilian do that to me."_ as he got up and stretched feeling his bones pop and he got out of bed and put his cloths back on and made sure Kurenai was covered up good and then he walked over to get the kunais he threw in the floor and he went wide eyed after he got to the ones he used on Tsunami and thought "_now thats suprising. I wonder if its active, passive or emotional."_ as he looked what had actually cut the bindings the night before.

He grabed the kunais and walked out of the hall and into the front room and saw all the other males in the house but Inari sitting on the couch and had a band-aid on thier right cheek and he looked over and saw a little fox playing with Akamaru and Naruto smiled and said "Inari, change back to a human."

The fox yipped and slowly changed and Naruto snorts and said "Ok, someone want to tell me exactly why each of you have a bandaid on your cheek and how Inari knew to change into a fox."

Kiba said "Well he kept telling us this morning he was a kitsune and he wanted to turn into a fox and Tsunami who was singing and smiling and glowing with energy around her said to just imagine himself as a fox and there you have it. As for the band aid, don't go into the kitchen." and each of them nod thier heads yes in agreement.

Naruto looked at Inari and said "So, why are you guys not freaking out about Inari and his mom being Kitsunes now. I mean I figured I would hear all kind of hell over it, especially from the old drunk bastard there."

Tazuna said "What did you do to her. Yesterday she was all nice and kind and docile but now shes a woman posessed. I'm so scared I dont even want to drink any Sake afraid she will kill me."

Naruto blinked and said the only intelligent thing he could "Huh."

Naruto blinked and said "Whatever, where is Hinata."

Hinata opened the swinging door to the kitchen and said "In here Naruto-kun." as she closed the door going back into the kitchen.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and walked to the kitchen door and pushed it open when a clang sound got his attention along with the new scratch on his cheek from the big butcher knife that imbedded itself in the door frame beside his head. Naruto thought "_ok, that explains the cuts on thier cheeks."_ as he walked on in and saw Hinata sitting on the counter smiling and Tsunami singing as she chopped vegitables and smiling as if the whole world was right.

Naruto said "Someones happy this morning." as he sat on another counter to observe. Tsunami was chopping the food at speeds that would make a professional chef look like a kid trying to peel an apple and failing.

Tsunami looked up and said "Its so wonderful. The sights are so much clearer, the smells, the taste...oh the taste are so wonderful I can't even describe them and then the touch. I can feel everything in a way I never dreamed possible."

Naruto smiled and looked over at the plant on the window seal which was glowing and he thought "_bingo. Now lets test this."_

Naruto said "Tsunami, Im sorry but Inari cant go with us to Konoha,"

A knife hitting the counter between his legs and her eyes locked on him pissed was his answer and the plant he was looking at on the window sill turned from a flower into a vine that was slowly crawling toward him and he thought "_emotional."_

He said "Stop. I just lied." as he heard a growl from both Hinata and Tsunami and Hinata asked "Why would you even dare lie about something like that Naruto. That was mean."

Naruto pointed to the vine that was still slowly crawling toward him and said "I needed to see if Tsunami was actually controlling that or if she was doing it emotionally."

Both woman looked at it and blinked and Tsunami asked "What happened to my plant. It was beautiful earlier and not a vine."

Naruto said "Do you like to garden Tsunami."

Tsunami nods and said "Yeah, I garden all the time. It was how I coped with all the stress why."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a seed and said "here." as he held it out to her.

She took it and said "What. Its a seed."

Naruto said "Try and make it grow."

Tsunami blinked and asked "What does that have to do with anything and what do you mean grow."

Naruto pulled out another seed and closed his eyes a moment and then said "Like this." as the seed turned into a rose making both woman go wide eyed.

Tsunami looked at the seed in her hand and concentrated on it and nothing happened and she said "Its not working."

Naruto said "Alright, now be pissed agian like you were earlier and see what happens."

Tsunami imagine Gato comming after her and her son and she growled but the seed still did not work."

Naruto blinked and said "Hmm, thats strange, it followed your mood earlier so how could you have tapped into it without emotions...thats it. Tsunami try singing and put try putting your emotions into it. Try happiness first. Think of something happy while you sing."

Tsunami shrugged and thought of her son smiling this morning and she started to sing and the seed started to grow into a flower and Naruto said "Alright, now imagine something sad while singing." and she continued to sing but she imagined the death of her mother and the flower started to lose its color and look sad. Narut said "Alright, this time anger while singing." and she imagined Gato agian and sang and the plant turned into a vine and was moving around her and she stopped singing.

Hinata asked "How is she doing that. I checked but shes not using chakra since her coils are hardened from not being used like all civilians."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Sing agian but this time happy Tsunami and dont stop singing until I tell you to." as she started to sing.

Naruto waited for 2 minutes and said "I don't believe it. I dont know how you did it but your have some how learned to do with 2 elements what took me nearly 5 months to learn to do with 5 elements. Your tapping into the earth and water chakra of nature and using your own energy to make chakra."

Hinata said "But shes not using chakra. I looked."

Naruto said "Your right Hinata. Shes not using HER chakra." making both woman blink.

Hinata asked "What do you mean.

Naruto pulled the knife out of the counter top and said "Tsunami, throw that knife agian but dont sing and don't throw it at anyone."

Tsunami blinked and sai "Alright." as she threw it and it bounced off and her throw was sloppy and Hinata said "Thats strange, she was throwing like a seasoned shinobi earlier. What happened."

Naruto sighed and said "When I was training my bodies own chakra was cut off from me because my own spiritual power was being taken away so I had to learn to draw the spiritual power of each element to use chakra. It was not as strong as mine was but I developed a 6ths scense if you will being able to tell things from the elements I was using. I figure Tsunami here has been doing the same thing but by focusing on plants instead of each element she got both earth and water. Tell me Tsunami, you remember braking free last night when I tied you up right."

Tsunami and Hinata both blushed at this and Tsunami nods and Naruto asked "Did you sing or think of any songs or anything durring that time."

Tsunami said "No, not really but I did hear that song those monks sang yesterday and it was like my body was going with it. Why."

Naruto said "Well when you broke free last night the truth was the wood of your floor turned into a knife made out of wood and cut it for you. I figure your desire as well as your mind thinking of music durring that time helped you touch into the chakra of the wood and use it. I wan't you to be careful when you go to Konoha with revealing that. There are alot of people who won't like the fact a civilian has the ability of the Shodaime or the fact your now a member of my family. In the mean time while where here I want you to keep practicing trying to learn to control plants without singing so that way if someone uses a silencing jutsu on you, you will still be able to defend yourself until one of us can get to you. The fact you have more then yourself to worry about should be more then enough reason to listen to me on this."

Both woman looked at him questionly and Hinata said "But I thought you would be teaching Inari how to defend himself also."

Naruto smiled as he walked toward the door and said "I was not talking about Inari just then, check her for yourself Hinata." as he walked out of the room,

Tsunami went wide eyed a moment as she slowly put her hand to her belly and Hinata activated her bloodline and looked a moment before gasping and asked "How did he know. I almost missed it and I can see inside the body and its just started so how did he know."

Naruto yelled from the other room "The smell Hinata. You have hightened scences, you should know to identify what each smell you come across is." as he grabbed all the men and his new son who was back in fox form and shoved them toward the door.

Once outside Kiba said "What the hell man, first your new mate nearly kills each of us and now your shoving us out of the house and sensies not even awake yet. Also what the hell do you mean Hinata has hightened scences."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright. You remember how I said I had 9 woman who want to be with me not including Tsunami. Well some stuff happened while I was at the temple and lets just say the person who made Kyuubi a Kitsune in the first place also decided to turn those 9 into Kitsune. Since the woman I have not been with yet have yet to give me a test I did not want them to know that they can already change because of the hell it will cause around Konoha. I just happen to found out before Hinata test she was one on accident but I told her I will wait to pass her test before we proceed any so to be fair to her. The thing is Tsunami pregnant now and she wanted to know how I knew before she did. Woman when they get pregnant give off a sweet honey smell that I picked up. I smelled them before and knew from past experiences. Now come on. The woman have alot to discuss and no man wants to be there the first few hours after a woman finds out shes pregnant because the things they come up with is worse then wedding plans." as he started to walk toward the bridge.

Tazuna said "Exactly whats going to happen now. I mean are you going to leave her and Inari since you got kids on the way and one here or what."

Naruto said "Once the bridge is finished Tsunami and Inari will be coming to Konoha with me so I can protect them and help raise all our kids. I was going to ask you to come because your skills as an architech should come in handy with the house we are going to need. Now lets go. I want to finish this bridge today."

Inari looked at Naruto and said "Otousan, is mom really going to have another baby."

Naruto said "Yeah, a little girl and you will be the big brother. Excited?"

Kiba asked "Well how are you sure shes going to have a girl. I mean its way to early to tell the gender."

Naruto stopped and said "Thats the downside of being a kitsune. All children of kitsune mothers are born female. NO males are ever born Kitsune. They are made them like I was and now Inari."

Shino said "How did Inari come to be one if I may ask. I am still having trouble understanding that."

Inari said "I became one when that the fox god Inari..." Naruto put his hand on Inari nuzzle and said "You talk to much. Also dont call that fuzzy bastard a fox god. Hes nothing but a pain in the ass. Gives in one hand and takes with the other. I swear I feel like Im a cheap whore when he comes around by how much he likes to screw with my head."

Kiba said "Well you are a cheap..." he was cut off by finding a kunia tapping his crotch and Naruto looked up at the sky and said "You know. I think I just had the perfect inspiration to screw with Shikamaru when I get back. I wonder...hehehehe. That will be awesome." as he turned and said "hmm. you say something Kiba." making everyone facefault and Kiba look down and Naruto said "oh sorry, you know what they say about idle hands and loose lips. Come on." as he continued to the bridge.

Shino raises and eyebrow and thought "_Hmm, even when he jokes around he keeps his emotional talks all at peace. Whatever happened to him while he was gone sure changed him. I wonder if he would be willing to spar with me once to see where each other rank. I know I will lose because of his unfamiliar skills but I would like to learn so perhaps someday I can counter those skills."_ as he followed.

When the 4 males and 1 fox got to the bridge they saw nearly the entire town there waiting and Tazuna said "Well kid, we might just finish today if everyone works hard."

Naruto said "A full stomach and a peaceful soul can give people all kinds of motives to work hard. Go ahead and get started guys. I need to talk to Inari a moment and then we both will help ok."

Kiba said "Why are we taking orders from you anyways."

Naruto said "Well, I saved you from around 9 hours of hearing about baby names, cloths designs, colors of close and rooms, toys, friends, dating, and wedding talks. After that the woman will eat while expecting us to do thier bidding while they start round 2 which consist of who will the baby look like, whose personalities will she have and why do woman have to do all the work. Trust me, its not pretty."

Tazuna was sweating remembering when Tsunami was pregnant with Inari and said "Hes right. My mind forgot all about that stuff with everything else happening. How do you know all of that. Do you have kids already."

Naruto snorts and said "No, a final present when I met my dad thanks to my bloodline was a chance to talk to my mom for 24 hours. For the first 16 hours she talked about what she wanted so badly to have been able to experience with me and then for the next 8 hours she talked about grandchildren. Dad then told me I was lucky and got the edited version. Now go on, get so I can talk to my son."

Kiba snorts and said "You are one strange dude Naruto but hey, I talk to a dog."

Naruto said "That reminds me Kiba, has your sister changed any in the last 7 years that you can tell. Something different about her that should not be there."

Kiba growled and said "Stay away from my sister man."

Naruto put up his hands and said "Hey, I am just trying to figure out who is and who is not so I dont have to go to every woman I come up to and see if they are testing me. If you said shes not different then I trust you and will stay away from her as long as she does not seek me out. Deal."

Kiba snorts and said "Why would a bitch like my sister ever go out with a fox like you."

Naruto started to lead Inari away and said "Haven't you ever heard of the fox and the hound." as he laughed as Kiba facefaulted while he walked away with Inari.

Once they were out of sight Naruto said "Alright son, turn back human and take your shirt off."

Inari blinked and asked "Why."

Naruto sighed and said "I want to put a weight seal on you to make you stronger and faster but I need to put it over your heart. You are not to show it to anyone outside of our family ever because it is a family secret. Understand."

Inari changed back to a human and took his shirt off and Naruto cut his own finger with a kunia and started to draw the seal and after about 5 minutes he finished and said "This might hurt a moment." as he channeled chakra into it.

Inari screamed "OWWWW. THAT HURT." as he held the now burned in seal. Naruto handed him back the shirt and he put it back on and Naruto said "Well we need to teach you how to ignore pain but first you need to get use to your weights. I want you to keep moving today as long as possible. Work on giving water to everyone to keep them working but don't worry about stopping any of the me's. I will be fine or get water myself. Now lets go."

Inari nods and takes 1 step and suddenly groans as the weights reset themselfs on him and his body now weight 20 pounds more then it did. He looked at his new dad and said "What the hell. How is this going to make me faster."

Naruto smiled and said "When you get use to the extra weight and take them off you will be able to run a mile in 5 minutes where before you could run it in 8 minutes. With training and time you could run a mile in under 5 seconds or faster depending on how hard you work. Now lets go." as he began walking toward the bridge again ignoring the boy behind him calling him a sadist.

Once Naruto got back to the bridge he created around 100 Kagebunshins and had then began to work on the bridge while he jumped over the rail and walked down the support beam before he got to the water below and created around 500 Kagebunshins and they all got to work on the jutsu Zabuza gave him while Naruto worked on handseal speed for the jutsu.

Around noon Naruto himself dispelled the clones working on the jutsu having gotten it down to where he can do it in less handseals then required and he walked back on the bridge and saw Inari sweating hard but continued to work. Naruto walked to a Kagebunshin and punched it in the face dispelling it and as the new memories came back to him he smiled and thought "_so he only stopped 1 time and that was for 10 minutes after 2 hours. Not bad kid, not bad at all. Hmm. This might be a good time to test his detection ability." _as he walked over to where Shino was working and said "Um Shino, can I talk to you a moment."

Shino raises an eyebrow and said "You just did but if you would like to have a conversation then proceed."

Naruto said "I was wondering if you could help me a little with some training for Inari. I want to put him in the accademy when we get back but he missed the first year which is mostly theory but they do cover detection as well as covering ignoring pain in that year so I was wondering if you could have say maybe 5 of you bugs go and crawl into his cloths and have them irritate him enough to make him have to work through thier bothering him and see how long it takes him to discover exactly what is causing it to happen."

Shino was silent a moment and said "Very well. That is a good idea to get him up to speed since the theories can be learned quickly. I will do this but I request something from you in return."

Naruto said "I will do anything within reason as long as it does not betray the trust of someone else or hurt those I care about or my family secrets. Deal."

Shino said "Very well. That is acceptable. My request is a spar so I may not only test your skills but also find new ways to improve my own skills."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Alright but to make it fair neither of us will be allowed to use either or our bloodlines or my kitsune abilities. The one thing I have learned is most bloodlines become so dependant on them they forget how to fight without them."

Shino said "Very well. We shall spar once we return to Konoha. Until later, good day." as 5 bugs flew away from the top of his coat and toward Inari.

Naruto watched as they landed on him and crawled into his shirt and pants. A few moments later Inari stoped and started to scratch his arm with one hand and leg with the other.

Naruto walked over and said "What you doing."

Inari said "working."

Naruto said "Look like you were scratching. You cant stop in the middle of combat and scratch you arm or leg. You need to learn to ignore pain and work through it. Im sure whatever is bothering you is gone now so get back to work. I see a bunch of people thirsty over by those crates. By the way, good job over all son." as he walked away hearing Inari call him a bastard.

When Naruto walked over by Kiba, Kiba said "That was mean Naruto. Hes just a kid."

Naruto sighed and said "Kiba, you remember how I was treated in Konoha. The ones who are to stupid to see the truth will treat Inari the same way and he wont have demon chakra flowing through him to heal his wounds like I do so he will have to get strong fast. Im just trying to catch him up to Konohamaru level right now so maybe I can talk the old man into putting him in Iruka sensei class with Konohamaru who will help look after him since Im like a big brother to him."

Kiba said "You sure make a good pack leader but your not the top alpha."

Naruto said "To each there own Kiba, to each there own. You have your pack and I have mine. Doesn't mean we can have our packs get together to chew on a few bones together."

Akamaru barks in agreement and barks some more and Kiba said "Traitor. Akamaru says he likes playing with Inari in his fox form."

Naruto smiles and said "Once I can get a place big enough for my family going I will let you bring him over so they can play. The excersice would be good for both since I figure Akamaru will get big enough for you to ride on one day."

Kiba looked at his dog and said "You think so."

Naruto nods and Kiba said "Thanks. That means alot because Akamaru was the runt of the litter."

Naruto said "So was I if you remember right. Look at me now."

Kiba got a look on his face and said "I never thought of it that way. I guess your right."

Naruto said "Guess im right. I know I am."

Kiba growled and said "Don't get full of yourself foxboy. You have not beat me yet."

Naruto said "Key word. YET. Even you think you will lose to me by that comment."

Kiba growled as Akamaru yipped happy in agreement. Kiba looked shock and said "Traitor."

Naruto laughed and tensed a moment as he looked toward the other shore and said in a loud voice "Inari, come here quick." as he continue to look at the shore still less then a mile away.

Inari came over as quick as possible and asked "What is it dad."

Naruto reached for Inari sleave and picked a bug out of the cuff and said "Go tell Shino to come here quick." and the bug flew off and Naruto said "Oi drunk bastard, come here a minute." never taking his eyes off the other shore.

Shino walked over with Tazuna and Tazuna asked "What is it kid. Im busy."

Naruto said "Works cancelled the rest of the day. Your going back to the house with the rest of the team and Inari." making everyone look at him.

Kiba asked "Whats up man, when we left this morning you were wanting to finish today. Now your acting like your expecting an..." as his eyes got big a moment and said "You are, aren't you."

Naruto said "Im not for sure but I just felt a big chakra spike about a mile away on the other shore, high chunnin or better by the feel of it and I want to make sure its not another wanna be assassin after Tazuna. Head back to the house and take one of my Kagebunshin with you. I can water walk to the other shore and check out the area and make sure everythings safe. I have the best chance to scout on my own so don't try and argue. You are officially on this mission. Im a freeloader and currently Im on my own orders. Alert Hinata and Kurenai and if my Kagebunshin tells you its bad I want you and everyone to head to the center of the island where the mountain is and circle around it until you find a mountain pass going through the walls. Follow the pass and you will find the temple of Inari and you will be safe. Not even the Hokage can win agianst the priest of that temple. Now go." as he started to walk toward the end of the bridge.

Kiba grabbed him by his coat and Naruto looked at him and said "You be careful you idiot. You need to protect your pack."

Naruto looked at Inari and Tazuna and reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai and handed it to Inari and said "Inari. This kunai can call me from anywhere in the world to you in a matter of seconds. I want you to hold on to it and if my clone tells you to throw it you throw it on the ground and step back away from it. Ok."

Inari nods and said "Be careful dad."

Naruto said "I will, now get these people out of here incase its an ambush." as he started to run off the end of the bridge and everyone went wide eyed as he jumped off the end and took off across the water below.

Kiba said "You heard him, everyone evacuate the bridge and wait until you hear from us that is safe to return before returning to work. Lets go Tazuna." as he grabbed Inari and threw him on his shoulder with a grunt and asked "How the hell are you so heavy kid."

Inari snickered and said "Secret."

Across the shore Naruto had made it to land and he thought "_that was no chunnin level chakra if I felt it at that distant. It was closer to Kage level. Whoever it is must be a powerhouse. I wander whats changed because originally no one else came this way."_ as he stealthily made it through the woods.

After about 10 minutes Naruto detected a large amount of residual chakra in the air and looked around and soon found a clearing that had been recently destroyed by a large amount of jutsu. He looked around and saw a body on the ground but could not tell anything about it since all that was there was bones. He sniffed the area and thought "_ok, multiple scents. 1 female and I cant tell how many males. Each male was a shinobi since they had the basic no scent shampoo that ninja wear. Hmm. Heading toward the coast. Looks like either the woman is leading them or shes being hunted by them. Guess I better check it out."_

Naruto followed the trail but missed the corpse that was on the ground stand up and start to follow a few moments later. Naruto traveled for around 10 minutes and soon her the sound of battle so he slowed his approach and came closer to where the sound was coming from.

When he got closer he growled at the sight ahead of him and thought "_what the hell are these root bastards doing here and why are they after the girl."_ He then heard a noise behind him and started to dodge only to recieve a bone in the side from the now walking corpe and he hissed out in pain.

Naruto actions did not go unnotice and a Root member said "Well, well, well. Look what we got here. Danzo-sama ordered us to kill this demon and we get a second one to join in for free."

Naruto looked at the man and said "Buddy, Im not in a good mood. Why don't you go back to danzo and give him a good blowjob and maybe both of you can get over your powertrip."

The Root said "Don't talk about Danzo-sama that way demon. You will die here today."

Naruto took a glance at the girl and then at the corpe that stabbed him and then the girls headband and recognition settle in and he said "Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Neko."

Yugito sneared and said "Who the hell are you idiotic blond dipshit."

Naruto said "Well for right now the only friend you got. I don't know what alls going on but anyone who is agianst Danzo is on my side right now."

Yugito said "I dont need your help."

Naruto said "Maybe not but your going to get it. Now dipshits. You want a demon, you got one." as he bit his thumb and started to flash through handsighs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu:Kyuubi no Kitsune." as he slammed his hands on the ground.

Everyone tensed when they heard him call out the name of the Kyuubi and then when all that happened was Naruto was covered in smoke a Root member laughed and said "The big bad demon thinks he can summon himself."

Naruto reached up and took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket and had his eyes closed and said "Oh you think I was summoning the foxes body huh. Nope. Not what I was doing. I was just summoning it back into my body. Now watch a real demon assholes." as he put his hands in a ram seal and the wind picked up around him as red chakra slowly started to spin around his feet and work its way around his body as he screamed "Ahhhhh." like he did when he faced Neji durring the original exams.

Everyone including Yugito was taken back by this because the air around them was starting to get harder to breath as the red chakra soon to the form of tails lashing everywhere but unrefined.

Naruto fingernails started to grow as his teeth got wider and his eyes had turned red and he slowly got down like he was a fox and a defined tail made out of chakra formed behind him and he smirked sincing the fear coming off of the men. He then vanished from site and appeared behind one man instantly driving his hand through the mans back before he disappeared agian and appeared in front of 2 others grabbing them by the neck and pulling thier windpipes out while crushing them.

Naruto dodged a swipe from a sword that would have cut him vertically and grabbed the blade with his hand snapping the blade in half and twisting his wrist before plunging the blade throught the bottom of the man holding half a swords neck and it came out of the top of his head.

Naruto leaped into the air and backflipped before grabbing the next 2 who tried to double team him from behind and while holding onto thier skulls created a Rasengan in each hand which formed inside thier brains instantly exploding thier skulls.

Naruto looked around and said "Are you just going to sit around all day or are you going to kill some of these bastards."

Yugito quickly flashed her own handsigns and said "Release, Nibi no Neko." and a flamming 2 tail cat came out of her back and Naruto smirked to himself as he drove his hand into the ribcage of another Root member and pulled out the mans still beating heart before crushing it as the man fell to the ground.

Yugito attacked the man closest to her from behind and snapped his neck before jumping into the air flashing through handsighs and said "Raiton:Thundershock." and several bolts of lightning flew out of her hand and struck everything on the ground it could.

If not for Naruto skills at detecting and dodging lightning he would have died from that attack.

Nibi itself was sticking its tails into the bodies of the dead men and they turned into bones before they got up and started to fight.

Naruto looked around quickly and thought "_only 6 more."_ as he charged the next one and decapitated it with a blade of wind before he had to dodge out of the way as 3 walking corpses tried to kill him and he growled looking at the Nibi.

Nibi sneared and said "**I know who you are Avatar of Inari. I can scence his as well as that slut Kyuubi all over you. I will kill you where you stand."**

Naruto dodged the next attack from the undead and quickly said "Release." as the red chakra around his body faded away.

As it was gone the zombies for a better word for them quickly killed the other men and Nibi turned them into zombies also.

Naruto growled and pulled the staff off of his back and turned it into his sword and said "You just fucked up Masters. I know who you are as well."

Yugito who was confused about whats going on asked in a scared voice "What are you doing Nibi."

Nibi said "**Killing a Kitsune."**

Before she had time to think about what Nibi said Naruto quickly appeared behind Yugito and wrapped the prayer beads around her neck and said "SIT." and Yugito instantly face planted on the ground below.

Nibi froze a moment and Naruto said "Now STAY Yugito. You are unable to move or enter this fight and Nibi can't reenter you either until I remove those beads. Thats one of the special features about them. Now Nibi, you said something about killing me.

Nibi growled as it started to circle Naruto.

Naruto held his sword in his hand as tightly as possible and waited.

It was not a moment later Nibi pounced on where Naruto was and bite down on his head only for him to explode sending it flying backwards.

Naruto appeared behind the Nibi ready to stab it in the back with his sword when its 2 tails slammed him into the trees across the clearing.

Naruto coughed up blood and groaned and quickly dodged the follow up strike from not only Nibi but the zombies.

Naruto quickly cut into the zombies and as it came into contact with them they fell to the ground and Nibi narrowed its eyes and said "What trickery is this Kitsune."

Naruto smiles as he kills the last one and said "My sword is a Zanpakto of a Shinigami. It has the power to send the dead to the other side. Now its just you and me." as he changed his sword back into a staff.

The Nibi looked for something to use to its advantage but found none and it charged toward Yugito to try and get the beads off when a paper talisman hit it in the side making it scream out in pain as it jumped away.

Naruto smirked and pulled out another one before throwing it laced with chakra to make it fly like a kunai and he started the handsign and said "Kage Talisman no Jutsu." as the paper multiplied from 1 to 20 and each of them hit the Nibi making it cry out even more.

Naruto walked over to where the cat demon was on the ground panting and he began to walk a circle around the Nibi while began chanting while shaking the staff making it ring which brought even more pain to the Nibi. As he makes a complete circle he stops in front of the Nibi who is in agonising pain and he slams the end of the staff into the Nibi skull and suddenly the Nibi was engulfed in white light that made Yugito who could not move anything even her mouth watched.

When the light died a few minutes later there was a man laying on the ground and Naruto changed his staff back to the sword and he walked forward before he stabbed the man in the chest as his body disolved away into nothing.

Naruto turned and walked back over to Yugito who had a scared look on her face and he said "Relax. Im not going to hurt you. Now I'm going to take these beads off and if you answer a few questions for me you will be able to leave alive."

He then reach for the beads and took them off. Once they were gone Yugito jumped backwards and pulled out a kunai and asked "What the hell just happened."

Naruto said "How do you feel."

Yugito growled and said "How do I feel. How do I feel. What the hell kind of response it that. How do I feel. Now answer my question or I will kill you."

Naruto snorts and said "Well I just killed the Nibi that was inside of you. Your no longer a Jinchuuriki."

Yugito blinked and said "Huh."

Naruto said "Look for yourself, The seal should be gone or going away as we speak. I destroyed the demon part of it and then sent the original human to the other side. Now answer me this. Why was root after you and why are you here."

Yugito sighed and said "About 2 months ago a group of men assaulted the cloud village at night. They quickly killed the Raikage and then proclaimed Danzo the new Raikage. I was away on a mission when I heard about this. When I returned he tried to put a slave collar around my neck and I killed one of his men while I escaped. I have been on the run ever since."

Naruto sighed and said "I see. How would you like to Join Konoha."

Yugito blinked and said "Huh."

Naruto sighs and quickly bites his thumb and goes through some handsigns before slamming them on the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." and a huge toad appeared who took the shape of a building. Naruto walked inside the toads mouth and motioned for her to follow him. Once they got inside Naruto said "Oi, take us to Jiraiya."

The toad closed its mouth and the walls seemed to get smaller and tighter and Yugito was getting scared now and Naruto said "Relax. We will be there in about 5 minutes."

A few mintes later Naruto and Yugito were both spit out of the toads mouth onto the Hokage floor and the third and Jiraiya both looked at the two and Jiraiya asked "How the hell did you know how to use toad shushin."

Naruto groaned and said "Not now, we got trouble."

Both men immediately came to attention and Naruto said "Danzo and his root lackeys have taken over cloud." making both men go wide eyed.

The third asked "How do you know this Naruto."

Naruto motioned to Yugito who was looking at her cloths disgusted and said "This is the former Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Neko, Nii Yugito from cloud. We just killed around 20 or so Root member together and afterwards I killed Nibi. She then told me about Danzo."

The third looked at Yugito and asked "How can we trust the info and how did you kill Nibi."

Naruto said "Remember the monk that was part of my bloodline. He specialized in killing demons so I have the knowledge to but thats not important. If you need proof I suggest have ino do a mind scan. Shes been inside my mind before so she knows what to expect from a jinchuuriki or a former one. I got to get back to my son and team 8. Cya." as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Jiraiya said "Told you he could use it."

The third could only nod and look at Yugito and sighed before pulling out some paperwork and said "So tell me everything agian so I can write it out. Then tell me what you got plan to do. After that tell me how you feel about Konoha and if you have any trouble having a Yamanko enter your mind to make sure your telling the truth."

Yugito sighed and nods as she began telling everything."

Naruto appeared back inside the house at Tazunas and Kurenai asked "Whats the sit-rep."

Naruto said "For now everythings taken care of. Some of Root were chasing a former cloud shinobi who does not like the new Raikage."

Hinata stiffened when cloud was meantioned and asked in a stuttery voice "Whose the new Raikage."

Naruto sighed and said "Danzo." making all the Konoha Shinobi wide eyed."

Kurenai asked "So whats going on now."

Naruto sighed and said "I took the girl to Konoha and shes meeting with the Hokage Danzo lost around 20 men today so he wont be happy. For now we will rest and then tomorrow finish the bridge. By the way. Night Night." as he fell face first on the floor.

Everyone was worried about him but soon they found he was out of chakra agian and Hinata said "Sensei, his chakra coils are burned like hes been using Kyuubi chakra again."

Kurenai sighed and said "I will see if I can get Sakura to come check on him. Thats 2 times in a week hes past out from chakra exhaustion. Somethings not right."


	13. Chapter 13

When Naruto slowly awoke he found himself in a bed and he groaned as he tried to sit up but found he could not move. His arms and legs had been tied to the bed with a plaster cast around his hands making it impossible to move his fingers for handsigns and thought "_Only Sakura would do that to me knowing how I hate to stop and rest when somethings wrong with me. Where am I."_ as he tried to look around.

Recognising the room as one in Tazunas house he sighed before saying out loud "Oi, anyone out there, I need to take a leak."

A snicker was heard as Sakura walked in the room and she walked over to him smiling and pulled out a paper tag and put it on his bare chest and channeled chakra in it and said "Now there we go. You cant get more then 20 feet from me or you will immediately be knocked out with the drugs in that tag. Now you go and take care of your normal routine and then we need to talk to you." in a serious tone.

Naruto sighed as she released him and said "You just like having me at your beck and call Sakura-chan."

Sakura did not smile or even seem to be humored. Naruto sighed and said "That bad huh." knowing the last time she was like this when he used his Fuuton:Rasenshuriken and could not use his arm for 2 weeks.

Sakura said "Just go get cleaned up Naruto and meet us in the living room." as she turned and walked out the door.

Naruto went to the bathroom and reshreshed himself and put on some cloths and walked back into the living room where Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, Inari, Tazuna, and Tsuname were all siting and Naruto said "Hey everyone." as he smiled.

Tsunade looked at him and said "Kid, what the hell did you do to yourself. I mean how the hell did you do that to your chakra system."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean. As far as I know I did not do anything to my chakra system.

A knock on the door drew everyones attention and Sakura walked to the door and opened it and said "What the hell are you doing here." as she stepped aside.

Team 10 walked in with Ruby and and Ruby said "What the hell have you done kit. I mean its bad enough I felt that damn training you did but whatever the hell you pulled a week ago fucked me up big time. Hell, the pervert had to put a seal on me to stop all my chakra from moving because of the damage."

Naruto blinked and said "A week ago, how long was I out."

Ino said "Well its been a week since you brought that girl to Konoha. After 3 days of Ruby being in the hospital before she could move he decided to send her and us to where you were since we had no idea how long the mission would be so here we are."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I can't lie about it any more. Everyone sit down except you Hinata."

Everyone looked at him confused and Hinata asked "Why did you want me to stay standing Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Seal off all my chakra to my arms and legs. Don't stop until its completely stopped." as he laid down on the floor.

Tsunade asked "Why are you having her close off your charka to your arms and legs."

Naruto sighed and said "I noticed it when I was fighting at the temple. It was like when I first learned the Rasengan. My chakra coils caused my arms to cramp up and spasm from being used to much and caused me alot of pain. I was able to just sleep it off before and it would not bother me but now its different. I dont know how to explain it but it feels like they are constantly on fire and I am having to concentrate alot of my chakra in them to just use them. I was going to wait until after the chunnin exams before mentioning it."

Asuma blinked and asked "Wait, why were you waiting to tell anyone if you have a medical condition or something. I mean that could put your team in danger. Thats not a quality a chunnin hopeful would want to display Naruto."

Naruto who had his eyes closed as Hinata began sealing off his chakra said "Its not something that would put my team in danger. Its something that would put anyone who attacked me in danger. If I am right about what is wrong then Tsunade or Sakura can tell you better then I can. It should be safe to figure it out now so go ahead and check them please."

Sakura went to his right side while Tsunade on the left and both began to check his arms and legs and Hinata looked down already noticing whats wrong and Sakura stopped and said "What have you done you idiot."

Naruto sighed and said "I've damaged my chakra holes in my body, haven't I."

Tsunade sighed and said "Yes you have. Its a wonder you haven't died from chakra exhaustion. I do have to agree with his idea though Asuma. Any jutsu he uses will be about 50 times more powerful right now then normal so he could literally destroy the very cells in a body if he hit."

Naruto said "I know. If I was not able to draw on Kyuubis chakra for a period of time to refill my reserves I figure I would have died already.

Ruby said "Wait, how can you call on that chakra without me knowing about it. The third already explained things to Shikamaru, choji and asuma about the truth so explain how you could draw on that chakra without me knowing. After all its my chakra."

Naruto snickers a moment and said "No. Your wrong. Remember your story how you said you first became the Kyuubi. Inari turned you into it but have you ever wondered how he did it. The answer is simple. Each of the humans he cursed that day had a different demon summoned and sealed in thier body like a jinchuuriki except instead of staying inside of your body it merged with you making it where you and it became one. The day you found yourself outside of me agian you had 6 tails remember. The reason was because the demon was no longer inside of you. It was dead."

Shikamaru said "Wait a minute. It the Kyuubi is dead then how can you still call on its chakra. I mean shouldn't you have absorbed it or it cease to exist."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess the best way to explain it is to show you by doing it." as he slowly got to his knees since his chakra was still closed off and he closed his eyes and bit his thumb and started to go through handsigns slowly and then before he finished Hinata said "Your chakra still closed off Narutokun."

Naruto smiled and slammed his hands into the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu:Kyuubi no Kitsune." and suddenly red chakra exploded from his body and swirled around him as 2 tails formed behind him and his appearance changed to that of his his Kyuubified self.

Everyone was stunned by this and even though even a little scared by this as they could feel the evil coming from the chakra and Naruto saw the civilains getting ready to pass out and he said "Release." and the chakra quickly left him though his arms and legs had been opened back up.

Naruto was panting as his skin was burned a little in spots and he smiled and said "Might as well." as he bit his thumb agian and went through handseals agian before slamming them into the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Nibi no Neko." and instead of red chakra, black chakra surrounded him and before anyone had a chance to say anything Naruto sword flew across the room and imbedded itself in his chest and Naruto said "Ssshhiiittt." as blood flew out of his mouth before he slumped forward.

Everyone screamed "Naruto." as they went to touch him but his hand stopped them and a voice not belonging to Naruto said "**Don't touch him. You will die... I am Zangetsu, the spirit of the soulslayer Naruto possesses. The boy was stupid by pulling that stunt just then without considering what he was doing. I had to kill him to save his life."**

Ruby said "What do you mean you had to kill him to save his life."

Naruto still slumped over spoke agian in Zangetsu voice and said "**The power of the Nibi no Neko in the hands of anyone who has the knowledge he has unless he has me in his possession at the time is very dangerous. I wont tell you why because no mortal should know but tell him only to use that power while using me otherwise he will suffer a fate worse then death. Now remove me from him and wait a moment while his body revives thanks to his bloodline." **as naruto body slumped to the ground.

Ruby walked over slowly and grabbed the blade and pulled it out and she heard a voice in her head say "**Now release me before I kill you."** making her wide eyed and she dropped it on the ground.

Naruto coughed a few seconds later and looked at the sword and said "You could have just told me."

The sword glowed a moment and Naruto sighed and said "Right right, never do that agian without holding you. I got it."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome."

Choji said "Is this normal. I mean when did Narutos life get so complicated."

Tsunade smiled and said "Just wait, in around 9 months hes life will get really complicated when his child is born." making everyone wide eyed who did not already know.

Naruto looked at Tsunami and saw how giddy she was and then saw the pale look on the face of the males of team 8, Inari, and Tazuna and said "They got you, didn't they."

They all nod slowly and Naruto coughed agian as more blood came out of his mouth and Sakura walked over running her glowing green hand across his chest and healed him up.

When she was done Naruto sighed and said "So is there anything that can be done for me or am I just going to keep passing out from chakra exhaustion."

Tsunade blinked and asked "How are you alive. You just took a sword to the chest and now your back like nothing happened with minor medical help."

Naruto saw everyone looking at him and he said "Thats part of the second level of my bloodline. As long as I still have chakra in my body I can revive myself but the problem is it takes a chunk of my chakra to do it. I know of a few things that will kill me that I wont revive from but I wont tell because its to troublesome. So back to the real question. How can I stop this chakra problem."

Tsunade sighed and said "Well, we would have to seal off chakra to an area and perform surgery to repair them each until we got them all repaired. You also wont be able to use chakra for at least 10 days after the surgery or move for that matter. You will have to be put in a medical coma for that amount of time so you will be completely defenseless. Thats the only way I can think of."

Ruby said "I would agree. I mean your body does not know hot to properly control the demon chakra to heal it like I did for you before. Thats why you had those chakra burns earlier from just using it a few seconds. Your normal chakra is pushed to being used to heal you while the other chakra tries and kills you. Either you release the demon chakra or you run out of normal chakra. Which ever comes first."

Shikamaru asked "How did you get use to it in the first place if you dont mind me asking."

Ruby sighed and said "I didn't. After you get to the 4th tail of chakra your body is completely consumed by the chakra. Sakura has seen the effects it has on Naruto body before so she can tell you better then I can. I always passed out once I got back to the temple and slept from a month to a year to heal."

Everyone turned to Sakura and she said "When Naruto used the 4th tail he was covered with a skin of chakra. Nothing could touch it, not even the legendary grasscutter sword of Orochimaru. Once it was released his body was covered by 95 of 3rd degree burns. Its a double edge sword. Unlimited chakra until it destroys your body like opening the gates."

Everyone was stunned and Asuma said "So how long would you say someone could be a Kyuubi I mean assuming anyone else could."

Sakura said "It depends. When Naruto had it happen, him and Kyuubi were still not friendly to each other. With Naruto in control I would say no more then 3 days tops. After that there would be nearly nothing if anything left of the original person body. I would also say anything past the first day would mean Naruto body would be out of commision for a while. I could be way off. It would be better for him once we fix his chakra network so he can control it better and not have to worry so much about the toxic side of using it."

Ruby said "Which is why I never left the temple unless I had to. I was nearly dead when I was sealed in Naruto. That was a KamiKaze run for me."

Choji said "So you told us about the 9 of you having future memories and all and Naruto being a Kitsune like all of you and about why your first attacked Konoha. Why us though. I mean the third could have just sent Ino and Asuma-sensie but why include me and Shika."

Ruby said "The kit here trust you both as well as all of Team 8. In fact the only ones he dont trust of the Konoha 12 right now is Sasuke because of something we can't tell."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright, enough guessing and strategy of how to kill me should I ever become a threat to the village which I wont by the way and how to use me effectively. This is all guess work right now and I wont use that unless I have to which hopefully wont be ever. Can we just get on with fixing me up. I need to be ready for the chunnin exams in a month and I still have 1 jutsu to learn to win that bet."

Tsunade froze mid step and said "Wait, which one do you still need."

Naruto stood up doing handseals in one hand as he threw a kunai at Tsunade feet with the other before he held his hand out disappearing with a yellow flash as he appeared in front of her finishing his one handseals saying "Suirou no Jutsu." as a water prison formed around Tsunade capturing her as he formed a Rasengan in the other and said "That makes 4 with the Kuchiyose no jutsu. That just leaves the Doryuu Jouheki and I win Tsunade-obachan."

Tsunade growled as Naruto released her and she punched Naruto in the face sending him across the room into a wall where he slumped to the ground out cold and Tsunade said "Well theres the anesthetic. So lets get started." making everyone sweatdrop.

Inari said "Hey you old hag, you cant do that to my dad."

Everyone froze as the tempeture in the room dropped to freezing as Tsunade slowly turned her head and said "hmm. I wonder how much pressure it would take to pop your head off your shoulders."

Inari transformed into a fox and said "You would have to catch me first and I think your bones are to old and brittle to catch me." as he jumped out the window.

Tsunade disappeared after him thought the hole in the wall was a good indication where she passed through.

Ino looked at it and said "Hey forehead, is it me or is stupidity a trait that passes down to all male Kitsunes."

Sakura said "Um Tsunami, are we sure Naruto not Inari natural born father. I mean I cant believe hes already following his footsteps."

The fox came back into the room breathing heavy as Tsunade came in a moment later holding a kunai and Inari changed back human and said "Thats it. Dad showed me this and it worked on that other old bastard, lets see if it works on you also." as he flashed through a few handseals and Sakura paled knowing what they are as did the rest of the females kitsunes except Tsunami.

Sakura said "No..."

Ino "Hes..."

Hinata "not..."

Shizune "that..."

All of them said "stupid."

Inari finished and said "Sexy no Jutsu." as he transformed into Tsunade completly nude.

Tsunade froze and Naruto slowly groaned as he rubbed his head and looked at Tsunade and then Tsunade and then back and forward agian and said "Ohhhh, shit." as realisation hit and he grabbed the naked Tsunade who transformed back to Inari and ran for dear life as Tsunade chased after both boys.

The shouts of an angry Tsunade and the sound of destruction that fell on the people of land that day where some of the most disturbing they had ever before seen. It all thanks to a little fox with a big mouth.

When Naruto awoke after Tsunade had caught him and Inari he found himself completely wrapped like a mummy and was laying in bed agian and he thought "_Im starting to get tired of waking up like this. What happened."_ as he tried to move but couldn't.

Tsunade awoke from the chair she was sitting in when she heard Naruto groan trying to get free and she walked over to him and ask "How do you feel kid."

Naruto said "Like Im about to be buried."

Tsunade snorts and said "No, just had to keep you from getting infection. We healed your body. 18 hours of surgery with Hinata, Ino, Shizune, Sakura and myself all working on you and even then you still had to heal alot on your own. Your lucky we had each of thier skills or you might have been unable to be fully healed in a few weeks." as she started to untie the bandages on him.

Naruto after he was free stood up and stretched as he felt all his bones pop and reset themselves. He sliped on a shirt and and a pair of pants and Naruto asked "How long was I out."

Tsunade said "Sakura, Shizune, and myself kept you out for 15 days. You got about 2 weeks before the chunnin exams to begin. Everyone else already returned to Konoha including your new mate and son. I also took the liberty to arrange for you to move into my family estate seeing as I wont be needing it after a few more years. I figure thats the least I can do to make sure you look after both Sakura and Shizune. Both girls are the world to me and are like the daughters I never had."

Naruto nods and said "Thanks Obaachan."

Tsunade growled and said "Im not that old. Im seasoned."

Naruto chose not to comment and only nods and said "Ok. When can we leave."

Tsunade said "Tomorrow. I want to give you 1 more day before returning so you will have a week to get settled in. Now get you some sleep."

Naruto nods and goes back to sleep. The next day after breakfast the 3 woman and Naruto leave an empty house and cross the great Kitsune bridge and heads toward Konoha to new adventures.


	14. Chapter 14

As Naruto approached the gates of Konoha with Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune he could not forget the damn fox gods words from the night before in his sleep.

Flashback

Naruto awoke to find himself in his mind and saw the Inari sitting on a thrown looking at Naruto in his female form and Naruto in his fox form and Naruto said "Oi you dumb bastard. What do you want now."

Inari grinned and said "I see someone still upset about being outsmarted before you realised the rules of the game. Don't worry. I do it to everyone so your not special on that deal."

Naruto growled and said "So what do you want. You told me you would not bother me much and it seems every time I turn around your bringing new deals and things. I knew I should have taken the lesson I had from Kyuubi and gotten everything in a binding contract."

Inari laughed and said "True, too true but now on to why I am here. I did some thinking and looking at what you and the vixens have done so far and you have brought to much attention to me recently. The kind that could cause a war for my power if your not careful so I took some actions."

Naruto blinked and said "What kind of actions. You said you don't do things very often because of the unknown consequences."

Inari said "True but with what I did everything is ok now so listen carefully. Besides those who are kitsunes no one knows anything about you all having future memories or knowledge. The hokage now believes that the girls pulled all thier years of experience together to make each stronger. He does not even know that they are vixens any more nor does anyone else besides the kitsunes. I changed nearly 10000 memories to make things right and I don't want to do it agian so listen carefully.

You had the right idea to explain why you and the girls can now turn into foxes. A side effect of you killing the actual Kyuubi and then mating with them. The girls wont use thier fox form unless you mark them first. As for Inari you will tell that you used a bloodline bonding jutsu you discovered in the temple that is your own family secret but only works on you fox abilities. Tell them you found out there were people who had these powers in the past and the temple recordred it but they all died out now so your group is all that has it. You are now a clanhead thanks to the law that anyone who becomes a Hokage has thier family turned into a clan. Your dad set you up for that and now with it comes special acts. One being clan secrets. If anyone ask you anything about your abilities outside your Rinnegan bloodline say it is a clan secret and refuse to say anything about it. They can't force you to. If they try ask for the secrets to every clan in Konoha. That will shut them up. The third still knows who Ruby was and has accepted her as a normal person now understanding her and the actual demon Kyuubi were 2 seperate beings. He still is on gaurd about her but he is working with you so don't knock it. He is the only one who knows besides Kitsunes and I want that to remain that way. I have already contacted all the vixens and alerted them."

Naruto said "But what about everyone who was in wave. I mean team 8 and 10."

Inari said "Team 10 believes they escorted Ruby to Wave to help track you down to remind you to return before the exams because she was originally from there and to check on Team 8. Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade being there is because Kurenai sent word by messanger bird to them for help with your medical condition. You know all team leaders have a scroll with messanger birds sealed in them. All teams will remember you having Inari and Tsunami join your family along with Kurenai but why is a secret to them as private matter. They don't remember you calling Hinata a member yet or anything about test. The drunk is going to be with his family since he finished his bridge. Yugito and Zabuza group are still in Konoha and the third is wondering how you killed Nibi without killing her but you said it was a secret you learned at the temple. Jiraiya remembers letting you sign the contract and getting knocked out after you guilt tripped him by pulling the 'god father' card. Your others skills he wants to test later meaning he does not know if you know any of your other jutsu. Any other questions."

Naruto thought a moment and said "So all the regular gennins forgot all about me and the Kyuubi now huh."

Inari nods and said "Yes but everyone knows your the son of the Yondaime now. The third made a public announcement off it after you left."

Naruto blinked and asked "Well what about Tsunade beating me and Inari and the surgery."

Inari smiled and said "They remember all that but don't remember Zangetsu or you summoning Kyuubi or Nibi."

Naruto said "Great, now I am basically back at square one."

Inari said "Exactly and the best part is if you kill that Jinchuuriki bastard then you future knowledge is useless anyways and you dont look like an idiot later. Damn Im good. Yes, Yes, Yes." as the woman changed to a man as he stood up and did pelvic thrust each time he said Yes.

Naruto sweatdrops and said "Ok, is that all."

Inari said "I thinks so...yeap...No wait, on second thought. There is something else I want you to do. You made enough of an impression on the people of Wave with the whole monks and maidens deal. I want you to spread the word my temple is rebuilt to all the lands. Use your own ideas to do this but do it. The more who pay tribute the better things are."

Naruto blinked and said "Why. Does it really matter."

Inari said "To you mortals no. To being like me yes. It gives us a good ego to go out and do more plus me and the other immortal beings have a party every year and we get bragging rights about who has the biggest followings. Lately my following has almost gone to the level as that damn Zombie guy god. Whats his name agian...oh I dont remember. Hes a little dipshit anyways and his followers a bitch. You know the whole Akatsuki guy who carries the scythe."

Naruto sweatdrops and said "So you want followers to come to your temple so you can have an ego trip."

Inari said "Yeah, pretty much." with a smile on his face.

Naruto blinked and said "Then why the hell did you change the peoples memories. You said they would be coming."

Inari said "They would have come seeking power you idiot. I don't give power to anyone. I have to have a reason to. I want regular followers who will actually go out and through the kindness of thier heart help others and take care of the world and be fertile so I dont have to work as much."

Naruto looks down defeated and said "Fine. Anything else."

Inari took a wise noble stance and said "Go forth and multiply my son. Your to tense, get laid." and Naruto found himself screaming as he woke up "ERO-KITSUNEKAMI"

end flashback

Naruto sighed as they made it to the gates still rubbing the bruised cheek he got for waking all 3 woman up screaming and said "So here we are. You guys ready for this."

Tsunade said "You've been jumpy since you woke up from the surgery. You act like your tense. Go out and get..."

Naruto put his hand on her mouth shutting here up and said "Don't finish that sentence unless you want what little respect I have for you to go away Tsunade-obaachan. I swear my disrespect level will be worse then that of mine for Ero-sannin."

Tsunade when Naruto took his hand away said "I was just going to say get drunk."

Naruto glared as she finished the sentence but then sighed and said "Sorry, I thought you were going to tell me the same thing someone else recently did."

Sakura asked "Whats that Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "I was told to go get laid." in a serious voice.

Sakura blushed and said "I think you got that covered. You only been with me, Kurenai, Tsunami and Ino."

Naruto blinked and said "Um Sakura, I have not been with Ino yet."

Everyone stopped and looked at him and Tsunade asked "What do you mean ye..." suddenly she was sent flying by a dropkick to the back sending her into a store display window that displayed female civilian bras and panties.

Before anyone had time to think or react Naruto found himself tied in ninjawire and was hog tied with a chop to the back of the nexk and his now limp body was being carried over the shoulder of one Ino Yamanako.

Sakura blinked and said "What the hell did you just do that for Ino." as she looked at her friend and fellow Kitsune.

Ino turned back to Sakura and her pupils turned to slits for a moment and said "Mate. I need to mate NOW." as she started carrying Naruto away.

Tsunade who had been sent into a store window slowly stood up rubbing her head and wiping the bra off her face and the store owner snickered and said "Im sorry miss but we dont have that particular bra in your size. If you would like I could custom order you one but I would have to measure your bust first." as he let a perverted grin cross his face.

Tsunade saw Naruto being carried away by Ino and heard the man and she got pissed seeing the look on his face and punched the man into doorway back into the store and got up wiping the glass off her and she walked toward Sakura and Shizune and asked "What the hell was that about. Why did she attack me and take Naruto like that."

Sakura said "Well, Ino said she was getting upset that everyone else was sleeping with Naruto when she wants him also. I think she thought you were trying to make a move. If Im right shes about to put a world of hurt on him through sex."

Tsunade snickered and said "Then I don't have to get even with her. Naruto new enhancement will take care of her for me. hehehehe."

Sakura and Shizune both blinked and Shizune asked "What new enhancement."

Tsunade smiled evenly and said "Oh you remember the jutsu I created to make my breast bigger after Jiraiya always calling me flatchest when we were younger. Well it works on any body part and..."

Sakura paled and said "You didn't."

Tsunade grinned evily and said "Now why wont I want both my apprentices to be satisfied."

Sakura said "But he was already big enough. How much did you change him."

Tsunade said "Oh well his new mesurements are..."

Naruto found himself tied to a bed still seeing stars from the chop to the neck he received when Ino tied him up. He looked around and saw Ino slowly crawling across the floor wearing a pair of matching black bra and panties and she said "I am going to enjoy this Naruto-kun. You will be at my complete mercy." as she licked her lips.

Naruto remembering Tsunami going overboard and he paled a moment but when he tried to talk he found he could not as he had a ball gag in his mouth. He tried to get free but found the cuffs holding him to the bed were chakra restraining cuffs used on prisoners. Naruto was getting scared now as Ino pulled out a kunia and slowly cut his boxers off. The rest of his cloths were gone somewhere and he knew not where.

As Ino cut the last of his boxers she rubbed her hand across his groin and watch in fascination as his member slowly came to life and lifted the cloth up. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when the cloth fell away and revealed him. He was standing tall at 10 inches and was as thick as a can of house spray.

Naruto who saw it blinked and thought "_since when the hell am I that big."_

Ino thought "_how the hell is he that big. Sakura said he was well endowed but she never said he was a fucking seal club. Ow well. If that tight ass Sakura can do it along with Kurenai and Tsunami so can I. More pleasure I guess."_

Across town Sakura and Shizune paled and Sakura said "Hes going to rip her from hole to hole Tsunade and most likely not even know it. He knew what to do with what he already had so you didn't need to change him. If he does not notice then shes going to get hurt."

Tsunade said "No she wont. You girls don't know anything about sex so let me explain something. Yes at first it will hurt but if she lets herself adjust then shes going to be in heaven. With his new size he can reach every spot in you and make you beg for mercy." as she cackled evily.

Shizune said "I think Tsunade and Jiraiya have switched brains."

In the spirit world a certian fox god was smiling as he thought "_you shall be the talk of the world boy by not only your exploits on the battlefield and diplomacy but also in the bedroom. Hahahahaha. Man I love tweaking human minds. Especially when they concern fertility."_

Naruto looked at Ino in pure pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down on his member and after he finished cumming the first time Ino used her breast to wipe the dribble of his member as it softened. She then slowly stood up and slipped her panties off while sticking her ass toward him so when she bent over he got a perfect view of her and she turned and asked seductively "You like the preview."

Naruto could only shake his head yes as Ino positioned herself above him and slowly started to sat down on his crotch and she sees hes almost back limp agian from the blowjob she gave him. She wonders why he went limp but had she known about his enhancement she would have known. The reason was because like any muscle it had to get use to moving in use and since his new improvement had not been toned and conditioned yet it was having to rest a moment.

She barely pushed the tip of his member in her and stiffened as it spread her apart. She looked into his eyes and saw his worry for her and she sat down slowly allowing more and more of it to go in. She then felt the tip hit her barrior but stopped because it was not hard. She pouted and looked at Naruto and then arched her back sharply as his member came back to life breaking through her barrier and going all the way to the back of her walls. Her mouth opened in a silent cry as a tear fell from her eyes as well as the sensation of him fully in her.

She stayed like that for a few moments and then she tried to free herself to get better adjusted when she felt something she never felt before and Sakura never mentioned. She looked at Naruto and saw he felt it also by the confused look on his face.

She tried to pull free but she found she couldn't. Naruto tried withdrawing and saw that Ino was sent into an immediate world of cloud 9. He then stopped trying to pull out and pushed in and she screamed "OHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDD FFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." as she started to bounce. She only went about 1 inch up and down and was going a mile a minute but her eyes had comepletely rolled into the back of her head. She was on autopilot.

Naruto for himself was also enjoying it. Every time Ino pulled up there was a sucking noise as air rushed in as he was vacuumed sealed in her at the moment from the tightness and angle.

As Ino orgasmed she felt a new sensation as her body fluids could not escape and this sent her into an even more world of orgasm as now each time either moved it sent pulsewaves into all of her walls. Naruto finally having enough of being the log started to buck and pick up speed. It was when he did this the suction broke sending a shock through both members but then the real fun began. Ino juices covered his member quickly and then they both started at it as animals in heat. Funny thing is if they were in thier fox forms they would have been exactly that.

Down stairs Inoichi was having a good day. The shop was clean, Ino left saying something about getting whats hers leaving him to his peace and quite. No bosy customers and no missions.

Suddenly a chip of wood fell from the cealing and he saw dust start falling from the cealing above and thought "_thats strange._

Just as Naruto and Ino both were ready to climax upstairs the bed fell through the floor since the boards were old and were not supported with that kind of action in mind.

Downstairs Inoichi heard creaking and started to move thinking the roof was falling because he never saw or heard Ino come back and then all of a sudden the roof gave way and Inos bed fell through the new hole and the sight that greeted him with ino voice scream of "OHHHH FUUUUUCKKKKK YEEEEEESSSSSS." echoed through the room as the dust settled he saw his daughter sitting nude on Naruto who was tied to her bed with a ball gag in his mouth as he looked at Inoichi with fear in his eyes.

Inoichi looked at them and then the roof and then back at them and Ino looked at her dads and smiled and said in a happy Ino voice "Hey daddy, can I keep him."

Inoichi sighed and said "Im getting to old for this shit." as he walked to the bathroom and got some thing for the headache he knew was coming. He stopped on the way and grabbed a bottle of Sake and took it with him. Sitting on the toilet he opened the sake bottle taking some asprin and chugged both. He then continued on the sake bottle trying to convince himself it was his immagination.

When he returned he found Naruto free of the bed and back dressed along with Ino. Naruto was currently sealing Ino bed into a scroll as some of his clones were cleaning up the mess. Ino sat happily on the counter looking at her fingernails without a care in the world and if not for the bite mark on her neck you would not know why either.

Naruto walked over to a pack of seed and saw one that said "**Oak Tree." **and he grabbed it before opening it and using chakra climbed the walls and then the cealing and he held a seed in his hand as he closed his eyes and after a moment said "Mokuton:Growth" as the seeds sprang out and started growing to cover the hole as it spread and grew and then the wood from around the hole started to grow and merge together and then after about 5 minutes the hole was completely fixed and just needed some paint to fix it and Naruto turned to the shocked looks of both Ino and Inoichi.

Inoichi asked "How."

Naruto said "I trained my ass off and learned how to control any element and thier subs. I only know 2 jutsu for wood so far though. Growth and one other but Growth takes alot of time and concentration to do since I have to actually control what I want it to look like."

Inoichi said "But that was the bloodline of the Shodaime. How can you do it. I mean even with training it should not be possible."

Naruto said "No, its possible, you just have to figure out the secret and train your mind and body to do it."

Inoichi gaped and looked at Ino and then Naruto and then thought "_if what he says is true then that would mean he can possible be the strongest person in the village in a few years. Hes already getting his own clan thanks to his father and that law plus the Sandiame said he had a bloodline which means he gets to have multiple wives. If I can get Ino to continue to be with him then I can get a big help here at the store by having him grow whatever I need. Hmmm. Nah, I just will kill him for sleeping with my daughter."_

Naruto saw the emotions play across Inoichi face and then saw the final one and gulped. Inoichi said "Naruto, can I speak to you privately." as he motioned for the back room.

Naruto said "Um...I am suppose to be meeting the Hokage but I got tied up." as he glared at Ino.

Inoichi looked at his daughter and said "Well thats what I wanted to talk to you about. You see you broke something of great value and I want you to pay for it."

Naruto looked confused and Ino thought a moment and realised what he was getting at and said "Dad, touch my mate one time and I will show you the new jutsu I invented for our family style."

Inoichi looked at Ino and asked "And what might that be."

Ino had just pulled of the Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Change Technique and had taken control of her fathers body and walked over to her body pulling out an exploding tag and sticking it on his pants crotch before stepping back and releasing the juts."

Inoichi looked around and said "Whats new about that jutsu Ino. Its the same one I taught you."

Ino said "Not exactly, look down."

Inoichi blinked and looked down and then went wide eyed as he paled and Ino said "Next time it will be active if you touch Narutokun. I was the one who did everything daddy and as you saw he was tied down so back off or I will do everything I can to make sure your a grandfather before the end of the year."

Inoichi looked at her and she said "Just imagine it dad. Little kids running around breaking stuff, being noisy, making you chase after them, never having a chance to go drinking while you help change diapers."

Inoichi paled even further and thought "_Nara was right, woman are troublesome and daughters are worse."_

Ino saw the emotions play across his face and said "I trust I made my point. I plan to help Naruto rebuild his clan along with the other woman. That something of value he broke was mine to do with as I please and I must say I was exceptionaly compensated. Now if you dont mind. I need to go wash up. Im all sweaty and sticky now." as she got up and walked with a major limp toward the bathroom.

Naruto saw Inoichi look at his daughter as she left and said "I guess that means I will be calling you pops in law soon. Huh."

Inoichi looked at Naruto and said "One thing, you hurt her and I will kill you boy. I cant change her mind but I swear if she is ever hurt you will wish that the fox was all you had to worry about."

Naruto sighed and said "Man, I figured I would get this beef off of Hiashe but I thought you would be at least partially ok with this."

Inoichi blinked and said "Hiashe huh. Why would you be getting a beef from him."

Naruto sighed and said "Long story short there are 10 woman now who want to help me build my clan. Hinata is one of them along with Ino, Sakura, Tsunami, Ruby, and Kurenai."

Inoichi froze and said "Wait, Kurenai, as in Yuuhi Kurenai. Your dreaming kid. The Ice Queen doesn't go for any man."

Ino who had just returned said "Actually dad, hes already slept with her." clad only in a bath robe.

Naruto thought "_Well she takes a quick shower."_

Ino said "By the way, hot water nobs broke in the bathroom agian so Im going to the hotsprings after I get me some new cloths."

Naruto thought "_or perhaps not."_

Inoichi was gaping and screamed "YOU SLEPT WITH THE ICE QUEEN OF KONOHA." which echoed across the entire village.

Naruto said "Yeah. I slept with her, Ino, Sakura, and Tsunami already. I still have to sleep with the other 6 thought."

At a Dango stand in town a cyclops dropped his pink book, a chain smoker spit out his drink, a snake charmer smiled evily and a certian red eye woman said "I guess Naruto-kuns back now." with smile on her face.

Kakashi looked at Kurenai and said "You slept with one of my students."

Just then a blur shot past the cafe followed by another one as a kunai embedded in the walkway just in front of the stand. Everyone turned to look at the blurs and suddenly everyone attention was drawn by a yellow flash and Naruto appeared grabbing the kunai and ran by kissing Kurenai on the lips for a moment and said "No time to talk. Pissed father after me for deflowering his daughter." as he quickly created a Kagebunshin and it shot out of the window of the dango stand as he himself turned quickly into a 1 tail fox shocking everyone who was not shocked by the hiraishin and then jumped in Kurenai lap.

Just then Inoichi came running back in the stand and said "Anyone see that little bastard. I cant believe hes already slept with 4 woman and he wants more after having my daughter. I will kill him."

Kurenai said "He ran out the window Inoichi. Why are you mad. I mean he will make her happy and all and he is building a new clan with 2 bloodlines."

At this everyone froze and looked at her.

Inoichi looked at her and said "So he has 2 bloodlines. I knew he was lying earlier when he said he trained himself to use plants like the shodiame. He has that bloodline."

Kurenai said "nope, thats was not a lie. He has the Rinnegan which you know is the bloodline of the 6 realm sage and he has one thanks to Kyuubi dying. I wont tell you what but now I have it also now since I slept with him and he gave it to me. Its actually quite useful. I mean to be able to use ANY element including Ice, Sand, Wood, Metal, plus heightened scences and one that everyone in this room saw before you came in. Well I must be going. I need to feed this little guy and give him a work out." as she set the fox on her shoulder before walking out.

Inoichi sighed and sat down where she was and said "The kids probably already across town now. So what was the thing he did that you all saw. If hes going to marry my daughter might as well find out about him."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he picked up his book and said "Oh, he turned into a fox."

Inoichi blinked and went wide eyed and said "That little bastard." realising he just was tricked as he tried to stand up only to be pushed back down by Kakashi who smiled and said "Have a drink Inoichi. Its on me."

Inoichi looked at Kakashi and said "Why are you buying me a drink. I mean I need to go find him and..."

Kakashi stopped and pointed out the window and Inoichi sweatdropped and said "Justice is served." as he watched a group of female accademy students played pet the fox outside while Kurenai just held her head down in shame.

The fox was trying to make a break for it but the shouts of Kawii as well as the grabbing hands stopped him from getting away. The problem was he could not change back human as long as one of them held his tail which at the moment 7 of them were.

An older woman came by and looked at the kids and said "Put that filthy animal down before he bites you."

Naruto growled and suddenly 50 foxes appeared just like him each going to one of the girls to be petted and he slipped away and into an ally where he transformed back human and then he walked out and the 50 foxes went up in smoke getting groans from the little girls.

He walked over to Kurenai and said "Thanks for saving me but remind me not to walk by the accademy as a fox agian."

She nods and then points to the Dango stand and Naruto turned to see Inoichi looking at him and he thought "_oh shit."_ as he grabbed Kurenai by the waist and started to run vertically shocking even the ninja of the village who saw him as he was doing it on nothing but air.

Kakashi slowly raised his headband and said "I have got to learn that." as they watched them walk to a roof top and take off across the village.

When they were away from there Naruto stopped and sat Kurenai down and said "I just remembered I was suppose to meet the Hokage."

Kurenai nods and said "Goodluck Narukun. I will meet you back at Tsunade house."

Naruto said "You already moved in there."

She nods and kisses him before she went the other way.

Naruto sighed as he made it to the Hokage office and came in through the window seeing Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura talking to the third and he said "Im back, talk later, sleep now." as he backflipped out the window and ran toward tsunade house by roof top.

Tsunade glared and said "Why cant we do that."

The third said "Because he will have to tell his to the council. They want to meet with him when he gets back."

Sakura said "I will tell him. What time should it be tomorrow to give him time to rest."

The third said "Tell him to be at the council chamber at 10 am tomorrow."

Sakura nods and the third said "So thats you training. I must say I was impressed. With what Kakashi told me this morning about Sasuke and now you if Naruto is even half as good as I suspect then the next Sannin could be following my team 7. Your all dismissed."

Tsunade said "lets go home. I need a drink." as they all left


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto had made his way toward Tsunade house but stopped and decided to make a stop else where for the day. He sighed before closing his eyes sending his scenses out and after several minutes of looking he found who he was looking for. Turning toward the person he went toward the person.

About 20 minutes later he landed in a clearing and said "I came to talk. I know this is ANBU training ground but I have something to discuss with a member who is here." he held out his hands on either side of him and said "Mokuton:Growth." and the grass grew and changed into vines that continue to climb and change into 2 chairs made out of vines and he set his weapons on the ground as well as taking his cloak off and setting them on the ground in a pile and sat down waiting.

About 3 minutes later a figure appeared in a bear mask and asked "How did you do that and why are you here."

Naruto said "A side effect of the Kyuubi once being sealed in me is that I can now control every element including subs like wood and ice. I came to talk to the only other person I have knowledge of that can use the shodiames bloodline. I know 2 jutsu of wood manipulation. I am wanting to ask too trade those 2 and a A-rank wind jutsu I created in exchange for 2 wood jutsu and 1 earth jutsu."

The bear ANBU asked "What are the 3 jutsu you want and what is the wind jutsu you created."

Naruto said 'the wind jutsu I created is called Kaze Bunshin - _wind clone_. No one has ever figured out how to make a wind clone work before but I have. The 3 jutsu I wants are Doryuu Jouheki -_ Earth Style Rampart_, Moku Bunshin no Jutsu - _Wood Clone Technique_, and Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan _Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland._"

The bear ANBU asked "How do you know about an ANBU who can use wood and how did you know he is here. Also why do you want those 3 techniques."

Naruto said "I ran across some information while I was traveling about Orochimaru. I plan to give the Hokage a full report on it along with the council tomorrow when I am debriefed from my training mission. I had heard rumors of his experiments to implant the shodaimes bloodline into infants and only one known survivor. Since I have been trained to use all the elements now I can detect the elemental affinities of anyone within a mile of me and I used my knowledge of wood manipulation to track the member down. I know he is in the area here but I am not a perfect tracker at doing this yet. As for why I want those 3 techniques. The first one is part of a bet I have with Tsunade. Before the council tried to make that move several months back Tsunade had made a bet with me to allow the Hokage to retire and she takes over. I had to learn 5 techniques before the Chunnin exams. I have learned 4 of them and with my use of Kagebunshins I can learn nearly any jutsu in a fraction of the time so all I need are the handsigns and I can figure the rest out myself on that one."

The ANBU asked "And the other 2."

Naruto said "The ability to use any elements is part of a new bloodline that I have and can give to any of my wives or children. I want to get as many elements as possible to start my family a clan library since the only ones I can classify as those now are the Rasengan and Hiraishin and thier variations. I figure if I can ask the only known user of the jutsu and make an offer on hopefully 2 jutsu he never knew it would benefit us both."

The ANBU was quite a moment and said "You keep refering to the Kyuubi is dead. I have not been notified nor has anyone else. Can you explain."

Naruto said "I will remove my shirt and allow you to look for yourself. The day Mizuki attacked me and Sakura and he used the poison dagger on me that was specifically made to kill a Jinchuuriki I did die. For about 30 second I was dead until Sakura was able to revive me. Durring the time I was dead the seal finished its job and killed the Kyuuibi, however..."

The ANBU asked "However what."

Naruto said "My bloodline, the Rinnegan, allows to summon and turn my body into any summon creature I kill. As such I can call on both Kyuubi and Nibi now along with Bees meaning even though the demon is dead and I don't have to worry about it taking over me any longer I can still summon its power to aid me in battle should I need it."

The ANBU was stunned and after a few momens of silence he said "I am sorry but I am afraid that member will not be able to trade without the Hokages permission since you are still a gennin."

Naruto said "I know. I just wanted to come and speak as an honorable person first before mentioning it to the Hokage and have him decide so he would not feel he is being forced to do something he does not want to and also be aware of why I want them. I have enough people who hate me for things and I do not want to offend anyone I think respects me. That is why I told my secret about still being able to call on Kyuubi powers to you. I will be going. I have a swordsmen to get drunk with and a pervert to find." as he stood up and started flashing through handsigns having cut his finger on the chair and slammed his hand into the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

The ANBU stiffened for a moments but as the smoke cleared he sweat dropped as a little orange from was sitting there.

The frog looked around and Naruto said "Hello Gamakichi. I am Naruto Namikaze."

The frog looked at him and said "**Well hello. How do you know me**."

Naruto said "I guess you can say I have a wierd memory and know things I shouldn't. Anyways can you deliver a message for me to the pervert and I will give you some candy when you deliver it."

Gamakachi said "**Sure, whats the message**."

Naruto said "Tell the pervert to find me and Zabuza in the bars. Its time to get drunk."

Gamakachi said "**Sure but better have my candy and also dad wants you to summon him to drink also**."

Naruto said "I will but I want to get enough to get him drunk also so it will be a few days."

Gamakachi nods and said "**Well alright, I will tell him. Cya**." as he went up in smoke.

Naruto turned to the ANBU who was still watching him and Naruto pulled out a sead and did 3 handsigns and said "Rose Whips." and the seed turned into a rose whip and Naruto slashed the chairs destroying them. Naruto turned and said "Thats the only other one I know. I will ask the Hokage for permission tomorrow but I wont have him force the man to trade. If he wants to its his choice." as Naruto turned and walked away.

After Naruto was gone the bear ANBU reached for his mask and slowly pulled it down and said "And I might just take you up on that offer kid. Your right. I do respect you and I thank you for your trust."

Naruto had been walking through town for about 10 minutes when he suddenly saw a chunnin flying out of a bar and thought "_Bingo." _ as a deep chuckle came out of the bar.

Naruto walked inside and the bartender looked at Naruto and said "You cant come in here demon."

Naruto looked at him and then Zabuza and said "Piss of old man and give me a bottle of Sake. I came in here to get shit faced drunk and Im not leaving until I am." as he walked to Zabuza

Zabuza chuckled and said "Damn kid, I was wondering when you would show up agian."

Naruto said "You know me. So hows the hand. I did break it when I kicked your ass after all."

Zabuza chuckled as he handed Naruto the bottle the bartender set down and Naruto took a swig.

A few moments later 2 puffs of smoke appeared and one was a summon and Naruto just tossed a bag he had in his hand to the toad and he said "**Pleasure doing business with you**." as he went up in smoke.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya and said "You got any toad oil. This shits flat and I did say I was not leaving until I was drunk."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto as he pulled out a small bottle and said "You sure you can handle this stuff. I mean its 90 proof."

Naruto grabbed the bottle and mixed it with his Sake and then handed the small bottle back and chugged a good portion of the Sake bottle shocking nearly everyone.

Naruto took it away from his lips and said "awww. Thats good. So tell me. What do you know about Akatsuki." as he turned to the bar.

Jiraiya frowned and said "not much. Why."

Naruto took another swig and said "members, Diedra of rock, Uchiha Itachi of leaf, Zetsu of grass, Hoshigaki Kisame of Mist, Kukuza of Waterfall, Sasori of Suna, Hidan of unknown origins, Konan of Rain, Pain of Rain, and last but not least Uchiha Madara himself. Former member includes Orochi, shit face, snake head, Maru." as he finished the bottle.

He looked at it and ignored the looks everyone was giving him and said "Oi, barkeep, give me another round. I can still think straight and Im bored and the last thing this village wants is for me to get bored. Shit goes boom when I get bored." as he grabbed the toad oil from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya asked "how do you know who all the members are."

Naruto smiled and said "I captured one of thier underlings while I was away training and used the 11000 feathers of death to torcher the info out of him. Poor bastard laughed himself to death." as he downed half of the next bottle.

Just then a cough was heard and every male in the room turned and paled and Naruto said "Shit. They found me. Hey pops, any way you might hold your little princess off so I can get away. I think I can outrun the rest but after she knocked my ass out today I think she might be faster then me." as he looked at Inoichi who had been listening with the other 6 people at the bar besides Jiraiya and Zabuza.

Inoichi hid his bottle and said "Sorry kid, you made your bed now you sleep in it Hikup." as he smiled to the woman who now stood at the door.

Naruto sighed and said "Time to act like a man I guess. I love you all ladies." as he grabbed the bottle throwing a wad of money on the counter before jumping on the wall and then out the sky light.

There in the door was Sakura, Shizune, Shikota wife Lisa, Ino, Ino mom Pan, Tsunade, Chouja wife Sara, Kurenai, Haku, Yugoa, and Tsunami.

Tsunade said "Ladies, lets round up our men." as she marched toward Jiraiya. Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, all went after Naruto. Tsunami walked toward her father Tazuna. Yugoa went for Hyatte, Pan went for Inoichi, Lisa for Shikota, Sara went for Chouja, and Haku for Zabuza. The Bar tender had to look away as the woman beat them and draged thier asses out of the bar.

When Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, and Ruby caught up with Naruto he was in his fox form on top of the Yondaimes head passed out with an empty bottle beside him. Ino grumbled and said "Hes to cute to hurt."

Sakura sighed as well and asked "Why does every man in this village feels the need to get drunk when the ladies in thier lifes want them to take them out to dinner."

Naruto mumbled in his sleep "because you always make us go where you want." as he rolled over.

Sakura had a tick on her forehead and field goal kicked the sleeping fox halfway across the village and she would have felt bad a few moments later had he not somehow stopped in mid flight and stayed thier.

She said "he is so going to die."

Ruby said "Where the hell did he learn that."

Each of them looked confused and Ino said "Come on. Hinata is watching Inari so you better all get going. I will move in tomorrow."

Kurenai asked "Won't you parents get mad."

Ino said "no, I will just tell them either let me move in where I want or I wont come home till im pregnant. Either way they will want to get rid of me."

Ruby looked at Ino and said "You spent WAY to much time with Ibiki. Your mind games are scary."

Each of the woman laughed and left ignoring the fox who was in the air burst into smoke as the real Naruto snuck into Tsunade house and found the room that had his name on it. He was about to goto sleep when Hinata opened the door and said "Don't come home drunk agian or I will make you beg for death." as she closed the door.

Naruto grumbled "Women."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Naruto awoke with a smile on his face and said "Time to show these woman who is really boss."

He then got up and pulled out some scrolls and unsealed the items inside of it and then created around 50 clones handing one a Hiraishin kunai before he himself left the house.

Around an hour later, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Shizune, Ruby, Hinata, and Tsunami all woke up finding themselfs in a unusual position. Each of them found themselfs sitting halfway on a small pole running across thier butts a balance beam with thier arms tied above them and thier legs secured. They also had blindfolds on and gags in thier mouths. Each one wonders what the hell was going on and how they got here. They also soon realised each of them were naked making them that more scared. They stayed like this for 20 minutes trying to find some way to escape but they found they could not use chakra either. With no sight they were not even sure where they were or who did this to them.

A voice finally came to life that they immediately recognised after the long silence said "Hello Ladies. Im sure you are all wondering whats going on. Well the answer is simple. I have been putting up with your little games for the better part of 7 years now and I am sick of being lead around by my balls and every since I found out and I think I am ready to say something you each find some way to change my mind either by accident or purpose so that is why I have taken this coarse of actions." as Naruto walked around the woman who were all in a circle around the room facing away from each other so they cant tell whats happening if thier blindfolds accidently come off.

Naruto said as he continued to walk until he was in front of Tsunami "Now I know Tsunami her is wondering why she is involved and the answer is simple. We are becoming a family now and we feel joy together and pain together so when one gets punished all gets punished, one pleasure is all pleasure. I wont make things different for any of you because to me your all equal. I know there are more sisters then who are here but I am not for sure who they are yet but when I do they will get a taste of what you all are about to recieve. Now that I explained Tsunami being here I am sure a few of you are wondering why you are here, Shizune and Hinata, since I have not marked you and yes I know about you Shizune. Tsunade said when she told me I was moving in here both you and Sakura are like daughters to her and want you both to be taken care of. That was the final clue. The fact you showed up with Tsunade here in KONOHA when she should not have been here until Ero-sannin and I went to get both of you means that something had to draw her here, that she would listen to and the only thing at that time would be you." as he slowly nibbled on Tsunami ear.

Naruto then walked over and stop in front of Shizune and softly rubbed her cheek and she flinched not expecting it. Naruto sighed and said "Now a few of you are wondering how I could know that. Simple. I got my future memories." making a few of the woman who did not know wide eyed behind thier blindfolds.

Naruto smirked as he could tell the difference in each of the woman. Oh yes he was enjoying this. He continued "Yes. I remember being the loud mouth idiot who screamed Im going to be Hokage after painting the Hokage monument or the other idiotic things I did. Now here is where we get to the root of the problem. You all have done a fantastic job of making me stronger, smarter and all around a better person but as you may or may not have heard when I mastered my bloodline I got a few personalities quirks from the 5 figures. From the monk I got a little perversion as Kurenai can tell you all about." making said woman blush.

Naruto said "Another one of my little quirks I got was from the fox who trained me in genjutsu was to notice things hidden in plain view which explains why I figured out Hinata was a sister by noticing the seal** I **created on her. The smell of Kurenai when I met her in wave was the same as Ino and Sakura after they admitted I passed thier test which I would never have notice before this. Now from my kenjutsu master I learned the most I think and took most of his personality besides my future self and that was to remain calm in any situation including battle. If you notice I never yell anymore and act laid back. That is the personality quirk I got from him. The last one I got was my don't give a shit attitude you all saw a part of yesterday when I got drunk. When I am worried about something this attitude comes out and its a way for me to handle things. Hes also the one who turned my more sadistic side into my normal life. Now those 5 personalities plus the one you helped to create by changing my life for the better has created me. A new Naruto. I can't be the person you all knew from the future. I can't be someone you each want to mold into a perfect man. I have my flaws both good and bad. You either have to live with them or ignore them. I can't change who I am."

He let the words sink in a few moments and said as he walked in front of Ruby "Now its time to explain why I am a little pissed at each of you by playing me as a puppet. I will start off with you Ruby. I notice something about the members of the sisterhood here. They are all woman I at one time thought of as a possible lover in my future life. I think you purposely took the ones I had thought the most about and made them sisters. I will admit I did think of Tsunami a few times amongst others and all but I never acted on it or with any of the woman for that matter. I was too much of a coward in my future life to let my sexual emotions to come out. You chose them because you knew they would have an easier time changing me then others would." as he kissed her lips lightly.

He then walk in front of Ino and said "Now you Ino. You like to play with my mind and and have me jump through hurdles to your little test and traps. You knew yesterday your dad was in the shop. I notice that when I fixed that hole it was to perfectly shaped to allow your entire bed to fall through safely. You had me set up so your dad would notice we were having sex so you could move out without throwing up a fight. I bet you had some way to make that bed fall exactly as you finished. You used me as a means to and end. You will get yours in the end." as he playfully slapped her ass before rubbing it softly where he hit getting a moan from her as well as a couple of flinches from the others.

He then walked in front of Sakura and said "My dear cherry blossom. You were the most directly involved when I was younger. You used your most aluring feature besides your beauty, your mind, and set up the traps and test that I had to go through for the most part. I mean the way my training was set up would have required knowledge of what my body could and could not do and you are the only person who has both knowledge of my future training and body condition at any time. Shizune could but she did not see my body much until after I was already back from my training trip. Before that she saw it 2 times. Once after saving Tsunade from Orochimaru and once after I recieved a chidori from the bitch. Ruby could not have because she was dorment until I became a gennin and also she would not have cared back then since we were enemies. You had me do trials that would work both my mind and body. Just like the saying in the forrest of death tower says." as he nibbled on her neck where he once bit her getting a mewing noise from her.

He then walked over to Kurenai and said "And you my Ice queen. You gave me emotional support when I needed it most. You helped me destroy my mask of smiles I hid behind in the future and show the world the real me. Not a fake. You had me destroy my own genjutsu if you will. You made me face reality and not put up a defense action that would have haunted me. I am mad the decision was not mine but I appreciate it." as he pinched both her nipples making her gasp.

Naruto smiled and stopped in front of Hinata and said "And you my lavender beauty. You were there as a corner stone of balance in my life. You aided me by helping me make friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. You forced me to stay out of the shell I would have created. You may not have said much but your actions of giving me the confidence to trust in people gave me hope. Now I know your test is still coming so I wont force myself on you but here is a small token of thanks that will be multiplied after I pass your test." as he kissed her forehead and she eeped before passing out.

Naruto chuckled and said "Now theres my Hinata." as he walked to Shizune.

Naruto smiled and said "Shizune, Shizune, Shizune. Where as Sakura action worked mostly on my physical well being, Kurenai on emotional, Hinata on social, Ruby on sexual, and Ino on intellectual evasion you helped me by mental conditioning. You gave me the books to follow through on things I was rigthfully denied. For that I thank you and just like Hinata. I await your test when your ready." as he kissed her cheek.

He coughed and said "Now that I told you why I am upset or at least a little distraught over here is what I am going to do about it. I am going to pleasure you to death using the art of sensualization. You see you may not know it but I am a master of it. When Jiraiya and I left on my training trip he had me go from brothel to brothel learning the art of seduction and sexual voyance from the masters of the art which I learned and never partook in. I tried to not be a pervert.

With my new monk personality thats gone to hell in a hand basket and you ladies are going to find yourselfs learning the phrase Too much of a good thing is a bad thing as I will be doing things to you that will make your eyes roll back in your heads and your feet curl over our long life time. I will bring you to the point of pleasure and leave you hanging there where a simple breath will give you the most powerful orgasm you ever felt and then I will give you pain bending you to my will to make you each call me master and do anything to please me so I will return the favor.

You each are going to be given full body rubs that will allow me to learn each of your ticklish spots or spots that turn you on or off and then I will use that knowledge to give you my feather torcher, having you beg for mercy or I will stimilate each spot all at once that makes you excited where you will pass out from pleasure or if you been bad woman I will give you just enough of a spanking that each time you see me raise my hand you but will have a phantom pain before it sends you into excitement.

You spent years turning me into the perfect lover/husband/mate. Now I will take years returning the favor and rewarding you all for the hard work 10 fold starting today. While I go see the council and get Inari started in school for the next 2 hours your going to have fun with my clones. Oh and incase your wondering how you got here. Ino, I took you from your house with Hiraishin and I put a medical sedative tag on each of you to make sure you would not wake while I positioned you. Dont worry as no one will be comming here today because Tazuna is given a free day of drinking with Jiraiya, Inari begings the accademy, your gennin teams have been told you are all incapable of being there because of clan related meetings and as for the unwanted visitors. I am placing a sealing jutsu where only way back in the house is by Hiraishin or by someone inside letting them in." as he started to laugh as he created around 50 clones. He said "1 hour 59 minutes to go." as the clones eached pulled out a feather and started tickling each woman. After 10 minutes of this the clones said "1 hour 58 minutes to go." as the woman all went wide eyed since they had to believe it since they could not see and tell if any real time had passed durring the tickle torcher and then they felt massage oil begin to be rubbed all over thier bodies. After another 10 minutes they stopped and said together "1 hour 57 minutes to go." making the woman all groan as they felt ice cubes being rubbed across each of thier nipples. This went on for 10 minutes at which time the clones licked thier nipples. After 10 minutes it went back to the feathers and this continued on and one over the next several hours except it went down to 9 minutes apart then 8 then 7 then 6 and so on and so forth. By the time it got down to 2 minutes each of the woman were on hair triggers being sexually excited as thier bodies had each been getting turned on by finding sexual spots..

When it got to the last minute the clones each untied the gag on the womans mouths and kissed them as they lightly rubbed each womans clit. That one touch sent each of them into an orgasm and they came hard. As they finally came off of the sexual high they just had the clones cut them free and took each to a room and Ino found her stuff moved into a room already and put up. Most of them fell asleep while Ruby thought "_you will pay kit. You will pay. You will not beat me this way." _with a smile on her face as rubbed her clit trying to get off agian.

In town after Naruto left the house with Inari ask "Hey dad, where is mom and the others at."

Naruto smiled and said "They are having a little meeting right now. You know woman stuff. Its best if we just stay out of thier way and leave them alone because it will be better for both of our healths." as they were walking through town.

Inari looked at Naruto and asked "Hey dad, why is it you seem upset with mom and the others one minute and cool the next."

Naruto sighs and said "Inari, Im going to give you some advice. In the world there is a creature of divine beauty who at times makes you feel like your the king of the world. Then the next moment they turn around and make you want to bend them over your knee and spank them for being pains in the ass. Those are woman."

Inari looked at him strangly and said "You don't make since dad. If mom and the others are that bad then why do you love them."

Naruto smiled and said "Like I said, when you find the right ones they make you feel like the king of the world. One look can make you weak in the knees, a smile can make your heart ache with happiness, and thier laugh fills your spirit so much you think you can walk on air." as he starts walking up off the ground making Inari wide eyed before he falls back to the ground after a few steps.

Inari was wide eyed and said "That was awesome. How did you do it."

Naruto said "I will teach you when your older. Come on." as he continued to walk.

Inari asked after a few minutes "How do you know when you find the right woman. I mean how did you and mom really decide to you want to be together as well as the others. I mean you all seem to be so different and so many of you. Mom had guys hit on her in Wave all the time but she ignored them. Why were you different."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "When you find someone you feel you would do anything for to make happy but one also can make you so pissed off that you just want to pull your hair out. That usually is the one who you like. It varies from person to person and I could be wrong so just follow your heart. You will know when you find it" as they stopped as Naruto heard someone screaming "BOSS." from behind them.

Naruto and Inari both turned and saw the Konohamaru corp running toward them and Konohamaru said "Hey boss, when did you get back."

Naruto said "Yesterday. How you been guys."

Udon said "We have been alright." as he pulled out an inhaler and took a puff before wiping his nose off.

Moegi said "Great. Hey whose this."

Konohamaru said "Yeah boss, whose this guy." pointing to Inari.

Inari said "My name is Inari..."

Naruto said "Namikaze, hes my son." making the corp wide eyed.

Konohamaru smiled and said "Hey boss, when did you have a kid."

Naruto decided to mess with him and said "I am just so great Konohamaru that I leave for 5 months and come back with an 8 year old son. I guess I am closer to being Hokage then you are huh."

Just then Neji walked by with Hanabi and Konohamaru said "Hey Moegi, help me have a son so that way I can catch up with boss faster."

Everyone including Neji sweatdropped at this and thought "_he can't be that serious or stupid, can he."_

Hanabi looked at him and said "You can't just have a kid you idiot."

Inari said "Hey don't talk to him that way."

Hanabi looked at Inari and said "Shut up commoner, you have no right to talk to me."

Konohamaru placed his hand on Inari and said "Chill dude. Thats Hanabi Hyuuga."

Inari ignored all of the warning but the name and said "Don't act all high and mighty firecracker."

Hanabi had a tick appear on her head and said "Do not speak to me like that you low life trash."

Naruto was about to say something when Inari said "Low life trash, who stuck an ice cube up you tight ass miss firecracker. Don't you need to go pop somewhere."

Naruto had to try hard not to laugh but the Konohamaru corp was not as lucky as they burst out laughing.

Hanabi quickly activated her bloodline and drove a jyuuken strike to Inari shoulder making him cry out and hold his arm. She then said "Now know your place peasent."

Inari growled and said "Make me ice bitch."

Neji had a vein twitching and was about to say something when Hanabi who still had her bloodline active went to strike Inari agian but this time he changed into a fox for just a moment causing her to miss and lose her footing and balance. Inari then turned back human and put his arm around Hanabis back under her arms pulling her down as he raised his hand up and brought it back down slapping her right across both of her ass cheeks as she was now positioned on his knee.

Silence was all anyone could say when they saw what happened and Neji said "You dare lay a hand on a Hyuuga." as he went to strike Inari when Naruto stepped in the way and took the blow wincing because it him him in the leg.

Neji looked at Naruto and said "You should not stop me from killing this fool who dares to lay a hand on a Hyuuga."

Naruto saw Neji had the new seal he designed and said "You will not touch my son Neji. You may be from a clan but you are not the know all be all of the village. Your little _princess _here may have had her ass slap but she did strike at him 2 times before he took action. As for her being pissed she insulted someone who was having a private conversation which did not involve her. If anyone should be upset it should be them." pointing to the 4 kids behind him.

Neji said "Do not presume to be my better. You are just a commoner who gets respect for who his father was. You are insignificant."

Naruto thought "_thats it. Time to set you in your place Neji."_ and said "And you are not. Tell me what have you done to prove you are my better. I mean you rely on your clan name when the fact is I can beat you anytime, any place."

Neji said "No one can beat a Hyuuga."

Just then a few older classmen came by and saw Hanabi who was holding her butt looking at Inari with hate and said "Well look, the little blind girl is showing us her ass is so tight from being a snob that it actually hurts today." seeing Hanabi rubbing her butt cheeks

The boys with him snickered and Inari said "Don't talk that way about her." making everone look at him.

Naruto thought "_Inari, what are you doing. Picking a fight with everyone or..."_

The older classman said "What are you, her boyfriend. Why would you stand up for her when it looks like she wants to kill you."

Inari said "I just don't like people getting made fun of. Shes also not blind. Her eyes are perfect." trying to sound like she could see normal however the blush on Hanabi cheeks might mean she thought he meant differently.

The older boys said "Whatever." and took off for the accademy not wanting to mess with Naruto or Neji since both had Ninja Hiate on who also gave them the death glare.

Naruto smiled and saw that Neji still had not taken his eyes off of him even when he gave the older accademy students a death glare and said "See Neji, you wanted to kill him a moment ago and now he does a better job defending her then you do. Perhaps your fate is not to protect her but to learn fate is not predetermined. Even a caged bird tries to be free sometimes." as he grabbed Inari and started to walk away.

Neji said "10 am, tomorrow, training ground 13."

Naruto stopped and said "Any rules."

Neji said "I will have my sensie be referee. He will make the rules himself then and be prepared to lose."

Naruto said "Oh I wont lose, look at my leg where you hit."

Neji and Hanabi both used thier bloodlines and both were shocked to see the chakra point opened back up. Neji said "Nice trick but it wont save you. You are fated to lose."

Naruto said "Are you that stupid. Fate is not real. If you are going to give me the whole my father was traded for my uncles life story shove it. I know all about it. In fact I already changed your fate by allowing that seal there you now wear to be given to your clan so the only reason you don't fear your own death by your clan is because of me,** once caged bird**." as he walked away leaving 2 shocked Hyuuga who were pissed. Not many can claim to piss and shock a Hyuuga at the same time and live.

Just then a waterballon hit Neji in the head causing him to look around and all Neji saw was some smoke rising from atop a building behind him making him wonder what that was and who.

Naruto snickered to himself as he saw the ever stone faced Neji ready to kill and thought "_soon Neji I will remove that stick."_

As they got to the accademy the Konohamaru corp all ran ahead and into class and Naruto saw Iruka getting ready to go in and said "Hey Iruka-sensei." making the man stop.

Just then Hanabi walked by shooting a glare at Inari as she walked in and Neji shot one at Naruto before he turned and left.

Iruka chuckled seeing this and said "Still causing trouble I see Naruto. I take it your the reason Neji was wet."

Naruto said "Something like that. Anyways I came here today to get my son here enrolled at the accademy. The girls and I have gotten him caught up on most of the actual application of being a ninja but he still a little behind on theory."

Iruka said "Son, how can you have a son Naruto and what girls."

Naruto said "Well you see its like this. You know how I get to start a clan since my father was Hokage right."

Iruka nods slowly still can't believe he did not figure that out himself and Naruto said "Well I got several woman who want to help me with it and one of them is Inari mom. As far as Im concerned they are already my wives since most of them I have already given one of my bloodlines to them including Inari here. Im just waiting until I actually make Jounin before doing the actual marriage though. That way I can be more financially stable as well as skilled to be a clanhead since several of the woman outrank me currently. I don't want them pulling the rank card on me either."

Iruka said "Well Im glad for you and I wish I had time to talk more but I have a class. How old is he and whats his name."

Inari said "My name is Inari Namikaze and Im 8." looking and making sure it was right to use the name with Naruto who smiles and nods

Iruka said "then you would be in my class with the Konohamaru corp and Hanabi."

Inari smiled and Naruto said "iruka, can I speak to you privately a moment."

Iruka nods hearing the concern in Naruto voice and said "Inari, go ahead inside to room 301 at the top of the stairs and find an empty seat. I will be there momentarily."

Inari walks in and follows the numbers as he goes up the stairs. Once hes gone Iruka asked "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto looked around and reached into his pocket and said "Listen. People may try and use Inari to get to me since not everyone is happy about who and what I am or use to be. I also have people who want to take what I used to have and use it for alot of trouble. I will explain more when we got time but theres a chance Uchiha Itachi or Orochimaru might try and get to him while hes away from me and the girls to use against me. Can you keep an eye on him for me while hes here."

Iruka was not a fool realising how much of a threat those 2 men represented and Naruto saw the look on Iruka face and pulled out a tripronged kunai and said "If anyone comes to take him that Inari says he doesn't know throw this on the ground and just stall a few moments. Thats all I need. Im sure you know the jutsu that goes with this. Don't show this to anyone. Ok."

Iruka went wide eyed recognising the fable weapon of the Yondaime and said "you really have grown Naruto. Not just in looks but skills. Sure, I will keep an eye on him."

Naruto smiled and said "thanks Iruka-sensei. Well I must be going. I have a council meeting to get to." as he turned and walked away.

Iruka put the kunai in his weapon pouch and went inside thinking how much Naruto has changed in such a short time. When he arrived in class he saw Inari sitting by the Konohamaru corp and saw Hanabi still shooting a death glare at him. Iruka cleared his throught and saw no one listening and used his big head jutsu and screamed "SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION."

Once he saw he had everyones attention he said "Now we have a new student here. Why don't you stand up and tell us a little about yourself."

Inari stood up and said "My name is Inari Namikaze. I am the adopted son of Naruto Namikaze and I am 8 years old. I have the Kitsune bloodline. My mother is named Tsunami and I have several aunts who are my fathers mates. I want to become strong to protect my precious people as well as one day take over position as the prince of the foxes. My dream is to become as strong as my father Naruto."

Hanabi said "That baka loser is not strong."

Inari shot her a glare and said "Do I need to spank you agian." making her red faced and the class snicker.

Iruka said "Enough you to. Since I see this is going to be a problem Inari, you will go sit down next to Hanabi and you both will be partners. I think some team training is in order so everyone else pair up in teams of 2 and we will begin seeing who is better partners."

Inari got up walking up to where Hanabi was and she would not move over to allow him to sit and he said "please move over firecracker."

Hanabi ignored him and Inari got mad and picked up the end of the bench seat causing Hanabi to slide off with a scream as she fell on her ass making everyone snicker. Inari sat down leaving enough room and said "See, plenty of room for the both of us." with a smile on his face.

Hanabi growled and stood up and Iruka said "Sit down now Hanabi."

Hanabi sat down shooting Inari a glare and he said "You know, if you like my looks that much I will bring you a picture tomorrow. Would you like it with or without a shirt." as he saw her get red faced as the kids watching them snickered.

Iruka sighed and thought "_Are we sure hes not naturally Naruto's son."  
_

Naruto was walking through town on his way to the council chamber when he saw the Wolf Claw weapon shop. He stopped and thought "_its almost time for the exams and I need to get stocked with whats on my list so better do it while I am here." _and walked in and saw the man behind the counter who looked at Naruto and frowned a moment and said "What can I do for you."

Naruto saw the frown but ignored it and reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and said "Can you get me the things on this list." as he handed the scroll to the man.

The man looked at it and went wide eyed and said "Thats alot of stuff you got here. I got some on hand but the others stuff will take a few days. When you need it by."

Naruto said "I will take what you got now and I need the rest the day before the first day of the chunnin exams."

The man nods and calls "Tenten, get in here and help me a moment." as he starts getting the items.

Tenten calls as she comes into the room "What is it dad. Oh its you, the poser." as she sees Naruto.

Naruto smiled and said "Hello forrest, hows the path."

Tenten blushed beat red and the man looked at them and said "Do you know him Tenten." wondering what they were talking about and why she blushed.

Tenten said "Yeah dad. Hes a sword poser, thinks hes hot stuff with a sword and I kicked his butt and took his sword until he earns it back. His names Naruto. Naruto, this is my dad Dustin."

Naruto said "I admit that day I was a poser because I just got the sword. That was before I was taught the true meaning of a weapon."

Dustin asked "How good are you with a sword now."

Naruto said "good enough to beat Tenten here."

Tenten had a gleam in her eye and said "Yeah right. You will never beat me."

Dustin put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 1 shadow clone appeared and continue to work as he started sealing the items he already got while keeping an eye on both.

Naruto said "Well, how about a match, tomorrow."

Tenten said "10 oclock, field 13."

Naruto said "Fine, I will be there."

Dustin was about to say something when Naruto smiled and said "Can you make sure that the cloths I asked for there are exactly to those specifics and dont let miss forrest here see them please. I plan to wear them for the Chunnin exams and I dont want her to know where the hidden pockets and other items are."

Dustin looked at Tenten and she said "Don't you worry. I wont look at your stupid cloths poser. I doubt you will be ready for the exams though because I plan to put you in the hospital tomorrow." as she stormed off out of the room.

Dustin blinked and asked "Why did she do that. I mean shes usually calm"

Naruto said "Well she still bitter about my disrespect of the weapons and until I show her tomorrow I have changed she probably wont like me."

Dustin looked at Naruto and where Tenten left and said "Boy, we are going to have a long talk about pissing off a girl who loves pointy weapons."

Naruto said "ok but I have a council meeting to goto first."

Dustin nods and his clone came back up front and hands a scrol that was full and Dustin sealed it into the one he was working on as the clone went up in smoke and Dustin said "After your match tomorrow come back and we will talk about the rest of your orders and you can pay for this then. I need to talk with my daughter."

Naruto said "Sure thing Dustin." as he took the scroll and then took the rooftops toward the council chambers.

Dustin looked at tenten as she came back in and said "Well, Im waiting."

Tenten blushed and said "Thats my business dad." as she laughed going out of the room ignoring the look her father gave her.

Dustin thought "_minato, your sons worse then you were. I wonder how many woman hes going to have since I heard hes already got a Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, some priestess named Ruby and some other woman from out of town. Damn hormonal teenagers. Thats why I did not like him coming in here because I just knew Tenten was going to fall for him."_ as he walked back behind the counter.

As Naruto almost made it to the council chamber he was deep in thought thinking "_well I wonder what is going to happen now. I mean with the changes that have already been made if things will go diff..." _he was cut off from his thoughts when a green blur collided with him and Naruto fell to the ground and looked up seeing Lee on the ground by him who stood up helping Naruto up and said "Im sorry Naruto-kun. I was looking for Gai-sensei. We were suppose to be practicing today."

Naruto grumpy about tentens attitude, neji attitude, and the woman plus being knocked over said "I have not seen him Lee. Have you checked up Kakashi butt."

Lee said "Gai sensie would not be up his eternal rivals butt. Why would you ever suggest something so unyouthful." as he looked discusted by the mear thought of that action.

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry Lee, Its just that if you find Kakashi and shout that he has a challenge Gai will show up faster then a case of the runs. Thats all I meant. I think he is in love with Kakashi personally."

Lee shouts "THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL. YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH IS CORRUPTED. I MUST PUT YOU ON THE PATH TO ENLIGHTENMENT." as he has smoke comming out of his ears and flames burning in his eyes.

Naruto ignored his shouts for the most part and said "The only path to enlightenment I want travels south from the twin moutians across the flawless valley with a single crater and through the small forrest to the fork in the road. That is the road of life after all"

Lee looked confused and Naruto sighed again as he reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a copy of Icha Icha paradise illistrated he found when he was packing Ino room earlier that morning and flipped a few pages and turned it and said "heres some visual aid." showing a nude woman laying on a bed spread eagle with a come and get me grin on her face

Lees eyes got wide as his brain started to shut down and screamed "YOU ARE SO UNYOUTHFUL. I MUST CLEAN THIS PERVERSION OUT OF YOU FOR YOU SHALL TAINT ALL THAT IS YOUTHFUL."

Naruto thought "_This boy needs to get laid." _and said "no, you need to go out and find a girlfriend and get laid." as he walked away ignoring Lees rants of flames of youth and unyouthful comments.

Naruto walked inside the council chamber and all talking stopped and Inoichi said "Your early."

Naruto said "I know but I thought the Hokage might have been here already as I figure this will take a long time. I must also appoligise to Hyuuga-sama about an incident earlier today."

Hiashi asked "To what are you refering to."

Naruto said "My adopted son Inari was having a conversation with Konohamaru Saratobi when your daughter Hanabi and her gaurd for the day Neji were walking by when Konohamaru said something stupid to one of his friends. Hanabi retorted by calling him stupid and Inari defended Konohamaru and after several exchanging of words involving social stature and blocks of ice in unusual places between them Hanabi closed off one of his chakra points in his shoulder and Inari got mad and insulted her agian after that and she went to strike him agian but he used the bloodline I gave him to change into a fox for a moment and then changed back human but Hanabi was off balance by his change and he capatilised on it and bent her over his knee and spanked her once. Neji went to strike him for it but I took the blow and warned him not to try it agian. My son should not have slapped your daughter and for that I wish to make a formal oppoligy."

Each of the clan heads except Hiashi who seemed to be in thought were having trouble to keep from snickering at the mental image.

Hiashi looked at him a moment and said "No need. I believe that this will make an excellent example for Hanabi in the future to not only not underestimate her opponent but also that she should hold her tongue. I will also talk to Neji about his role in this. He should have prevented this from advancing to the point Hanabi put herself in danger."

Naruto bowed and said "Thank you Hyuuga-sama however please do not reprimand Neji for not acting to stop this as both Hanabi and Inari were both in the wrong about thier chose of words and actions which could not have been prevented as some view can only be changed by physical altercations. As for Neji trying to settle it by force and my comments afterwards I believe we have come to an acceptable comprimise to please all parties involved. We are having a match tomorrow at training ground 13 at 10 am. A sort of battle of views. One of fate and destiny and one of showing that names and social status are not the deciding factors that rule life. I figure that with the spar we will have Neji and I will come to a more desirable view on things."

Hiashi nods and said "I was wondering if you would not mind explaining exactly what you bloodline is though and what you plan for your clan."

Naruto said "I actually do plan to tell you but I would rather wait until the Hokage arrives so I don't have to repeat it since there is also some other stuff that needs to be discussed."

Hiashi nods and Naruto said "if you would like to continue what you were talking about when I arrived I can wait outside if its something not of my ears since I have yet to earn my seat on the council."

Inoichi said "No, we were just talking about any new news any of us might have heard or funny jokes. Until the Hokage arrives all actual business is usually left alone because we had enough of the back door plans that were made by the civilian council and elders."

Naruto said "Then if you dont mind I got a few things I need to do and I will just work on them in the corner."

Chouja said "Go right ahead Naruto. We don't mind." each thinking they could perhaps learn something about Naruto.

Naruto nods and walks to the corner away from the men who began talking about drinking when naruto took off his shirt and pants leaving him in only a pair of boxers as he created 25 Kagebunshins and he took the scroll he got from Dustin and unsealed around 500 kunias, 250 shurikens, 20 blank scrolls. 50 boxes of blank tags, 30 bottles of sealing ink and 5 boxes of soldier and blood pills along with 20 rolls of medical tape.

The clanheads each looked at him wondering what he was doing until they saw the clones grab bottles of sealing ink and Naruto put his hands in a ram seal and chakra started to shoot out in small burst all over his body like steam and after a moment he stopped and stood there as the clones started to draw seals on his body in different places where the chakra had came out earlier. When they finished each began picking up kunai, shurikens, scrolls and other items and began sealing them into Naruto body.

Inoichi said in a hush voice "Thats around 500 kunai...wait is that tripronged kunais hes sealing now." making each of them wide eyed as they saw a clone pick up Naruto pants and remove the tripronged kunais and walked over starting to seal them into a seal on his arms.

Hiashi said "You seem to be stocking up heavily Naruto. Especially with the choice in weapons"

Naruto said as his clones continued to work "Well considering the chunnin exams are almost here and if news of who my father is has reached Iwa thanks to the new Raikage Danzo or anyone else who may want me dead. I say my exam will be life and death even if the rules say otherwise. Besides that I have heard of a few other people who will be in the exams this year as well. I need to be ready for anything. Better to have then to have not."

Each of them nod knowing its all true but Tsume said "That seems a little overboard though Naruto. Even with the threat of Iwa and who ever your heard is coming."

Naruto saw the door open and the third walked in with Tsunade and a bear masked anbu and much to Naruto suprise Temari. He said "Maybe, maybe not. Hello Sandaime-sama, Godaime-sama, Bear-san, and Ms. Sabaku." making everyone look at him

The third chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Naruto current state as did the others but Temari had a blush and a small amount of blood come from her nose and he said "Well I would have been here earlier but it seemed that a message arrived from Suna today in the form of Ms. Sabaku here and it appears the Kazekage has been assassinated by Orochimaru." making Naruto freeze and the rest of the council gasp.

Naruto asked "How did it happen."

Temari said "Um. Excuse me Hokage-sama but who are these people and how do you know me sir." turning to Naruto.

The third said "Oh of coarse Temari-san. Allow me to present the council Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi, Agari Kedouin, Tsume Inuzuka, Unkai Kurama, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanako, and you have already met Tsunade Senju. These are the current clanheads and the current council. This young man is from what I have been told is the chosen heir to the Senju clan and is the son of the late Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. The founder of the new clan Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Each council member bowed when thier name was called and Naruto bowed also and said "Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Sabaku. As for your question of how I know of you. Your in the Bingo book along with your siblings. I mearly remember reading about you and them and remembered your face. That is all."

Temari sighed and said "Yes. I supose that is reasonable considering. If you are the Namikaze clan head then this is for you." as she pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. Temari said "I was told to have you read that after the Hokage reads the scroll the council of Suna sent for them because of the recent events." as she bowed.

The third said "Yes, now lets get this taken care of so we can continue on with business. Now allow me to read the scroll the council of Suna has sent.

**To the Leaders of Konoha,**

**On the first of this month our Kazekage was assassinated in his office by the S-class nukenin Orochimaru with his secretary walking back in when his snake summon finished retracting from the neck of the Kazekage. He came to our village as the Shodaime Otokage of the new sound village that has been built in Rice Country. We were in talks to discuss a new alliance since our village has been having troubles as of lately because of the Wind Lord sending most of our missions to your village weakening our econemy and forcing us to make harder decisions that weakened our position. With the loss of our village leader and the economic problem we wish to form a new alliance with your village in hopes of having your village support us in our time of need. Our representative has the actual purposal we wish to offer as well as the terms that we hope you will accept. We have already selected the Godaime Kazekage named Baki. If you accept the offer we will honor our end of the deal first hand as you can see listed in the offer. If you refuse to even consider it please do not open the second scroll and send our representative back but we will have to cancel our alliance with Konoha because at the current time we are unable to be allied with anyone who can not help us.**

**Thank you,**

**  
The council of Suna**

Naruto said "So this is the preposal that the council of Suna sent. If so why did you give me this scroll."

Temari said "The reason is because of what the exact deal is. Please read it and you will understand."

Naruto looked at the other members and said "Well should I read what they say."

The third looked and said "Yes Naruto. I am sure whatever the offer they are has a reason so please do."

Naruto nods and read outloud

**Hello Namikaze-san and the council of Konoha.**

**As you have heard about our situation I will now inform you as to the offer we represent. We have heard about the need for you to start your new clan and as such the first part of our deal is to offer the dau...**

Naruto frowned at this and stoped reading and dropped the scroll and asked "Temari, do you know what they are offering."

Temari blinked and said "Yes, I was told what they wanted to offer and for the good of Suna I will agree to it."

Naruto said "Please go and sit with them a moment and allow us to talk in private. We will call you back in when we are done talking." as he walked over and started to get dressed.

Temari looked at him and then at the third who said "Go ahead and get them. I am sure whatever Naruto wants to talk about must be important. It will only be a moment."

Temari nods and walks out the door and once it was closed the third walked over and reached for the scroll and started to read to himself and frowned and said "I see what your upset about Naruto. What do you think we should do."

Naruto asked as he slipped his shirt on "What does those idiots at Suna think they are doing old man. I mean why the hell would they offer that."

Tsume asked "What are they offering Hokage-sama."

The third said "They are offering for Konoha to recieve 3 ninja of gennin rank to keep but on top of that they are offering a political marriage for the Kazekages daughter who is one of those ninja to Naruto here to help his clan. They are also offering her other 2 brothers as servents to any clan of Konoha as well as that of Konoha. The thing is that one of her brothers is also a Jinchuuriki and if it is to make the deal go through they can goto 3 different clans with the only garunteed going to the Namikaze clan in the form of the eldest child Temari."

Naruto growled and said "They are willing to split the only family they have in the world now that thier father is dead just to make a stupid alliance. I mean I know its something needed but they only make things worse on those 3 instead of helping them like a village should. They don't even treat them as humans. I hate people like that."

Shibi said "It is a logical objective though since the people of Suna really need this alliance. I may agree that splitting up thier family is unfortinate but it may be unavoidable."

Naruto looked at each of the council members and then at the Hokage and said "I have a question old man. How much would the total cost a year would it be to meet the objective that Suna wants in exchange for them."

The third was silent a moment and said "Around 650,000 a year. Why."

Naruto frowned and said "I see. Unkai Kurama."

Unkai blinked and said "Yes."

Naruto said "Does your clan member Yakumo still suffer from her problem."

Everyone went wide eyed because that was classified and the third asked "How did you know about that Naruto. It is an S-rank secret"

Naruto said "When I was sleeping next to Kurenai she had a nightmare and spoke about it in her sleep. I heard it and asked about it because she was shaken up over it and felt guilty that she could not help the girl. She at first did not want to talk about it but then a convinced her to and I did some checking and if I am correct then the way I helped the former Jinchuuriki Nii Yugito should also work with her if what I have heard is true."

Unkai asked in a stuttery voice "Do you think you could help her."

Naruto said "Yes."

Unkai asked "What do you want in exchange for this."

Naruto said "Just think it over a few minutes. I will tell you what I want in return in a few minutes. Hiashi Hyuuga."

Hiashi said "Yes"

Naruto said "Your family prides its self on no one being able to defeat your tiajutsu. Correct."

Hiashi nods slowly and Naruto raised his shirt sleave and said "Close my chakra points here in my arm."

Hiashi blinked and said "I see no reason to do that."

Naruto said "Not even to learn an enemies tactic to defeat your entire clans tiajutsu so you can prepare and counter it." making everyone in the room go wide eyed agian.

Hiashi said "No one has that information or can. I do not see why you are even bringing it up."

Naruto sighed and said "Simple, 2 enemies of Konoha currently have the jutsu to get by you if they figure it out. One I actually believe actually has figured it out explaining exactly how he got where he is right now."

The third asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "What did Yugito tell you when I brought her here."

The third said "She told me she was being attacked by Root and that you came and killed them and then killed the Nibi and that Danzo the new Raikage, why."

Naruto said "When I was fighting some of the Root members one of them used a technique I was just about to demonstrate to Hiashi to deflect my attack. I realised that it would completed eliminate the Hyuuga fighting ability making thier fighting style nothing but a slap instead of closing chakra points." as everyone digest the information they just recieved.

Hiashi went wide eyed when he realised what that meant and said "So your saying they can deflect chakra strikes."

Naruto said "Yes and if this is known to all members of Root then Danzo must have used this knowledge to help him secure the support of some people in Cloud since they still want your families bloodline. It is my belief that within a possible year cloud could try another attempt for your bloodline. From what I know they don't know about the new seal my family gave yours."

Hiashi said "So your the one Hinata was talking about."

Naruto said "Yes though I have yet to give her my bloodline yet. I still have to pass her test."

Tsume asked "What test."

Naruto said "I will explain that in a little bit after we finish discussing the matter at hand. Now I have already figured out the secret of how the Root members did it when I was fighting them and I can do it without any trouble so if you would like to see if it is a threat to your family please feel free to strike anywhere you want." as he stood with his arms opened wide allowing a free shot.

Hiashi slowly got up activating his bloodline and sent on to Naruto shoulder and gasped and said "Impossible." as he went for another and another. After the 20th one he stopped and said "How is this possible."

Naruto said "So I was right. That would drastically hurt your family fighting and since most Hyuugas rely on that style of fighting and don't learn any other jutsu."

Hiashi said "Then they could slaughter my family and we could not do more then annoy them."

Naruto nods and said "Now here is what I was getting at. I will tell you how I did that and in response I want your sponsership."

Hiashi asked "What kind of sponshership."

Naruto said "What I want is for the public eye and as far as Suna is concerned that the Hyuuga clan will take Kankuro as thier spoils of the alliance and the Kurama clan to accept Gaara as the same but only in the public eye. To those who are in this room and our respective clans we will each know that they are actually under the sponsership of the Namikaze clan. I will pay the fee Suna wishes out of my clans funds as well as take care of the demon inside of Gaara making him as normal as Yugito is. As payment for both of your clans support I will do both the things I have offered where both clans is compensated. I do however have a request to both clans though."

Hiashi asked "And that would be."

Naruto said "For you Hiashi, I wish for you to allow Hinata to come and see you, Neji and her sister Hanabi whenever she wishes and if they wish to come to see her they are allowed."

Unkai asked "And what is your request for my clan."

Naruto said "Kurenai still sees Yakumo as her apprentice even after everything that has happened. It is an emotional wound that hurts her. I wish for her to be allowed to still see her and vice versa so they can still be friends and have closure."

Unkai blinked and said "That is reasonable though I must ask why you are so interested in this and why you care for the 3 who are sent here."

Naruto sat down and said "To me, nothing is more important then my precious people. I can tell that Temaris precious people are her brothers and I believe the only reason she is even going with this deal is for thier sake. As for accepting her as my wife thats not my decision and only thing I plan to do is give them a place to stay and still be a family and allow them to go from there."

Inoichi asked "Then whose decision is it."

Naruto said "What none of you say I think the Sandaime and maybe the Godaime is that when I was 7 years old a group of woman formed together under a common goal. I did not know about this until the day I graduated for sure but they had helped me out more then the rest of the village combined. They got me fresh food, cloths, put the seals on my old apartment to make it safe from attacks, helped my education through scrolls and books as well as giving me tips on chakra control, training, emotional and social stability. Had they not formed together I could have taken the same road most Jinchuurikis who live do. Become a cold blooded killer." as he let everyone understand exactly where he was coming from.

Naruto said "These woman called themselfs the sisters of the circle. Anyways these woman decided helping me was not enough and each fell for me for some reason but like most guys I can't tell you why. Anyways, I did not know until the day I graduated who any of them were. They always placed things in my apartment while I was away. They left scrolls telling me things I needed to know and thier views. The day I graduated I learned that I had to pass a test for each of them before the test I passed would reveal herself to me. I only know a few of them right now and those few are Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Shizune, Hinata, and Ruby. They have told me there are others but wont tell me who.

Anyways getting back to the main question the sisters are the only garunteed ones I will marry without questioning since they have had so much faith in me at such an early age. Now since I have killed the Kyuubi and got the bloodline we are calling the Kitsune bloodline I have learned that I was not the first to get this bloodline." making everyone blink and look curious.

The third asked "What do you mean Naruto. If you were not the first who was."

Naruto said "Well as I told you I went to the temple of Inari looking for information since Kyuubi was the temple gaurd there and it was because the temple was attacked and destroyed that Konoha was attacked in the first place."

Inoichi asked "Wait, why was Konoha attacked if this temple was destroyed."

Naruto said "2 men attacked the temple. One was a former Konoha nin who has somehow created a jutsu that allows him to take over the body of another more permantly then you clan jutsu do. His name is Uchiha Madara." making everone gasp.

Shikaku said "So thats why you meantioned him in that group yesterday to Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto said "Yes, him and the other man who was with him that day were the ones who attacked the temple and destroyed it but not before they tortured Kyuubi with the Sharingan. Anyways when Kyuubi was able to go agian after the attack it believed that Konoha had sent the people who did the attack having recognised the hiate he wore. Anyways enough about that. As I was saying I went back to where the temple was and I met a monk and priestess from there who had alot of the history the temple has recorded over the years and we struck a deal. I rebuilt the temple for them and they allowed me to look into thier records and thats where I learned about the fox bloodline. How to use it, how to give it to my adopted son and also about how we can use any element and how we get new members."

Tsunade said "What exactly do you mean. I heard some of it but I don't really understand."

Naruto said "Alright, Im going to turn into my true fox form so no one get jumpy and I will explain it and then explain to you what I mean how we get new members." as he changed from his human self into a 10 tailed fox.

Everyone was frozen and Shibi said "You have 10 tails so does that mean you are stronger then Kyuubi."

Naruto said "No. I mean the tails don't actually mean how strong you are. It means how many elements you can control. The first tail everything has. That is why even a civilian who had my bloodline would have 1 tail. The next 5 tails are earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning. That brings us up to 6 tails and the limit to womans powers."

The Bear ANBU said "So your saying the woman cant use wood."

Naruto said "Actually no. Any of the woman who learn earth and water can use wood since it is a sub element. All sub elements are included in the first 5."

Tsume asked "Then what are the other 4."

Naruto said "Well the other 3 elements are Darkness, Holy, and Chaos. I learned a few things about them but I wont tell you since those are only clan secrets that can be passed down by the males. The 10th tail mark the current Alpha male and leader of the clan. The day I die Inari will become the next Alpha and 10 tailed member of our clan provide he has learned the other elements."

Tsume asked "Well what about any of you other sons. I mean won't they have a chance to become the next clan head."

Naruto looked sad a moment turning back human and said "Thats one of the things I found out. None of my mates will have a male child. All of our children will be born female because no Kitsune is ever born male. All male Kitsune are either chosen by a male Kitsune or made one by some other force like I was. Anyways because of the way I was made one I wont ever have another male son besides Inari. My body won't allow it and neither will my mates. I know why but its a clan secret."

Tsunade said "And here is where I get lost. The tails and children."

Naruto said "Right, anyways all I will say is that the woman who have already gotten the bloodline have to agree for any new females to join. How and why is a clan secret and its not my decision."

Hiashi said "I do not have a problem with what you ask."

Unkai said "Neither do I. My clan would be glad to help if you can help our heir."

Naruto smiled and said "Well the answer to how I did that Hiashi is simple. Everyone knows how to release chakra out of thier chakra holes to dispell a genjutsu, correct."

Hiashi nods and Naruto said "Take that same amount you would release to dispell a genjutsu and have it spin when it comes out and it would cancel your fighting style. Its as simple as that. It takes chunnin level chakra control and just learn how to dispell a genjutsu without handseals and anyone can beat your style. As for you Unkai. Kurenai and I will go and see her sometime before the chunnin exams begin. Agreed."

Unkai nods and Naruto said "Well if no one has an objective to what I have preposed then I believe we should call them in."

The Hokage nods after no one said anything and the bear anbu walks to the door and said "You may come in."

The 3 walked in and Naruto said "We have discussed it and you 3 shall live at the Namikaze clan houdr. You Temari will have to talk with the other woman who are already joined the clan to decide if they wish for you to join us. If not don't worry because I wont split you up. Kankuro, you are being sponsored by the Hyuuga clan and you Gaara shall be sponsored by the Kurama clan. Now I know you are all tired so lets get you all settled in." as he smiled.

Everyone nods and Gaara looked at Naruto like he was ready to kill him and then turned and the Hokage said "Well if that is all then please let the ANBU here escort you to the tower to get your paperwork signed to join Konoha."

Kankuro looked down and the ANBU said "Please follow me." as he turned and started to walk toward the door. Temari turned and started to follow and Kankuro followed on her right and Gaara started on the left to follow.

Naruo closed his eyes and said "So ends Shukaku." as he pulled his hand across his face and a mask appeared made out of chakra on his face and suddenly he disappeared from view and then he was there and then another and another and suddenly the sand around Gaara shot halfway up like he was being attacked as Naruto appeared beside him wrapping his prayer beads around his neck and disappeared from view and appeared in front of Gaara punching him in the face sending him flying toward the wall shocking everyone because he was moving faster then any could react and Naruto appeared as the first one disappeared and he said "SIT AND STAY." as Gaara fell from the wall hard that he had hit and face planted on the ground.

Then the 2nd Naruto disappeared and a moment later the third and then the 4th and finally the fifth one disappeared and the mask on Naruto face cracked and broke apart as he fell to the ground panting.

Nobody moved unable to believe what just happened and the third asked "What are you doing Naruto."

Temari said "What have you done to my brother."

Naruto who was panting saw Kankuro reaching for the puppet on his back and he said "Stop. I just captured Shukaku making it unable to move. Your brothers fine other then the fact he can't move until I release him." as he was gasping for breath.

He then bent over coughing up blood and Tsunade ran over to him and asked "What the hell did you just do."

Naruto said "That is the power of Darkness. Its one of the only things I can do with it but it allows me 11 seconds of speed faster then the Hiraishin. I had to get by Gaara defense in order to help him or the first time a villager looked at him he would have killed them all. Just give me a few seconds to recover some strength." as he coughed some more blood.

Hiashe activated his eyes and saw Naruto chakra exploding from his body but slowly receeding. Naruto sat back and Kankuro said "You got exactly 10 seconds to tell us exactly what your doing."

Naruto go up on shaking legs and started to move forward when he looked at the staff in his hand and said "Its simple. I know how to kill demons without killing the human. I have already done it for myself and for the Jinchuuriki of Nibi. I was just about to do the same thing for your brother so he can finally sleep and not have to worry about the 3 souls besides his who are currently in his body destroying his. Or would you rather live the rest of your life afraid to get by your brother and never able to touch him. I mean I can tell your sister would love nothing more then to be able to give her baby brother a hug. Isn't that right Te..." as he coughed agian and fell to his knees.

Tsunade asked "What the hell exactly did you do just a moment ago. I mean if I did not know any better I would swear you just..." as her eyes got wide realising exactly what he did and Naruto said "Yeah, I did."

Everyone looked at both of them and the third asked "What did he do Tsunade."

Tsunade asked "How many."

Naruto said "all 8. For 11 seconds I force all 8 of the celestrial gates open in a split second condensing the power that I cant absorb at the moment into the mask that appeared however the effects from opening them are still there. That is why my body is screwed up so bad right now. I can only use it once per day and it leaves me like this afterwards but I could not be sure I would have been fast enough to get by his automatic defense while his gaurd was down. Its meant as a finishing move in a fight. I just had to get in his gaurd fast enough to put those prayer beads around his neck. They allow me to control anyone who has demonic chakra in them like a simple pet. That is why I used the commands sit and stay to make it where he cant get up from the floor to kill me."

The third said "That was very dangerous Naruto."

Naruto said "I know but at least this way when he does leave here in a little bit the village will not have to worry about him going mad and killing anyone. I think I am ok now to get rid of the demon." as he slowly got to his feet.

Kankuro got between Naruto and Gaara and said "Your not touching my brother."

Temari looked down and said "Kankuro, enough. Move out of the way and let him help Gaara."

Kankuro said "But Temari..."

Temari looked at Kankuro and said "If he was going to kill Gaara he had 5 seconds to kill him with that jutsu just then and he chose to just capture him. I think he really wants to help Gaara so please move. If he lies I will kill him myself."

Kankuro said "Fine but you better be telling the truth or I will kill you. I will find a way to do it."

Naruto nods and said "I understand. Just sit and watch as I get to work." as he slowly walked toward Gaara.

Gaara looked at him in fear and said "No, stay back. Don't come any closer." in a scared voice.

Naruto got to about a foot in front of Gaara and looked at his staff and changed it to his sword which made everyone who had not seen it before go wide eyed and he asked "So what do you think Zangetsu. I mean if it was just Shukaku, Gaara and the master guy it would not be a problem but with the crazy monk also it will make it harder."

The sword glowed a moment and Naruto said "You sure. I mean he might be pissed about comming back so soon and what about the price to summon him."

The sword glowed agian and Naruto said "Alright, I never liked the idea of controlling the dead anyways so I will use it." as he strapped the sword on his back and bit his thumb and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu:Nibi no Neko." and he was suddenly covered in black chakra and he pulled the sword off his back and held it in front of him as he sent the chakra to the end of Zangetsu and he plunged the sword into thin air and most of it disappeared making everyone who was watching look and Naruto said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu:Shinigami." as he turned the sword and a chakra pulse was sent out and a door appeared and a black butterfly flew out of the door before taking the shape of Ichigo who blinked and said "What the hell Naruto. Don't tell me you set off all the alarms in soul society by breaking in like that."

Naruto said "Its good to see you agian Master Ichigo and it was Zangestu idea."

The sword glowed and flew from Naruto hand before changing shape from the long Zanpakto to its Bankai form. Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them a moment later and said "I see, so this kid here has a total of 4 souls huh and your offering the soul of the Nibi no Neko in exchange for taking the soul of the dead monk as well as that of this master guy huh. I believe thats acceptable but you do realise that if you ever attempt to do this again and summon me I will have to take your soul. I mean the only reason I am doing this is because no human should have the power to control the dead like the Nibi could."

Naruto said "I understand and I don't want that kind of power anyways so its a deal. Hopefully I wont be seeing you for a long time."

Ichigo nods and said "Oi, you guys over thier, your the leader of this village right."

The third and Tsunade both nod and Ichigo said "I am a Shinigami. The one who sealed the Kyuubi 14 years ago and also the one who will always be called if you use that jutsu. I am telling you both now to destroy all traces of that jutsu and do not use it agian or I will take the soul of everyone in this village as payment. If you can't stop whatever it is your trying to stop then you can't stop it. That justu is almost as much of a crime as the power the Nibi had. Don't force me to take the souls of every man, woman, and child. Now as for you." as he turned the sword around and slammed the but of his sword agianst the head of Gaara and 4 souls appeared behind Gaara lumped over body. 2 old men, Gaara, and a Racoon made out of sand who was looking around crazy. Naruto saw this and unsealed a blank tag from one of the seals on his arm and he bit his thumb and started drawing a seal and in less then 2 seconds finished and threw it at the racoon who dodged. Naruto quickly made another one and threw this one and the racoon jumped and ran under a table.

Naruto said "Shit." as he ran threw 2 Hiraishin kunai, 1 at the table and one by Tsunade as he finished drawing a 3rd one and when he appeared in a yellow flash by Tsunade he grabbed her necklace off her neck before disappearing agian this time by the racoon he plunged the necklace into the racoons head making it scream out in pain before slamming the tag he made onto its body. He then pulled out another tag and wrote it quickly before slamming it on the racoon agian before he took a step back. He sighed and saw everyone looking at him and he closed his eyes calming himself and started to sing the Hymn of the faith agian as he walked around the racoon who was screaming. This went on for about 5 minutes and finally the racoon body fell apart into sand and Naruto walked another minutes still singing and then stopped as he walked over and picked up the necklace and the tags he made started to burn and Naruto walked over to Tsunade and put it in her hand and said "Sorry but I was not expecting the demon to be freed that fast so I did not have time to put a containment seal on him so I improvised with the containment powers of the shodaimes necklace."

He then turned and walked over to Ichigo who said "Ok, now that that done its time so please hold those 2 souls for me."

Naruto created a Kagebunshin and he grabbed the leader of the Masters and his Kagebunshin grabbed the crazy monk who was talking about blood. Ichigo walked behind Naruto and plunged his hand into Naruto body grabbing both men Naruto was holding and Naruto gasped in pain and the hand slowly came back out of Naruto back but 3 souls came out as 2 men and one cat appeared behind Naruto and he fell to the floor panting.

Ichigo looked at the souls before he struck each in the head with the butt of his sword turning them all into butterflies. He then walked over to Gaara soul who was looking scared and said "Relax kid. You still have your sand defense and you can still control sand but you don't have the demon any more and you can finally sleep. Now lets get you back in your body." as he shoved Gaara back into his body and Ichigo turned and said "Remember my warning." as he placed the sword back beside Naruto changing it back to its long Zanpakto form and then said "So long Kitsune. Have fun." as he walked back into the door and the door closed as the butterflies flew in and then it disappeared.

After it was gone everyone looked at each other and then at the 2 sleeping boys and then around each other agian and the third said "Well I guess he really can kill demons. I don't understand what the hell we just saw and I doubt Naruto will tell us but I say its safe to say not to underestimate his claims."

Everyone nods and Unkai said "Well if he can help Gaara here then perhaps he really can help her. Any doubt about his claim I had earlier has been replaced.

Tsunade who had ran over checking on the boys said "Well Gaara here is just sleeping. I say a few days of sleep and rest should help him alot. As for Naruto...This kid is suicidal. I swear taking on a demon, opening all 8 gates, summoning a shinigami and burning out about 90 percent of his chakra. Hes going to kill himself."

Temari slowly walked over toward the 2 boys with tears in her eyes as she kneeled down beside Gaara and tried to touch his shoulder and when she saw it did not attack her she bent over and hugged him tightly as she burst into tears. She held him and whispered "Im sorry brother. Im so sorry I couln't help you before." as she smiled a real smile.

Kankuro said "So hes going to be ok." in a shaky voice not really trusting Naruto.

Temari turned and said "Hes telling the truth. I don't care what anyone says. Im going to marry this guy for helping Gaara. Its the least I can do for what hes done for me." as she had tears of joy go down her face.

A voice said "Thats fine, your in sister." making everyone look up and the third said "You know you really should not be here right now Ruby."

Ruby said "I had no choice. I felt Kit get hurt doing whatever he did and then I felt the Shinigamis touch agian so I had to come see what the hell the baka did this time."

Hiashi asked "What do you mean you felt it."

Ruby said "Well the Hokage knows who I am really and he gave you a rough outline of who I am so I will tell you now. I am a temple priestess of Inari. My real name only will be learned by the kit when he has passed my test. I was one of the ones who helped him when he was 7. I also was there when the temple was attacked though I was younger then. I was chosen to come and help Naruto as his servent and concubine as well as help out where I could. The kit here found out about the temple and the truth of Kyuubis attack from me. I performed a ritual that made it where if he was hurt so would I so I could tell when he was in trouble. I am not a ninja but that does not mean I don't know how to fight. I am in your ranking probably a low jounin level."

Inoichi asked "Does it work both ways."

Ruby said "Until the day he passes my test and claims me as his then yes. That could be anywhere from later today to 50 years down the road so it wont be a good idea to plan to use me to hurt him though I know none of you would. As for you Temari I will sponsor you into the clan so you may join. I have been here every since the baka performed his Shinpu _Flashstep_ and that mask appeared. Anyways if you don't mind I will take them back to the house so he can get some rest on his own bed." as she jumped off the cealing she was standing on.

The third said "Yes. I believe that would be best because I don't know how much more excitement I can take."

Ruby picked Naruto kunais and sword up and then created 3 Kagebunshins and had one touch the shoulder of Gaara, Kankuro and Temari and said "Hold on. Im going to use shushin to get us there." as she grabbed Naruto and all of them left in swirls of leaves.

After they were gone Chouza said "Amazing, he may have already surpassed his father."

Each of them looked at him and the ANBU said "Um Godaime-sama. Could you please tell Naruto-san that I would like to talk to him tomorrow before his match with Neji tomorrow at the training ground."

Tsunade nods and he leaves in a swirl of leaves.

The third said "I want you all to know I am classifing everything that happened here an S-ranks secret today and none of you are to discuss it because I don't want anyone to target him or his family to learn his secrets."

Each of them nod and they quickly left after that with much to think about.

Back at the new Namikaze clan house Ruby had already showed Kankuro to his room and had Temari place Gaara in his. As they walked into Temari room Ruby closed the door and put a privacy jutsu up since Naruto was asleep in his room and said "Alright spill it. What the hell are you doing here already Temari.

Temari said "Simple. I placed a desert asp in my fathers desk drawer while he was out and then I simply henged into Orochimaru and came in throught the window and talked him into opening his desk drawer and the asp bit him in the neck killing him within a few seconds and then I had a Kagebunshin throw it out the window and had one make itself look like a snake and used henge to change my voice to sound like my father and have the secretary come in the office just in time to see my Kagebunshin snake retract and go up in smoke and I quickly jumped out the window. I let her do what came natural screaming her head off, at least that time it wasn't because of my father banging her, and alert the council. Once the council called me in to tell me about my father I told them an idea my father had meantioned as his backup plan about not attacking Konoha and marrying into the council here. Since Naruto will be on the council within the next 2 years I was able to convince them and with a few helpful sugestions about having my siblings included to spice the pot up the rest you can say is history."

Ruby said "So you killed you father."

Temari said "I killed him and would do it agian after what he put us through and for the way things worked out. If it was not for him Gaara would never have died the first time and then all the other shit that happened. Besides I did not want to wait any longer and I wanted to screw old snake head over."

Ruby sighed and said "Alright. Get some sleep and look out. Kits got some major suprises in store for you and the rest of us. He already put the others out of commisoon for the day."

Temari blinked and asked "How."

Ruby said "Find out later. Goodnight." as she walked out of the room ignoring the questioning look she got.


	17. Chapter 17

Note, Everyone seems to think the torture scene for the girls was some long lasting deal when the way I wrote it was like this. 10 minutes each session and a total of 5 sessions for a total of 50 minutes, then 9 minutes each for a total of 45, 8 min40,735,630,525,420,315,210, and then finally 1 minute equals 5 minutes total which brings it to a total of 275 minutes which when you devide that by 60 minutes an hour you get almost 5 hours.

now on with the story

Naruto awoke the next morning and got ready and left his room looking around the house. He found everyone was gone but the sand siblings and he smiled. He walked into the dinning room and fixed him a bowl of cereal and ate it as the 3 siblings finished eating and looked at him. When he was finished he smiled and said "So how are you 3 doing." as he created a Kagebunshin and it left the house.

Each of them looked at each other and Temari said "We are fine. Thank you for asking. If I may ask, what is to happen to us now."

Naruto nod and said "Well the first thing we are going to do is I am going to take you 3 to the Hokage office and get you a jounin sensei. I have one in mind who I believe would be perfect for you."

Kankuro asked "And what makes you say that. You don't know anything about us." in a snobbish voice.

Naruto said "Really, let me see how close I can get on all 3 of you. You are Kankuro, middle child of the late Yondaime Kazekage. You are a puppetmaser and you use 2 puppets originally created by Sasori of the Red sand. You have knowledge of poisons and traps which you make and include in your puppets. You have low chunnin level chakra and high chunnin chakra control. You have next to no taijutsu and you are a mid range fighter. Your speed sucks and you have no personal weapons besides your puppets." he stopped looking at the stunned Kankuro.

He then looked at Gaara and said "You Gaara are the youngest of the siblings and until yesterday you were a Jinchuuriki. You uncle tried to kill you when you were younger following orders by your father making you believe that you should only love yourself. You think you are unbeatable because your sand has protected you from all harm so far and you have never been able to sleep until yesterday. You rely on your sand and like your brother you also have no taijutsu. Your sand is your whole fighting ability and without it you are as weak as a civilian. You have Kage level chakra reserves but no control." he saw Gaara glare at him and then he looked at Temari who shot him a look that clearly said 'that was low' but he ignored it.

He said "Last but not least is you Temari. You are the eldest of your siblings and you are the best fighter of the 3. You maybe a long range fighter with your fan but you are not above using other things. You have chunnin level chakra and jounin level control. You are a wind user but like your brother you have little to no tiajutsu that I am aware of." as he saw her blush a little but still looked pissed.

Kankuro asked "How did you know all that about us."

Naruto said "One of Orochimarus spies had all that information on you so he could help when the invasion hit." making all 3 freeze.

Naruto smiled and said "You thought no one knew about Suna going to betray us. Relax, Im not telling anyone and neither is anyone else from this clan though they all know. You 3 are all now members of this family. I heard Ruby tell Temari she was accepted before I passed out yesterday so that means she will become one of my wives. I still offer her a chance to back out and you staying here is not a requirement for this to happen. Now I pretty much bankrupt our clan yesterday so listen up. I used 90 percent of all the money our clan had to pay the payment for Suna to survive and Konoha to accept the deal. I also had to bribe 2 other clans with services provided by me to make sure you 3 are kept together as a family and I am keeping your home villages true plans a secret as a sign of trust in you 3. If you try and betray my trust in you or try and harm anyone in this family I will kill you. I will protect those I consider family with my life. Right now I consider you 3 family even if we are not related by blood. Now that may seem odd but like Gaara I was a Jinchuuriki except until I was 7 I had no one to love me or help me besides the Hokage and then the council tried to stop even that. I did not even know why I was hated then but then the woman who have come to me to become my family stepped in and saved me from my pain and sorrow. It is because of them, my precious people, I was able to have the strength to save Gaara from his demons yesterday and why I am so willing to allow you 3 to be here with my family. Now you 3 go ahead and think over what I have said and get your stuff ready for combat. If I can convince the old man to let who I want to be your sensei you 3 are in for a hell of a day. Meet me out front." as he got up and walked outside.

The 3 siblings looked at each other and Temari said "I believe him and if you try and harm anyone he considers family I will be on his side. If he wanted to hurt us he could have told about Suna betrayel as well as killed Gaara instead of helping him. He knows our fighting styles meaning he could kill us but he doesn't seem to want to. He wants to help him. I love you both and for the first time in our lives we can be a true family. Don't screw this up." as she got up and started to get ready.

Kankuro sighed as he got up and went to get his things. Gaara looked as both of them and thought "_its because of his precious people that he is strong."_ as he slowly got up and went toward the front door. He stopped and waited until his brother and sister got back and asked in a quite shaky voice "Am I your precious people." as he looked down.

Both his siblings stopped and looked at him and Temari smiled walking over and Gaara sand started to protect him but he stopped it and she hugged him and said "Yes brother you are." as she let a tear fall and thought "_thank you Naruto-kun."_

Kankuro asked "What kind of dumb question is that brother. Of coarse you are. Now come on, lets get all high and mighty going so he don't make us do chores." earning him a bump on the head from a fan.

Naruto was outside leanings agianst the wall but heard it all and smiled to himself as they came out and walked toward the Hokage office. On the way Temari walked up beside him and put her arm around his back and leaned her heard on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and put his arm around her as well ignoring the look her siblings or the people in town were giving them.

When they arrived the secretary saw him and said "Yes Namikaze-sama. The Hokage has been expecting you this morning and said to send you on in."

Naruto said "Thank you." as he walked on into the Hokage office and said "Hey old man."

The third looked at him and smiled from his desk and Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he saw another desk with Tsunade passed out on it and said "Hey Obaachan." as a paper weight flew at his head missing him and getting caught by Gaara sand.

Tsunade said "Don't call me that brat."

Naruto chuckled and said "Well I brought the sandsibs here to you old man to see about getting them a jounin sensei."

The third said "Yes, I was waiting until they got here and heard what thier general knowledge was so that I could find one who would be best for them."

Naruto said "Actually sir if I may. I know of a Jounin who would actually be best for all 3 of them since I already know what most of thier strengths and weaknesses are."

The third raised an eyebrow and said "Really, and who might that be and why do you think that this person would be best for these 3."

Naruto said "Special Jounin Anko Mitarashi." making the third wide eyed a moment.

Tsunade also went wide eyed and asked "Why her brat. I mean nobody wants her as thier jounin sensei because of her rather rude personality."

Naruto said "Well I will brake down my reasoning for you to see if you agree. Kankuro here is the 3 best poison expert Suna has had in its history only following Sasori of the red sand and Chiyo who was from what I heard your equal durring the war. Anko knowledge of poisons thanks to her specialty would only be a bonus for not only Kankuro to improve but also give Anko a chance to learn a few of Suna poisons and help to develop cures for. Also Kankuro is a puppet master who uses concealed traps and from Anko page in the bingo book her trap skills are extremely high and sadistic making her a perfect teacher to take what he knows and improve. Temari is a long range wind user who can kick nearly anyones ass at long range but take away her fan or get close and I don't know how much damage she is capable because like both her siblings they have no real Taijutsu background. She would do well from a person like Anko who is an all around Shinobi with close, mid and long range attacks. Last is Gaara. His training from what I know of has been mostly how to use his sand to basically capture an enemy and then crush them with it. His automatic defense with it made teaching him taijutsu something that was not felt important. He is basically a clean slate. Each of them have high chakra levels for gennins and I believe that Anko would be best for them simply because of what I have heard of her as well as her bingo book page and from Kurenai that she can break apart everyone of the weaknesses they have and develop ways to improve them while still working with the specialties they are already familiar with."

Everyone was looking at him and the third said "I see. Well from what you have said that would be the best since she can work on the areas that you claim are thier weaknesses but she will have to evaluate them. Anko is a special Jounin for a reason and..."

Naruto held up his hand and said "Old man. Don't bullshit me. You and me both know the only reason Anko is not a regular Jounin is because the civilian council and Danzo hated her as much as they hated me because of her sensei. I also know that they purposely sabatoged all the gennins to make thier parents to afraid of her to ever give her a chance to teach. I will admit her personality is a little...blood thirsty but I also can tell a mental mask. Thier is another reason why I want Anko as thier sensei. She is an expert on human emotions as well as mental barriors because of her training as well as her time working with Ibiki. Temari here was like most daughters of political families. Trained and raised to believe that they are only being trained to be perfect little objects to be used as political pieces. Gaara has had until yesterday zero human physical contact. His father had him get close to his uncle and then had his uncle try and assassinate him along with countless other times because he feared losing control of Gaara as a weapon. He never saw Gaara as a son like he should have. As for Kankuro...well I think his ideas of male and females are a little mixed up. He does wear makeup and plays with dolls." getting a chuckle from everyone but Gaara and Kankuro

Kankuro said "Hey, Im a puppet user. Puppets have to have makeup."

Naruto said "Please, just get a mask and wear one on each of your faces."

Kankuro blinked as if in thought and Temari sees this before she slaps her head and said "I can't believe this. You mean to tell me you stole all my makeup when we were growing up because you never thought to by 2 matching masks."

Kankuro looked sheepish and the third said "Very well. I see you do have valid points and that you maybe right, but it will be Anko decision. Here are you 3 headbands for Konoha and I will have a ANBU take you to where Anko is. Please wait outside while I talk with Naruto."

The three sibs bowed and left the room and the third said "Alright. I am not going to ask how you found out all that info on Anko or how you know so much about thier abilities and how it was like for them. I know I won't get a straight answer. I wont even ask how you did what you did yesterday because it will only mean more paperwork and headaches. I will ask this. How strongs are you and where are your actual skills at. I mean you beat 2 tailed demons killing them, you summoned Gambunta on your first try, you beat 3 chunnins and one jounin as well as several members of Root. Now can you explain to me how good you are because you are obviously more then a gennin level shinobi."

Naruto sat down and sighed a moment and said "Im not as strong as I actually appear. Since I no longer have Kyuubi in me my actual chakra levels have plummeted down. I say I am actually pretty close to you and Jiraiya put together on actual chakra levels but my control is only around chunnin level currently meaning I am wasting alot of it. My speed I am at right now is my current max. Every since I first ran into team 8 in wave I have not wore any weights because my body will only slow down now with them on. I mean that my body frame is like a track runners body meaning I can't afford to have it covered completely with bulky muscles or it will slow my body down so I have had to sacrafice power for speed. My speed if I were to say right now is actually about the level of Lee's without his weights on. Maybe a hair faster but not much. That was how I was able to beat Zabuza and his team. They never encountered anyone who used speed. They are a stealth team not a speed team meaning they move slow and silent not fast. Zabuza and Kurenai said they could still see me but I was a blur meaning that if Lee, Gai, Kakashi or anyone else who has fought high speed battles before were to fight me I would problably lose all my advantages that it gives me.

As for my fighting style my sword style I use is made for me to make quick strikes either killing or neutralizing the person I am fighting as quick as possible and the rest is just a reaction type fighting meaning if I were to say fight Zabuza without using my speed he would have killed me. My taijutsu is a combination of 9 different aspects. I use the punching power of the Iron fist but not as strong as Lee or Gai, the pressure point and organ hitting style of the snake dance, the disabling of the chakra networks like the gentle fist style does. Yes I know I cant see the chakra points but if I push enough chakra into my attacks I can completely destroy any in the general area I hit making that point void. I also use the dodging ability of the medical taijutsu to avoid being hit. I make my punches and kicks at the speed of my fathers hummingbird style. I also use the after image and elemental manipulation of your sons Asuma shadow boxing meaning that my wind element is also added into my style so after each hit they recieve a second hit that cuts flesh meaning they lose blood and in a prolonged battle the more blood the lose the weaker my enemy gets, I use the randomness of streetfighting to make it where you can't predict where I am going to target next while adding in headbutts and cheapshots like nutchecks. I add in the feet work of dancers making it look like I am gliding in battle and the last style is an archaic anciant style of an alchemist making it where I can get under almost anyones gaurd. I mixed all these together and call it the Kitsune fist. I can use any of the other styles I mixed in together also but only to the level I have learned.

As for my ninjutsu I have around 30 ninjutsu but most of those are jutsu that are kinjutsu and are major chakra eaters meaning since my chakra reserves are lower then they were I am not able to use them as much as before. To accurately put my level I can make 1000 Kagebunshin 4 times before being ready to pass out from chakra exhaustion where I use to be able to do it 10 times. I have to be more worried because my entire style of fighting uses chakra in one way or another.

My stealth skills are ANBU or better. I mean why is it that I have successfully painted the Hokage monument this morning and you have yet to recieve a report and it has been while I have been here having this meeting with you." making both Tsunade and the third to look at the Hokage monument and frowned.

The third said "I want that cleaned off."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Relax its water base and a simple suiton jutsu will get it off once someone reports it to you. I just did it to prove the village security sucks and you need to think about improving it with the chunnin exams so close. But sure, I will take it off. Now we talked about my speed, strength, stealth, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu you probably already know and those you dont I'm not saying. Summoning you already know or guess and thats good enough. Anything I forgot."

Tsunade said "Genjutsu."

Naruto frowned and said "I can dispell and detect them and I can do a few basic ones but I have too much chakra to use them correctly so I avoid them as much as possible. My bloodline when activated also nullifies them like the Sharingan so its a moot point."

Tsunade said "That man, the one who appeared yesterday, was he really the Shinigami."

Naruto smiled and said "Ichigo, yeah he was. The very same one who helped dad seal Kyuubi so I suggest you make sure everyone and I do mean everyone including Kakashi who knows that jutsu forget it and destroy all record of it. I mean he will kill every man, woman, and child in this village like he claims and there will be nothing any of us can do to stop him. I fought him since he was my kenjutsu master and I only barely won agianst him at 10 percent of his power and I was using Kyuubis power to do it so how would anyone in this village be able to beat him when nobody could beat Kyuubi. Imagine fighting 10 Kyuubis. Not very likely to live."

Each of the Hokages frowned and Tsunade said "That reminds me, Bear, the ANBU who came with us yesterday said he would meet you today durring your match with Neji. What is it he needs to see you about."

Naruto said "Where trading jutsu. I have 3 jutsu he wants and he has 3 I want. Once I get them I will have our bet won in 2 days so you might as well get comfy in that chair."

Tsunade growled and said "Fine, how can you be sure it will only take you 2 days to learn the jutsu."

Naruto said "Lets see, 1000 kagebunshin, 48 hours, and 1 jutsu. I say I won't have a problem." with a smug look on his face.

The third asked "How are you still able to make that many Kagebunshin when you claim you don't have as much chakra."

Naruto said "My chakra is different then most peoples. I mean it has had Kyuubi chakra in it so long my own body naturally makes more potent chakra which is how I can do it. Its like mixing milk and water and then using nothing but the mixed form. That is why."

The third said "I see. I understand what you..." just then the door opened up and team 7 walked in and Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Oh, there you are Naruto. I was just coming to tell the Hokage that you had not shown up for your team meeting."

Sasuke who had grown looked at Naruto and sneered and said "So loser, have you gotten any stronger."

Naruto waved his hand in dismissal and said "Tell me Sasuke, how many Uchihas are there left in the world."

Sasuke became pissed and said "Shut up dobe, there are only 2."

Naruto said "Wrong, there are 3." making everyone look at him.

Sasuke blinked and asked "What the hell are you talking about."

Naruto said "Remember that night, your brother told you when you achieved THAT sharingan then there would be 3 who would have it. You, Itachi, and the man who helped him that night, the founder of your clan Madara."

Sasuke said "You lie, madara is dead."

Naruto pulled out 9 cards and said "Do you know what these are Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him and Naruto said "These are nin-info cards. They work by recording what information you know on them about a person or group. These are the ones I use for my own reason." he then pulled out 2 cards and channeled chakra into them and said "Here, read about Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi including what happens when you recieve those special eyes your brother wants you to get." as he tossed the 2 cards at Sasuke feet.

The third said "Naruto, why are you giving him that information and why have you not told me yet."

Naruto said "I told Jiraiya about it and he should have already of informed you about that group."

The third sighed and said "He has but he had no real information on them."

Naruto said "Most of my info comes from the bingo books along with a few other soarces. I don't have much besides general info on them. Its not like I can tell you much more then that."

Sasuke said "This is useless. I mean its all a lie."

Kakashi picked up the card and said "Actually it seems pretty acurate including the going blind."

Sasuke asked "And how would you know. I mean you don't have that eye."

Naruto said "Actually he does. Thats the other reason he does not use the Sharingan for very long because the extra chakra drain and the effects of going blind. You might as well forget about getting those eyes. I mean first you would have to befriends someone which with the attitude you have is not going to work and then you would have to kill them just so your brother can use you for replacement parts when he is almost blind. If you really want to get revenge on him don't do what he says and make it where he can't get your eyes. Sooner or later he will be forced to come after you as his eyes get worse and worse and the longer it takes for him to be able to get to you the weaker he will be. Imagine it, him crawling on his knees at your feet trying to find you so he can take your eyes while you stand above him sneering at him knowing you outsmarted him and then when hes there helpless and you have not only bested him but also rebuilt the clan he destroyed."

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto at first wondering how he knew about Kakashi and then the little mental trap Naruto had set. Each of them thought "_well thats one way to get him out of it."_

Sasuke thought it over and said "Like I would take advice from a loser like you."

Naruto turned his back to team 7 to where he was facing the Hokages and mouthed 'play along a moment' and said "Thats why I dismissed you earlier. I mean if your willing to try and kill someone you befriend to get those eyes you need to realise something. Since both the current and next Hokage are here now know about that little secret you clan hid underneath the tile in the main Uchiha temple in the underground room if someone who gets close to you suddenly comes up dead like Itachi best friend did a few days before he killed your clan, they will automatically look at you as the main person responsible. You no longer have all the ass kisser on the council anymore to let you have your way since they tried to steal the position of Hokage you can forget them babing you and say 'oh well, its can't be helped now. Hes the last Uchiha.' They won't give a flying fuck about you. You might get lucky and they lay you on a table and drain enough sperm from you to start the next ten generations of Uchiha before they kill you or maybe just let the damn eyes that nearly every ninja in this village hates and have them destroyed. At least thats my opinion."

Sasuke who was seathing with rage asked "And how the hell do you know about that room. No non Uchiha has ever be..." he realised that he had just said to much as both Tsunade and the third looked at him with discust and utter hatred.

Naruto said "I was just recalling what an Uchiha meantioned once when I was younger. You just confirmed it is all." in a non caring voice.

The third said "Listen and listen well Sasuke, I am going to have ANBU keep an eye on you and if I find out you have attacked anyone I will have your chakra network sealed away forever. Do I make myself clear."

Sasuke said "You can't do that. I am an Uchiha."

Tsunade said "You are a ninja of Konoha and the Uchihas are dead. Your family name does not mean shit. You will do as the Hokage and the leaders of this village says."

Sasuke said "Then maybe I should leave this village." letting his anger get the best of him.

Naruto said "So you would betray the village if someone were to offer you a chance of power to kill your brother."

Sasuke said "Yes, in a heartbeat. This village is nothing and you all should..." as he fell to the floor thanks to the chop to the neck from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and said "You see what I was refering to."

The third sighed and looked at Naruto and said "Why did you do that Naruto. I mean why did you provoke Sasuke like that."

Naruto channeled chakra into one of the cards he had and sat it on the table in front of the third and said "Hes coming for the Sharingan." as he sat back down.

The third looked at the card and paled as he looked at Naruto and then asked "How do you know."

Naruto said "Its makes perfect since old man. Think about what his goals are and what he wants. He only has 2 goals. One is to learn every jutsu in the world and the Sharingan would make it alot easier. Like most prodigies they want to travel the road thats the easiest. His second goal is revenge on you and Konoha. After hearing Temari yesterday say how Orochimaru killed the Kazekage I would say he either planned to impersonate the Kazekage and it would have worked if his secretary had not shown up or weaken our only ally so he could strike us when we were least prepared. Think of the timing of the Kazekages death as well as Konohas current position and you have the perfect chance for an invasion. Sneak in strike forces with the Vip's as well as a camando team and while our forces are spread out trying to guard them..."

The third said "Launch a suprise attack. I'm getting to old for this." as he lowered his hat covering his face.

Naruto saw this and looked down and said "I'm sorry that my father had to die and force the heavy burden you had to bear back on you. Im sorry for all the heartache this village has made you endure while protecting me. I hate having to cause you pain because to me you are my grandfather old man. I know that this is not what you wanted to see or hear today but at least now you know of the problem that has been created and we have a chance to save the lives of alot of people."

The third said "I see you as a grandson also Naruto but now what do we do with Sasuke. I mean his ninja carreer is over as far as I am concerned."

Naruto said "Perhaps I have a solution that can not only solve the problem with Sasuke but also help us with Orochimaru." making everyone look at him.

Kakashi asked "What is your idea Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Sakura-chan, can you make sure hes still out. I don't want him hearing this."

Sakura nods and walks over and after a few seconds said "Ok, he won't be up for several hours now."

Naruto said "Ok, Sasuke is a threat to Konoha no matter how you look at it. I mean he will either kill someone here and leave or try and leave and goto someone else. If my guess is right then Orochimaru will want to make sure Sasuke would come to him meaning he would most likely try and convince him with false power, probably the curse seal I heard so much about. That means he will probably give it to him when hes least protected by strong ninja meaning durring the survival part of the chunnin exams in the forest of death."

The third asked "How do you know where the survival part of the exams are going to be Naruto." wondering how Naruto knew everything else.

Naruto said "History, according to everyone who has ever taken the exams in Konoha, we usually have some sort of information gathering test, then the survival part in the forest of death and then finally the finals in the stadium. Those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it as someone wise once said. I just learn from other peoples past."

The third chuckled and said "Ok, proceed."

Naruto said "Ok, if Orochimaru does come for Sasuke you can either put him in a high security location thus alerting Orochimaru to the knowledge we know hes coming and also weakening our forces even more by having them pamper and baby a person who would kill them for power or you can use Sasuke as bait. Since Sasuke has basically made himself a self imposed missing nin already by his actions I say what we do is have him spend a few days in isolation in ANBU and then release him the day of the chunnin exams saying that his time has been served. Then use him as bait and make it where Orochimaru will come out in the open and have the team that confronts him meaning Sakura and me try and get what little info we can. I figure like all prodigy they will want to brag to whoever listen about how great they are in thier plans and then we can alert you afterwards."

Tsunade said "Whats to keep Orochimaru from killing you and her. I mean your putting yourself at risk and..."

Naruto said "I know but me and Sakura are probably the only 2 gennins who could stand toe to toe with him for at least a little while. At least long enough for me to get to her and Sasuke and then use Hiraishin to get us out of danger."

Kakashi said "But Sasuke will be fighting you plus if he gets a curse seal he will become a major threat."

Naruto said "Not if his charkra is sealed off." making everyone look at him.

Sakura asked "But how will we seal off his chakra network. I mean we would have to fight him and Orochimaru at the same time to do it."

Naruto said "Not really. One of us would just have to activate a preset seal on him. I mean if we were to put one on him right now while he was out then if he got a curse seal or not won't matter are we can tell the village that it was a side effect of Orochimaru putting the curse seal on him. If I am wrong and Orochimaru does not show up and then we go through the exams and then later Sasuke tries to betray the village just having that seal will hinder his escape enough for him to be captured. The only ones who will know different would be the Council who will all know the truth of the matter. The only real thing is who will activate the seal. I think it should be you Sakura because I can distract Orochimaru enough to give you the time to do it. Once that happens I can grab both you and the teme here and use Hiraishin to jump to the tower. Once that happens several teams of ANBU who will be waiting in the tower can go out into the forest of death and try and capture him as well as have teams waiting outside the forest of death to cut off his retreat catching him in a pincer move and..."

Tsunade said "make it where we can either capture of kill him and thus stop whatever he plans."

Kakashi said "That might work."

Naruto said "The only problem I can see is if he finds out ahead of time. We need to be careful who knows and how much they know in advance. I think having the teams wait in the tower an hour before the exams with one of my Kagebunshins and the team outside of the forest right before that part of the exams starts making it impossible for Orochimaru to find out ahead of time. I also think Tsunade should be with the team heading for him from the tower and Jiraiya from outside the forest. He is a sannin and the ANBU may be able to kill him but with 2 Sannins helping then the odds are even more in our favor. So what do you all think."

The third was silent a moment and Tsunade said "It is a good plan but what if Sasuke attacks you."

Naruto said "He won't at first because he will think you all have gone senile and that he unwittingly out thought you and he would bide his time to leave the village. He will try using his eyes to hurry and get as many jutsu as he can before he leaves milking the village for everything he can and the chunnin exams are the perfect opertunity for him to do it. The only problem I have with doing this is whatever we are suppose to do in the exams will pretty much be blowed if we do this meaning we won't be able to become chunnins."

The third said "Sakura, are you alright with this. I mean do you honestly feel you can hold on long enough for Naruto to use Hiraishin to get you to the tower."

Sakura said "Yes. I have that much faith in my skills as well as my teammate." as she looked at Naruto.

The third said "Very well. I am giving you both an S-rank mission. You are to be bait for Orochimaru should he show up. You are not to actively search for him and you are to proceed like nothing happened. When the first part of the exam is over Naruto, you shall create a Kagebunshin and give it a Hiraishin kunai and have it accompany Ibiki to the forest of deaths tower where it will wait for you and your teammate. Then you are to proceed as normal doing whatever the exams requires but, should you encounter Orochimaru at the first chance you get flee to the tower. That will be the signal for the ANBU to swarm the forest in the area you were trying to capture him. I will be waiting there at the tower also to ensure he does not get by the ANBU and come for you. We have one chance and a small window to do this so please be careful. Do you both understand."

Naruto and Sakura said "Hai."

The third pushed a button and said "Get me Ibiki." and about 5 minutes later Ibiki showed up and he said "You wished to see me."

After informing him of what has happened and the possibility of Orochimaru showing up as well as the plan to try and capture him the third had Ibiki put a seal on Sasuke back and Ibiki said "Alright Sakura, to activate this jutsu you have to be within 15 feet of the target and do these 6 handsigns." showing her the signs several times until she said she got them. He then continued "After that he will pass out from chakra drain and will no longer be able to use chakra. Do you understand."

Sakura said "Yes."

The third said "Very well. I will have Ibiki take Sasuke to his confinement. You are not to tell anyone what has happened. Say if anyone ask that Sasuke is doing something for me. I will take care of everything if anyone comes and look for him."

Kakashi asked "What should I do about my team. I mean it will be harder for a team of 3 to do missions and we have not had a chance to see how strong they actually are. I mean I know the Godaime here knows how strong Sakura is but her teammate Naruto doesn't, which means she is risking his life with hers soon and she has no idea how strong he is either."

The third said "Training ground 13 today at 10 am. Naruto has a match with Neji Hyuuga from what I hear. You can have the rest of his team test them both then if you would like to."

Naruto said "Actually sir, I have 2 matches there. One with Neji and one with Tenten as well. We have an old meeting of the minds I guess you could say."

Sakura snickered and said "Yeah, thats one way to put it. You basically asked her if she trimmed her pubes and she called you a poser. Not much going on there." with a smile on her face.

Kakashi said "I remember that. You still going after her. Then I supose we should be going."

Naruto said "Hey old man. Is team 8 on any missions right now."

The third looked at Naruto and said "No, Kurenai said she wanted to work on teamwork today, why."

Naruto said "Well I just remembered that Lee might be wanting to have a match with me also because I kind of insulted his flames of youth by showing him Icha Icha Illistrated. I was just thinking they might want in on this as well since I promised a spar with them also so Kurenai can get a good look at her team in combat before the chunnin exams."

Tsunade said "You think shes going to let her team in the exams Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, all 9 rookies will be in the exams plus Gais team and possible also the 3 sibs. After all they would have been in the exams if the Kazekage had not been killed and the only difference now is Gaara does not have as much speed in his sand attacks as he did before but thats might opinion."

The third said "Very well, I will send a message to her team and if they show up its thier decision."

Naruto said "Right well its already 9:40 so why don't we go ahead and head there now so we can get ready. You agree Sakurachan."

Sakura looked at him and said "Yes, come on sensie." as she got up and jumped on Naruto back and whispered "_what are you playing at."_

Naruto said "You will see later. Lets go." and he took off running out the window and air walked to the closest roof and then jumped roof to roof.

Kakashi saw this and sighed before he shushined away to the training ground.

The moment he was gone the Hokage screamed "ANBU." and suddenly several ANBU appeared and the third said "I want you all to spread word for all Jounin level shinobi and clanheads to goto training ground 13 immediately and also anyone you think might be interested in seeing Naruto Namikaze skills in combat. Dismissed." and they quickly left.

Tsunade said "You think this is going to turn out to be something big."

The third said "Im not putting those 2 in a situation agianst Orochimaru until I see thier actual skills. Even if I have to set the deck myself." as he grabbed his Hokage robes and hat and shushined away with Tsunade a moment behind.

Naruto and Sakura arrived exactly at 10 am and sweatdropped and Sakura said "You think someone spread the word. I mean we have around what...200 people here."

Naruto smiled and said "Yeap and its time for me to put my plan to action. Check 5 oclock."

Sakura turned and frowned and said "Kabuto, what should we do."

Naruto said "I want you to use everthing you can in this fight and follow my lead. Im going to show enough skills where if he wants Sasuke he will have to come himself instead of using that puppet jutsu him and Akatsuki use. Well lets get started." as he walked through the crowd with Sakura still on his back.

When they got to the actual training ground Naruto said "Well Neji and Tenten, ready to lose."

Lee who was with his 2 teammates said "You are still most unyouthful. I wish to fight you also."

Naruto said "Fine, I will take on any challengers. Even those I have beat before so lets get started."

Sakura placed her hand on Naruto shoulder after she jumped off his back and said "Your going to let little old me fight right."

Naruto shrugged and said "If you want, I don't mind."

Sakura smiled pulling on her gloves and Naruto said "Well, since team Gai is made up full of queens why don't you all start it off."

Lee said "You are mistaken Naruto-kun. We are not all queens."

Naruto said "Really, your not a drag queen with your misserable fashion since and Neji here is not one since he doesn't have the balls to face me. The only one I am unsure about is Tenten because I think she has a set of brass ones but who can tell. I still wonder, where the hell do you keep all those weapons."

Lees eyes burned with flames and he said "I shall defeat you. No one disgraces the fashion of Gai sensei. Lets go." as he charged at Naruto only to be grabbed by Gai.

Neji said "You are fated to lose. Prepare to meet your fate."

Tenten sighed and said "Poser, let me show you how to really fight using weapons. Of coarse I may miss and take something that make you and me different." making a few people flinch who understood the threat.

Gai ignored his students and said "Very well. This match is between Naruto and Sakura vs my youthful team. The match will end when I say so. There will be no killing and you will stop when I say to. Everyone understand."

Naruto said "Lets go jolly green gaint. I got people to do and things to see." making everyone look at him and Sakura along with a few others in the crowd blush.

Gai ignored the comment about his outfit and said "Very well, begin when ready."

Naruto said "Sakura, start us off with a bang."

Sakura smiled jumping as high as she could into the air before she put her hands in a cross seal and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 4 other Sakura appeared like a 5 on dice and they each gathered chakra around thier fist and slammed them into the ground as they each hit the ground covering the area in dirt and dust along with huge slabs of rocks that turned every which way from the destruction.

Naruto started flashing through handsigns and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 500 Kagebunshin appeared shocking everyone and Naruto who was flashing through handsigns agian said "Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique" as the area was covered in mist that mixed in with the dust in the air and Naruto who was still flashing through handsigns agian finished and said "Daitoppa - Great Breakthrough." as Sakura and all his Kagebunshins jumped in the air the wave of air shot forward toward Team Gai and grabbed all the now lose mud, water, and rocks and then threw it at them. Neji who had his eyes activated started to spin shouting "Hakkeshou Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin" as he started to spin blocking the debris from covering him but it did build a dome around him.

Hiashe who was in the crowd thought "_such talent is wasted on the branch house...hmm, what is Hanabi doing here with that Inari boy I heard so much about. She is suppose to be at the accademy and she said she hated the boy yesterday. Hmm."_ as he looked around noticing everyone.

Lee used his great speed to jump out of the way of the attack while Tenten also jumped in the air when Naruto did his jutsu and avoided the attack while throwing kunias at the clones in the air destroying around 40 before she fell back to the ground beside the dome that covered Neji.

Neji who finally stopped spinning when he saw the last of the attack passed was about to get out of the dome when 6 Kagebunshins landed around the dome quickly forming Rasengans in thier hands and plunged them into the mud dome throwing the mud all over Neji.

Neji quickly killed them and said "That was a waste. What good would all those jutsu do besides making me dirty."

One of the Kagebunshin said "Simple Idiot, you just were forced to reveal one of your trump cards while wasting chakra to keep yourself from the attack and also the fact your speed is now greatly reduced by the fact I have just made this basically into a big mudpuddle. I have also slowed your teammate Lee here who will have to dodge all the new obsticles as well as maintain his balance on the new mud bed. It served its purpose and since like myself there are still several hundred Kagebunshins here you don't know where the real one is. Now its time to confuse you even more. Henge." as he and 1/3 of the Kagebunshin all henged into Sakura and another 1/3 henged into Tenten Lee and Neji and they all started to run around.

Lee said "That is a very unyouthful thing to do and I must punish you for that." as he stood up and charged a group of Kagebunshins that looked like him and destroyed some of them while Tenten started also destroying them with her kunais but aiming for the ones who looked like her.

Neji began to counter attack the clones also destroying the ones who looked like him.

Sakura smirked to herself and she did some quick handsigns and said Yelled "Hey DIPSHITS, LOOKING FOR ME." as everyone looked at her including Lee and Neji and she said "Kanashibari no Jutsu - Temporary Body Paralysis Technique" as she blasted them with KI and each of them froze in thier spot. Tenten seeing her teammates freeze and not looking at Sakura quickly threw senbons needles into each of thier asses breaking the jutsu and making them jump from the pain.

Lee and Neji were both panting and Naruto appeared in front of Tenten with the sheeth to the sword Tenten has in a scroll and slapped the side of it into her ribs making her gasp before he stomped on her left foot and then tripped her making her fall into the mud while she was trying to recover before he jumped over to where Neji was panting hard and kicked him in the back making him slide face first through the mud on the ground.

Naruto said "And so the pride of the Hyuuga clan is all dirty. I guess it was only a matter of time before you showed your true self Neji. I mean only someone who soul is dirty would have so much hate in them as you do. I mean you shout about fate when you yourself want to fight agianst it. Tell me. If I was Hinata would you be in the mud or would you be trying to kill me to get the revenge you feel is yours."

Just then Naruto was kicked in the side of the head by Lee but Lee paled as Naruto had at the last second replaced himself with Neji who was eating mud agian thanks to his own teammates attack.

Neji stood up spitting out the mud and looked at Lee and Naruto with hatred.

Lee said "Sorry Neji-kun." as he looked around for Naruto and quickly went to attack some more Kagebunshins. Sakura seeing Neji down in the mud quickly pulled out some ninja wire and some exploding tags and tied them to a few kunias and she threw them at around Neji in 4 corners and then jumped into the air while holding the wire and as Neji stood up the tags exploded and sent mud into the air and neji who had his eyes closed from trying to get it out of his eyes did not see her as he felt the mud falling on him and not making the same mistake he made earlier waited until it fell however he quickly discovered Sakura who was above him had made the ninja wire circle around him making him fall into the ground tied up.

Sakura fell beside him and hit a pressure point knocking him out. She then grabbed him and shushined him to Gais feet and then shushin back into the remaining Sakura clones.

Tenten saw Neji was out and said "Lee, they took Neji out so destroy all the clones and I will take care of the ones of me."

Lee said "Right tenten." as he ran for the mass of clones and was about to destroy them when a kunai hit the ground in front of him and suddenly a yellow flash appeared and he was instantly hit in the gut sending him flying.

Naruto said "So demon, what do you think so far." as he stood up and looked over his shoulder at Zabuza.

Zabuza smirked and said "Why are you going so easy on them. I mean your not even using your sword or your real speed."

Naruto said "Yeah, I suppose your right, want to join the fun. I still need some good workout since I don't see any others here who could challenge me."

Tenten growled as she pulled out 2 scrolls and bit her thumb before flashing through handsigns and said "Twin rising Dragons." as she jumped in the air and started throwing weapons at all the clones but Lees and destryoying them all and then targeting Naruto who stood where he was after Naruto punched Lee and looked bored as the weapons flew at him and he closed his eyes waiting and then said "You forgot one thing Tenten, wind trumps metal."

Suddenly everyone looked at Naruto who still had his eyes closed and the wind picked up around the field and Naruto reached up and slowly removed the sunglasses he had on and opened his eyes and the Rinnegan was flashing making the circles look like they were moving back and forward in a Hypnotic effect and then the wind flashed around him and Hiashe said "It can't be..." making everyone look at him.

The third asked "It can't be what Hiashe."

Hiashe said "Its an elemental Kaiten." as the wind formed a barrier around Naruto and all the weapons that were raining down on him flew around him being grabed by the wind and moved in a circle around him and then Naruto smirked seeing as Tenten was still raining weapons on him and the weapons around him started to fly back at the weapons coming down deflecting them all shocking everyone and Naruto waited until she ran out of weapons and landed on the ground and said "This is my ultimate defense. Just as Gaara has his sand to stop any attack on him I can control the wind. It is the final lesson my Taijutsu master taught me. Even fire is useless agianst me doing this because the wind will deflect it from me bringing it under my control." as he slowly walked toward her.

Tenten looked at him and then Naruto stopped it as he pulled his sunglasses back on and looked to his right and saw Sakura had taken Lee out when Naruto hit him earlier and he said "Well Tenten, feel like seeing who is the better swordsman."

Tenten said "Bring it." as she unsealed the sword she had took from Naruto.

Naruto smirked and held out his hand and suddenly to everyones shock except those who have seen it a long as Zanpakto appeared and he said "Lets dance." as he disappeared from most views for just a moment only to appear in front of Tenten who blocked and she said "You think your speed is going to save you. I am use to fighting Lee at this speed." as she parried his next strike and they began a dance of attacks dodging and slashing.

Zabuza who was watching this said "How is she able to keep up."

Sakura jumped and landed beside him and said "Shes on the same team as 2 of the 3 fastest people in the leaf village. Shes had to learn to see and fight at those speeds. If it was not for her natural skills with weapons and that Naruto would be owning her."

Zabuza looked at her and asked "Why are you not fighting."

Sakura said "This is more of a fight then what we were doing earlier. This has special meaning for both. When we first became a gennin Tenten basically mopped the floor with him at weapons. She hated him claiming he was a poser. He wants to prove he is not a poser and can fight her evenly. If I were to get involved in this fight it would make this fight meaningless."

Zabuza said "So he only beat me because of his speed."

Sakura said "partly, he is actually not fighting her at his best or this match would already be over. This is nothing but a sword duel."

Zabuza nods and said "In other words this is a battle to honor the blades. If he is that honorable a person then I have no feeling of guilt over losing to him before."

Everyone near them were stunned and Kabuto who was near them said "So your saying that the boy there, Naruto, beat you."

Zabuza said "he beat me and my companions in less then a few moments in the fight we had and he convinced us to join the leaf."

Hearing this a few people respect for Naruto went up.

Sakura said "Oh, you know the funny thing. This isn't his real skills. Hes only using jutsu you all know. I know for a fact he has several that no one has ever dreamed of besides him. He has one that if classified would be an SSS rank jutsu." as she smiled making several peoples wide eyed.

Kakashi who was near her asked "And what would that be."

Sakura said "He completed the Rasengan." making Kakashi go wide eyed.

The third said "I don't understand. I mean the Rasengan was already finished by his father."

Kakashi shook his head and said "No, it wasn't." making everyone look at him.

The third asked "What do you mean Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Naruto father dreamed of doing 1 other thing with the Rasengan. He dreamed of adding elemental manipulation to it but never had a chance to. Are you sure Naruto has completed it Sakura."

Naruto ducked under a swordstrike and then to the shock of everyone when Tenten went to strike the sword away from him he dropped his sword and allowed the blade Tenten had in her hand to run right through his stomach.

Naruto who saw the shocked look on her face quickly hit a pressure point making her fall to the ground on her knees and then he stepped back coughing blood as he slowly pulled the sword out of his body and said as he started to slowly heal "You lose. Sometimes to get inside the gaurd of an enemy you have to be willing to purposely get hurt in a non leathal wound. Good match though." as he fell on his butt and sheethed the sword in the sheeth he had and grabbed his Zanpakto and sealed both into his arms and Sakura jumped down beside him and started to heal him and said "At least you didn't nearly blow your arm off again."

Tsunade asked "What are you talking about Sakura. I don't remember Naruto ever having his arm damaged."

Naruto smiled and said "Remind me to show you my Fuuton: Rasenshuriken sometimes Tsunade-obaachan. It the 3rd most dangerous jutsu in my arsenal."

Kakashi asked "What are the other 2."

Naruto smiled and said "Secret. Anyways did we win Gai-sensei."

Gai snapped out of it and said "Yes, you and Sakura win."

Clapping could be heard around them and Naruto smiled and said "Well, if you don't mind. I think I might go get some sleep Kakashi-sensei, Im a little tired now."

Kakashi nods and said "Right, we will have missions agian tomorrow. You both earned a rest after such a great match."

Naruto smiled as he stood up and helped Tenten up and said "Good match." as he turned.

As he was about to walk away he was grabbed on the arm and spun around and before he had a chance to react he was kissed by Tenten on the lips and several people gave cat calls and whistled and Tenten broke the kiss and whispered "soc."

Naruto smiled and said "Come by and talk to the others about this later, ok."

Tenten nods and walks around grabbing weapons she used earlier. Neji was released by Hiashe and and Lee was helped by Gai.

Naruto started to walk away as everyone starts to leave and he walks by Kabuto and slips something in Kabuto pocket as he walked by and said "Check your supplies puppet." in a low voice as he walked away but not before flashing his Rinnegan to Kabuto.

Kabuto stiffened a moment and walked away not doing anything to draw his attention.

As Naruto walked away Sakura walked up beside him and asked "What was that about."

Naruto smiled and said "You will see later. I promise. Anyways could you do me a favor. Looks like Inari skipped Iruka-sensei class with Hanabi and I don't want to have to explain to him or Hiashe why they are here right now since I think my wounds are still not fully healed. I think Tenten accidently clipped my bladder with her blade and I need to go bad so would you mind getting him back to class Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "Right, I will for you Naruto-kun and I will tell Tenten she made you piss your pants also and need a diaper change, Cya." as she smirked running away."

Naruto sighed and said "Damn woman." as he ran home as fast as possible.


End file.
